


All Or Nothing Part 6

by Accident, TWDrew



Series: Private Rp [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AND I MEAN ALL OF THEM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, Incest, M/M, Mind Reading, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Reunions, Sibling Incest, Smut, They're all gonna fuck so yeah, This is going to have a lot of parts, Torture, Vacation, Watersports, Weddings, drug overdose, over a million words, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 116,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDrew/pseuds/TWDrew
Summary: HEED THE TAGS!!!This is a huge (over a million words at this point) polyamory story involving Sherlock, Mycroft, John, and Greg as well as many many other original characters. Here we start part four of this series. Part one, two, three, four, and five all have the same name All Or Nothing.Here is the summary of the first part:We start out with a Johnlock fic that morphs into so much more. There is over a million words to this things and the deeper you go the weirder it gets. I uploaded it before but deleted it because of some comments. If it's not your thing them just don't read it. I'll update the tags regularly so there's no surprises. There's some good plot and hundreds of brilliant sex scenes so please read and leave me a comment for the love of everything unholy cause after you read this there's no way your going anywhere but hell. Sorry ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Fifty Seven

Chloe nuzzles Zack Christmas morning. "We have to get ready to go to my mother's.." She mumbles and kisses his chest.

He hums softly as he wakes. "Mm.. Merry Christmas."

She smiles and kisses him softly. "Merry Christmas." She mumbles against his lips.

He smiles and hums softly against her lips.

"Mm if we get up now we'll have enough time for you to fuck me in the shower before we have to go." She nips and licks at his lips.

He blushes and whimpers a bit. "Christ, yes."

"God, I love how you're always up for it." She presses closer and kisses him deeply.

He groans and kisses her back hard. "Always."

She whines and pulls his hair as she kisses him needy. "Shower. Now."

He moans loudly and nods, getting up and leading her to the bathroom.

She turns on the shower and pulls him into it with her.

Zack growls as he pushes her against the wall, kissing her hard.

Chloe gasps surprised by his dominance and melts into the kiss, letting go of her control for once.

He doesn't know what came over him, but he decides to run with it. He presses his growing erection against her and moans.

She whimpers and grinds against him starting to feel submissive for the first time in a very very long time.

Zack bites and kisses at her neck. "I want to fuck you against this wall."

Chloe mewls and arches. "I'm yours. Take me."

He picks her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pushes into her.

She wraps her arms around his neck holding on tight as she moans loudly.

He groans as he feels her tight heat around him. "Fuck, so perfect.."

"God, you're so big. You make me feel so full." She arches and rocks against him.

He moans and bucks into her roughly. "So fucking good."

"I want you to fucking ruin me." She whimpers and blushes.

He growls and smirks, biting his neck. "I can do that." He starts to pound into her.

"Yes!" She cries out and aches as he fingers dig into his shoulders.

He continues to fuck her against the wall, leaning in to kiss her hard.

She trembles as she comes hard and tightens her legs around him wanting him to keep fucking her.

He grips her arse tightly as he thrusts into her.

"Zack. Zack. Zack." She chants his name over and over loving being used by him.

He moans loudly and lets his finger dip down to tease her arse.

She rocks back against his finger and holds onto him tightly.

"Oh? You like that?" He smirks and pushes his finger into her.

"Zack!" She moans loudly and rocks against his finger and cock fucking herself on them still holding onto faint traces of dominance.

"You look so perfect like this.. Fucking yourself on my cock and my finger.."

She blushes brightly and whimpers so close to coming.

"Come with me." He bites her neck hard as he bucks his hips roughly.

"Zack!" She cries out and clenches around him as she comes hard.

Zack moans loudly as he comes hard into her.

Chloe whimpers and her pussy pulses as she feels him fill her.

"God, you're amazing.." He starts to come down from his dominance, blushing a bit.

She giggles and kisses him deeply loosing her submissiveness. "So are you."

"I don't know what came over me." He blushes brightly.

"Mm it was interesting. Very exciting." She kisses his cheeks and neck where his blush is more apparent as her legs are still wrapped around his waist.

He blushes brighter and tips his head back.

She kisses and sucks at his neck.

He gasps and moans.

"Fuck. I love the sounds you make. It gets me so wet."

He whimpers and moans breathily. "I can feel it.."

She smirks and rocks against him.

He gasps and mewls, holding onto her tightly.

She kisses him hard and continues to rock.

He moans against her lips and bucks his hips a bit.

"Mm that's it." She nips at his lip.

He whimpers and bucks his hips. "Ah.."

"Always so ready."

He blushes and nods. "Yes, mistress.."

"Good boy." She kisses him and rocks against him.

He whimpers and holds onto her as they rock.

She peppers his face and neck in kisses as her legs tighten around him.

He gasps and moans. "Chloe.." He whines as he gets closer.

"That's it. Let go. Give it to me. Come with me."

He lets out a strangled cry as he comes hard into her again.

She arches and comes hard around him. "Mm at this rate you're definitely going to knock me up." She mumbles and holds onto him still hazy from her third orgasm.

He blushes and smiles softly. "Mm.. Better start thinking of baby names."

She blushes and giggles happily.

"God, I love you."

"I love you, too." She kisses him and smiles. "Mm will you still love me when I'm fat and swollen carrying our babies?" She blushes and nuzzles him hiding her face.

"Of course I will." He nuzzles her before chuckling. "'Babies'? Mm, thinking of more than one?"

"Hoping for more than one." She blushes and bites her lip. "The women in my family are known for having multiples. I have triplet brothers."

He hums. "I'd be honored to have multiple children with you."

She blushes brightly and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses her back. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." She smiles and unwraps her legs from his waist, her legs shaking a bit as she stands in the shower.

He chuckles softly. "Maybe we should actually shower."

"Mm brilliant idea." She giggles and smiles.

He smiles and kisses her. "Mm, I have those sometimes."

She kisses him back and smiles.

He smiles and pulls back. "Shower."

"Mm shower." She nods and they shower.

The soon get out and dry off.

Chloe gets dressed in a dark red dress with a ruffled top to hide her lack of breasts.

"Mm.. Beautiful." Zack smiles.

She blushes and smiles. "They were nice, you know. Perky and softy. To bad they tried to kill me." She shrugs.

"I think that you're absolutely perfect with or without them."

She blushes harder and leans in to kiss him. "I love you." She mumbles against his lips.

He smiles and kisses her back. "I love you too."

She nuzzles him before pulling back to fix her hair and do her makeup.

He smiles and gets dressed, pulling on a red dress shirt and a tie.

"Mm I'm going to enjoy peeling you out of that later." She smirks as she slips on her heels.

He blushes and makes a small noise. "Christ.. You're going to make me hard again.."

"I'll unwrap you like the perfect Christmas present tonight." She smiles and pulls him down for a kiss.

He blushes and kisses her back.

She nuzzles him and smiles.

He blushes and smiles. "I guess it's good that I'm wearing red. It can be like the red bow."

"Mm brilliant." She smiles happily and straightens his tie.

He smiles. "Thank you, love."

"Of course." She smiles.

He smiles and leans in to kiss her.

She hums and kisses him back.

He smiles and hums. "We should get going."

She nods and picks up the bags with the presents in them.

Zack smiles and takes her hand.

Chloe smiles and they go out to the car.

Zack helps put the presents in the car.

"Thank you, dear." Chloe smiles and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses her back. "Of course."

She smiles and gets in the car.

Zack smiles and gets in as well.

"Any questions about my family?" Chloe hums and drives to her parents house.

"Well, what should I expect?"

"Well I have older twin sisters, Anna and Trina, and younger triplet brothers, Nick Rob and Bart. Both of my sisters are married but no children much to my mother's dismay and my brothers are to busy working at the moment to handle relationships." She chuckles. "My parents have been married for about thirty years. My mother was a stay at home mom while my dad was a lawyer."

"Christ, you weren't kidding about a big family." He smiles.

"Very big." She laughs and smiles. "My brothers are big and tall like my dad. Me and my sisters a petite like mum."

"Any topics I should avoid?"

"No not really. My dad is going to ask you what you do for work and my mum is going to want to know everything about your family."

He chuckles. "Alright."

"How should I introduce you? Boyfriend? Fiancé? Future baby daddy?"

He rolls his eyes and smiles. "That's up to you, though I'd prefer not future baby daddy, doesn't sound as nice as boyfriend or fiancé."

Chloe laughs. "Fiancé it is."

"Mm, alright."

"Well now that I think about I don't know.." She bites her lip. "My mother will ask when the wedding is and my sisters will want to see the ring."

"We can just say boyfriend then? I'm okay with that." He puts his hand on her leg reassuringly.

"Okay." She nods and holds his hand.

"It'll be okay."

She smiles a bit nervously and nods.

He leans over to kiss her.

She kisses him back and smiles. "Is there anything you don't want them to know?" She hums as she drives.

"No, I'm pretty much an open book."

"Okay." She nods and smiles.

He smiles softly. "I am just a bit nervous about meeting your family."

"It'll be fine. You're brilliant and they'll love you because I do."

He bites his lip and nods.

"I'll be with you the whole time. Don't worry." She smiles and kisses his hand.

He nods and smiles softly.

She hums and parks in her parents driveway.

Zack helps her bring the bag of presents up to the house.

Chloe rings the door bell and looks Zack and herself over before her mother gets to the door.

Zack smiles softly at Chloe's mother.

"Chloe!" Mrs. Brix hugs her daughter before pulling back and looking at Zack. "Who is this?" She asks. "My boyfriend, Zack." Chloe blushes and smiles.

Zack smiles and offers his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Brix."

"Ohh look at you. So polite and handsome." Mrs. Brix smiles and pulls him into a hug.

He blushes and smiles, hugging her back.

Chloe smiles happily and Mrs. Brix lets Zack go. "Come in come in. It's freezing out here." She takes them into the house.

Zack holds Chloe's hand as they go in.

Chloe smiles and squeezes his hand.

They set down to presents and take their shoes off.

"Harold! Chloe is here!" Mrs. Brix calls out for her husband.

Mr. Brix comes out from the foyer and smiles brightly. "Chloe!"

"Merry Christmas, dad." Chloe smiles happily and goes to hug him.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." He hugs her.

"Dad, I want you to meet someone." She turns and looks at Zack. "This is my boyfriend Zack." She smiles happily.

Zack smiles and holds out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Welcome to our home." Mr. Brix smiles and shakes his hand.

Zack smiles. "Thank you so much for having me."

"Always room for more." He chuckles and smiles.

He smiles and hums. "Brilliant. Ah, well, merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. Everyone's here." Mr. Brix goes to the living room.

Zack smiles. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Chloe smiles and takes his hand leading him to the rest of her family.

Zack smiles as he sees her large family all gathered in the living room.

"Everyone this is Zack. Zack this everyone." Chloe smiles and everyone stares because Chloe hasn't brought anyone home in a long time.

Zack smiles and waves a bit. "Hello, everyone."

They crowd around Zack asking him a million questions a second.

Zack blushes and tries to answer them all.

"Alright alright. Let him breathe." Chloe pushes her brothers and sisters away to give Zack some space.

He laughs. "It's fine, love."

Chloe smiles and leans against him.

He smiles and puts his arm around her.

She hums happily and fits against him perfectly.

He smiles and kisses her head.

She blushes and leans up to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and pulls back a bit.

"Anna, come help me get some drinks!" Mrs. Brix calls from the kitchen. "Have Trina do it! She's older!" Anna says heading to the kitchen. "Yeah by like four minutes." Trina rolls her eyes and head to the kitchen after her twin.

Zack chuckles and smiles as he listens.

"So Zack what do you do?" Mr. Brix hums as he sits in his plush leather chair.

"I'm a professional boxer and I do charity events."

"Really?" Mr. Brix sounds impressed.

"Yeah, I've been boxing most of my life."

"How did you and Chloe meet?" Mrs. Brix smiles as she hands out drinks.

He blushes. "Ah, well, we met at the clinic she works at."

Mrs. Brix stills and looks at him.

He bites his lip, looking a bit nervous.

"He's getting treatment. It's worked to get him to go into remission before and I'll work again.." Chloe hums and her mother nods.

Zack nods, still looking a bit nervous.

Chloe takes his hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

He takes a breath and squeezes her hand back.

She smiles softly and rubs her thumb over his knuckles.

He still was uncomfortable talking about his cancer, bringing it up making him nervous.

"Where are you boys going?" Mr. Brix asks his sons. "Out back for a match." Nick hums. "Hey Zack, you wanna join? We could use an even number." Rob smiles.

This brings Zack back and he smiles. "Uh, yeah, I'd love to."

"Zack's on my team. I call dibs!" Bart smiles and heads outside as his brothers groan. "Be careful. They can play rough sometimes." Chloe hums to Zack.

Zack smiles and moves to kiss her. "I'll be alright. Boxer, remember?"

"Mm I'd never forget." Chloe nips at his lip before pulling back with a smirk.

He blushes and nods. "Right. Good." He smiles as he goes outside.

Bart tosses the rugby ball in the air as his Nick and Rob are on the other side of the yard talking game plans. Bart smiles and tosses the ball to Zack.

Zack smiles and catches it, tossing it back to him.

"Not bad." Bart smiles and tosses it back. "Ready to get your arses kicked, ladies?" Rob chuckles and nick rolls his eyes.

Zack laughs and tosses the ball back to Bart. "Might be a bit rusty."

"You can't be as rusty as Rob and we play nearly every weekend." Bart chuckles and Rob flips him off. "Are we gonna play or are you just gonna flap your gob?" Nick laughs.

"Come on, already!" Nick laughs, sounding exaggeratedly annoyed.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist, Nicky." Bart laughs and throws the ball to Nick.

Nick laughs as he catches it. "Stop flirting with Chloe's boyfriend and let's get on with it!" He tosses the ball back.

"How about you get your arse at your end of the pitch then? Or are you worried you're going to break a nail like last time?" He throws the ball long making Nick run to catch it.

"Prick!" He laughs as he runs to catch it, having to dive for it.

"I guess the hole in the ozone was worth it. Your hair didn't move an inch from all the spray in it!" He laughs as Rob goes down to join Nick at the other end.

Zack smiles as he watches them interact before getting ready for the game to start.

"So when they have the ball they try to make it to our end and we have to stop them from getting the ball to out end and vice versa." Bart smiles at Zack.

"Right, thanks." Zack smiles back.

Chloe's watches the boys play from the back porch with her father.

Mr. Brix hums softly. "He seems like a nice boy."

"He is. He really is. He loves me just the way I am and I love him. A lot.." Chloe blushes a bit and smiles.

He smiles. "Good, I'm glad. That's all I can ask for."

"He's umm.. He's the one, dad."

"And you're sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She nods.

He nods. "Alright, dear. I know that you wouldn't jump into something if you didn't believe in it."

"Thanks, dad." She smiles.

"Of course. Should I be expecting a happy announcement? I won't tell your mother."

She laughs and smiles. "Yeah I think you should. I think he's going to ask you for my hand. He's terribly proper like that." She smiles fondly as Zack as she watches him play.

He smiles and hums. "Oh, brilliant. Your mother will be thrilled when he asks."

"She's going to love him to death. He wants kids. Lots of them." She smiles.

"Oh?" He smiles

"I do too. With him. Mother is going to be thrilled." She chuckles and smiles.

He smiles happily. "I'm glad that you've found someone, honey."

"Thanks, dad." She blushes and smiles.

He smiles and hums. "Of course."

"Mum is worried about the cancer thing. So is his mum." She bites her lip.

"It's a natural response, honey. She's just worried about you, the same way that his mum is worried about him."

She bites her lip and nods. "If we have kids they're going to have cancer genes from both us." She frowns worried.

"That doesn't mean that they'll have cancer." He rubs her back.

"But the chances are greater and the risks are higher." She frowns and leans against him. "Are we being selfish? Putting what we want before the quality of life our fictional children could have."

"Sometimes you have to take risks in order to have something great."

She bites her lip and nods. "Thanks, dad." She hums and leans against him.

He smiles softly and rubs her back. "Of course."

She smiles a bit and watches Zack play with her brothers.

"Everyone has taken a liking to him."

"He's very likable."

He hums in agreement.

She smiles softly and hums.

"I think he'll make a brilliant husband and I think you'll both make brilliant parents."

She tears up a bit and hugs him. "Thank you, dad."

He smiles and hugs her, rubbing her back.

"I love you, dad.."

"I love you too, Chloe."

She kisses his cheek before pulling away and smiles.

He smiles softly. "I better go check on your mother and the girls."

"Alright." Chloe nods and smiles.

He smiles and goes back inside.

She watches as the boys finish up their game.

Zack and Bart win the match.

"Brilliant job, love." Chloe smiles and kisses Zack. "Maybe if you got a girlfriend you'd finally score at something." Nick laughs and bounces the ball of the back of Rob's head. "I'll just give your girl a ring then." Rob laughs and Nick tackles him. They wrestle and laughs. "Don't make me get the hose." Chloe laughs.

Zack smiles and kisses her back before pulling back to laugh brightly.

Chloe smiles happily glad that Zack is enjoying himself.

Zack smiles happily and puts an arm around her waist.

Chloe hums happily and leans against him.

He smiles and kisses her head.

She stretches up and kisses him.

He smiles and meets her halfway.

"Get a room!" Bart calls out as he follows the boys into the house to get cleaned up.

Zack chuckles as he pulls back.

Chloe giggles and smiles.

Zack smiles and takes her hand. "Let's go inside."

"Okay." She squeezes his hand. "My sister's husbands should be here by now. They spend Christmas Eve with their parents then come here on Christmas Day." She hums and follow him into the house.

He smiles and hums. "I can't wait to meet them."

She smiles happily and squeezes his hand.

He smiles and squeezes her hand back as they go into the living room.

"Oh they are here. That is Douglas and he's married to Trina. That is Calvin and he's married to Anna."

He smiles at them and nods his hello.

They nod back and smile.

Mrs. Brix comes out of the kitchen. "Would anyone like something to drink?"

"Yes please." The boys hum.

She hums. "You know where they are."

Chloe laughs as the boys grumble and go get their drinks.

Zack chuckles and smiles. "I like your mum."

"She's amazing." Chloe smiles.

He hums and smiles.

"I'm going to go help her get dinner started before we open presents." She smile and stretches up and kisses him.

He smiles and hums, kissing her back. "Need any help?"

"If you could lift the ham into the oven that would be brilliant." She smiles and leads him to the kitchen where her mother and sisters are cooking.

He smiles and hums. "So, where's this ham?"

"Over her on the counter. Would you be a dear and put it in the oven?" Mrs. Brix smiles as she finishes up putting the trimmings on the ham.

He smiles and hums, taking it after she was done and putting it into the oven.

"Ohh so strong." Mrs. Brix smiles happily.

He blushes a bit and smiles.

"Thank you for your help, dear." She smiles.

He smiles. "Of course. I love cooking."

"Isn't that marvelous." Mrs. Brix smiles at Chloe and Chloe giggles.

Zack blushes and smiles.

"Brilliant choice, Chloe." Mrs. Brix smiles. "Thank you, Mummy." Chloe blushes and smiles.

Zack smiles. "Do you need any more help in here?"

"I think that's all for now, dear. We'll call out if we need you." Mrs. Bronx smiles.

He smiles and nods. "Alright."

"Thank you, love." Chloe smiles and kisses him as her sisters 'ohh' in the background. "Shut up." Chloe blushes and giggles.

He blushes as he kisses her back. "I'll be in the living room if you need me.”

"Okay." Chloe blushes and smiles happily.

He smiles and goes back into the living room.

"Drink, Zack?" Douglas, Trina's husband, asks as he makes drinks over by the bar.

He hums. "Yeah, I'd love one."

"What's your usual?" Douglas smiles.

"Scotch or whiskey."

He nods and pours him a glass.

Zack smiles as he takes it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Douglas smiles.

He smiles and takes a sip.

"How long have you known Chloe?"

"Not terribly long."

He hums and nods.

"She's brilliant, though."

"Good. From what I've heard you two are a perfect match."

He smiles softly. "I hope so."

"When you've found the right one you just know." He smiles.

He smiles and nods. "I think she is.."

"Good." He nods and smiles.

"How long have you been with Trina?"

"Five years. Married for two."

He smiles. "That's brilliant."

"Best years of my life so far." He smiles brightly. "What are we talking about, gents?" Calvin, Anna's husband, asks as he comes over.

Zack smiles. "The lovely ladies in our lives."

"Ah yes very good. I still can't believe what a lucky bastard I am." Calvin chuckles and sips his drink.

He smiles. "How long have you been with Anna?"

"I've known her since the first day of school actually." He chuckles. "We finally got together the summer before Uni so nearly seven year and married for five. Trina and Douglas actually met at our wedding." He chuckles and Douglas nods.

He smiles softly. "Oh, that's amazing."

They chuckle and smile.

He smiles and take a drink.

"Mm Bart says you're a professional boxer." Douglas hums.

He smiles. "Yeah, I am. I strictly do charity matches now."

"That's brilliant, mate." Calvin smiles. "When's your next match? We'd love to come watch." Douglas smiles.

He smiles. "I don't have any set up right now, but I'll let you know when I do."

"Brilliant."

He smiles. "So, what do you two do for work?"

"I'm a movie producer. I travel all over the world for work." Douglas smiles. "I manage a center for at risk youth in the city. Getting kids back on the right path." Calvin smiles.

He smiles. "That's brilliant. Both of you."

"Thank you." They smile. "Trina is a writer so she travels with me." Douglas sips his drink. "Anna is a physiotherapist." Calvin smiles.

He smiles. "Wow, you lot lead adventurous lives."

"Boxing for charities must be exciting."

He smiles. "They are, plus the money goes to a good cause."

"That's always a good thing."

He smiles and nods. "I'm actually undefeated in the charity events."

"No kidding. That's amazing!" Calvin smiles as Douglas whistles.

Zack blushes and smiles.

"You must have women lining up round the block to have a chance to get with you."

"I uh, not really. Apparently I give off the impression that I'm aggressive because I'm a boxer."

"How terribly presumptuous of them." Douglas tuts and Calvin shakes his head. "Mm no matter. You have Chloe."

He blushes and smiles. "Yeah, I don't need anyone else."

"Exactly."

He smiles. "She's perfect."

"Mm I do hope you're talking about me." Chloe purrs as she comes up behind Zack and wraps her arms around his waist.

He smiles and hums. "Of course, love. Who else could be as perfect as you?"

"You are." She giggles and pulls him down by his tie for a kiss.

He blushes and smiles, chuckling as he kisses her back.

She giggles and smiles against his lips.

He smiles. "You guys done with dinner?"

"Yup. Just waiting for everything to cook."

He smiles and hums. "Drink?"

"Sure." She smiles and nods.

He smiles. "What do you want, love?"

"Mm whatever you're having."

He hums and smiles as Douglas pours her a glass.

"Thank you, Douglas." She smiles and takes a sip.

"Of course, Chloe."

She smiles and leans against Zack.

Zack smiles and holds her with an arm around her waist.

Chloe hums happily and relaxes against him.

He smiles and kisses her head.

She giggles and smiles.

He hums and smiles.

"Let's open some presents." Mrs. Brix smiles as she comes into the living room.

They all sit around the tree to open presents.

Chloe sits in Zack's lap and curls up with him.

Zack smiles and rubs her back as they open presents.

She smiles and hums happily.

Zack leans in to kiss her.

Chloe hums and kisses him back.

He hums. "Did you give them the bag with our presents?"

"Mm yeah." She hums and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums. "Good."

She smiles and nods.

They finish opening presents.

Chloe laughs and smiles happily with her family as she cuddles with Zack.

Zack laughs with her.

"Thank you." She mumbles against his lips and kisses him.

Zack smiles and kisses her back.

Chloe giggles happily and nuzzles him.

"You're so perfect."

Chloe blushes and smiles.

Zack smiles softly.

"Enjoying yourself?" She smiles.

"Mm, yeah." He hums and sips his drink.

"Good." She hums and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles her back.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He smiles.

She smiles and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and presses kisses to her face.

She giggles and pushes at his face.

He laughs and kisses her hands.

She blushes and pulls him into a kiss.

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums and nips at his lips.

He blushes and opens his mouth.

She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss.

He hums and holds her close as they kiss.

"You are perfect." She mumbles against his lips and holds onto him.

"I love you so much." He mumbles back.

"I love you, too. So so much."

He smiles and kisses her again.

She giggles happily and kisses him back.

Nick laughs. "Get a room, you two."

"Shut up, Nicky." Chloe blushes and pouts.

Zack blushes and chuckles. "Don't pout, love."

Chloe nuzzles Zack and stops pouting.

He smiles and hums softly.

She relaxes against him and smiles softly.

He smiles. "Thank you all for having me over."

"Our pleasure. Hopefully we'll be seeing a lot more of you." Mrs. Brix drops a not so subtle hint and smiles happily.

"Oh, I'm sure you will, Mrs. Brix."

"Good. I look forward to it."

He smiles happily. "As do I."

She smiles happily and nods.

He hums and rubs his thumb over Chloe's hip.

Chloe hums happily and leans against him.

He smiles and kisses her jaw.

She giggles and smiles.

He nips a bit, smiling.

She whimpers softly and presses closer.

He hums softly and kisses where he had just bitten. "Mm, we have time before dinner." He mutters softly so no one else hears.

"Mm are you suggesting we have sex in my parents house with my whole family here?" She mumbles back and smirks.

He blushes. "Perhaps.."

"Thank god." She kisses him.

He kisses her back with a hum.

"I think it's time for a tour of the house." She smiles and nuzzles him. "Brilliant idea, dear. You have plenty of time before dinner." Mrs. Brix smiles.

He smiles as they stand, following her out of the room.

She hums and tells him about different rooms as she leads him to her old bedroom.

He smiles as he follows her and listens to her.

She takes him into her old room and closes the door behind him.

He hums and kisses her after she shuts the door.

She deepens the kiss and pulls him down onto the bed on top of her.

He moans and grinds against her, already half hard.

She whimpers and wraps her legs around him.

He nips at her lips as he rocks against her. "Fuck, you got me so fucking turned on.."

"Mm show me." She whines and grinds against him.

He moans and pulls back to take his shirt off.

She unbuttons the bottom half of his shirt as he does the top. She takes his tie and smirks. "Tie my hands down."

He blushes and nods. "Yes, mistress." He uses his tie to tie her hands down on the bed.

She shifts a bit and her dress shimmies up reveling thigh high stockings with no panties. She smirks and spreads her legs, looking absolutely fuckable.

"Christ.." Zack moans softly as he rubs her hips, moving his hand lower to her cunt. "You're so fucking amazing.." He rubs his thumb over her clit.

She moans and arches. She rocks against his hand and she's so wet for him.

"So fucking wet for me.. Like a good girl.." He dips two fingers into her wet cunt and hums appreciatively.

She blushes and whimpers as she opens her legs more.

He thrusts his fingers with a smirk. "Do you want my cock? Want me to fuck you?"

"Yes.. Please yes.." She begs nearly breathlessly.

"Good girl." He pulls his fingers out and pulls his trousers and pants off, stroking himself. "Gonna make your wet cunt fucking drip with my cum. Then I'm gonna eat you out."

She whimpers at the emptiness. "Please! I need it! I need you to fill me up." She bucks her hips needy and she gets wetter as she watches him stroke himself.

He moans and pushes into her with one, swift motion.

She bites her lip to muffle her cry of relief from being stretched full.

"Mm, gotta keep quiet.." He smirks a bit as he starts to thrust into her.

She wraps her legs around him and arches pulling on the tie.

He leans down to bite and kiss her neck as he thrusts.

She gasps and whimpers. "Fuck. You make me feel so good. You make me feel so full and stretched. I want to be filled with your come. Fill me up with your babies over and over. Make me so full and huge with them I can barely walk. Just keep fucking me again and again. Never stop." She moves her hips and meets his thrusts.

"Christ, yes.." He starts to thrust harder. "I can't get enough of you. Will never get enough of you."

She licks and sucks on ever inch of skin she can reach on him. "Use me. Fuck me. Breed me. Never stop. I'm yours. All yours." She bites his shoulder to muffle her loud moan.

He groans and moves to kiss her hard to muffle his moans as he comes hard into her.

She moans into his mouth and arches as she feels him fill her.

He moans, his hips still rocking. "Fuck."

She whimpers and rocks with him. "I love it when we fuck like rabbits." She giggles breathlessly.

He chuckles breathily and kisses her neck. "Mm, yeah.."

She blushes and tips her head back, stretching her neck for him.

He nips and sucks at her neck as he starts to thrust slowly.

She whimpers and arches as pussy gets wetter while she tightens her legs around him.

"Fuck, you feel so good.." He rocks his hips. "So good.."

She blushes and mewls as she rocks with him. "Zack.. So good Zack.."

"I love you.. So fucking much." He kisses her deeply.

"I love you. I love you so so much." She kisses him back deeply.

He starts to pick up the pace.

"You're always up for another go. God I love it." She gasps and arches.

"You just feel so good. I love being inside of you." He groans and snaps his hips.

Chloe moans and pulls on the tie. "I love it when you're inside me. I feel whole."

He starts to thrust harder.

"God yes. Give it to me."

He growls and pounds into her, his hand going to her hair. "Fuck yes."

She moans loudly and arches meeting his thrusts.

He pulls her hair as he fucks her. "I'm gonna come!"

"So close!" She moans and her thighs tremble as she comes hard around him, clenching around him.

Zack moans as he comes hard into her.

Chloe moans as she feels him fill her and comes again.

Zack groans and pulls out of her. "Fuck."

Chloe blushes and whimpers as she feels Zack's cum drip out of her.

Zack smirks and kisses down her body, holding her hips.

"Zack.." She blushes and moans.

He hums and licks at her clit.

She moans loudly and arches, wrapping her thighs around his head.

He moans and starts to eat her out.

She whines and pulls on the tie starting to get desperate to touch him.

He smirks and pulls back a bit, reaching up to untie her hands.

She leans in and kisses him hard as her hands sink into his hair.

He kisses her back deeply.

"I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too. God damn, so much." He pulls back and kisses down her body again.

She blushes and moans.

He spreads her legs and presses kisses to her inner thighs.

She gasps and mewls.

He rubs her clit with his thumb as he presses his tongue into her.

She moans loudly and arches.

He moans against her and thrusts his tongue.

"Zack." She moans and her hands goes to his hair.

He moans and laps at her heat, gripping her hips.

She pulls his hair and her hips rocks.

He moans loudly and holds his face against her.

She squirms and rocks against his face.

He lets her control the pace.

She rolls them over and sits on his face.

He moans loudly and holds onto her

She pulls his hair and arches.

He moans and sucks on her clit.

"Close!" She moans and her thighs tremble.

He moans and presses closer, thrusting his tongue.

She bites her fist to muffle her cry as she comes hard against his face.

He moans against her as she comes.

She whimpers breathily and moves off his face.

He breathes heavily, his face flushed and covered in a mixture of her juices and his cum. "Fuck.."

She whines and licks his face clean.

He moans and pulls her into a harsh kiss. "Fuck, if you can go again, I'd fucking love to watch you grind against my leg."

"Yes yes please yes." She beg and kisses him hard.

"Listen to you, begging to come again like a little whore. You've already came three times." He smirks and moves his hand down to rub at her.

She blushes and moans. "Your fault. You do this to me. You make me so needy. Absolutely desperate." She whines and grinds against his hand.

He continues to rub her slowly as she grinds against him. "Mm, I wonder how many times I can make you come? We've already got three." He smirks as he pulls his hand away. "On my leg."

She moves and straddles his leg.

He smirks and lays back on the bed. "I want you to get yourself off by grinding against my leg. Nothing else. You don't get to touch yourself. Just my leg."

She whimpers and starts to rocks against his leg.

He groans as he feels her wetness leak onto his leg. "Fuck. Such a good girl for me, but still oh so naughty. Getting fucked in your parents house, twice. Sitting on my face and now grinding against my leg like a desperate slut." He smirks.

She blushes brightly and whimpers. "Y-your fault." She whines breathlessly.

"Mm, I think it's because you can't get enough of my cock."

She nods and bites her lip as she grinds against his leg.

"Such a good girl.."

Chloe gasps and comes hard against his leg.

He rubs his hips. "So good, love."

She blushes and continues to rock against him.

He chuckles breathily. "Again?"

She whimpers and nods needy.

"Good girl."

"Please. Let me come again. I need it. Can you fuck me again? One more time. Please please I need you." She blushes and begs needy falling into a submissive head space.

He licks his lips. "How can I say no when you're begging so nicely?" He strokes himself to full hardness again.

She kisses and nips at his throat.

He hums and tips his head back. "I want you to ride me."

She whimpers and straddles him.

"Christ, yes."

She strokes him and rubs the head of his cock against her hot wet cunt.

"Fuck, yes.. So fucking good." He groans, his head falling back.

She moans and arches as she sinks down onto his cock.

He moans and arches.

"Perfect.. Absolute perfection.." She whimpers and slowly rocks against him.

He holds her hips, rocking with her.

She leans in and kisses him as she rides him slowly.

"I love you.." He mumbles against her lips.

"I love you, too.. So much.." She moans softly and grinds down on his cock before lifting nearly all the way off before sinking back down again.

"God you're so perfect.. So fucking perfect.."

She blushes and moans as she rides him harder.

"Good girl.."

Chloe arches and as she gets closer to coming.

"Come with me. Fuck, please, I'm so close."

She gasps and comes hard on command, clenching around him.

Zack has to bite his hand to stop himself from crying out as he comes hard into her.

Chloe aches and whimpers as she feels him fill her again.

"I love you so much." He whimpers a bit, exhausted.

"I love you, too." She collapses against his chest.

"I can't wait to start a family with you.." He rubs her back.

She blushes and kisses his chest. "There is about a nine month wait you know." She giggles and looks up at him.

"Mm, I know. But I'm willing to wait."

"Aren't I lucky." She smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses her back. "Mm, how many loads did you take just now?"

"Three? I think. You're terribly distracting." She hums and nips at his lips.

He smirks and nips back. "Mm, can't believe you made me come three times."

"Mm you just get it up for me so nicely I can't refuse." She sucks on his bottom lip.

He groans. "I don't know if I can get it up again."

"Mm it's alright." She kisses him. "I'm practically swimming in your cum as it is." She smirks.

"Fuck, the things you say make me want to just fuck you again."

She giggles and kisses him deeply. "Mm you know pregnant people get very horny because of all the hormones so I hope you’re prepared to accommodate me." She smirks and bites at his throat.

He gasps and moans, baring his neck. "Fuck, you're going to milk me dry.."

"And you're going to love every second of it." She growls softly and sucks marks into his neck as she grinds against him.

He whimpers and moans, slipping back into his usual submissive state. "Yes, mistress."

"Mm good boy. Are you getting hard for me again? Do you want to come inside me again? Fill me up with more of your cum? Put more babies inside me? Make me so full?" She kisses him hard and rocks against him.

He whimpers against her mouth and nods, rocking his hips with her.

She sucks and bites at his jaw. "I'm going to get so big. Stuffed full of our babies. Nearly bursting." She whines and grinds against his cock.

"God yes!" He bucks his hips, moaning breathily.

"Tell me. Tell me how bad you want it. How bad you want to see me huge and pregnant. Carrying your sons and daughters." She moans and arches as she sinks slowly down on his cock.

"God, I want that.. I want to be the father of your children. I want to raise a family with you, a big one. I want to be able to call you my wife and the mother of my children." He moans and bucks his hips.

"Yes yes please." She begs and gets lost in riding him. "I want it. I want it so bad. More than I've ever wanted anything. I want you. Mine. You're mine. As my husband. My lover. As the father to my children. Always."

"Always. I want you forever." He tosses his head back with a moan.

"I'm yours. Always. Forever." She kisses and sucks on his neck as she rides him.

He bucks his hips and whimpers, already feeling close.

"That's it. Come. Let it go. Give it to me. I need it." She gasps as he pussy starts to twitch and pulse so close to coming again.

He sobs in pleasure as he comes into her again.

She kisses him deeply as she comes hard around him again.

He gasps and moans into her mouth as he feels her spasming around him.

She whimpers and holds onto him as her orgasm seems to go on for ages.

He holds her close, rubbing her back.

She nuzzles him softly as she comes back to herself.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too. So so much." She presses small kisses to his chest. She shivers and hums as she feels his cum drip out of her. "Mm I love that feeling.."

"God I'm fucking exhausted."

"Mm-hmm." She hums and nods. "We still have to go down for dinner.."

"How much time do we have?"

"I dunno. If mum needs help in the kitchen she'll come looking for us. We have been gone for a while so they'll know somethings up." She nuzzles him.

He hums softly and pulls the covers up over them. "Mm.. 'Kay.."

She snuggles closer and curls up on top of him.

He holds her close. "If she needs us, she'll find us." He mumbles, already drifting off.

"Mm-hmm.." Chloe mumbles as she falls asleep against his chest.

Zack doesn't wake until he hears a knock on the door.

Chloe whines still half asleep and presses against Zack's chest more.

He looks up as Mrs. Brix opens the door.

"Oh! There you two are. I was wondering where you went. The house isn't that big for such a long tour." Mrs. Brix smiles as she comes into the room.

He hums softly, rubbing Chloe's back softly. "Mm, sorry, we fell asleep."

Chloe hums and nuzzles him with her eyes still closed. "Mm yes. I'm sure you did." Mrs. Brix looks at their clothes scattered around the room and smiles knowingly.

Zack blushes brightly at her knowing smile. "I, ah, did you need something?"

"Mm? Oh yes. Dinner is nearly ready. Just wanted to let you know you should get ready to come down."

"Alright, I'll wake her up and we'll come down."

"Mm creating life is very tiring." She smiles softly and leaves, shutting the door as she goes.

He blushes brighter, his eyes widening.

Chloe hums tiredly and kisses his chest sleepily. "She's happy."

"Yeah? That's good." He's still blushing, but he smiles.

"She adores you. Good job, love." She kisses him and smiles softly against his lips.

He smiles and kisses her back. "I'm glad."

She nuzzles him and smiles. "We should get up. And cleaned up. Your cum is making my thighs stick together. You filled me up so much."

"Mm, we can take a shower."

"Carry me." She holds into him still tired.

He smiles and scoops her up, carrying her to the bathroom.

She blushes and giggles as she holds onto him.

He smiles and nuzzles her as he carries her.

"I love you so so so so so so much."

"I love you more than anything."

She blushes and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses her back.

"Shower." She mumbles and smiles against his lips.

He hums and pulls back. "Mm, mhmm." He turns on the shower.

She stands and leans against him in the shower.

He smiles and takes the soap, starting to wash her.

She blushes and holds onto him. She relaxes and zones out a bit. "We're going to have to move.." She mumbles thinking out loud.

"Hm? What was that, love?" He asks softly, washing the soap off.

"We'll have to find somewhere to live and move in together. Plan a wedding. Get married. Get pregnant. Baby proof the house.." She hums going along her mental check list.

"Mm.. We'll get it done."

She nods and presses small kisses to his chest.

He kisses her head. "It'll be okay."

"Okay." She hums and looks up for a kiss.

He smiles and kisses her back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums. "Mm, I've gotta wash up and then we can go down to eat."

"Let me wash you." She smiles and reaches for the soap.

He smiles softly. "Mm, alright, love."

She smiles and starts to wash him.

He hums as he relaxes.

She smiles softly and rinses him.

He hums. "Mm, thank you."

"You're welcome, love." She turns off the shower and they get dried off.

They go back out to get dressed.

Chloe smiles softly and adjusts Zack's tie.

Zack blushes and smiles. "Thank you."

"Of course." Chloe stretches up and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums happily and smiles against his lips.

"Mm, we should get down there."

"Mm yes we'll try not to well shagged." She giggles and smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

She smiles and takes his hand, leading him back downstairs.

He smiles and follows her.

"Will someone come help me get the ham out of the oven?" Mrs. Brix calls out from the kitchen.

Zack smiles and hums. "That's my cue."

Chloe laughs and smiles as she lets him to the kitchen.

He goes in to help her mum.

"Oh wonderful, Zack. Can you take the ham out and sit it over here." Mrs. Brix smiles and hands him some oven mitts.

He smiles and puts on the oven mitts before taking the ham out.

"Perfect, dear. Thank you." She smiles happily.

He smiles and hums. "Of course."

"How's everything going in here?" Mr. Brix asks as he comes into the kitchen. "Wonderfully." His wife smiles giving Zack the perfect opportunity to ask them about marrying Chloe since they are the only other two people in the kitchen.

Zack smiles. "Mr. and Mrs. Brix, I would like your permission to marry your daughter."

"Yes." They both say in unison without hesitation and smile brightly as they pull Zack into a group hug.

Zack smiles happily as he hugs them. "Thank you so much."

"Thank you for making her feel happy and loved."

"Of course. I want her to be as happy as she can."

"Good. That's all we can ask for." Mr. Brix smiles. "And grandchildren. We can ask for those too." Mrs. Brix smiles.

He chuckles. "Well, hopefully that will happen."

"It will." She smiles and nods.

He smiles and hums. "I'm glad that I have your blessing."

"It was nice of you for asking. We appreciate it." Mr. Brix smiles.

He smiles. "Of course. I've just got to buy a ring."

"Oh! Wait right here!" Mrs. Brix disappears from the kitchen.

Zack looks a bit confused as he watches her leave.

She comes back with an old ring box. "This is my great great great grandmother's ring. She married a jeweler." She opens the box and hands it to him, reveling a beautiful engagement ring with a large diamond and intricate gold filigree. "If you want you can give this to her.."

He covers his mouth. "This is beautiful, Mrs. Brix.."

"I think she'll like it, don't you?" She smiles softly.

"I think she'll love it. Thank you so much."

"Of course, dear." She smiles happily.

He smiles. "You wouldn't mind if I asked her tonight, would you?"

"Oh please do. It would be wonderful."

He smiles and nods. "Brilliant."

"This is so exciting." Mrs. Brix nearly squeals and her husband chuckles happily.

Zack blushes and smiles happily.

Mrs. Bronx smiles happily and starts to get dinner ready to put on the table.

Zack helps bring everything out after pocketing the ring box.

Chloe smiles and sets the table as they bring the food out.

Zack smiles and kisses her cheek as he passes by.

Chloe giggles and smiles.

He smiles and hums.

They all come and sit for dinner.

Zack smiles and sits next to Chloe.

Chloe hums happily and smiles.

They all start to eat.

"Apparently the company have this big movie they want me to produce but they won't tell me what it is yet." Douglas hums.

"Oh? Sounds a bit strange." Zack hums.

"It is. The higher ups are very excited for it so its going to be good but they're also nervous as hell so I have no clue what's going to happen." Douglas shrugs.

"Mm, I can't wait to know what it is."

"Neither can I!" He laughs and smiles.

He laughs and hums.

Chloe hums happily and leans against Zack as they eat.

They have small conversations here and there as they eat.

Mrs. Brix watches her children and their partners happily.

Nick asks Zack about his boxing.

"How many matches have you won?" Nick smiles.

"I'm undefeated." He smiles.

"Wow!"

He blushes and smiles.

Chloe hums happily and smiles proudly at Zack.

He blushes and smiles shyly.

She leans in and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums happily and nuzzles him.

Zack smiles and hums. They soon finish dinner.

They clean up dinner before going out to relax in the living room.

Zack smiles as they go into the living room. "Chloe? I've got something to ask you, love."

"Oh?" Chloe hums curiously and completely unaware.

He smiles and gets down onto one knee, pulling out the ring box. "Officially, will you marry me?"

She's still for a moment in shock before swooping down and kissing him. "Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes. A million billion trillion times yes." She gasps against his lips.

He smiles against her lips and holds her close.

Her family squeal and clap happily behind them as she kisses Zack's face.

Zack smiles happily. "Did you look at the ring?"

"The what?" Chloe pulls back and looks at the ring. "Oh!" She gasps and her hand flies over her mouth as her eyes fill in happy tears.

"It was my great great great grandmother's ring." Mrs. Brix smiles softly.

"Oh mum." Chloe starts crying and smiling.

"Your father and I are so proud and happy for you, dear."

"Thank you." She sniffles.

"Of course, dear."

Chloe's sisters squeal and crowd around her after Zack puts the ring on her finger.

Zack smiles and steps back as he lets them get to her.

Her brothers congratulate him.

Zach blushes and smiles.

"Welcome to the family." Calvin chuckles and Douglas smiles.

Zack smiles. "Thank you."

Trina and Anna hug Zack.

Zack smiles brightly and hugs them back.

Chloe goes and kisses him when everyone is done.

Zack smiles and kisses her back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She nuzzles him and smiles.

He smiles happily and nuzzles her back.

She giggles and smiles happily.

He takes her hand and smiles.

She smiles and squeezes his hand.

He nuzzles her. "Glad you said yes."

"Mm you know I can't say no to you." She nuzzles him back.

He smiles and hums. "I know."

She hums and grins.

He smiles and hums.

She smiles and leans against him.

He smiles and holds her.

She snuggles with him as they watch a Christmas movie with her family in the living room.

Zack holds her close as they watch.

Chloe hums softly as she curls up against him and traces circle on his chest with her finger tips.

Zack hums softly and smiles happily, pressing a kiss to her head.

Chloe smiles and looks up for a kiss.

He smiles and kisses her.

She hums happily and kisses him back.

"Mm, I love you."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She giggles and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and relaxes with her.

She hums softly and fits perfectly against him.

He starts to drift off a bit.

"Let's go up to bed, mm?" She nuzzles him softly.

He hums, blinking his eyes. "Mm.. Mhmm.."

"Come on, sleepy bear." She smiles softly and takes him to bed after saying goodnight to her family.

He smiles and follows her to bed, yawning.

She smiles and they get ready for bed.

Zack lays on the bed in his clothes, mumbling sleepily.

Chloe smiles softly and strips him down to his pants so he can be more comfortable.

He hums sleepily.

She gets into bed with him and curls up against him.

He mumbles and pulls her closer.

She hums softly and presses closer.

Zack hums and mumbles an 'I love you' before falling asleep.

Chloe mumbles 'I love you, too' as she falls asleep on his chest.

He stays curled up with her as they sleep.

She hums awake the next morning as she feels his morning wood pressed against her hip.

Zack's still asleep, his nose buried in her neck.

Chloe kisses his head and runs her nails gently over his back.

He gasps softly and presses against Chloe, starting to wake up.

She moves and kisses his neck as she rocks against him. "Mm.. Morning sex sounds really good."

He whimpers and bucks his hips as he wakes. "Please.."

She kisses him deeply and rolls him onto his back. She nips at his lips and straddles him.

He moans and whimpers as they kiss.

"Such a good boy." She praises and licks her way into his mouth as she sinks down onto his cock.

He whimpers and moans loudly into her mouth, bucking his hips.

She sucks and bites at his neck as she starts to ride him.

He gasps and closes his eyes. "Yes.. Chloe.."

She moans and rocks slowly savoring every slide of his cock in her hot wet cunt.

Zack whimpers and moans, arching. "Yes.. Harder.."

Chloe whines and rides him harder.

He moans and grips the sheets tightly.

She takes his hands and pins them above his head as she rides him roughly.

He moans loudly and whimpers. "Please!"

"Come." She gasps and comes hard, clenching around him.

He cries out and comes hard, unable to keep his voice down.

She kisses him hard as they ride out their orgasms.

He whimpers and clenches and un clenches his hands.

She lets go of his wrists and moves off him.

He moans and moves his hands over her back.

Chloe melts under his hands and kisses his chest.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles softly. "What a way to wake up.."

"Mm one of my favorites." She hums and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles her back.

She giggles happily and smiles.

He smiles and kisses her.

She hums and kisses him back.

"Mm, I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

He smiles. "I can't wait to start a family.."

"Mm who knows. It may have already started." She giggles and nuzzles him.

"Mm, we should have you take a pregnancy test."

"I doubt anything would be far along to test yet."

"We'll buy some for later. You've got enough in you working towards it."

"Mm I could always use more."

"Oh?" He smirks a bit. "Mm, but when do I get a turn?"

"It has been ages since I've fucked you. You must be feeling so empty."

His smirk disappears and he whimpers, arching a bit. "Y-Yes, I am."

"Does my good boy need to be fucked?" She smirks and nips at his jaw.

He whimpers and arches, nodding.

She reaches into her bag and pulls out a bottle of lube along with a strap on. "Mm I don't know how much longer I'll be able to fuck you. My belly will be in the way in a few months." She kisses down his body and slicks her fingers.

He blushes as he sees the strap on. "Maybe we can get one of those dildos with a suction cup so I can fuck myself while I'm tied up.."

"You'll look so fucking hot." She kisses his cock and massages his hole with lubed fingers.

He gasps and moans, squirming a bit at the unfamiliar sensation. It'd been a while.

"Easy. I've got you." She holds his hip down with her free hand and nuzzles his cock letting him adjust.

He blushes as he adjusts. "T-Tie me up?"

She smirks and moves to tie him up.

He whimpers and arches. "God yes.."

She goes back down and starts to stretch him.

He blushes as his body gets used to the stretch.

"Such a good boy."

He blushes at the praise and pushes back against her fingers.

She sucks marks into his thighs as she works three fingers in and out of him.

He gasps. "Oh yes.. Please, mistress.."

She removed her fingers and puts on the strap on, slicking.

"Wait.. I.. You should gag me. That way you can fuck me hard and no one will hear me."

She smirks and kisses him hard. "Such a dirty slut." She nips at his lips and grabs something to gag him with.

He blushes and opens his mouth for the gag.

"Good boy." She praises and puts the gag on him.

He moans against the gag, looking up at her.

"Fuck, I could come just by looking at you." She whines and strokes the strap on.

He moans and whimpers, spreading his legs.

She teases him and rubs the tip over his slick hole.

He whines and tries to push back against her.

She rolls her hips in shallow thrusts barely popping the head in and out of Zack.

Zack moans desperately against the gag, his eyes pleading.

She leans in and kisses his throat. She holds his hips and sinks all the way into him.

He moans loudly, thankful that the gag was there.

She nips at his jaw and starts to rock into him.

He tips his head back and moans, meeting her thrusts.

She leans down and sucks on his nipple as she thrusts harder.

He moans loudly and arches, closing his eyes.

She holds his hips and angles her thrusts to his prostate.

He cries out, his eyes flying open.

She smirks and fucks him harder as she bites his neck.

He writhes on the bed and tips his head back, giving her more room.

Chloe bites and sucks at his throat marking him.

He moans breathily against the gag.

"Look at you. Such a desperate slut."

He whimpers and nods desperately.

"Do you want to come?"

He moans loudly against the gag, nodding frantically and pushing back against her

She fucks him harder aiming for his prostate and strokes his cock. "Let go. Come."

Zack cries out against the gag as he comes hard into her hand and onto his belly.

Chloe pulls out the if him slowly. She cleans him up and unties him. She massages his entire body making him comfortable before finally taking the gag off.

He lets out a small whimper and holds onto her. "I love you, I love you, I love you.." He mumbles over and over again.

"I love you, too. So much." She holds him close and kisses his head.

He presses against her.

She rubs his back and holds him tighter. "Such a good boy. You took it so well. I'm so happy with you."

He whimpers and nods.

She kisses his head and nuzzles him.

He presses kisses to her chest.

She blushes and her hold tightens around him because she's still terribly self conscious about her chest.

"I love all of you.."

She bites her lip and nuzzles him.

He kisses her chest again.

She leans in and kisses him.

He kisses her back.

"I love you." She mumbles against his lips.

"I love you too."

She nuzzles him and presses against him.

He rubs her back and nuzzles her back.

She presses her face to his neck and breaths him in, closing her eyes as she starts to relax.

He closes his eyes and hums softly.

She starts to doze off against him feeling exhausted.

He rubs her back soothingly.

She falls asleep against him.

He smiles and soon falls asleep.

Sky hums softly as she wakes up between Jean and Michael.

Michael hums and presses against her.

She nuzzles Michael and Jean mumbles as he presses against her back.

Michael hums and kisses her head.

She looks up for a kiss.

He smiles and kisses her back.

She smiles against his lips and hums happily.

Jean presses a kiss to her back.

She gasps softly and aches back into him.

He nips at her shoulder and hums.

She whines softly and grinds back against him.

He smirks a bit and presses against her, grinding against her arse.

She mewls and grinds her arse back against him.

Michael presses against her front and kisses her neck as Jean grinds against her.

Sky moans softly and arches, nearly writhing between them.

"Good girl.." Jean mutters against her back, his hand moving to cup her breasts.

She whimpers at the praise and her nipples get hard against his hand so sensitive.

He smirks and pinches her nipples, biting her neck.

She whines and moans loving what Jean is doing to her as she looks at Michael needy for him too.

Michael licks his lips, smirking a bit. "You look like such a desperate slut, love.."

She blushes and whimpers feeling submissive.

He presses his erection against her just as Jean does the same.

She moans and rocks between them.

"Mm.. How about we stuff you full? Think you can take both of us?" Jeans hums.

"Please.." She begs and whimpers.

"I'll take your arse and let Michael take your cunt."

"Yes please. I need you both." She begs as she's already so wet and open for them.

Jean presses into her arse with a groan. "So tight.." Michael pushes into her wet cunt and kisses her neck.

"Yes!" Sky gasps and aches as she moans loudly. She feels so full and stretched, loving every second of it.

"You feel so bloody fantastic.." Michael moans, nipping at her neck.

"So full.. So perfectly full.." She rocks the little bit she can and tired to fuck herself on their cocks.

Jean smirks and snaps his hips up.

Sky cries out and moans loudly.

Michael and Jean start to thrust harder into her.

She moans and whimpers constantly making noise and getting louder.

"Such a good girl.. So good for us.." Michael and Jean praise, now pounding into her.

She starts to tremble so close to coming.

"Come for us, make us come." Jean growls, biting her shoulder.

She cries out and comes hard, clenching around him.

Jean and Michael moan loudly as they come hard into her.

She whimpers as she feels them fill her.

"So perfect.." Michael praises.

She blushes and kisses him.

"I love you. So brilliant." He kisses her back.

"I love you, too. Both of you. So much."

Jean smiles. "We love you so much."

She blushes and curls up between them.

They press soft kisses to her body.

She mewls and squirms.

"You're so beautiful.."

She gasps softly and blushes.

"So perfect.." Jean agrees.

Sky whimpers and arches.

"I love you.." They both murmur.

"Love.."

"So much."

She nods and snuggles between them.

They hold her between them.

She hums happily and closes her eyes, relaxing with them.

Michael reaches across her to take Jean's hand.

Jeans smiles and holds his hand.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles softly.

He kisses his hand.

He blushes and smiles.

Jean chuckles softly and smiles.

He smiles and kisses Jean's hand.

He blushes softly and hums happily.

He smiles happily back.

Sky mumbles softly and frowns in her sleep.

Michael frowns and nuzzles her. "Sky?"

She presses against him and whines softly as of she's in pain.

He frowns and looks up at jean.

"Wake up, baby.." Jean frowns and rubs Sky's back. Sky gasps as she wakes and keeps her eyes shut tight.

"Sky.. We're here.."

"Bad.. Dream.. Nightmare... Sorry." She curls up into herself.

He frowns and holds onto her. "You're okay.."

She nods and presses kisses to his chest. Jean kisses her neck and rubs her back.

Michael leans in to kiss her head.

She slowly starts to relax.

He kisses her head softly again.

"He's planning something.." She sighs.

"Who is?"

"Tiger.. Sebastian.."

He frowned. "Oh.."

"I can't figure it out. He can feel me in his head so he just floods his thoughts with horridness to distract me."

"Maybe he's stalling."

"I just want this to be over.."

"It will be.."

She bites her lip and presses her face to his chest.

"I promise.."

She hums and presses small kisses to his chest.

He holds her close, rubbing her back.

Jean kisses her head and looks at Michael worriedly.

Michael frowns a bit, worried as well.

Jean holds her close with Michael trying to figure out how to help her.

He kisses her head again softly.

Sky tries to relax between them.

"I love you.. We both do."

"I love both, too.. So much.."

He rubs her back soothingly.

She closes her eyes and melts against him.

He smiles softly and looks to Jean.

Jean smiles a bit at Michael and kisses Sky's back softly.

He smiles a bit, still worried.

He nods and bites his lip still worried as well.

He takes his hand.

He holds his hand and rubs his thumb over his knuckles.

He sighs a bit as he tries to relax.

Jean kisses his hand softly.

He smiles, looking exhausted.

"Sleep.." Sky mumbles already half asleep.

Michael nods, curling up against her.

She holds onto him and Jean wraps his arms around them.

He hums softly and nuzzles her before falling asleep.

They sleep cuddled together.

Sherlock wakes curled up against everyone.

Collin kisses Sherlock's back.

Sherlock mewls softly and hums.

"Mm I love the feeling of you waking up next to me.." He mumbles against his skin.

He blushes and smiles, turning to face him. "Yeah?"

"Mm yeah.." He rubs his side and nuzzles him.

He hums and smiles, leaning in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He hums happily against his lips.

He keeps giving him slow soft kisses as his hands roam over his body.

He gasps softly and blushes, arching into his hands.

"Mm you feel so good." He mumbles against his neck as he drags his stubbly face against his skin.

He moans quietly at the feel of his stubble against him. "Ah.."

"Mm like that do you? No wonder Greg has a beard." He chuckles softly and drags the scruff down Sherlock's chest, over his nipples.

He gasps and arches against him, whimpering. "Y-Yes.. I love it.."

"Where do you love to feel it most?" He smirks.

He blushes brightly, spreading his legs a bit. "M-My cock or my arse.."

He smirks as he drags his scruff down Sherlock's body. He nuzzles and kisses his cock as he puts Sherlock's legs over his shoulders.

He gasps and moans breathily. "Oh, Collin.."

He sucks and marks the sensitive skin of Sherlock's inner thighs before running his face against them heightening the sensation.

His eyes widen and he bites his lip, moans escaping him.

"Mm don't hold back. I'm sure the others would love to wake up to the sounds you make." He kisses down his cock and sucks on his bollocks.

He gasps and moans a bit louder. "C-Collin, please.."

Collin licks a swipe over Sherlock's arsehole rubbing his scruff between Sherlock's cheeks and strokes his cock.

Sherlock lets out a loud moan, his hips bucking a bit.

Mycroft mumbles and presses against Sherlock's side in his sleep as Collin works Sherlock open with his tongue.

Sherlock choked out a pleasure filled sob, pressing back against Collin's tongue.

Collin moans and fucks Sherlock with his tongue. "Mm what a perfect way to wake up." Mycroft hums and nips at Sherlock's jaw as Greg and John start to wake.

Sherlock whimpers and tips his head back. "Oh Christ.."

Mycroft smirks and sucks on his neck. "Such a slut so early in the morning. How do you manage it?" John chuckles and strokes Sherlock's cock. "Mm well he is brilliantly talented." Greg kisses Sherlock while Collin keeps working his mouth on him.

Sherlock moans loudly into Greg's mouth, rocking his hips into John's hand and back against Collin's tongue. He tips his head for Mycroft.

Greg sucks on Sherlock's tongue as John sucks Sherlock's cock. Collin moans as he fucks Sherlock with his tongue and Mycroft bites at his throat.

Sherlock writhes under them all, whimpering and moaning.

"Look at you. Such a loud slut. Are you going to come for us?" Greg smirks and nips at his lip.

He whimpers and nods. "Please! Please, can I come, sir?"

"Yes. Come down John's throat."

Sherlock moans and nods, coming hard into John's mouth once he got permission.

John moans loudly and swallows repeatedly.

Sherlock gasps and moans as his body is stimulated more.

They pepper his body in soft kisses.

He blushes and melts under their kisses.

They mumble and whisper words of praise and love against his skin.

He blushes brighter at their words.

They hum and cuddle him.

He curls up against them, feeling loved.

They hold him.

"Love.."

"We love you, too.." They mumble and hum.

"You lot are never going to get me out of bed at this rate.." He mumbles softly.

"Mm who ever said we were trying to get you out in the first place?" Collin hums.

He blushes and smiles.

Collin smiles and kisses Sherlock's smile.

He blushes brighter, kissing him back.

He hums happily and smiles against his lips.

He smiles and giggles softly.

"God, you are absolutely adorable."

He blushes brightly. "Am not.."

"Are too." They all reply.

"Am not."

They chuckle and tickle him.

He gasps and giggles, pushing at their hands.

They laugh and smile as they tickle him.

He laughs and tries to wiggle away.

They laugh and collapse on top of him in a fit of giggles.

He laughs breathily.

They snuggle him.

He smiles and nuzzles them.

They take turns kissing him.

He blushes with each kiss.

They snuggle him.

He hums softly. "Mm."

John hums and kisses Sherlock's chest.

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He kisses him softly and hums.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums and smiles against his lips.

"Mm.. I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.."

He smiles happily.

John chuckles softly and smiles.

He nuzzles him before kissing Greg softly.

Greg kisses him back and smile softly.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and moves to kiss Collin. "Mm, and I love you:"

"I love you, too." Collin kisses him back and smiles against his lips.

He smiles and turns to kiss Mycroft. "I love you, Mikey."

"I love you, too bee." Mycroft kisses him back and smiles softly.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He smiles happily.

They snuggle him.

He hums softly, closing his eyes.

They hum happily.

Sherlock feels himself falling asleep again.

They doze with him.

Sherlock mumbles softly in his sleep.

John hums and presses against Sherlock's back.

Sherlock quiets down as he relaxes.

John holds him as they sleep.

He presses back against him.

He mumbles and pulls him closer.

He hums softly and falls into a deeper sleep.

Chloe hums and nuzzles Zack's chest.

Zack hums softly and smiles. "Mm.."

She mumbles and presses kisses to his skin.

He pulls her closer, still half asleep.

"I love you.."

"Mm.. Mhm.. Love.."

She smiles and snuggles him.

He hums softly, pressing a sleepy kiss to her head.

She holds onto him and smiles softly.

"Wha' time s'it?"

"Dunno.."

"Mm.."

She groans softly and stretches.

He yawns as he stretches.

She hums and runs her hands over his body.

He hums and smiles. "Mm, hi."

"Hey." She nuzzles him and smiles.

He smiles and leans down to kiss her.

She leans up and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums happily and smiles against his lips.

"I love you, beautiful."

She blushes and kisses him again. "I love you, too."

He smiles and kisses her back. "Mm.. My fiancé.."

"My fiancé.." She giggles and smiles happily.

He smiles happily and nuzzles her.

She smiles and nuzzles him back. "Mm future father to my children.."

He hums. "Mm, hopefully soon."

"Mm soon.."

He chuckles and hums.

She giggles and smiles.

He smiles and hums. "You're cute."

She laughs and blushes.

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She hums and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses her back.

She nips at his lips.

He gasps softly and opens his mouth.

She moves on top of him and licks her way into his mouth.

He moans and whimpers, letting her take control.

She grinds against him and sucks on his tongue.

He whimpers and bucks his hips, moaning into her mouth.

"Mm such a loud slut.. You want my hot wet cunt wrapped around your big thick cock, don't you?" She smirks and rocks he hips.

He moans loudly and bucks his hips. "Yes! Christ, please!"

"Mm good but you're going to have to work for it first." She moves and let's her pussy hover over his mouth. "Eat me out and if you do a good job then I'll let you fuck me."

He moans breathily and pulls her hips down so that he can eat her out.

She moans and arches as she sits on his face.

He licks at her clit, teasing her.

She whines needy as the intense sensation sweeps through her body. "Fuck yessss.. Eat me out like your life depends on it."

He moans loudly and sucks at her clit before pushing his tongue into her.

She moans and her thighs tremble as she gets closer.

He grips her hips tightly and thrusts his tongue.

She cries out and comes hard against his face.

He moans loudly as she comes against his face.

She moves off his face and gets on her hand and knees, sticking her arse in the air. "Fuck me." She begs breathily.

He groans and shifts, gripping her hips before pushing into her pussy.

She moans and drops down to her elbows, pushing back against him more. "Use me. I need it. Please."

He moans loudly and starts to thrust into her, leaning down to bite her neck.

She whimpers and arches needy, baring her neck for him to mark.

He marks her, moaning and thrusting harder.

She moans loudly and pushes back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Perfect.." He growls, biting at her neck.

She blushes and whimpers, feeling submissive under him.

He thrusts harder, now pounding into her.

She gasps and comes hard suddenly.

He grins and keeps fucking her. "God, you're so fucking perfect.. Such a good slut for me.."

She blushes and moans as she gets wetter around him. "Just for you. All yours." She whimpers and arches loving being used like a fucktoy.

"Gonna fucking fill you with my cum. Til you're dripping, leaking." He thrusts harder. "Love how wet you get for me."

"Yes! Make me full. Make me so fucking full." She arches and begs as he fucks her into oblivion.

"You beg so nicely. I want to go to that sex club and fuck you in front of everyone. Let them see how big of a slut you are."

"Your slut! Yours!"

"That's right. My fucking slut." He groans and pounds into her wet cunt, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

She cries out and comes hard, her pussy clenching and fluttering around him trying to milk him dry.

Zack moans loudly and bites her shoulder to muffle it as he comes hard into her.

Chloe gasps and whimpers as she comes again feeling Zack fill her.

"Christ.. You're so brilliant.. No one's ever gotten me to be dominant before.."

"Mm just goes to show you that I'm perfect for you." She mewls and rocks back against.

He groans and rolls his hips. "So perfect.. Though I think I still prefer being submissive."

"Mm that's good because I still prefer being dominant. Doesn't mean we can't switch some times when we really want it." She groans and arches under him feeling him so deep inside her.

"Of course." He rocks his hips with a moan. "You feel so good.."

"How do you do this?" She whines and grinds back against him. "How do you fill me up and stretch me so perfectly? I can't think of anything else than how much I love being stuffed full of your cock. Your perfect big thick hot hard cock." She whimpers and gets wetter again.

He moans and bucks his hips. "Fuck.. You're so fucking fantastic. You feel fantastic around me.. So tight and wet.."

"Mm just for you. All yours. Only you can fill me up with cum over and over. I've never been this wet for anyone my whole life. Just you. You do this to me. It's all you. Just looking at you makes me so horny I can soak through my panties." She moans and rocks back.

"God, you could make me hard anywhere. I just have to think about you pressing your hot cunt against me. I want to feel you get wet in your panties, finger you from over them."

She blushes and arches. "I guess I'll have to start wearing panties then." She smirks and grinds back against him.

He moans and bucks his hips. "Fuck, naughty girl.."

She moans loudly. "After you left the clinic when I first met you I was so horny. I had to escape to the bathroom and finger myself at work. I couldn't think of anything other than how badly I wanted you. I don't think I've ever made myself come so hard in my life."

"Holy fuck.. Next time I'm in the clinic, I want to watch. Or fuck you there." He smirks and starts a slow but hard pace.

"Oh god please please please please." She begs and pushes back against him trying to get him to move faster but loving the slow nearly torturous pace.

He thrusts harder, keeping the slow pace. "Think you'll beg like a slut in the clinic?"

She moans loudly and comes hard suddenly. "Yes yes. Anything you want." She rocks back against him still needing more.

"What if your coworkers heard you?" He smirks and starts to pick up the pace.

She blushes brightly and whimpers.

"Heard how much you love my cock.. How much you love it when I fuck you and fill you."

"I love it. I love it. I love it. I love it." She babbles and drools a bit getting lost in how much pleasure is coursing through her.

He smirks and starts to thrust faster.

She moans loudly and arches as she comes hard again.

Zack moans loudly as he continues to thrust.

Chloe whimpers and presses her face against the pillow.

He moans and sucks at her neck.

She arches and and tilts her head letting him get at her neck easier.

He moans loudly and marks her. "So good.."

She blushes and moans wanting him to talk dirty to her more.

"You're so fucking perfect.. Always feel so good.." He groans as he thrusts into her.

She whines so close to coming again. "Please please. Fill me up. I need it." She begs and trembles.

He moans and bites her neck as he comes hard into her again, filling her.

She bites the pillow to muffle her screams as she comes hard again.

He moans and breathes heavily. "I love you."

"I love you, too.." She whimpers and collapses under him.

He pulls her close and holds her.

She snuggles closer and presses against him. "Mm if I'm not pregnant after that one then we're missing something." She mumbles into his chest.

He hums and holds her. "Mm.. Fingers crossed."

"Legs crossed." She giggles and crosses her legs keeping his cum inside her.

He chuckles and kisses her head. "Mm, that too."

She leans up and kisses him. "Have you thought of names yet?" She hums remembering he brought it up the other day.

"Mm.. I don't know. Though, I suppose it would matter what the sex of the baby was."

"Mm I suppose.. Why not Zack Jr?" She giggles and laughs.

He laughs and rolls his eyes.

She kisses him again and giggles against his lips.

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums happily and nuzzles him.

"Mm. I love you."

"I love you, too. So much."

"More than anything."

"More than everything."

"Always."

"Forever."

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She giggles and nuzzles him back.

He hums and rubs her back.

She snuggles him and hums. "Is there anything we have to do today?"

"Mm, I don't know. Might need to go back to the estate."

"Mm alright." She hums and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses her head.

She blushes and giggles.

"Mm.. Plus we have to tell everyone the good news."

"What do you think your mother is going to say?" She bites her lip a bit nervously.

He takes a breath. "I think she'll be okay with it because I'm happy."

"Okay.." She presses kisses to his chest, over his heart.

He holds her close, rubbing her back.

She presses closer. "We should shower and get ready to go.." She mumbles into his chest and nuzzles him.

"Mm, yeah, probably.."

She hums and runs her hand over his side.

He smiles softly and kisses her head.

She giggles and smiles up at him.

He smiles and leans down to kiss her.

She kisses him back as smiles.

"Mm, shower."

"Shower." She groans and stretches.

He gets up and stretches, his back cracking.

She giggles and goes to start the shower.

He hums and follows her to the bathroom.

She gets into the shower and let's the warm water run down her body.

He smiles and kisses her back softly as he gets into the shower.

She hums happily and leans back into him.

He smiles happily and hums. "Beautiful."

She blushes and smiles. She turns around and pulls him down for a kiss.

He smiles and kisses her back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She nuzzles him and smiles.

He smiles and hums, getting the soap.

She hums and starts to wash her hair.

He smiles and washes his body.

She rinses and moves letting him rinse as she washes herself.

He smiles and rinses himself off before starting to wash his hair.

She smiles and kisses his back.

He hums and smiles.

"I love you.."

"I love you too."

She hums happily and smiles.

"You're so beautiful."

She blushes and giggles. "Mm hopefully a perfect match for my handsome fiancé."

He hums and smiles. "Mm, perfect."

She smiles and gets rinsed off.

He rinses his hair and hums.

She hums and runs her hands over his wet skin.

He hums and turns to kiss her.

She smiles and kisses him back.

"Mm, come on, love."

She hums and nuzzles him.

He hums and turns off the shower.

She gets out and dries off, handing him a towel as well.

He smiles and dries off.

She leans up and kisses him.

He hums and kisses her back.

She smiles and goes to get dressed.

He hums and follows her, getting dressed as well.

"So handsome."

He blushes and smiles. "Mm, thank you, beautiful."

She giggles and smiles. "Ready to go to the estate?"

"Mm, yeah."

"I wonder if everyone's still asleep.." She hums and opens the room door to the rest of her parents house.

He hums and rubs her back. "Mm, not sure."

She takes his hand and they go downstairs, headed toward the kitchen where voices are emanating from.

"Apparently people are awake."

"Seems so." Chloe hums and her brothers are making themselves a late breakfast.

"Good morning." Zack hums.

"Morning." Bart smiles. "Sup." Nick hums and Rob nods.

Zack hums softly. "Thank you for having me."

"Our pleasure." Rob hums. "Hungry?" Nick asks as Bart plates some eggs.

He looks down at Chloe. "Do we have time?"

"I think so." Chloe nods and smiles up at him

"Then I'd love some food."

The boys make them up plates.

Zack hums a thank you.

Chloe pours some coffee.

He smiles as he starts to eat.

She sits and eats with him.

He rubs her back softly.

She leans against him and smiles.

He smiles happily and hums.

She kisses his cheek and smiles.

He smiles and leans down to kiss her.

She hums and kisses him back.

He smiles and pulls back to finish his food.

"So what are you two up to today?" Bart hums as he eats.

"Going back to the estate to see my mum."

"Mm exciting."

"We'll have to see if the owner of the estate wouldn't mind some visitors sometime soon. You lot would love it."

"That'd be great." Nick nods. "Estate? Sounds like a bloody royalty." Bart laughs.

He chuckles. "Something like that."

Chloe giggles and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She blushes and hums happily.

He smiles and pulls back.

She hums and finishes eating.

He does as well.

She smiles and takes the plates over to the sink.

Zack hums and gets up to help.

"Thank you, love."

"Mm, of course."

She smiles and does the dishes with him before they go.

He dries his hands once they're done.

She leans up and kisses him as she uses the other end of the towel.

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles. "We should get going."

"Mm yeah you're right. Let me find my purse quick." She hums and goes to look for her purse. "So have you thought about what you want for a bachelor party?" Bart smiles after Chloe leaves the kitchen.

Zack chuckles. "Haven't really given it much thought. Why?"

"Just curious." Rob hums. "Wondering what we should plan." Nick smirks.

He hums. "Oh, you're planning it, huh?"

"Just a little something." Bart looks mischievous. "She hasn't told you that you can't have one, right?" Nick asks.

"No, but we haven't really talked about it. But I suppose that if I'm allowed, you lot can plan it."

"Yes!" Bart smiles brightly.

He chuckles and rolls his eyes

"Found it." Chloe hums as she comes back with her purse. "What's with the faces?" She looks at them suspiciously.

He smiles and pulls her into a kiss. "Mm, it's nothing, love."

She hums and kisses him back.

He smiles as he pulls away. "We should get going."

"Mm alright." She smiles. "We'll see you lot later." Nick smiles.

Zack smiles. "Don't go getting into trouble."

"Well there go our plans for the rest of the day." Bart laughs.

He chuckles and smiles. "See you later."

They wave and Chloe leads him out to the car.

Zack smiles as they get into the car.

Chloe smiles and drives them to the estate. She bites her lip feeling nervous about telling Zack's mum the news.

He puts his hand on her leg. "It'll be alright."

"Okay.." She nods and puts her hand on top of his.

They arrive and park.

Chloe follows him up to the door.

Zack knocks on the door, holding her hand.

Sky smiles at them as she opens the door. "Hey."

Zack hums and smiles. "Hey, kid."

"Mm looks like congratulations are in order." She smiles brightly and let's them in.

He blushes and smiles. "Of course you know."

"Of course I do." She smiles and hugs him.

He smiles and hugs her back. 'How do you think my mum will react?' He asks in his head.

'She'll be happy. Worried but happy.' She hums in his head before letting him go.

He smiles softly and nods.

"Congratulations." Sky smiles and hugs Chloe. "Thanks." Chloe smiles and hugs Sky back.

Zack smiles as he watches them.

"Come in." Sky smiles and takes them inside.

He smiles as they're led to the others.

Zack's mother smiles at him when she sees him.

He smiles. "Hello, mum."

"Hello, darling." She smiles.

"We've got some good news, mum."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I asked Chloe to marry me."

"You did? Really? What did she say?" Her hand covers her mouth and she sounds excited.

He smiles. "She said yes."

She smiles brightly and pulls him into a tight hug.

He smiles happily and holds onto her.

"My baby is going to be a husband." She sniffles.

He blushes and smiles. "I was worried about how you'd react."

"You are my baby and I'll always worry but your happiness means everything to me."

He smiles happily and hugs her. "Thank you."

"Of course, darling." She smiles and hugs him back. "Now I need to go congratulate my new daughter." She smiles happily and goes to hug Chloe.

Zack smiles as he watches Chloe and his mum hug.

Gita whispers something to Chloe as she hugs her and Chloe nods hugging Gita back.

Zack looks a bit confused.

Gita let's Chloe go. "We must celebrate!" She smiles brightly and heads to the kitchen with Sky following her. Chloe hums and smiles happily at Zack.

Zack smiles. "What did she say?"

"She told me to be good to you because she knows I can." She blushes and smiles.

He smiles and hums. "She knows best."

Chloe smiles and stretches up to kiss him.

He smiles and leans in to kiss her back.

"I love you." She mumbles against his lips and holds onto him.

He smiles. "I love you too."

She hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums.

"I'm glad she's happy."

"Mm, me too. Makes me less stressed knowing she approves."

"Mm good." She hums and smiles.

He smiles and kisses her again.

She giggles and kisses him back.

He smiles and pulls back. "Mm, shall we tell everyone else?"

"We shall." She smiles and takes his hand.

He smiles and leads her to the kitchen.

She hums happily and follows him.

"How're we celebrating, mum?"

"A feast. A Party." Gita smiles brightly as she starts to cook roping George in to help her. "Congratulations." George smiles.

Zack smiles. "Thank you, sir."

"Of course. Oh and if your family would like to come over they're more than welcome." George smiles at Chloe. "Thank you, sir." Chloe smiles.

Zack hums and smiles as everyone else trickles in.

Chloe goes to call her family to have them come over and everyone congratulates Zack. "Congrats, mate." Jean smiles.

Zack smiles. "Thanks."

"Drink, lads?" Collin smiles as he pours drinks.

"I'd love one." Zack hums softly.

Collin hums and passes out drinks.

Zack smiles and leans against the counter as he takes a sip.

Chloe comes back and smiles. "They'll come over."

"Oh, brilliant. We can all celebrate."

She hums and smiles happily.

He leans down to kiss her.

She grins and kisses him back.

He smiles and hums.

She nuzzles him and smiles.

He hums and sips his drink.

She leans against him and hums.

He smiles and holds her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Chloe smiles happily and breathes him in.

He hums and nuzzles her.

She smiles and nuzzles him back. "You smell good.. Really good.." She hums and mumbles against his neck.

He blushes and smiles. "Mm, yeah?"

"Yeah." She breathes him in and kisses his neck.

His blush grows and he hums.

'Mm pregnant people usually find their mate's sent very calming..' Sky hums softly in his head as Chloe relaxes against him and continues to subtly smell him.

Zack blushes brightly and smiles. 'But, that means..' He lets his thought trail off, glancing down at Chloe.

Chloe is pressed against him with her nose smushed to his chest as she breathes. She looks up at him and smiles softly.

He smiles happily as he looks down at her. "I think you should go take that pregnancy test now.." He mumbles quietly to her.

She blushes brightly and bites her lip. "What's today's date?" She mumbles back.

"Mm.. The 26th."

She thinks for a minute and her eyes widen. "I'm late.."

His eyes widen and he starts to smile. "I did buy a test, if you want to go make sure."

"I want to know." She blushes and nods.

He smiles and hums, taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom in the guest room.

She follows him and takes the test. "I can't look. You'll have to look." She bites her lip after they finish waiting for the results.

He looks at the results and a grin spreads across his face. "Chloe.."

"No shut up. If you lie to me I'm calling this whole thing off right now. What does it say?" She bites her lip and her hand covers her mouth.

"How many kids do you want? I can't say how many we'll have, but this is a start." He smiles and turns the test to show her it's positive.

"Oh holy fucking shit!" She leaps at him and holds onto him, kissing him hard.

He smiles happily and holds her up as he kisses her back.

She wraps her legs around him and kisses him deeply. "Good job knocking me up." She giggles and starts to cry happily.

He smiles and holds her close. "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you, too. So so so much." She giggles and sniffles. "I don't know how far along I would be."

"I don't know, we can go in to the doctor." He smiles happily.

She nods and kisses him. "We're going to be parents." She gasps softly sounding awed.

He smiles brightly and kisses her again. "I guess we have a second round of good news to tell everyone."

She bites her lip. "Not yet. Can we wait? Please?"

He frowns a bit. "I suppose. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I just.. I just want to wait a bit to make sure everything is alright before we tell anyone. I think people usually wait a few weeks to make sure it takes before telling anyone. I just don't want to get anyone's hopes up if it doesn't take." She looks down and hides her face in his neck.

He frowns a bit and rubs her back. "Alright, love."

"I'm sorry.." She sniffles a bit and holds onto him tighter.

He frowns and holds her tightly. "Hey, hey.. It's alright.. I just figured that it took because Sky was the one who told me.. It's okay, we can wait as long as you want.."

"She knows? So.. So it's good? She knows theses things so maybe it's okay.."

"She was the one who told me that you were pregnant. That's why I said to do the test."

"Oh.." She smiles a bit. "How does she know?"

He blushes. "She uh.. Has this thing that she does. She knows things."

She raises a brow and looks confused.

"It's uh.. It's hard to explain."

'It's not that hard.' Sky hums in both of their head. "Oh my god!" Chloe squeaks.

Zack groans. "Right, thank you, Sky. Subtle."

'I've never been subtle. Why start now?' Sky giggles. "Holy shit. That's something else." Chloe gasps.

"Since you're here, why don't you explain what you do?"

'Mm basically my brain waves connect to other people's so I can read their minds. I can see the past, present, and some of the future. I can also tell that you are pregnant, it's taken just fine, and you're about four nearly five weeks along. When you and Zack had that quickie.’ Sky hums.

Zack grins at the information and looks to Chloe.

Chloe smiles brightly and starts crying happily again. 'I'd tell you the sex but at the moment it's just a cluster of cells.' Sky hums.

Zack smiles and holds onto her tightly.

Chloe holds onto him tightly and peppers his face with kisses.

He smiles and moves to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." She mumbles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles and hums. "This mean we can tell them?"

"Yes!" She giggles and nods.

He smiles happily and kisses her again.

She hums and kisses him back deeply.

"I love you so so much."

"I love you, too. So fucking much."

He picks her up and spins her around.

She laughs and holds onto him, wrapping her legs around him.

"Let's go tell everyone the good news, eh?"

"Yes." She kisses him and stands.

He smiles and kisses her back before taking her hand.

She hums happily and squeezes his hand.

He smiles and leads her back to the kitchen.

Her family is there in the kitchen with everyone else.

"It seems as though we have a second announcement."

Everyone turns to look at them.

"We're expecting." He smiles, pulling Chloe closer.

Chloe smiles and holds onto him. There is total silence for a second second before the room erupts with squeals and cheers.

Zack blushes and smiles as everyone gives them congratulations. He looks to his mum to see how she was reacting.

Gita is smiling and crying happily.

Zack smiles and goes to hug her.

She hugs him tightly and sniffles a bit.

He smiles happily and holds onto her. "You're going to have grandchildren." He mumbles.

"I've always wanted to be a grandmother." She laughs and smiles.

He smiles and kisses her cheek.

She hums happily and smiles. "Such a good son."

He blushes and smiles.

Gita goes and hugs Chloe as Chloe's mother comes over to hug him. She's crying nearly hysterically happy and sounds incoherent as she congratulates and thanks him.

He smiles happily and hugs her back

Mrs. Brix smiles and sniffles.

He smiles and pulls back.

Chloe goes and hugs Zack happily.

Zack smiles and hugs her back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She stretches up and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums. "Let's celebrate."

"Yes." She giggles and smiles happily.

He smiles and hums.

Collin passes out drinks. "Nonalcoholic sparkling cider for you." He hands a glass to Chloe. "And for you." He hands a glass to Carol and kisses her head.

Zack hums and smiles, putting his arm around Chloe's waist.

Chloe smiles and leans against Zack as Carol leans against Collin, her baby bump already starting to show a bit.

Zack smiles, loving that that's going to be them soon.

Chloe hums happily and nuzzles him, still breathing him in. "God you smell good." She mumbles against his neck.

He blushes and smiles. "Mm, yeah?"

"Yeah.. So good.."

He nuzzles her.

She closes her eyes and relaxes against him.

He smiles and kisses her head.

She hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles her back.

She smiles and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses her back.

She giggles and smiles against his lips.

He hums and pulls back, rubbing her back.

She hums and relaxes against him.

He takes a sip of his drink

Sky hums and smiles softly as she watches everyone.

Zack sits with the boys and talks with them.

"How does it feel?" Jean hums and sips his drink.

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant."

"Good." He chuckles and smiles.

He smiles. "I can't believe it."

"You deserve it." He smiles.

He blushes. "Thanks."

"Cheers, mate."

"Cheers."

They smile and drink.

They continue to chatter.

Chloe leans over Zack's chair and kisses his head. "Your mother said she'll make my wedding dress if I want."

Zack hums and smiles. "Mm? And what did you say?"

"I told her if she wants to do it I'd be honored." She smiles.

He smiles. "Mm, brilliant."

She hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums. "Come sit, love."

She goes and sits in his lap happily.

"Mm," he smiles and holds her hips.

She kisses him and smiles.

He smiles and kisses her back.

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too."

She hums happily and relaxes against him.

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She blushes and nuzzles him back.

"Mm,"

She smiles and hums.

Zack hums and sips his drink happily.

'Mm look at you all domestic.' Sky hums softly in his head.

Zack smiles and hums. 'Yes, well, that happens when your fiancé is pregnant.'

'I can't believe you ever doubted you could have this.'

'I still can't believe I have this.'

'You deserve it.'

'I hope so.'

'You really do.'

'I just hope I don't mess it up.'

'You won't. I'll be here to make sure you don't.'

'Thanks, kid.'

'Mm of course, old man.'

He chuckles softly.

"What?" Chloe hums.

He smiles and nuzzles her. "Nothing, love."

She hums and nuzzles hums back.

He smiles and kisses her.

She kisses him back and smiles.

He hums and rubs her hip

She closes her eyes and relaxes, loving the feeling of his hand on her.

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She hums happily and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and hums.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She smiles softly and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums softly and breathes him in.

He hums happily.

Chloe gets up suddenly and runs to the bathroom.

Zack frowns and gets up to follow her.

She has the bathroom door closed as she gets sick in the other side.

"Chloe? Love, are you alright?"

"Fine.." She mumbles from the other side.

He frowns and leans against the door.

"Morning sickness can happen at anytime. Not just mornings." Zack's mother hums as she walks toward him.

"Oh, alright.."

"Here. Give this to her when she comes out. It's ginger. Does wonders for nausea." Gita hums and hands him the little candy wrapper. "Tell her only to take very small bites. It can be very spicy."

"Thanks, mum." He smiles softly.

"Of course, dear." She kisses his cheek before going back to the kitchen.

He smiles and waits for Chloe.

Chloe opens the door after toilet flushes and the sink runs. She looks tired but smiles softly.

He smiles. "Mum gave me this. She said small bites, but it helps."

"Thanks." She smiles softly takes a small nibble.

He smiles and rubs her back.

She hums softly and leans against him.

He smiles. "I love you."

"I love you, too.."

He kisses her head.

She hums and relaxes against him.

He smiles. "You alright now?"

"I think so.." She nods.

He nods and helps her back out. "Keep eating the ginger."

She hums and keeps nibbling at the ginger.

He smiles and rubs her back.

She smiles feeling better now.

They go back and sit down.

Chloe relaxes against Zack.

He rubs her hip again.

"Mm?"

He smiles. "Nothing, love."

"Alright." She nuzzles him.

He smiles and holds her.

She hums happily and presses against him.

He holds her close.

She holds onto him and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles her back.

She hums and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses her back.

"I love you.." She mumbles against his lips.

"I love you too. So much."

She smiles and kisses him again.

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums happily and nuzzles him

He hums and holds her close.

She holds onto him and relaxes.

He kisses her head happily.

She giggles and kisses his chest.

He blushes and smiles.

She smirks and kisses his blush.

He blushed brighter and smiles.

Chloe smiles and peppers him with kisses.

He chuckles and blushes.

"You're so handsome."

He blushes. "Thank you, beautiful."

She blushes and nips at his lips.

He gasps softly.

She smirks and presses against him as she sucks on his bottom lip.

He gasps and opens his mouth.

Her hands go to his hair and she sucks on his tongue.

He groans quietly as he remembers everyone else was with them.

She nips at his neck and jaw still pressed against him.

He whimpers quietly. "Chloe.."

"Mm?"

"Might want to move somewhere more private?"

"Mm probably."

He hums. "Up, then."

She nods and gets up.

He smiles and takes her to his bedroom.

She follows him and smiles.

He hums and smiles as he closes the door.

"Mm now what, my love?" She smirks from the bed.

"Mm, I believe you were all over me."

"I believe I was. Now come over here so I can do it again."

He blushed and smiled, going to the bed.

She pulls him down onto the bed on top of her and kisses him.

He moans softy and kisses her back.

She whimpers and kiss him deeply.

He moans and mewls. "Christ.."

"What do you want?" She whines and bites at his throat.

"You.."

"You have me. Always."

He whimpers and kisses her again.

She moans into the kiss and grinds against him. She whines and pulls at his clothes. "Off. Take theses off."

He moans and whimpers. "Yes, ma'am." He sits back to take off his clothes.

"Such a good boy." She praises and strips as well.

He blushes at the praise and whimpers.

She lays him back on the bed and kisses down his body.

He whimpers and arches.

She smirks and nuzzles his cock.

He moans and bucks his hips.

She strokes him and kisses the head of his cock.

He whimpers breathily. "Please.."

She smirks and starts to suck his cock.

He moans loudly and bucks his hips.

She bobs her head and rubs a slick finger over his hole.

He moans and whimpers, pressing back against her finger.

She moans around him and pushes a finger into him.

He gasps and arches. "Yes.."

She swirls her tongue around the leaking tip and moves her finger in and out of him slowly.

He whines and rocks between her finger and mouth.

She adds a second finger and licks a swipe from the base to the tip.

He gasps and writhes on the bed.

"Mm you taste so good.."

He whimpers and moans. "Chloe, Christ.."

"I want to fuck you. Then I'll lick you clean. Every last drop." She smirks and adds a third finger, pumping them in and out of him.

He whimpers and arches. "Please!" He pushes back against her fingers.

She licks up the pre cum dripping down his cock as she rubs his prostate.

He gasps and moans loudly. "C-Chloe! I.. I want to try something, if you're okay with it."

"Mm what is it?"

"I.. Sky can do this.. this thing where she puts us in one of our heads. You could fuck me with an actual cock and come inside me.." He blushes brightly.

She moves up and kisses him hard. "God yes. That sounds perfect." She mumbles against his lips.

He whimpers and kisses her back deeply. 'Sky?'

'At your service.' Sky hums.

'Could you put us in my head?'

'Sure. I've never done it without touching the people before. I wonder if I can do it remotely. Let's try shall we?'

'You're brilliant, Sky.'

'I do try.' She smiles and puts Chloe and Zack into his head. 'Have fun.' She giggles.

Zack blushes and smiles, looking to Chloe. "You can imagine yourself with anything."

Chloe blushes and imagines she has a cock.

He moans as it appears on her. "Christ, yes.."

She moans and ruts against him. "Imagine yourself slick and open for me." She kisses and bites at his throat.

He whimpers and spreads his legs, imagining himself slick and open for her.

She kisses him hard and holds his hips, pushing into him.

He moans loudly and arches, pushing back against her.

She groans and starts to rock into him.

He moans and whimpers. "Oh, yes.."

"You feel so good." She moans and bites at his throat.

He whimpers and bares his throat.

"Mm you like it, don't you? You like having me inside you. Fucking you." She growls against his neck and fucks him hard but slow.

He whimpers and nods, wrapping his arms around her. "Yes!"

She holds him and keeps her thrusts hard but slow. She kisses him and moans into his mouth.

He moans loudly into her mouth. "Please.." He begs.

"Mm what do you want?" She nips at lips.

"More.. Please.. I need it.."

She grips his hips and fucks him harder.

He cries out and arches. "Yes!!"

She moans loudly and pounds into him.

He moans breathily. "Close."

"Come. Let go. I'm going to fill you up."

He gasps and holds onto her as he comes hard.

She moans and comes hard, filling him.

He gasps and moans loudly as he feels her fill him.

She moans and kisses him.

He moans and kisses her back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She smiles and kisses him.

He kisses her back.

She smiles against his lips and hums happily.

"You're brilliant.."

She blushes and nuzzles him.

"I can't believe we're starting a family."

"Our family." She giggles and smiles. "You said we can look however we want here, right?"

"Yeah, anything you want."

She sits back and imagines she has her breasts back. "Huh.."

He lays next to her and watches her.

She frowns a bit and takes them away again, laying back down next to him.

"You okay, love?"

"Why you? Why could you love me without them when no one else could? What is the matter with them?" She frowns and presses her face to his neck, holding onto him.

He frowns and rubs her back. "There's nothing wrong with them, love.. The people were the problem, not your breasts. They couldn't see how wonderful of a person you are.."

"I didn't used to be the way I am now. You wouldn't have liked the before me. I was quiet and everyone would just give me what I wanted because I was pretty with a nice rack. But then after I had to fight for what I wanted because everyone thought I was.. Deformed I guess? So now I'm loud and bossy and dominating but I love it. I love this me so much better. Now I get what I actually want. I get to have you so everything is worth it because I can have you."

"I love you, Chloe. I will always love you and I'm sure I would've loved you before. I don't love you because you're dominating, I love you because you're you."

She sniffles and presses kisses to his chest. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too. More than anything."

She leans up and kisses him.

He smiles softly and kisses her back.

She nuzzles him and smiles. "I want.." She blushes and bites her lip.

He smiles and nuzzles her. "What do you want?"

"I want to see how I look really pregnant. I want to see if you're still attracted to me. I want to see if I'm still sexy." She blushes and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and rubs her sides. "Go ahead.."

"Okay." She nods and imagines a big pregnant belly. "What do you think?" She bites her lip and keeps her eyes closed not looking.

His eyes widen and he feels like his breath is knocked out of him. He reaches out and puts his hands on her belly, smiling brightly. "You look amazing.."

She mewls softly and pushes her belly into his hands. "Really?" She still has her eyes closed.

He leans down to kiss her belly. "Yes.."

"Oh.." She moans softly and her whole body feels so sensitive to his touch, craving more.

He kisses around her belly.

She whines and arches.

He moves his hands up her sides.

"Zack.." She moans softly.

He smiles against her and kisses her belly more.

She blushes and bites her lip.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too. So much."

He nips lightly at her belly. "Can I fuck you?"

"Please!"

He nudges her legs apart and kisses her belly again.

She moans softly and opens her legs.

He presses into her with a moan.

She arches and moans.

"Perfect.." He mumbles as he pushes all the way in.

She whimpers and rocks against him.

He holds onto her and rocks with her.

"So full." She groans. "You did this. You made me like this. So big and full of your babies."

"Christ, yes.. So perfect.."

She moans loudly and arches.

He moans and starts to thrust.

"Yes!" She whines and wraps her legs around him.

He moans loudly as he thrusts into her. "So good."

She flips them over and starts to ride him. She rides him slowly with her belly big and heavy in the way.

He moans and bucks his hips.

"Yes!" She moans and rides him harder. "You feel so good. So big."

He moans and whimpers, arching. "So tight for me.."

"Yours. All yours."

"Mine. Perfect." He bucks up.

She cries out and comes hard suddenly.

He moans loudly and comes hard into her.

She whimpers softly and arches.

He pulls her down to kiss her.

She giggles as her belly gets in the way.

He smiled and chuckles. "Mm, I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." She smiles.

He smiles and holds her.

She hums happily and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She blushes and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and hums.

"Mm I think I like being pregnant."

"I think I like it too."

She giggles and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She smiles and kisses him.

He kisses her back.

She hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles her back.

"You're amazing.."

He blushes and smiles.

She kisses him and smiles.

Hr kisses her back.

She hums and nuzzles him. "Now what?"

"Mm, we can do anything that you want."

"I dunno."

He smiles and hums. "Mm, well, we could stay here or go back out to the real world."

"Mm it's up to you." She nuzzles him and smiles.

"We should go back so we can sleep."

"Yeah.. I'm tired.." She hums sleepily.

He hums and pulls them out of his head.

She nuzzles him tiredly and presses against him.

He smiles and hums, holding her close.

"I love you.."

"I love you too."

She kisses him and smiles softly.

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums happily and snuggles him.

He smiles and holds her close.

She relaxes and closes her eyes.

He smiles and closes his eyes, dozing off.

Chloe falls asleep in his arms.

He falls asleep as well.

Greg hums and kisses John's back as he wakes.

John mumbles as he wakes, pressing back against him.

He pulls him closer and wraps around him.

He hums and turns to nuzzle him.

He rubs his back and holds him.

He hums softly and kisses his chest.

He mumbles and nuzzles him.

He hums and nuzzles him back.

"I love you.."

"Mm.. I love you too.."

He smiles and kisses him softly. "You know we never did get to do that race the other day." He mumbles against his lips.

He smiles and hums against his lips. "Mm, that eager to lose?" He chuckles softly.

"Hardly. I just like the fact that you get hard against me at the thought of winning." He smirks and grinds against him.

He blushes and gasps. "Christ.." He ruts against him.

He groans and puts his leg between John's so he can grind against him.

He moans loudly and bites his lip to try to stay quiet as he grinds shamelessly against his leg.

He kisses him and sucks on his tongue as he squeezes John's arse.

He gasps and moans against his mouth, grinding against him.

He arches and bucks against him as he kisses him hard.

He whimpers as he gets closer. "Greg.. Please.."

"That's it. Come for me." He strokes him and squeezes his arse.

He moans breathily as he comes into his hand.

"Fuck you're so good. Such a good boy." He kisses his neck and jaw.

He whimpers and blushes.

He kisses him and rocks against him.

He reaches down to stroke him.

Greg moans breathily and presses his face to John neck.

He strokes him quickly.

He bites at his neck and comes into his hand.

He gasps and moans softly.

He kisses and licks at the bite marks.

He blushes and tips his head back.

He kisses and sucks at his throat.

He whimpers a bit. "Greg.."

"Mm?"

He pulls him into a kiss. "Ready to lose?"

"Mm if it gets me under you." He smirks and nips at his lips.

He blushes and kisses him deeply. "Mm, don't go throwing the game."

"Mm not a chance cause if I win I get to have you under me. Either way I win." He mumbles and kisses him back deeply.

He blushes brighter and nips at his lips. "Mm, seems like it's a win-win for each of us."

"Good." He moans softly and opens his mouth a bit.

He bites at his lip. "Mm, race time?"

"Mm sure." He sucks at his lip.

He smiles and pulls back. "Come on."

He chuckles and gets up.

He gets up and gets dressed.

He gets dressed and ready.

They go down to find George.

"I told you no new deals until the new year. It's done. Over. Finished. I don't care!" George snaps as he paces in his office as Sky sits on his desk painting her nails.

John pokes his head in. "Everything alright?"

George hangs up. "Fine." He smiles. "What's up?"

"We'd like to take you up on that offer to race."

"Hey! That's great! Let's go down to the cars." He smiles happily.

He smiles brightly. "Great."

He smiles and follows them to the garage.

He grins as he looks at the cars. "Pick one, Greg."

"Hmm.." Greg hums and looks at the cars. "That one." He points to a fast looking blue one.

He smiles and picks an orange car.

"Excellent choices." George smiles.

John smiles. "Keys?"

"Here." Sky hands then the keys.

He smiles and hums. "Let's race."

The whole house goes out to the back yard to watch the race.

John smirks from his car and revs his engine.

Greg laughs and does the same. 'Ready?' Sky hums in their heads.

John grins. 'Ready.'

'Ready.' Greg nods. 'On your marks. Get set. Go!' Sky smiles.

John smirks as they start to race.

Greg laughs and takes off after John.

He grins as he pulls ahead, looking back at Greg from his mirrors. He doesn't see the third turn quickly approaching until it was too late. He over corrects, his tires skidding on the gravel and his car flipping.

Everyone takes off toward John's flipped car and carefully puts it back right on the wheels.

John holds his head as they flip the car back over.

Sky pulls the door open and Lydia moves in. "Talk to me John." Lydia hums and starts checking him out.

"I.. Uh.." He shakes his head a bit, groaning softly at how muddled everything feels.

"Nothing seems broken. I think it's just a concussion." She frowns and feels hums making sure nothing's broken.

He frowns, holding his head and closing his eyes.

"I need you to talk to me John so I can check your cognitive function."

John hesitates before looking up at her.

"Where are you right now?" Lydia asks and checks his eyes for pupil dilation.

He frowns and his eyes don't dilate properly. "I.."

"Okay I think we need to go get you checked out."

He bites his lip and his brow furrows in confusion.

Sky let's one of the hovering balls to scan John. "Nothing broken. He can move." She hums. "Someone get a car and we'll take him to the hospital." Lydia hums.

Sherlock is holding onto Mycroft's shirt tightly, obviously worried about John.

"It's alright. He's going to be fine." Mycroft rubs Sherlock's back and bites his lip worriedly as Anthea brings a car around.

He frowns and bites his lip, not believing Mycroft. He looks over to Greg.

Greg picks up John from the wrecked car and puts him into the other car to take him to the hospital.

John frowns and leans against Greg a bit in the car as they're driven to the hospital.

Greg holds him and kisses his head softly so he doesn't hurt him. "It'll be okay. You're going to get checked out and then you'll feel better."

He still can't make much sense of everything but nuzzles him anyway.

He smiles softly and holds him, murmuring soothing things to him.

He relaxes against him, his head still spinning.

They get John into the emergency room and run some tests.

The others arrive soon after.

Lydia reviews the test results and smiles. "Well it just looks like a concussion."

Sherlock bites his lip. "So he'll be okay?"

"He'll be okay. He'll probably be a bit out of it for the rest of the day. We can't let him sleep." She nods.

He frowns a bit and nods.

"John will be okay. We'll keep an eye on him."

He nods, fidgeting with his hands a bit. "Can I see him?"

"Yes of course." She smiles and takes him to John's room. John smiles at Sherlock still feeling out of it.

Sherlock tries to smile a bit, still worried. He sits by John's bed and takes his hand.

John hums and rubs his hand. "'M ok, luv." He slurs sounding a bit drunk.

He bites his lip and squeezes his hand.

He smiles softly and kisses his hand still a bit loopy.

He tries to smile a bit, his eyes prickling.

He frowns a bit and pulls Sherlock closer.

He whimpers a bit, closing his eyes.

He presses kisses to him and holds onto him.

He sniffles. "I'm sorry.."

"No.." He frowns not understanding why Sherlock is so sad.

"I shouldn't be upset.. You're okay.. I just, I.. I was scared.. I thought you were hurt.." He sniffles again, shaking his head.

"'M fine. Not gonna leave you ever." He nuzzles him.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

"Please don't scare me like that again.."

"I'll try not to." He nuzzles him and starts to feel more coherent but everything is sore from the wreck.

He presses closer, nuzzling him back.

"Easy, love." He kisses his head. "Everything hurts."

He frowns. "Sorry.."

"It's okay." He holds him close and presses his face to his neck.

He closes his eyes, trying to regain composure.

John holds onto him and rubs his back as Greg and Mycroft come in.

Sherlock keeps his eyes closed, still sniffling a bit.

Greg kisses Sherlock's back. "I'm sorry, honey."

He frowns and bites his lip. "Don't scare me like that again.. Please.."

"It won't happen again. I’m sorry."

He leans back against him.

He wraps his arms around him and kisses his head.

He tips his head back for a kiss.

He leans in and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back softly. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He mumbles against his lip and nuzzles him.

He sighs softly and nuzzles him back as he relaxes a bit.

Lydia comes in with John's release forms. "Everything looks good. Nothing broken. Just a concussion. But you're going to be quite sore for the next few days." She hums and hands John the paper to sign himself out.

Sherlock watches as John signs the papers.

"Now you can go home and take it easy but no sleeping." Lydia hums and takes the papers. "I know the drill." John hums and groans a bit as he stand a bit wobbly.

Sherlock helps steady him.

They get John to the car and take him back to the estate.

George let's them back in the house. "You boys might wanting see this." He hums and leads them to his office where Sky is reviewing security footage.

Mycroft frowns and leans against the desk. "What is it?"

"Somethings off.. Wrong.." Sky frowns as she watches the cottage of the wreck over and over. She jumps as her phone rings. "Oh fuck. That's it."

He frowns. "Sky?"

Her hand shakes as she answers the phone. "Sky, baby. It's been to long." Sebastian purrs.

Mycroft frowns pulling out his phone to track the number.

"You know I was just thinking about your favorite story from when you were little. Do you remember? Who am I kidding. Of course you remember. You remember everything don't you, Sky?" Sebastian chuckles. "The Trojan horse.." Sky mumbles. "Louder." He orders. "The Trojan horse." She growls and her fists shake. "I'm not there, Sky. But you are. Isn't that enough?" He laughs and hangs up before Mycroft can get a trace.

Mycroft curses as the call drops.

"What does he mean it's good enough that your here?" Jean frowns. "I'm the fucking horse." Sky growls. George flips the head back from on of the busts in his office. Sky points a gun at George's head before he can hit the red button at the base.

Greg's eyes widen. "Sky, what the hell are you doing?"

"You have to let me out, George." She commands and her hand is steady as she holds the gun. "Not going to fucking happen. I have to shut the house down of else they'll get in." George hand still hovers over the button. "Don't you get it they're already here. It's to late. If you don't let me out before you lock down the house we'll all die. You have to let me out." She begs. "You don't have to go. They can't get in if I lock it down. You made this security system. You know they can't get in.. They can't get in right?" He frowns. "They'll try for days to get in and they will. You need to let me out now before you lock it down." She pleads still pointing the gun at his head.

Michael stands from where he was sitting. "Sky.. I'm not going to let you go. Please."

"I'm not going to let you die. Let me out and we can all live. I'll come back to you. I promise. Let me out so we can live." She begs.

"You have to look me in the eyes and promise that you'll come back safely. You have to be 100% certain."

She bites her lip and runs through the possibilities and statistics. She looks him in the eyes and nods. "I promise. I'll come back."

He swallows heavily, his eyes prickling a bit as he nods. "Let her go."

"I'm locking it down as soon as you're out." George frowns. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Sky kisses Jean and Michael hard before taking off out the back door, making it outside as George locks down the house with metal doors locking down every entice and exit.

Michael frowns as she leaves, dropping his head.

"She promised. She'll be back." Jean pulls him into his arms. Anthea works on getting the current security fed up on the screen.

Michael presses against him. "I know.. I know.."

Jean holds him and kisses his head. "Oh holy shit.." Anthea gasps as she looks at the screen.

Michael can't bring himself to look at the screen, hiding his face in Jean's chest. Mycroft moves to look at the screen.

"She's up against an army, Myc. There's 150 heat signatures out there and she's already dealt with 12." Anthea frowns and bites her lip.

Mycroft frowns and bites his lip. "We need to do something."

"I reviewed the footage from earlier too. John's tire was blown out by a snipper and that's what made him loose control turning into the wreck. They could have killed anyone of us while we were out there."

"So why not kill us? Why just the accident?"

"Because he's still playing with her. Sebastian. Making her play his games. He's hurting her by hurting us." Jean frowns.

Mycroft frowns. "George, you have to have something to help us."

"Like what? We can't get out. The house is on lock down for at least 24 hours. We can't get out and she can't get back in." George frowns.

"You're one of the most powerful mob bosses in England. You've got to be able to do something."

George nods and starts making phone calls.

Mycroft runs his hand through his hair.

'You know if you all didn't feel so stressed it would really help me focus out here.' Sky hums in Mycroft's head.

'Kind of hard when you're facing an army.'

'I've had worse odds. All of these people out here know me, Crofty. When I used to work for Moriarty and Sebastian. They all feel that I've personally wronged them. They all want revenge.'

'Do me a favour and kick their arses.'

'Right on, daddy-o.'

He smiles a bit. 'Thank you.'

"Mike? What's going on? Why is the house all locked up?" Mrs. Holmes asks from the door.

Mycroft frowns a bit. "Don't worry, mummy, it's just a slight complication."

"Complication?" She frowns.

"We've got it under control, don't worry."

She looks at him and then to George. "You're lying to me. You have no control. What's really going on?"

"Mummy, please.." Mycroft frowns, his eyes pleading for her to drop it.

"Fine. But you're telling me when it's resolved." She sighs and leaves the office.

Mycroft sighs as she leaves, leaning against the desk. "Christ.."

"Sky's doing good. Slowing down but good." Anthea hums.

He glances up at the screen. "He's toying with her."

"This isn't it. There's something else." She frowns. "Mycroft it's not a war. It's a kidnapping." She gasps as she watches the army surround Sky.

His eyes widen. "No.." His voice is quiet, barely audible as he watches them get closer to her.

"What the hell?" She growls as the screen goes black. She tries to bring it back up. "It's just to easy." Sebastian chuckles as his face appears on the screen.

Mycroft clenches his fists as Sebastian comes up on the screen. He grits his teeth, getting up and exiting the room.

"That's right! Can't take the heat get out of the kitchen!" Sebastian mocks as Mycroft leaves.

Mycroft turns and hurls his phone at the screen.

The screen cracks and turns black once more.

Mycroft clenches his jaw and leaves the room, heading directly for the bar.

Collin pours him a glass of something strong.

Mycroft downs the drink quickly.

He pours him another.

Mycroft continues to drink until he is rather hammered, not wanting to think about anything.

'Save some for me will you?' Sky hums in his head sounding tired and out of breath.

He stiffens, staring into his glass. 'You said everything would be alright.'

'Everything is alright. I'm handling it.'

'Got captured. Right.' His mind was slowing as the alcohol took over, breaking up his sentences.

'Not captured. Still fighting.'

'Can't watch. Too much.' He downs the rest of his drink.

'Go to bed. It'll be over by the time you wake up.'

'You'll be home?'

'I will. I'll even try to beat the lock down before the house opens. Okay?'

'Okay. If you die, 'm gonna kill you.'

'Obviously. I love you, Crofty.'

'Luv you too.'

"Let's get you to bed." Collin hums and scoops Mycroft up.

Mycroft hums softly, holding onto Collin. He kisses his neck lazily, a bit uncoordinated.

Collin chuckles softly and kisses his head. Greg follows them to bed leaving Sherlock and Lydia to watch John.

Mycroft pulls Collin down with him as he's placed on the bed.

Collin hums and snuggles him as Greg goes to take a shower.

Mycroft curls around him. "'M scared.." He mumbles.

"It'll be okay. She can handle it." He rubs his back and holds him.

He frowns and presses his face into Collin's chest.

He kisses his head and hums.

He presses a kiss to his chest.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back. "Luh you.."

"I love you, too.. Sleep, gorgeous.."

"Mm.." He nods and falls asleep against him.

Greg comes out of the shower and curls up with them.

Collin hums and smiles as Greg got in bed with them.

Greg smiles softly and kisses Collin.

Collin hums and kisses him back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He hums and nuzzles him.

He hums and kisses his head.

He blushes and kisses his chest.

"I'm surprised you're handling this so well.."

"I have to. Mycroft is a mess. Sherlock is a mess. John is hurt. I have to holds it together so they can function."

He frowns. "You don't have to. Let me help."

He frowns a bit and nods.

"We're all here for all of you. You don't have to keep everything in just because you think you have to.."

He presses his face against his chest hiding it.

He rubs his back. "It's okay.."

He presses kisses to his chest.

He kisses his head.

He relaxes against him.

"Sleep, love,"

He snuggles him and falls asleep.

He smiles and nuzzles him before falling asleep.

Sky uses the hose the next morning to wash off as the people George called in clean up the yard.

Mycroft wakes with a hangover.

'It's over.. Just waiting for the house to open..' She hums softly in Mycroft's head.

He groans. 'Too loud..'

'You're hungover.' She hums quieter as she meditates on the back porch.

'Brilliant deduction.'

She lays back on the porch and looks up at the clouded sky. 'It's going to snow..'

'Should be open soon, the house.' He shifts and groans, holding his head.

Collin comes in with a glass of water and pain meds. "Here, babe."

He groans a bit as he sits up. "Thank you.."

He hands him the glass and the meds. He sits behind him and rubs his back and shoulders.

He takes the meds and sighs a bit. "Sky's out on the back porch."

"So it's over then?" He hums and continues to massage him.

He leans into his touch and hums. "I assume so.."

"Okay.." He hums softly and kisses his head.

He smiles a bit and closed his eyes.

He smiles and keeps massaging Mycroft as the house starts to unlock.

He grunts as Collin presses against a big knot in his back.

"Relax.." He kisses his neck softly as he works on the knot.

He grunts a bit, having a difficult time relaxing while sitting. "Can.. Can I lay down?"

"Of course." He moves so Mycroft can get comfortable.

He lays on his stomach with a soft sigh.

Collin smiles softly and works on his back.

He groans softly.

"Alright?"

"Brilliant.."

He smiles softly and kisses his head as he massages him.

He smiles as he relaxes and hums, closing his eyes.

Sky groans softly as she opens the back door.

Michael is waiting there for her.

Sky smiles at him even though she's bruised, broken, and bleeding a bit.

He frowns and pulls her into a hug.

"It's okay." She tries to reassure him even though she shaking as she holds onto him.

"I was so scared, Sky.." His voice shakes.

"I know. I could feel it. But I came back. I promised so I came back.."

He holds onto him. "I love you.. Never do that again."

"I love you, too.. Hopefully I won't have to.." She rubs his back. "I want a shower."

"Come on in.."

She nods and follows him to the shower.

He smiles softly and presses a kiss to her head.

She blushes and smiles before starting the peel her clothes off.

He smiles softly and helps her undress.

She hums and takes off her weapons, mostly knives and a few guns all hidden under layers of clothes.

He frowns a bit but doesn't say anything.

"You are a walking armory. How do you hide all of that on you?" Jean asks as he leans against the bathroom door frame. "Training. I always have those on me. I just make sure no one notices." She hums.

"Are you going to join us for a shower?"

"Sure." Jean turns on the shower and strips. Sky gets in and groans softly letting the water run down her body.

Michael strips down, not feeling particularly dysphoric at the moment.

Jean smiles softly and kisses along the back of Michael's shoulders. He takes his hand and leads him into the shower where Sky is washing her hair.

He blushes and smiles as he follows Jean in.

He hums happily and lathers his hands, washing and massaging Michael's shoulders and back. "Mm so handsome.." Sky kisses Michael's neck and collarbone.

Michael blushes brighter and gasps softly, letting his eyes fall closed.

They wash him gently and slowly. They kiss and worship every inch of him and his body.

He mewls softly as he relaxes between them.

Sky kisses him as Jean kisses his neck.

He gasps softly as he kisses Sky back, baring his neck for Jean.

Jean nibbles on his neck and Sky sucks on his tongue.

Michael moans breathily and whimpers.

"Mm need something, love?" Jean nips at his neck.

He whimpers and blushes. "P-Please.."

"Tell us what you need." Sky nips at his throat and jaw.

He whimpers. "Both.. Please.. Need.."

They turn off the shower and dry off before taking him to bed.

He blushes as he lets them lead him to the bed.

"Mm what should we do with him?" Jean smirks as they look down at Michael on the bed. "We would take him apart." Sky licks her lips.

He whimpers and blushes, biting his lip. "Please.."

"Do you want to be out here or in your head?" Sky hums.

He bites his lip. "I.." He shakes his head, making a decision. "I want to be in my head."

"Okay." She kisses him softly and takes him into his head.

He smiles, feeling a bit better with his body now.

She smiles and nuzzles him as Jean kisses his back.

He blushes and smiles, leaning into Jean's kiss.

"Mm I want to fuck you as you fuck Sky." Jean nips and bites at his neck as he grinds against him.

He gasps and moans, pressing back against him. "Please.."

Jean growls and ruts against him. Sky kisses Michael and spreads her legs for him.

Michael grinds his arse back against him, kissing Sky back deeply.

"Imagine yourself slick and open for me." He purrs and squeezes Michael's arse.

He whimpers and moans he does so, wiggling his arse teasingly.

"Mm such a little slut for me." He rubs the head of his cock over his hole teasing Michael right back. Sky mewls and fingers herself as she watches.

He blushes and moans whorishly. "Please.." He tries to push back against him.

He smirks and pushes into him.

He gasps and moans loudly, arching.

"Michael.. Fuck me.." Sky whines and moves closer. "Mm fuck her.." Jean smirks and rolls his hips slowly.

He moans and nods, pulling Sky closer and kissing her deeply before pushing into her.

She moans into his mouth and arches. "Mm good boy." Jean praises and thrusts into him.

He blushes at the praise and starts to rock between them, slowly thrusting into Sky and back against Jean.

Sky moans and Jean thrusts harder.

Michael moans as Jean's thrusts make him fuck Sky harder

Sky whines and holds onto Michael. Jean bites at his neck and fucks him hard.

Michael moans loudly. "Harder, sir.. Please! I'm so close.."

He pounds into him and hits his prostate hard repeatedly. "Please please! Come. I need it, baby. Please!" Sky begs to be filled.

Michael moans loudly as he comes hard into Sky, biting at her neck.

Sky cries out and comes hard around him. "Fuck." Jean groans and fills Michael as he comes hard.

Michael gasps and moans as he feels Sky orgasm around him and Jean fill him.

They press kisses to him.

He moans a bit breathily as they kiss him.

"So handsome. Absolutely perfect."

He blushes and whimpers a bit at the praise.

They pepper him in kisses and praise.

He blushes and wiggles between them.

Sky smiles and kisses him softly as Jean kisses his back.

Michael blushes and kisses her back, feeling immensely loved.

They hum happily and snuggle him.

He curls up between them.

"Love you.." They both mumble.

"Love.." He mumbles softly.

"Sleep.."

He mumbles and nods.

They hold him and falls asleep.

He falls asleep between them.

John hums and leans against Sherlock having to stay awake all night because of his concussion.

Sherlock presses a kiss to his head. "Anything I can do to help you stay awake?"

"Mm no.." He nuzzles him and tries to relax but everything hurts.

He tries to give a reassuring smile

"I love you." He hums and smiles softly.

"I love you too." He hums a bit.

He leans up and kisses him.

He smiles a bit and kisses him back.

He smiles softly against his lips and nuzzles him affectionately.

He smiles and hums quietly. "'M glad you're okay.."

"So am I." He hums and smiles softly.

"I couldn't breathe when the car flipped.."

"Neither could I.."

He frowns and sucks in a breath.

He presses his face to Sherlock's neck and holds onto him. "I'm here. Everything's okay.."

"Okay.."

"I'm yours.. Never leaving you.."

He whimpers a bit and nods.

He holds him and kisses his head.

He looks up for a kiss.

He leans in and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He chuckles softly and smiles against his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and kisses him again.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and hums.

"You are so beautiful. So brilliant and beautiful and extraordinary."

He blushes and smiles softly, turning to hide his face in John's chest.

"Totally fascinating. Mind blowing." He sinks his fingers into his hair and massages his scrape.

He blushes brighter and gasps softly.

"You are amazing. Perfect." He kisses his head and tugs on his locks of hair gently.

He mewls and moans breathily, pressing against him.

He pulls Sherlock into his lap and rubs his hands over his thighs, hips, and sides. "You are gorgeous. So magnificent." He kisses his neck and collarbone.

He blushes at the praise and bares his neck for him.

He nips and sucks on his neck. "Mm do you know what you do to me?"

He blushes and whimpers a bit. "N-No, sir."

"You make me crazy for you. I don't know how you do it. Just when you breathe I want to praise you for it because it's the most beautiful breathe I've ever seen taken. Because you exist and I can't imagine not being near you." He bites at his throat gently and rubs his thumb mans over his hips.

He blushes brighter and gasps softly, arching into him. "Oh.."

He kisses him deeply and squeezes his arse.

He moans breathily against his lips and presses back against his hands.

"Mm tell me what you want. What you need."

"I.. I want.. Need you to use me.. Please, sir."

"I think I'll fuck you over and over. Fill you up over and over."

He whimpers desperately and nods, pressing against him. "Please, sir!"

"Are you going to be a desperate little slut for me? I think you are." He smirks and pushes him back against the bed.

He moans loudly. "Yes, sir!" He feels a blush spread down to his chest.

He smirks and unbuttons his shirt, stopping him of it. "You're so fucking perfect." He kisses and licks at the blush on his chest.

He blushes and whimpers a bit. "Thank you, sir.."

He strips him of his trousers and nuzzles the large bulge in his pants.

He gasps and moans, his hips bucking. "Oh!"

"Such a good boy." He praises and mouthes at his over his pants.

He whimpers at the praise. "Thank you, Daddy.." He blushes brightly.

He growls appreciatively and takes his pants off, stroking Sherlock. "Such a pretty slut for, Daddy."

Sherlock gasps and moans, bucking into his hand.

"Be a good boy for Daddy and stretch yourself."

He whimpers and nods, reaching for the lube and starting to stretch himself.

"Good boy. Such a good boy."

He whimpers at the praise. "Daddy.." He gasps as he adds a third finger. "Can you put the cock ring on me, Daddy?"

"Of course, love." He kisses him and slips the cock ring on him.

He gasps and moans into the kiss, thrusting his fingers.

"God, you're so beautiful." He praises and strips himself.

He blushes as he watches him strip. "Please.. Use me, Daddy.."

He takes Sherlock's fingers out of him and uses his hand to slick his cock.

He whimpers as he strokes John. "Please.." He begs, still holding back.

He kisses him and lays him back on the bed. "Don't hold back from me." He rubs his thighs and opens Sherlock's legs.

Sherlock blushes and nods, spreading his legs for John. "I need you, Daddy.. Need you to fuck me, to use me, ruin me.."

"Good boy." John kisses him hard and pushes into him.

Sherlock moans loudly against his mouth and pushes back against him. "Yes!"

John kisses is chest and rocks into him.

He moans breathily and arches. "Oh.."

He wraps Sherlock's legs around his hips and takes his hands, pinning them above his head.

He moans loudly. "Daddy.. Yes.. Oh Christ, yes.."

He bites at his throat and moves faster.

He whimpers, tipping his head back for John. "John.. John.. John.."

John growls and fucks him harder, spurred on by Sherlock's chanting.

He cries out and arches, the cock ring stopping him from coming.

He moans loudly and comes hard into him.

He moans as he feels John filling him. "Yes!"

He groans and kisses him.

He whimpers and kisses him back, pushing back against him. "Daddy.."

He rocks into him as he nips and bites at his throat. "What, baby?"

He gasps and whimpers. "Need more.." He wiggles his arse.

He smirks and fucks him hard but keeping the pace slow with powerful thrusts. 

He cries out and arches. "Yes! Please!"

He bites at his throat and hits his prostate over and over knowing the cock ring will stop Sherlock from coming. 

Sherlock nearly screams each time John hits his prostate, whining as his orgasm is denied each time.

John fucks him hand and takes the cock ring off Sherlock as he comes hard onto him. 

Sherlock's voice goes hoarse as he comes hard, nearly violently.

John peppers him with kisses and rubs his back. 

He gasps and whimpers, his body trembling.

He kisses his head and holds him. 

"Love.."

"I love you, too. So much."

He lets out a content sigh and curls up against him.

He smiles softly and holds him. 

He kisses his chest softly before nuzzling him. He blushes as he starts to feel John's cum leak out of him. "Plug?" His voice is soft.

He gets a plus and pushes it into him gently. "Better?" He nuzzles him. 

He blushes and nods, curling against him again.

He holds him and his hand sinks into his curls. He kisses his forehead and massages his scalp. 

He blushes and smiles softly, pressing his head into John's hand.

"God I love you. I really really absolutely love you. So much." 

He blushes brightly at John's words and nods, his own words failing him in his subspace state.

He trains his fingertips over his side and back. "You are so perfect. So beautiful. Completely fantastic." He mumbles worship into his skin as he presses kisses to his body. 

Sherlock whimpers a bit at all the praise and feels his eyes prickle with the threat of tears.

John presses against him and kisses him soft and tenderly, pouring all of his love and affection into it. 

Sherlock makes a small sobbing noise against his lips as he feels how much John loves him.

John holds him tight and rubs his back softly. "I love you. I love you so much. I love you with everything I am. Every breath I take. You are everything to me." He whispers softly against his lips. 

He whimpers and closes his eyes as he feels tears start to fall. He presses against John, nodding into his chest, wishing he could muster the words to tell John how much he loves him.

"I know, love. I know." He kisses his head softly knowing how much Sherlock loves him. He holds him and snuggles him. 

He nods against him, pressing kisses to his chest. "L-Love.."

"I love you, too.." He smiles softly and rubs his back. 

He smiles wobbly and sniffles, nuzzling him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles lovingly at him. "Adorable. You're so adorable."

He blushes brightly. "Shush.."

"Nope." He giggles and kisses his blush. 

He blushes harder and hides his face in John's chest.

He nuzzles him and rubs his back. 

He smiles softly against him, still feeling a bit floaty in subspace.

He holds him and hums happily. 

He nuzzles his chest, loving the floaty feeling.

He kisses his head softly and smiles. 

He hums softly. "Mm.."

He snuggles him and relaxes. 

He suddenly feels very tired, yawning softly.

John is already starting to nod off, forgetting he's not supposed to sleep. 

Sherlock mumbles and nudges him, trying to keep him awake.

He hums and opens his eyes. "'M up.." He mumbles as his eyes droop again. 

Sherlock hums softly. 'Sky.. Need Collin, Greg or Mikey in here.. John's not supposed to sleep..'

'Greg is coming up.' Sky hums and Greg comes in soon after. 

Sherlock is nearly asleep but nudges John. Greg smiles softly and goes to John's side. "Love, you can't sleep.."

"Tired.." He mumbles and frowns a bit. 

"I know, babe, but you've got a concussion. You know you can't sleep."

"I know.." He nuzzles him. 

"Come on, love. I'll have Mycroft or Collin come in and sleep with Sherlock, yeah?"

"Okay.. Both of them. Have them both stay with him.."

He smiles softly. "Alright. I'll have both of them stay. But you've got to get up."

"Alright.." He hums and sits up. 

Greg helps him out of bed. "Myc and Collin will be in shortly, alright, Sherlock?"

"M kay.." Sherlock mumbles sleepily into his pillow. 

Greg smiles and takes John to where the others are. "Hey, Myc. Can you and Collin go lay with Sherlock? I need to make sure that John stays awake and he wants you both to be with Sherlock."

"Of course, love." Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg then John before leading Collin up to Sherlock. 

Greg smiles and kisses him back. He smiles as he watches them go upstairs.

John hums and sits in the couch. 

Greg smiles and sits next to him. "Need some coffee, love?"

"Mm yes, please." He nods. 

He smiles and nods, getting up to make him coffee. He hums to Jean. "Make sure John stays awake."

"No problem." Jean nods and smiles. 

Greg smiles and goes to the kitchen to make coffee for himself and John.

"How are you feeling, John?" Jean hums. 

He smiles softly. "Exhausted."

"Mm I bet." He nods. 

He covers his mouth as he yawns. "Mm.. But how have you been?"

"Alright. Sky scared the hell out of us earlier." He sighs a bit and looks down at Sky sleeping on one of his shoulders and Michael sleeping on the other. 

He frowns and nods. "I know.. I was a bit out of it, but I know.."

He hums and nods. "I just want her to be safe. Safe and happy.."

"I know.. That's all any of us want. I know that she's happy with you and Michael. It's up to us to keep her safe."

"You're right." He nods and hums. 

"We'll keep her safe."

"I know.." He bites his lip. 

"She can also hold her own."

"She can. She really can. She's amazing and brilliant. So brilliant."

He smiles softly. "I'm glad she has you and Michael."

"I'm glad I have them." He blushes a bit and smiles softly. 

He smiles. "Sometimes you need more than one person. Hell, I have four."

He chuckles and smiles. "We're lucky. So lucky."

He hums and smiles as he sees Greg coming. "We are."

"Here you go, babe." Greg smiles and hands John a cup of coffee. 

John smiles softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Greg smiles and sits next to John. 

John leans against Greg and smiles as he sips his coffee

Greg kisses his head softly and rubs his back. 

He smiles and sips his coffee happily.

Sky's phone starts vibrating on the coffee table. She glares at it as she wakes. She grabs the phone and tosses it out the back door into the snow. She locks the door and goes back to the couch. 

Michael frowns a bit as he starts to wake, pressing closer to Jean as Sky sits back down.

Jean pulls Michael onto his lap and kisses his head softly. "What's that about?" He hums. "Mm I don't take personal calls from the Devil anymore." Sky relaxes back against the couch. 

Michael curls up against Jean, falling back asleep. John takes another sip of his coffee, sighing softly. "What happened out there?"

"You mean earlier after a sniper took out your tire making you wreck?" She hum. 

He frowned. "When you went out there."

"I handled a small army of 162 who sought to take the house and kill everyone inside." 

He frowned. "And Sebastian?"

"Wasn't here. Not even in the country. The army was supposed to neutralize me and bring me to him. He thought that as army of nearly 200 could take me." 

"Do you know where he is?"

"Mm Russia currently winning a drinking competition against his next target." She sighs. 

"When do you think he'll back?"

"Mm a few months. Around my birthday in February." She shrugs. 

He frowns and nods, taking another sip of his coffee.

"I'm not going to let him win."

"We'll be here to help you."

"Thank you.." She smiles softly. "I'm sorry I didn't see it coming. I could have stopped the wreck."

He shakes his head. "I'm okay, just a slight concussion."

She bites her lip and nods. "It's just you wouldn't have gotten hurt. It my fault."

He frowns. "It's not your fault. You didn't pull the trigger."

"No but the sniper was the first to go once I was out there.."

He smiles softly.

Sky smiles a bit and looks out the window, watching the snow fall. "Mm it looks like you boys are in for a snowy wedding."

"It'll be beautiful.." He smiles softly, looking up at Greg.

Greg smiles and kisses his forehead. 

John smiles and hums softly.

He hums and rubs his back. 

He finishes off his coffee with a soft sigh.

"Do you want another?" 

"Mm.. I should probably have another.."

Greg gets up and takes their cups to the kitchen for refills. 

Michael mumbles in his sleep against Jean's chest.

Jean rubs his back and Sky kisses his head softly. 

He lets out a small hum, nuzzling his chest.

He smiles softly and holds him. 

He relaxes against him, going quiet.

Sky smiles and nuzzles Jean. 

Jean smiles and leans in to kiss her.

She smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.."

He smiles softly and nuzzles her.

She giggles softly and nuzzles him back. 

He smiles fondly at her.

'I'm so lucky to have you and Michael.' She hums softly in his head. 

He smiles softly. 'I think I'm the lucky one.'

She blushes and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles her back.

She hums softly and relaxes against him. 

He kisses her head softly.

She hums happily and kisses his neck. 

He blushes and smiles, sighing contently.

She smiles and closes her eyes. 

'I love you. And Michael loves you.'

'I love you both. So much.' 

Michael mumbles sleepily. "Love.."

Sky smiles softly and nuzzles Michael. 

Michael hums as he stirs.

Jean hums and rubs his back. 

Michael smiles and nuzzles him. "Mm.."

He nuzzles him back and smiles. 

He opens his eyes slowly and smiles.

"Mm hello, handsome."

He blushes and smiles. "Mm.."

Jean kisses his cheek and Sky kisses the other. 

Michael blushes and smiles happily.

They smile and pepper his face with kisses. 

Michael giggles and blushes brighter.

They smile and snuggle him. 

He smiles happily as he nuzzles them.

"Love you.." The mumble to him. 

He smiles softly. "Love you both.."

Sky kisses him softly and Jean rubs his back. 

Michael smiles and kisses her back.

She mewls softly and feels needy. 

Michael nips at her lips a bit. 'Let Jean and I take you upstairs.'

"Please.." She whimpers needy and nods. 

"Jean, I think we all should go upstairs."

"Mm I think you're right." Jean smirks. 

Michael smiles and pulls Jean into a kiss once they get into the room, teasing Sky.

Jean moans and kisses him deeply as Sky whimpers needy from the bed. 

Michael starts to strip Jean. "I know we're going in my head, so stripping doesn't matter. But, fuck, I want to see both of you naked.."

Jean smirks and helps Michael strip him. "Come here." He says to Sky and she goes to him. He kisses her deeply and starts to strip her as well. 

Michael licks his lips as he watches them.

Sky whimpers needy and squirms. 

"Can you put us in my head, Sky?"

She nod and moves them onto the bed, putting them into his head. 

Michael smiles and pulls Sky into a kiss.

Sky moans softly and kisses him back needy. 

He smirks and grabs her arse, pulling her closer.

She whines and ruts against him shamelessly. 

"Mm, good girl.." He nips her lip as he pulls away.

She whimpers and blushes. 

He smirks and looks to Jean. "I think we need to take care of her."

"Mm yes. She really deserves some lavished attention, doesn't she?" Jean smirks and nibbles at her back making her squirm. 

Michael smirks and presses against her front, sandwiching her between them. "Feel how hard you make us, Sky.."

"Please, Michael. Please please. Jean, please." She begs and writhes between them, rocking back and forth against them. 

"Mm.. Want us to fuck you? How about at the same time?"

"Yes!" She arches and gets so wet for them. 

He smirks and leads them to the bed. "Already wet for us, aren't you?"

She whimpers and spreads her legs. Jeans smirks and pushes two fingers into her. "Oh fuck, Michael. You've got to feel her. She's absolutely dripping." He groans and sucks on his fingers after pulling them out of her. 

Michael licks his lips and pushes two fingers into her easily. "Christ.. Such a horny slut.." He smirks as he thrusts his fingers before pulling them out and licking them clean.

Sky moans loudly as he thrusts his fingers and whines brokenly at the emptiness when he takes them away. "Please.." She whimpers barely able to think about anything other than how badly she needs them. 

He smirks and takes his own and Jean's cock into his hand, lining them both up and pushing into Sky.

"Oh fuck." She gasps and moans loudly sounding like a dirty whore. Jean groans and kisses Michael hard loving the way his cock feels next to his. 

Michael moans loudly into the kiss, rocking his hips into Sky and against Jean's cock.

Jean moves with him and Sky arches as she moans unable to help herself, every move they make draws more noise out of her. She whimpers feeling so perfectly stretched full. 

Michael moves down to kiss Sky's neck.

She blushes and moans as she cats her fingers through his hair. 

He bites at her neck as he thrusts into her. Jean leans down to bite the other side of her neck.

She moans loudly so close to coming but holding it back not want this to be over yet. 

"Come for us, we won't stop." Michael smirks and thrusts harder with Jean.

She cries out and comes hard around them. 

Michael groans and pulls her into a harsh kiss.

Sky whimpers and kisses him back hard. "I want you to fuck me over and over and over. Fill me up with so much cum I leak. Covered in it. I need to be filled so badly. Stuff me full of your cocks and cum until I can't remember my own name." She begs and rocks against them. 

He smirks and groans as he thrusts harder, getting close. "Such a demanding slut for us.."

She whimpers and blushes. 

Michael gross as he comes hard into her.

Jean moans and comes with Michael, filling sky. 

Michael groans and pulls Jean into a kiss.

Jean hums and kisses him deeply. 

He rolls his hips again.

Sky moans and rocks her hips as Jean rolls his with Michael. 

Michael moans and bucks his hips harder. "So good.."

She whimpers as Jean bites at her neck. 

"Such a good little slut for us, aren't you?" Michael grunts as he thrusts harder.

"Yours. All yours." She moans to both of them. 

He bites her neck, marking her.

She moans loudly and arches, loving being used and marked. 

"After we fuck you, I want Jean to fuck me while I eat our cum it of your pussy."

"Yes!" She cries out and comes hard around them. 

Michael moans loudly and fucks her hard with Jean.

"Come. Please. I need it." She begs already feeling close again. 

Michael gasps and moans as he comes hard into her with Jean.

Sky moans loudly and arches as they come hard into her. 

Michael groans as he pulls out of her.

Jean pulls Michael against him and kisses him hard. "God, I want to be inside you." 

Michael moans loudly and his hips rock a bit. "Please.. Fuck me, Jean.."

Jean pushes into him and moans. "Fuck, you're always so tight for me. 

Michael gasps and moans, pressing back against him. "Fuck.. You feel so good."

He bites at his throat and starts to thrust into him. "Let Sky sit on your face." 

He moans and nods. "Please.. Please.."

Sky moves and sits on his face as Jean fucks him. She's dripping with their come and her wetness. 

Michael moans loudly against her and holds her hips as he eats her out.

She arches and rocks against his face. Jean fucks him hard and strokes him teasingly. 

Michael teases her clit with his fingers as he thrusts his tongue, moaning as he tastes their cum. He wraps his legs around Jean, pulling him in deeper.

Jean moans and pounds into him hard and deep as Sly comes hard against his face. 

Michael moans loudly and comes hard.

Jean arches and comes hard into him, filling him. 

Michael whimpers and moans.

Sky moves off and licks his face clean before kissing him deeply. 

He moans and kisses her back.

"Good boy. Such a good boy." Jean praises as he pulls out of him gently and kisses his back. 

He whimpers softly at the praise.

They hold him and snuggle him. 

He smiles and nuzzles them.

They smile and nuzzles him back. 

He closes his eyes and hums happily.

They snuggle him for a nap. 

He falls asleep quickly.

Lydia checks over John. "I think you're good to sleep now." She smiles at John and Greg hums happily. 

John sighs in relief, slumping against Greg. "Thank god.."

Greg scoops John up. "I think you deserve some sleep." He smiles and carries him up to bed. 

He smiles and holds onto him as he's carried.

He puts him into bed with the others and gets into bed with him. 

John curls up with him.

They snuggle him and fall asleep. 

He falls asleep quickly.

Chloe scrambles out of bed the next morning and runs to the bathroom, making it just in time to be sick. 

Zack slowly wakes, rubbing his face. "You okay, love?"

"Fine.." She mumbles from the bathroom as she cleans herself up, brushing her teeth. 

"Morning sickness?"

"Oh yeah." She gargles with mouthwash before leaving the bathroom. 

He smiles softly. "It's still a good sign."

"Mm brilliant." She stretches out next to him in bed. 

He smiles and kisses her stomach softly.

She blushes and pets his hair. 

He smiles. "I'm so glad you're having my kid.."

"I'm so glad I get to have it.." She smiles. 

He smiles and kisses her stomach again.

She giggles and squirms. 

He chuckles and looks up at her with a smile.

She pulls him up and kisses him. "You know if Sky's timing is right, and I'm sure it is, I got pregnant the first time you ever came inside me." She blushes and bites her lip. 

He blushes and smiles happily. "I.. I didn't even know if I would be fertile or not."

"Mm apparently you're very very very fertile." She kisses him with each very. 

He hums and smiles, kissing her back each time. "It helps that you're very very very sexy."

She blushes and grinds against him. "You make me feel very very very sexy." 

He blushes and pulls her on top of him. "Mm, you don't need me to be sexy. You do that so well by yourself."

She blushes and kisses him hard as she grinds against him. 

He moans and kisses her back deeply. "So sexy.."

She moans into his mouth. "I really really really need you to fuck me." 

"Mm, ride me, then. Take what you need."

She whines and sinks down onto his cock. 

He moans and holds her hips. "Good girl.."

She moans and leans in to kiss him hard as she starts to move slowly. 

He kisses her back hard, rolling his hips.

"Oh god yeah." She arches and starts to ride him harder. 

"You feel so fucking good, Chloe." He groans and bucks his hips.

She whines and moans loudly. "I love you. I love you so much. You feel so good."

"I love you more than anything."

She whimpers and kisses him. 

He kisses her back deeply, gripping her hips tightly. "Close."

"Please please please. Fill me up. I need it." She moans and her thighs start trembling. 

He moans loudly as he comes hard into her.

She cries out and comes hard around him. 

He moans and pulls her down to kiss him.

She sighs contently and kisses him back deeply. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and kisses her.

She giggles and kisses him back. 

He smiles happily. "You're brilliant."

She blushes and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses her softly.

She holds onto him and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and continues to kiss her softly, whispering compliments.

She whimpers softly and presses against him. 

"I love you so much.."

"I love you, too. So so much." 

He presses a kiss to her head.

She kisses his chest happily. 

He smiles and rubs her back.

She nuzzles him and smiles. 

"Mm.. You've worn me out again.."

"Mm you love it." 

"I do. But now I need sleep again."

"Sleep. I need something to eat." She gets up and dressed. 

He hums. "Mm.. Okay.."

She smiles and kisses him softly before going downstairs to the rest of the estate. 

He falls asleep quickly.

Sky and Gita are cooking when Chloe comes into the kitchen. 

Chloe smiles as she comes in. "Mm, something smells good."

"Come. Sit." Gita smiles and makes her a plate. "You must be hungry."

She smiles and sits. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear. How are you feeling?" 

"Mm, a bit sick. And hungry."

"I was the same. Absolutely starving and nauseous." She smiles. 

She blushes and smiles.

"Eat when you can. Right, Sky? Gita smiles. "Oh yeah." Sky nods s bit thrown off. 

Chloe notices and frowns a bit. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine." She smiles not wanting to scare Chloe with her story. 

Chloe frowns a bit but nods, not wanting to push her. 'What's wrong, kid? I can hear your brooding in my sleep.' Zack's voice hums in Sky's head.

'Sorry.. Chloe and your mum are talking about being pregnant. I just don't want to scare Chloe with what happened to me..' Sky sips her tea. 

'Christ.. You know she can handle things.'

'I know..' She bites her lip. 

'You don't have to tell her. There's no reason that you need to.'

'You're right. It's fine. Just go back to sleep. I'll try and keep my brooding down.' She smiles a bit. 

'Make sure Chloe eats, yeah?"

'I will. Are you doing okay?'

He smiles softly. 'Mm. Yeah, just get tired more easily. This cancer's kinda kicking my ass.'

'Well you're kicking it's ass right back. Remember you promised to shave my head.' She smiles. 

'Mm, yeah. My hair's starting to go.'

'We can do it later after your nap.'

'Mm. Okay.'

'Good. Now get some sleep. You need it. I'll keep an eye on Chloe.'

'Mm.. Okay.' He yawns and soon falls back asleep.

Sky sends him positive vibes to give him good dreams. 

Zack smiles softly in his sleep as he has good dreams.

"Drink this, dear. Ginger tea helps with nausea." Gita give Chloe a cup of tea. 

Chloe smiles as she takes the tea. "Thank you, Gita."

"Of course, dear." She smiles happily as she cooks. "Mm I think we have enough food to feed an army." George chuckles as he walks into the kitchen and looks through the mail. 

"Mm, it is a celebratory feast." Chloe hums.

"You do have a lot to celebrate." He smiles. "Mm.. My darling wife, it seems as though we've been invited to the orchestra tonight." He hands Sky the invitation. "It would seem so." She hums as she reads the invitation. 

Chloe's brow furrows in confusion. "Wife?"

"Mm? Oh yes. Sky and I are faking being married." George hums. "It's for his protection. I act as his bodyguard when he needs to be with other people but they only think we're married." Sky hums. 

"Ah." She chuckles and shakes her head.

"I've had worse husbands." Sky giggles. "I'll take that as a compliment then." George kisses her head and makes himself a cup of coffee. 

She hums and eats some more.

Danny comes in with Maximus in tow with a wagging tail. Danny climbs up onto the chair next to Chloe and smiles happily. "Juice, Kai!" He giggles. "Sir, yes, Sir." Sky smiles and gives him his cup of juice. 

Chloe smiles as he sits next to her. "Hello, there."

"Danny, this is Chloe. She's going to be Zack's wife." Sky smiles. "Coco!" Danny smiles happily at Chloe. 

Chloe smiles happily back at him. "Who did you bring with you?"

"Max! He's Lock's." Danny smiles. 

"He's very cute."

"Yup." He smiles brightly and drinks his juice. 

"And you're quite the handsome man."

"Thank you." He blushes. "You're really pretty." He smiles. 

She blushes a bit and smiles. "Thank you, Danny."

"Yup." He nods and smiles. "Do you wanna see my car?" He giggles excitedly. 

She raises a brow and smiles. "Sure!"

Danny goes and comes back driving his car he got for Christmas, with Maximus in the passenger seat. "Ta-da!"

Chloe smiles brightly. "Look at you!"

Danny giggles happily and smiles. "Danny, you know you can only use your car outside." Carol hums as she comes into the kitchen. "Grandpa said I could!" Danny smiles. "Don't expose me like that, Danny." George laughs. 

Zack hums as he walks in. "Nice car you got there, Danny."

"Thanks. Coco's pretty." Danny giggles and drives away as Chloe laughs. 

Zack smiles and hums. "Mm, I'm guessing you're 'Coco'?"

"It would seem I am." Chloe smiles. 

"Mm, well, you are pretty." He smiles and kisses her cheek.

She giggles and blushes. She smiles and nuzzles him. 

"How are you feeling, love?"

"Fine. How about you?"

"Mm. I'm okay. Though, I do think it's time that Sky and I go bald."

"Mm okay." Chloe kisses him softly. "I'll go get the stuff." Sky smiles and goes. "Do you guys wanna watch Zack shave my head?" She asks Michael and Jean. 

Michael smiles softly and nods. "Sure."

She smiles and gets the supplies before going back to Zack. 

Zack hums. "I shave you, you shave me."

"Yup. Do you wanna get shaved first?" Sky smiles. 

"Sure, why not."

She smiles and pulls out a chair for him. 

Zack smiles and sits in it.

Sky hums and starts to shave his head. 

He closes his eyes as she does it.

She soon brushes him off and sweeps up his hair. "Alright. Have a look." She smiles and hands him a mirror. 

He looks in the mirror. "Well, it's gone."

"Still handsome." Chloe smiles and kisses his head. 

He blushes and smiles, feeling a bit better.

She smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and tips his head to kiss her.

She giggles and kisses him happily. 

"Mm. Sky, your turn."

"Oh joy." She smiles and sits. "Just a trim for me thanks." She teases. 

He chuckles. "Just a trim, my arse."

She laughs and smiles. "Do your worst. It's all gotta go anyway."

"Mm, maybe I'll give you a Mohawk."

"Ohh never had one of those." 

He chuckles and starts to shave her head, leaving just a mohawk.

"When was the last time we did this? Years ago, right?" 

"Yeah, must've been the last time."

"Mm can I see it now?" 

He chuckles and hands her the mirror.

She looks at herself and smiles. "Not bad." 

"Too bad it has to go."

"Mm take care of it, will you?" She giggles. 

He chuckles and starts to shave her head again.

She hums and looks at Michael. 

Michael smiles softly. 'Beautiful as ever.'

She blushes and smiles. 'Thanks, love.'

He smiles and leans against Jean. 'Of course.'

Jean wraps his arm around him and kisses his head. 

Michael smiles happily.

Jean hums and smiles. 

Zack soon finishes and hands Sky the mirror.

"Well would you look at that. We're twins." She giggles as she looks at herself. 

He smiles and rubs her head. "That we are."

She giggles and smiles. 

He smiles. "Well, the deed is done."

"Thank you very much." She smiles. 

"Mm, thank you."

"Who wants to go to the orchestra?" George hums. 

Zack chuckles. "Wish you would've asked that before our haircuts."

"You look great." George chuckles. 

"Well, in that case, I'd love to go to the orchestra."

"Good. Everyone get dressed. Formal attire." George smiles and goes to get ready. 

Zack smiles and hums, taking Chloe's hand. "Let's go get ready, love."

"Okay." Chloe smiles and holds his hand, following him. 

He smiles and they go up to get ready. "Mm, maybe a shower before we go?"

"Yeah. You need to wash the hair off." She smiles and goes to start the shower. 

He chuckles and hums. "Mm, right." He smiles, already stripping.

She whistles and smiles as she sees him naked. 

He blushes and smiles.

She pulls him closer and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses her back. "You don't mind that I don't have hair anymore?"

"Mm it's still you and I love you with or with out hair." She nuzzles him and smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. "Thank you.."

"Of course." She smiles and breathes him in. "God you still smell so good."

He blushes and smiles, pulling her closer. "Mm, yeah?"

"Yeah. So so good." She presses against him and smells him. 

He grins and hums. "You going to join me for the shower?"

"Mm yes please." She smiles and kisses his chest. 

He smiles and hums. "You should strip then."

"You're just so distracting." She giggles and strips. 

He smiles and pulls her into the shower with him.

She smiles and follows him. 

He hums. "Mm.. You look stunning."

She blushes and smiles. She stretches up and kisses him. "You're so handsome."

He smiles and leans down to meet her. "Mm, thank you, beautiful."

She hums happily and kisses him again. 

He smiles and kisses her back. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." She hums and smiles against his lips. 

He smiles and nips at her lips.

She whimpers softly and opens her mouth a bit for him. 

He hums and licks into her mouth. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.." She whines softly and sucks on his tongue. 

He whimpers a bit and moans.

"Mm how about I suck you off right here in the shower. Then I'll give you the remote to a vibrator I'll wear to the orchestra." 

He moans breathily. "Fuck yes, please.."

She smirks and kneels in front of him, looking up at him as she kisses his cock. 

He moans and grips her hair hair. "Oh Christ.."

She strokes him and licks his leaking slit. 

He whimpers and pulls her hair a bit. "Fuck.."

She takes him into her mouth and bobs her head, moaning around him. 

He moans loudly and bucks his hips a bit. "So good, Chloe.."

She relaxes her throat and takes him in deeper as she massages his bullocks in her hand. 

He moans loudly and pulls her hair harder. "Fuck. Yes, please!"

She moans and bobs her head. She squeezes his arse with her free hand and presses a finger against his hole.

He gasps and moans, spreading his legs a bit.

She sucks his cock and plays with his balls as she eases a slick finger into him. 

He whines and rocks between her finger and mouth.

She adds a second finger into him and rubs his prostate as she seep throats him. 

His hips buck into her mouth and pulls her hair as he comes hard down her throat.

She moans and swallows. 

He gasps and whimpers, still rocking a bit against her fingers.

She kisses his strong thighs and continues to move her fingers slowly. "Perfect. So handsome.."

He whimpers and moans. "Christ.."

"Tell me what you need." 

"More.. I.. I don't.. Just more.." He whimpers. 

She adds a third finger and pumps them in and out of him. He nuzzles his cock and breathes him in. "You smell even better here. So manly and delicious. Like sex and heat. It makes my pussy drip just smelling you." 

He whimpers and moans breathily, pushing back against her fingers. "You feel so good.. I can't wait to tease you all throughout the night."

"I'm so wet just thinking about it. When we get back you better fuck me or else I'll loose my mind." She whines and rubs his prostate. 

He moans loudly and arches a bit. "Maybe I'll use some toys on you. Or maybe I'll take you to that club again."

"What kind of toys?"

He smirks a bit. "Mm, I have a few things here besides strap ons."

She whimpers needy and bites her lip as she massages his prostate. 

He gasps and moans, arching off of the wall. "Oh fuck.."

"Mm I want you to come on my face." She strokes him and fucks him with her fingers. 

He groans and grips her hair tightly, tipping her head up. He moans as he looks down and comes hard onto her face.

She gasps and moans loudly as she feels his hot cum land on her face. 

He groans and drops to his knees, leaning in to lick her face clean.

She whimpers and kisses him hard. "God, that was so fucking hot." She whines against his lips. 

He moans as he kisses her, tasting himself again from when she sucked him off. "Christ, I've never tasted myself before.."

"Mm I love the way you taste." She purrs and licks her lips. 

He smiled and leans in to kiss her again.

She hums happily and kisses him back. "Mm we should probably shower.." She mumbles against his lips as they make out on the shower floor. 

He chuckles and hums against her lips. "Mm, probably. Otherwise they might send a search party."

She giggles and nuzzles him before standing again. 

He stands with her and smiles. "At least I won't have to worry about washing my hair."

"Who knew shaved heads were so efficient." She giggles and stretches up to kiss him before pulling back to wash her hair. 

He smiles and kisses her back before starting to wash his body.

"Mm do you know how fucking attractive you are? Ripped from boxing. So handsome. Absolutely perfect." She smirks and rinses her hair. 

He blushes brightly and whimpers a bit at her words.

"And you're funny. You make me laugh and smile so much. You're sensitive and caring. You love so hard and so much. You fight for what you want. Perfect. So fucking perfect."

He blushes brighter and whimpers. "Chloe.."

"And I am absolutely completely head over heels in love with you." She smiles and tears up a bit feeling emotional suddenly. 

He smiles softly and pulls her in for a hug. "It's okay.."

"'M sorry. I don't mean to cry. It's just I'm so happy and I kinda can't stop it." She sniffles and holds onto him tightly. 

He smiles and rubs her back. "It's okay, love.. You're completely fine.."

She nods and kisses his chest. "I love you. So much. So so much." 

He smiles and holds her. "I love you too. So much."

She smiles and stretches up to kiss him. 

He smiles and leans down to meet her lips.

She hums happily and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She giggles and nuzzles him. She pulls back to finish showering. 

He smiles and finishes washing himself off.

She turns off the shower and gets out to dry off, handing him a towel. 

He smiles and takes the towel, drying off.

She tosses her towel at him and walks back into their room naked, giggling. 

He smiles as he follows her. "Sexy as ever."

"Mm let's hear you say that when I start waddling from being pregnant." She giggles and smiles as she looks for something to wear. 

He smiles and kisses her neck. "I will always say that."

"Mm good answer.." She smiles and tips her head back against his shoulder. 

He smiles and hums happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and kisses her.

She hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and hums happily. "Time to get dressed."

"You're right." She smiles and pulls back to go pick a dress. 

He smiles and starts to get dressed.

"What do you think?" She hums as she wears an emerald green dress. 

He smiles brightly. "You look amazing."

"Mm soon this dress is going to be to tight around my belly." She blushes and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses her cheek. "Mm.. Yes."

"The thought of me being really pregnant turns you on, doesn't it?" She hums and smirks. 

He blushes and bites his lip. "A bit, yes.."

"Tell me why it does." She kisses and licks at his neck. 

He gasps and closes his eyes. "I.. Because I made you like that.. It's so very mine.." He blushes brightly.

"Mm it is yours. All yours. You made me like this. I'm going to be so big and stuffed. Full of your baby. Our baby." She mumbles and nips at his neck. 

He moans softly. "And I did that.."

"Yes you did. You did such a good job." She kisses his throat. 

He whimpers and bares his throat for her.

She sucks and nibbles. "Here." She hums and hands him the remote for her vibrator. 

He licks his lips as he takes the remote.

"Oh god." She blushes and bites her lip. 

He smirks a bit and turns to kiss her.

She whimpers softly and kisses him back. 

"Mm. Think you can keep quiet?"

"I guess we'll find out."

He smirks and kisses her again. "Mm, I'm guessing you've got it in?"

She blushes and nods, kissing him back. 

He smiles. "Mm.. We better get going."

"Alright." She smiles and follows him out. 

He smiles and they join everyone else.

Sky is wearing a long silver dress with a v shaped diamond necklace fitting in the v neck of her dress. George is in a sharp suit and they look like the perfect mob boss couple. 

Zack smiles. "You clean up nice, kid."

"So do you, old man." Sky smiles. 

He chuckles. "Yeah, yeah."

She giggles and smiles. 

He smiles softly. "Are we ready?"

"Yup." She smiles and leads them out to the cars. 

They all get into the cars.

They go to the orchestra hall. 

They all take their seats and wait for it to start.

Chloe hums and leans against Zack. 

Zack smirks a bit and turns on the vibrator on low.

She gasps and bites her lips. 

He smirks and glances at her.

She blushes and crosses her legs. 

He smirks and puts his hand on her thigh.

She whimpers softly and puts her hand on top of his. 

He smirks and turns up the vibrator.

She bites her lip to keep from moaning and squeezes his hand. 

He abruptly turns it off.

She gasps and whines softly. 

He smirks and rubs her thigh.

She bites her lip and looks at him pleadingly. 

He hums, pretending his attention is on the orchestra.

She whimpers softly and tries to concentrate on the music and not squirming. 

He smirks and leans in a bit closer. "Quiet, love, you don't want the others to know what you're doing, do you?"

She bites her lip and shakes her head. 

He smirks and kisses her head. "Good girl.."

She blushes and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums softly.

She relaxes and leans against him. 

He waits a bit longer before turning it on again.

She bites her lip and squirms a bit. 

He turns it up

She arches a bit and squeezes her legs together. 

He smirks and hums softly.

She rocks her hips a bit and bites her lip to keep quiet. 

He turns it up again.

She gets wetter and closes her eyes, loving him teasing her. 

He smirks and turns it off again.

Her eyes snap open and she bites back a desperate whine. 

He smirks and hums softly.

She pants softly and rubs her legs together needing friction. 

He holder her legs apart a bit.

She whimpers quietly and bites her lip. 

He smirks and decides to take pity on her, turning the vibe on again.

She moans softly and rocks her hips needy. 

"Shh.." He shushes her, turning it up all the way.

She bites her lip hard and her thighs start to tremble as she gets close. 

He smirks. "Come for me, darling."

She gasps and arches as she comes hard. 

He smirks as her noises are lost in the sound of applause from the orchestra.

"What a finish." She pants breathily and giggles. 

He grins. "Mm, yes."

She giggles and leans in to kiss him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She smirks and nips at his lips. 

He gasps and opens his mouth.

She smirks as everyone gets up for the intermission. "Mm how about we go find a closet and you can fuck me before the second half?" 

He blushes he and whimpers a bit. "Please.."

She takes his hand and leads hums out of the hall, looking for a closet. 

Zack follows her, spotting a coat closet.

Chloe's pulls him into the coat closet and closes the door making sure no ones sees them. 

He pulls her into a kiss.

She moans and kisses him back needy. 

He pulls her closer and moves to kiss her neck.

She whimpers and presses against him. 

He starts to pull up her dress.

She opens his trousers and pushes them down with his pants. She shimmies her panties off and hikes up her dress. "Pick me up and fuck me."

He groans and picks her up easily.

She wraps her legs around his waist and sinks down onto his cock. She arches and moans as she holds onto him. 

He starts to thrust into her, biting her neck.

"Yes!" She whines and tightens her legs around him. "Harder!" 

He kisses her deeply to swallow her moans as he thrusts harder.

She kisses him hard and holds onto him tightly. 

He deepens the kiss and rocks into her.

She whimpers and arches. "Fuck. You're perfect." 

"I love you.." He thrusts into her harder.

"I-I love you, too. So fucking much." She moans so close. 

He thrusts harder into her, biting her neck hard.

She gasps and arches, coming hard around him. 

He moans loudly against her neck as he comes hard into her.

She moans and whimpers as she feels him fill her. 

He kisses her deeply.

She kisses him back and holds onto him. 

"Christ, that was hot."

She giggles and blushes. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too. So much."

He smiles and kisses her again.

She hums happily and kisses him back. 

"We should get back out there."

"Mm yeah.." She stands and closes his trousers back up. She smiles and promptly turns to the garbage can to be sick. 

He frowns a bit and rubs her back.

"Sorry.."

"Don't apologize, love."

She stands up feeling a bit better. 

He smiles softly. "Okay?"

"Yeah... Nope." She turns back to the garbage can and gets sick again. 

He frowns a bit and holds her hair back.

"Thanks.." 

"Of course, love."

"I think I’m good now.." She nods and stands back up. 

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. I don't think there's anything left in me to come out."

He smiles softly. "Alright.

"We should probably go back out." She hums. 

"Mm, yeah." He opens the door for her.

She smiles and goes over to the bar, ordering a ginger ale. 

Zack smiles softly and orders a scotch.

Chloe hums and leans against him as she sips her soda. 

He smiles and kisses her head before taking a sip of his scotch.

"She's quite good at it." She hums as she watches Sky schmoozing at George's side. 

"Oh, yeah, I know."

"How does she do it? She just seems to fit anywhere she wants." She hums. 

"She's always been like that, able to blend in anywhere."

"That's amazing."

He smiles softly. "She's amazing."

"She's lucky she has you." She smiles. 

He smiles a bit. "Why is that?"

"Because you've been a constant in your life. She needs that."

He smiles softly and hums.

She smiles and kisses her cheek. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss her.

She hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and hums softly.

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

She smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums softly. "You're perfect."

She blushes and bites her lip. 

"I love you so so much."

"I love you, too." She blushes and giggles happily. 

He smiles. "We should join the others."

"Mm yeah.." She smiles and follows him over. 

They rejoin the group.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Sky smiles. 

Zack hums. "Always, kid."

"Mm there's a bet going around. Apparently the rich and bad think I'm pregnant with George's child. So they're betting on of its a boy or girl. Want to get in on the pool?" She hums and sips her ginger ale. 

He chuckles. "Either way I'd lose money. How about for us we change it to if Chloe's having a boy or a girl? I'll put my money in the pool for that."

"Mm now that's interesting." Sky smiles. "I have no preference. As long as it's healthy." Chloe giggles. 

"Obviously you can't bet on this, Sky." He chuckles. "But if either I or Chloe guesses it correctly, we get the entire cash pool, yeah?"

"Yup that's right." Sky smiles. 

He smiles. "Alright."

"So what do you bet? Boy or girl?"

"Mm, I'll guess boy"

"Okay. Chloe?" Sky hums. "Umm girl." Chloe smiles. 

He smiles and kisses her. "Mm, game on."

"Game on." She giggles and kisses him back. 

He chuckles and hums.

Everyone starts heading back into the hall for the second half  
"We'll have to get the rest of the bets later." Sky hums. 

He smiles and hums. "Seems that way."

She smiles and everyone goes to take their seats. 

Sherlock leans against Mycroft as they sit.

Mycroft smiles softly and puts his arm around him. 

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back. 

He smiles and relaxes against him.

He hums softly with the music and rubs Sherlock's back. 

He presses a small kiss to his shoulder.

He smiles softly and kisses his head. 

He smiles and takes his hand.

He hums and kisses his hand. 

He blushes and smiles happily.

He smiles and rubs his thumb over his knuckles. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles brightly, happy that he's able to show his affection in public.

He smiles and nuzzles him affectionately. 

He smiles, not paying much attention to the stage anymore.

"I love you so much.." He hums and kisses his cheek. 

He blushes brightly, the colour spreading across his cheeks. "I love you too, Mikey.."

"You're so adorable, bee." He smiles brightly and kisses him. 

He blushes brighter and kisses him back before ducking his head. "No 'm not."

"Yes you are." He chuckles and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and frowns a bit, his brows knitting together. "No.."

"Yes. You're also brilliant, amazing, sexy, funny, and gorgeous. You are so many things and I love all of them dearly because they make you who you are." He hums and kisses his brow. 

He blushes brighter and looks at Mycroft, looking a bit awed before he presses closer, holding onto him and hiding his face in his chest.

He holds him and rubs his back. He smiles softly and presses kisses to his head. 

"I love you, Mikey.."

"I love you, too bee.." 

He smiles softly and looks up for a kiss.

He leans in and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and relaxes against him.

He rubs his back and smiles. 

He nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses his head. 

He rubs his hand in his own.

He hums and nuzzles him. 

He presses a kiss to his hand.

He blushes and bites his lip. 

He smiles and rubs his hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kisses his hand. 

He smiles and presses more kisses to his hand.

He chuckles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He presses closer to him. "I love you, Myc." He feels very open tonight.

"Mm I love you, too." He kisses his jaw and neck. 

He blushes and tips his head back a bit for Mycroft.

He smirks and nibbles on his neck. 

He gasps softly and closes his eyes. "M-Myc.."

"Mm I want you.." 

He whimpers a bit and nods. "Please.."

He takes his hand and leads him out of the hall. 

He blushes brightly as he follows him.

He leads him to the bathroom and locks the stall door. 

He blushes and pulls him into a kiss.

He moans and kisses him back deeply. 

He whimpers and arches against him.

Mycroft pushes him back against the stall wall and drops down to his knees. He opens his trousers and mouthes at his cock over his pants. 

He gasps and moans loudly. "Myc! Oh god, please.. I need your cock.. Please."

"Stretch yourself while I suck you." He pulls down his pants and hands him a tube of lube. 

He blushes and takes the lube, slicking his fingers and pushing his pants out of the way. He pushes two fingers into himself with a low moan.

"God you're so fucking sexy." He moans and licks his cock. 

He whimpers and thrusts his fingers before adding a third.

He strokes him and sucks the tip of his cock. 

He bucks his hips, rocking between his own fingers and Mycroft's mouth. "Fuck me, please, Mikey. I need it. Need you so bad."

"Turn around. Turn around." He stands and turns Sherlock to face the wall. He kisses Sherlock's neck and slicks his own cock. 

Sherlock whimpers and moans, trying to push his arse back against him. "Please, please, please.."

Mycroft covers Sherlock's mouth with his hand and pushes into him. "Shh or someone will hear your delicious noises. They're just for me." 

He moans loudly against Mycroft's hand, whimpering desperately as he pushes back against him.

"I guess I'll just have to keep my hand over your mouth." He bites at his neck and starts to fuck him. 

He whimpers and his hands scramble to try to grab onto something. He rocks back against him, whining for more.

He bites at his neck and fucks him harder. 

He moans loudly against his his hand, arching his back. "Harder." His voice is muffled against his hand.

He takes his hand away and holds his his hip as he pounds into him, stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

Sherlock's moans echo in the bathroom, growing in both volume and urgency.

Mycroft moans and hits his prostate hard, stroking him fast. 

Sherlock cries out as he comes hard into his hand.

Mycroft groans and comes hard into him. 

He gasps as he feels Mycroft fill him. 

He kisses his neck and pulls out of him. He smirks and pushes a plug into him gently. 

He gasps and blushes. "Christ, you came prepared.."

"Mm you know me." He chuckles and turns him around to kiss him. He cleans him up and puts his clothes back right. 

He blushes and kisses him back. He feels himself drifting a bit in subspace.

"I love you.." He holds his hips and nuzzles him affectionately. 

He blushes and nuzzles him back, smiling softly. "Love, Mikey.."

He kisses him softly and smiles at him fondly. 

He hums quietly and kisses him back. "Mm.." He drifts further into subspace, relaxing.

He wraps his arm around his waist and leads him out of the bathroom to the bar. He ordering them drinks as the show comes to an end and everyone comes back out to the lobby. 

Sherlock leans against him but doesn't touch his drink.

Mycroft holds him close and kisses his head. "You don't want your drink, bee?"

"Mm.. Hm?" He smiles softly.

"You okay?" He nuzzles him. 

He nods, feeling deliciously fucked and exhausted.

"We'll be able to go soon. The others should be out any minute." He kisses his head. 

He hums and nods, relaxing against him.

He holds him close and rubs his back. 

John, Greg and Collin come out first.

"There you two are." Greg smiles as they make their way over to them. 

Mycroft hums and smiles. "Here we are."

"Where did you disappear off to then?" He hums and smirks. 

Sherlock blushes and presses against Mycroft. Mycroft smirks a bit. "Mm, I'm sure you can guess."

"Oh I'm sure I can but I'd rather Sherlock tell me." Greg hums and smirks at Sherlock. 

He blushes brighter and bites his lip. "I.."

"You can tell me, honey.. Or should I deduce it?" He hums and rubs Sherlock's back. 

He blushes and nods, not trusting his word.

"Mm let's see. You and Myc were kissing and touching in the hall. You felt open and needy for him. He took you out and fucked you. Covered your mouth because you were being a noisy slut. He fucked you good to going by how sated you are. Then he did something you didn't expect.." He looks at Sherlock. "Oh yes. Look at how you're rocking your hips just slightly. I doubt anyone but us would notice. You're fucking yourself on a butt plug." He smirks and looks at Sherlock hungrily. 

He whimpers and blushes brightly, rocking his hips again.

"Not as sated as you thought?" He smirks. 

He bites his lip. "N-No, sir.."

"You want us to take you home and fix that?" He smirks and rubs his hand over Sherlock's hip. 

He blushes and nods. "Please.."

He leads him to the car as everyone leaves. 

He follows them all out, trying his best not to squirm.

They get into the cars and head back to the estate. 

Sherlock leans against Mycroft in the car.

Mycroft holds him and rubs his back. 

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and hums happily. 

He tips his head up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums softly and deepens the kiss. 

He gasps softly and holds onto him.

He presses against him and tugs on his hair as he kisses him. 

He moans softly at the hair pulling and climbs into his lap. He 

He squeezes his arse and nips at his jaw. 

He gasps and whimpers, pressing closer.

"Can't wait until we get home can you?" Mycroft smirks and rubs his cock as he wiggles to butt plug in Sherlock over his pants. 

Sherlock blushes and whimpers, pressing back against his hand. "Mikey.."

"You want to ride me right here right now in this car don't you?" Mycroft kisses him hard and strokes him over his pants. 

He moans breathily into his mouth, nodding desperately. He rocks into his hand, whining.

He gets Sherlock out of his trousers and pants. "So perfect." He praises and strokes him. He pushes down his trousers and pants before taking the butt plug out of Sherlock. "Fuck yourself on me." He smirks and strokes his own rock hard cock. 

Sherlock whimpers and lifts himself up, only to sink back down on his cock. He gasps and moans loudly, pressing his face into Mycroft's shoulder as he starts to ride him.

Mycroft groans and holds Sherlock's hips to guide him. He strokes him and thrusts hard up into him in time with his hand. "Such a fucking horny slut. Couldn't even make it home without being fucked again." 

He moans whorishly, riding him harder. "I'm your slut, Daddy. For your use." He whimpers and holds onto his shoulders.

"That's right. My slut." He growls and fucks him harder. "Tell me how much you love Daddy's cock. Tell me how good Daddy's cock feels inside you." 

He moans loudly, his grip tightening on Mycroft's shoulders. "I love Daddy's cock so much. I can't get enough of it. It's so big and feels so good in my arse. I think about Daddy fucking me all the time, bending me over tables or pushing me up against walls." He whimpers and blushes, rocking against him.

"Mm good boy." He praises and strokes him slowly as he rocks with him. "Tell Daddy a fantasy you have about us." 

He whimpers breathily at the slower pace. "I have one where I'm working on an experiment and won't listen to you. You get upset with me and decide to teach me a lesson." He blushes. "You.. You spank me and tell me I've been a bad boy. You push me to my knees and have me get your cock nice and wet before pushing me against the fridge and fucking me hard."

"Fuck." He moans loudly and kisses Sherlock hard. He thrust into him slow but hard, hitting Sherlock's prostate every time. 

Sherlock moans loudly against his lips. "Please, Daddy.." He whimpers, teetering on the edge.

"Come." Mycroft orders as he strokes him and thrusts into him hard and fast, hitting his prostate mercilessly. 

Sherlock cries out as he comes hard into his hand, pushing back against his thrusts.

Mycroft moans loudly and comes hard into him. He smirks and licks Sherlock's come off his hand. 

Sherlock blushes and whimpers, leaning in to kiss him and moaning as he tastes himself. "Plug me up, Daddy."

He kisses him back and plugs him. "Such a good boy for Daddy." He praises and nuzzles him. 

He blushes at the praise and smiles. "Thank you, sir.."

He straightens up Sherlock and his clothes as they pull up to the estate. 

Sherlock lets Mycroft make him look presentable as they pull up, slipping a bit into subspace again.

Mycroft kisses his head and rubs his sides. "Can you walk or do you want me to carry you, bee?"

He blushes. "Carry me, Mikey?"

"Okay, bee." He smiles softly and carries him into the house. 

Sherlock holds onto him and smiles softly. "Love, Mikey.." He mumbles softly.

"I love you, too bee." Mycroft kisses his head and carries him to their bed room. 

He smiles and nuzzles his chest as he's carried.

He smiles happily and sits him on the bed. 

Sherlock smiles and reaches for him.

Mycroft smiles and straddles his lap. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles. "You're so good to me, Mikey."

"You deserve it, bee." He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and smiles. 

"You don't have to stay in here if you don't want to. You can go to the others." He nuzzles him.

"Why would I do that?" He frowns a bit and nuzzles him back. 

He bites his lip. "'Cause I feel bad that if you stay here you might miss whatever they're doing."

"I don't care what they're doing. I want to be with you so I'm going to be with you." He kisses him softly. "You never make me miss out on anything. Every second I'm with you makes me happier than a moment with out you." 

He blushes and feels his eyes start to well up at Mycroft's words. He presses close to him and sniffles.

He holds him and rubs his back. 

"I love you so much, Myc.." He was starting to feel more like himself.

"I love you, too bee." He smiles and kisses his forehead. 

He presses a kiss to his chest.

He blushes and smiles. 

He curls up to him and smiles.

He holds him and nuzzles him. 

He yawns softly, pressing closer.

"Let me get you ready for bed." He kisses his head. 

He smiles softly and nods sleepily.

Mycroft chuckles softly and gets Sherlock ready for bed. 

Sherlock hums and curls up on the bed.

Mycroft pulls him close and holds him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and hums happily. 

He kisses his chest softly before curling up against him.

He holds him and kisses his head. 

He hums happily and closes his eyes. "Mm.. Love you, Mikey.."

"Love you, too bee.." He hums sleepily and holds him. 

He smiles and falls asleep against him.

He falls asleep holding him. 

Greg hums and leans against Collin on the couch, sitting between him and John.

Collin wraps his arm around Greg and hums as John relaxes next to Greg. 

Greg smiles softly and nuzzles Collin.

Collin smiles and kisses him softly. 

Greg hums and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and relaxes. "I love you, John."

"Mm I love you, too.." John kisses his head. 

Greg smiles and relaxes between them.

They hum and cuddle him. 

Greg hums softly, starting to doze off.

"Let's get you in bed." Collin kisses Greg head. 

Greg hums and nods, rubbing his eyes.

Collin smiles and scoops him up. 

Greg blushes and holds onto him. John smiles and hums softly. "Mm, I'll be up soon, Greg, alright?"

"Mm okay.." Greg hums tiredly in Collin's arms. 

John smiles softly as he watches Collin take Greg to bed. He waits until they're gone before getting up and pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"What's on your mind, John?" Sky hums as she watches the snow fall outside through the window. 

"Why didn't he just kill me? The gunman during the race. He had the opportunity. Why did he give it up?" John frowns a bit as he looks into his glass.

"Killing you wasn't his objective. He worked for Sebastian and Sebastian just wants to hurt me. So he hurts the people I love." She hums. 

"But wouldn't that be accomplished by killing me?"

"No. Because that's takes you away. Sure it'll hurt like hell but then he's lost a pawn to play with. He's lost a way to hurt me and he'd never do that." 

He frowns. "Why is he playing this game?"

"Why don't we ask him?" She sighs as her phone rings from the coffee table. 

He frowns and glares at the phone as he takes a sip of his scotch.

Sky sighs and answers. "What fresh hell is this?" She hums. "It's not fresh, baby. It's the hell we've always lived in. You and me." Sebastian chuckles. 

"Put the bastard on speaker phone." John mutters as he gets up to refill his glass.

"Is that John I hear? Oh hello John. I would apologize about the sniper but I'm not sorry at all!" Sebastian laughs over the speaker. 

"Mm. Don't really give a damn about any apologies." He takes a sip of his scotch.

"I didn't care either way. But I must admit that I am quite upset that the plan to kidnap Sky didn't work. I mean have you even taken a second to consider that she killed over 150 people just because she didn't want to go peacefully?" 

"I would rather that than her be with you. I was in the army, I know when it's necessary to kill and fight."

"Mm trying to justify murder to a murderer. How silly am I." 

"And you wouldn't call yourself a murderer?"

"Of course I'm a murderer, John! Haven't you been paying attention?"

He rolls his eyes with a glare.

"I have many other title too. Thief, business man, spy, husband, and so many more." He hums. "Widow." Sky snarls. "Rapist." He chuckles and she looks likes she's going to be sick. 

"You bloody bastard.." John growls.

"Oh John. You simple minded little prick. Don't you know you and I share that title? As well as Greg, Mycroft, and Collin. You boys just went all out on poor Sherlock when he was drugged, didn't you?" Sebastian laughs. 

John's face pales and he looks like he was going to be sick. "I.. We didn't know.." His voice is hardly a whisper now.

"You're a doctor John. You should have known." Sebastian tsks. "What really makes me sick is how willing Sherlock is to be stuffed full of his older brothers cock. Isn't that horrible? There must be some psychological damage somewhere in that. I mean good lord that display at the orchestra was freakish." 

John swallows and grips the arm of the couch tightly, his left hand clenching and unclenching.

"You know, Sebastian, I always wondered how you felt about me never being there when you came." Sky hums and Sebastian growls. "I'd always take off into my head. Never gave you the satisfaction did it? I mean you got off on me or rather in me but you were never satisfied. Pathetic." She sighs and he snarls. 

John was thankful that she changed the subject, but he wasn't sure if this subject was any better.

"How come you never fought harder? You could have. You could have killed me. Beaten me off. You liked it didn't you? Being used like a dirty cheap slut." Sebastian laughs and she trembles. 

"All of this talk, all this rage, it's gotta be a bit of compensation, right?" John snarls a bit, swirling his drink.

"I'm not compensating for anything, John. Sky can attest to that." He growls back. "Speaking of cheap sluts how are your boyfriends, Sky? Or should I say your boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sebastian laughs darkly. Sky laughs hard till tears come to her eyes. "Listen to me you rotten son of a bitch. HE is a thousand times the MAN you could ever dream of being." She snaps. "The game is over and you have lost. This is now a hunt and you are the world's prey. I will release a plague upon this earth that no God nor man nor woman or child has seen before. I will burn this planet to the ground and walk over the smoldering ash and debris just to pick up your old bones and snap them with my bare hands. You better run far and fast for when I catch you that will make the kill so much sweeter." She growls and hurls her phone, shattering it to pieces against the wall. 

John was still gripping the couch tightly, staring into his drink.

Sky paces and growls like a caged animal. She throws her metal ball into the air and it hovers. "Seven devils." She snaps and it's starts to ring out making a call. 

He frowns a bit as he watches. "Sky?"

"I'm done, John. I'm done being scared. I'm don't being the victim. I'm done being prey. I'm done." She snaps as the ball continues to ring waiting go an answer. 

"Who are you calling?"

"The seven most powerful people on the planet. Remember a while ago when I said that I wanted to rule the world? It's not a want. I do rule it. I have for a few years now." She pours herself a drink. 

His brow furrows.

"When Moriarty was still around we'd travel the world building his web. I met people but more importantly I met their wives. Never underestimate a wife, John. They hold all the power in the world. Sure their husbands may run counties but they run their husbands. Remember Ivan? His wife and I are good friends. He'd come and fondle me or whatever he wanted and then go back to his wife. He stays faithful to her which she wants and he thinks he's getting some one the side. I rack up the favors. Everyone wins." She downs her glass and fills it again. 

"What are you going to have them do?"

"They are going to chase Sebastian out of every country. They are going to hunt him like ravenous dogs hunting a fox. They are going to force him here to me. Then after he is totally alone and scared and abandoned and so full of anxiety he can't sleep for days on end, only then I will kill him. I will make him feel everything he has put me through ten fold. Death will be my last mercy to him."

His eyes widen a bit.

"Now you finally see me for who I really am." She smiles at him a bit sadly and drinks another glass as the ringing stops. "Begin the hunt." She snaps. "Yes, Ma'am!" They people on the other end of the line shout back and then the line goes dead. "And so it has begun." She hums as she pours herself a final glass. 

He shakily finishes his drink.

"So John. What's on your mind now?" She hums and sits across from him. 

"He's going to fight back. He's going to get sloppy and risky." John sounds a bit scared.

"I'm going to take everything from him before he even realizes what's going on. He'll be lucky to get a bite of food a week. I'm going to take away all of his former contacts. He'll have no one to fall back on. I'll take all of his safe houses, his fake identities, weapons, and everything else that makes him him. He's going to be dead inside before I even get my hands on him."

"What if he somehow gets by that?"

"I won't allow collateral damage." 

He takes a breath and nods.

She drinks her last glass and sets it down. "Do you think I'm a monster?" She asks as she watches the snow flakes cling to the window. 

"No." He answers nearly immediately, not even having to think about it.

"Really?" She looks at him briefly. "I think I am." She resumes watching the window.

"I think you're trying to get rid of your abuser."

"He so much more than that. Than an abuser." She bites her lip. "I'd even go as far as saying he's the antichrist." She laughs dryly. 

"Which is why your behavior is valid."

"What am I going to do.. When this is over.. When I'm.." She tears up. "When I'm free.. Then what?"

"You're going to be with Jean and Michael. You're going to be happy. You'll help Michael through everything."

She sniffles and nods. "How long have you known? About Michael." 

He smiles softly. "I've known for a while. I'm a doctor, it's my job to know things. It also helps that I overheard his Christmas present."

She smiles a bit and nods. 

"You have people here who need you.."

Sky bites her lip and nods. 

"You should try to get some sleep."

"So should you." 

He nods a bit. "Yeah.. Yeah, I know."

"Come on, old man." She stands and offers him her hand. 

He smiles and takes her hand, standing.

Sky smiles and leads him upstairs. At the top of the stairs Mr. Holmes has George pressed against the wall and kisses him deeply as George holds onto him for dear life. 

John's eyes widen. "M-Mr. Holmes?"

Mr. Holmes jumps and blushes brightly before leaving quickly to his room whiles George pants trying to catch his breath. "Cheating on me already, darling?" Sky hums. "Shut up, Sky." George sighs tiredly. 

John raises a brow. "I'm guessing no one else knows about that?"

"No.." George blushes. 

"I'm also going to guess that that wasn't unwarranted. Was there something between you before?"

"There could have been if I wasn't such a coward. After forty fucking years somethings just snap."

He frowns a bit. "So what does that kiss mean?"

"Fuck if I know." He throws his hands up in defeat.

"You need to talk to him."

"Yeah.. I will.." 

John nods. "Get some sleep first, yeah?"

"Yes of course, Doc." George hums. "What are you two still doing up? Everyone else has gone to bed. 

"Just dealing with some things. I needed a drink as well."

"Mm alright then. Good night." George hums and leaves, going to bed. 

He looks to Sky after he left. "Christ that was something."

"I know. My husband is cheating on me with another man." Sky fakes sounding heartbroken. "Oh well. Time to go to bed with my boyfriends." She smiles. 

He chuckles a bit. "Mm, time to go to bed with mine, as well as my fiancé."

"Only a few more days as fiancé's." She smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. "I know."

"God, I can feel your excitement rippling off you." She giggles and and smiles. 

He blushes brighter and grins. "I can't help it."

"Don't help it. It's good." She smiles happily. 

He smiles and hums softly. "We should get to bed. It's late." He looks at the time. "Or rather, early."

"You're right. Goodnight, John. Thank you." She hugs him. 

He smiles and hugs her back. "Of course, dear."

She smiles and kisses his cheek before heading to bed. 

He smiles softly and makes his way to his bedroom.

Everyone is curled up together even Carol who sleeps pressed against Collin. 

John smiles softly and takes a quick picture of the whole bed before carefully climbing in next to Greg.

Greg mumbles softly and presses against John in his sleep. 

John smiles softly and pulls him close.

He presses sleepy kisses to his chest. 

He hums quietly and presses a kiss to his head.

"Love.." He mumbles 

He smiles softly. "I love you.."

He hums contently and presses against him. 

He closes his eyes, physically and emotionally exhausted.

They cuddle him in their sleep. 

John falls asleep quickly.

Sky wakes with Jean and Michael presses to either side of her. 

Jean hums softly, nuzzling her as he wakes. 

She blushes and presses kisses to his chest. 

He smiles. "Mm.. Morning, love.."

"Morning.." She hums and blushes when she feels his morning wood pressed against her hip. 

He hums softly, shifting a bit and pressing closer, sighing in relief as his erection gets a bit of friction.

She hums and rocks against him a bit, giving him the friction he wants. "Mm if you want to fuck me all you have to do is ask." She mumbles against his neck. 

He hums and rolls his hips, groaning softly. "I think you should ride me instead."

"Mm you always want me to do the work." She smirks and rolls them over, straddling him. She pulls off her nightgown reveling she's totally naked underneath. She grinds against his cock already dripping wet for him. 

He groans and bucks his hips. "I just like the way you look when you take control."

"Mm yeah." She moans and rubs they head of his cock against her pussy teasing them both. "I think you just like the way my tits bounce in front of your face." She smirks and sinks down onto his cook.

He gasps and moans as she teases him. "Yeah, well, that's just a plus." He arches as she sinks down onto him. "Fuck.."

"Yeah oh god yeah." She moans and closes her eyes savoring the feeling of being full. 

"You're so fucking tight and wet for me.. So good."

She moans and starts to ride him. 

He bucks his hips, moaning as he watches Sky's boobs bounce in front of his face.

"Touch them. I know you want to. Do it." She begs as she rides him harder. 

He moans as he brings his hands up to cup and play with her breasts. 

She arches into his hands and rocks her hips. 

He moans and rolls his hips up into her, squeezing her boobs and teasing her nipples.

She moans loudly and nearly comes as he teases her. 

He groans a bit, bucking his hips. "Ride me."

She rides him and whimpers needy as he hard nipples brush against his hands. 

He smirks and pinches her nipples.

She cries out and comes hard around him. She moans breathily as she continues to ride him. 

He groans and rocks his hips. "More."

She whimpers and rides him harder. 

He smirks and moans, feeling himself get closer.

She whines and arches as she rides him hard. 

He moans loudly as he comes hard into her.

She gasps and comes again as he fills her. 

He groans and gasps a bit. "Christ.."

She collapses against his chest and relaxes. 

He smiles and rubs her back.

She hums and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses her softly.

She sighs contently and kisses him back happily. 

"Well, that's one way to wake up."

"I always like to start my day with a bang." She giggles. 

He chuckles and kisses her.

She kisses him back and smiles. She stands and stretches as she walks to the bathroom naked. "Mind if I join you?" She asks Michael who's showering. 

Michael smiles softly. "Come on in."

Sky smiles and gets into the shower with him. 

"Mm, Jean coming too?"

"Yeah in a minute." 

He hums and leans in to kiss her.

She kisses him back and smiles happily. 

He hums and smiles, pulling back to wash himself.

Jean soon joins them. 

Michael smiles. "Morning."

"Morning, handsome." Jean smiles and kisses him. 

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums softly. "You two just wake up?"

"Mm we fooled around a bit before we got up." He smirks. 

He blushes. "Of course you did."

He chuckles and smiles. 

"Hope you didn't make a mess on the bed."

"I changed it before I came in. Wouldn't want to injure your delicate sensibilities." He teases. 

He sticks his tongue out at him.

He smirks and pulls him close, sucking on his tongue. 

He blushes and lets out a whimper, melting against him.

"Don't stick anything out at me that out don't want to get sucked on." He smirks and nips at his lip. 

He blushes and whimpers a bit. "Yes, sir."

He hums and kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He chuckles and smiles happily. 

He pulls back to finish washing himself.

They finish washing and dry off. 

Michael hums as he goes to get dressed.

Sky looks at herself in the mirror still getting used to having no hair. 

Jean smiles softly, kissing her shoulder. "You look beautiful."

She blushes and smiles. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and rubs her sides. "Let's go get dressed, yeah?"

"Alright." She nods and follows him to get dressed. 

When they all came down, George was sitting on the back porch with a scotch.

"Bit early for a drink, isn't it?" Sky hums and sits with George. 

He frowns a bit but takes a sip anyway.

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"No. He hasn't left his room." He sighs heavily and takes another sip of his drink.

"He's not upset with you. He's just embarrassed and he's worried that he's ruined everything with you." 

"I want more with him, but I know that I can't have that. I fucked that up long ago."

"You can have it. He wants you. He's always wanted you."

"How do I even bring that up to him? 'I know you're married, but I've been in love with you for over forty years.'?"

"You get married to. He's married and in love with her but he's also in love with you. She knows. Mrs. Holmes knows. She's the one that convinced him to finally kiss you." 

George looks confused and surprised. "I.. She did?"

"Of course she did. For god sakes Violet has known long before either of you figured it out. She just wants all of you to be happy and together like you used to be in Uni."

He bites his lip and nods. "I just don't want to mess things up."

"It'll be fine. They want you. It'll work out."

He nods, finishing his drink. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Good." Sky smiles. 

He stands and smiles softly. "Thank you, Sky."

"Of course, George." She smiles. 

He smiles and starts to walk to Mr. Holmes' room.

Cecil is laying in bed with his pillow over his head. 

George bites his lip as he knocks on the door. "Cecil?"

Cecil stiffens and bites his lip. "What do you want, George?" 

He frowns a bit at his tone. "I want to talk, Cecil.."

"W-we don't have to. It's fine. I'm sorry." 

He frowns and moves to sit on the bed. "I want to. You don't have to talk, I just need to say some things, alright?"

He nods with his head still under the pillow. 

He takes a breath, still nervous to admit it, despite Sky's words. "I know that Violet convinced you to kiss me last night." He begins slowly, choosing his words carefully. "And I'm glad that she did, I'm glad you listened. I know I made a mistake all those years ago because I've been in love with you for over forty years.."

He stays very still as he listens. "I swear to god George I won't be able to take it if you're lying to me." He voice shakes and he tries his best not to let's George see him tremble. 

George frowns and crawls up the bed. "I would never lie about this, Cecil.."

Cecil pulls him down to lay with him and presses his face to George's chest. 

George holds him close, rubbing his back. "I'm so sorry.. All those years.. I'm sorry.."

"Please just say you'll be with me now. Please. I don't care about those years. Just be mine now." Cecil begs into his chest. 

"Yes.. Yes, of course. Christ, yes, I'll be with you. Now and for forever, Cecil.."

He leans up and kisses him hard with forty years of pent up need. 

George groans and pulls him closer, kissing him back desperately.

Cecil holds onto him tightly afraid he'll slip away of he lets go. He presses against him and kisses him deeply. 

"I need you.." He gasps against his lips, desperate for more contact after all these years.

"Please please please." He begs and pulls at George's clothes frantically. 

George kisses him hungrily as he strips himself, only pulling back to take his shirt off.

Cecil strips and presses against George both finally naked. 

George moans as he looks at Cecil before pulling him into a kiss. "I need you."

"Please. I need you." Cecil whimpers and kisses him. "I.. I'm not as nice looking as I used to be." He blushes embarrassed suddenly feeling self conscious. 

"Shut up. You're fucking incredible. So bloody sexy." He groans and kisses him.

He moans into his mouth and grinds against him. 

He gasps and wraps his hand around their cocks. "Christ, Cecil.."

"George.. God, yes George." He moans and rocks into his hand as he holds onto his shoulders tightly. 

He moans breathily and strokes them together, groaning at the friction and pressure of Cecil's cock against his.

"I love you. I love you so much." 

"I love you too. Christ, I love you so much." He thrusts into his own hand, groaning softly.

Cecil wraps his hand around George and strokes them with him. 

He moans loudly and bucks into his hand. "Christ, yes! Please, Cecil.."

"Come for me, George. I need you to come." He begs stroking him. 

George moans loudly and breathily, his hips bucking as he comes hard into their hands.

Cecil moans and comes hard watching George come. 

He gasps and pulls him into a kiss.

He whimpers softly and kisses him back. 

"I love you. So fucking much." He groans quietly against his lips.

"I love you, too. So much.." He giggles and smiles against his lips. 

He smiles and laughs breathily.

He laughs relieved feeling so good and happy. 

He smiles happily and relaxes against the bed.

He hums and relaxes against him. 

He holds him close, still scared to let go.

"I'm not going anywhere.." He mumbles against his chest and presses against him afraid to let go as well. 

He nods and kisses his head.

He hums and presses kisses to his chest. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too. So much."

He kisses his chest. 

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses his head.

He nuzzles him and smiles. 

"I'm so glad you kissed me last night."

"So am I." He blushes a bit and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses him again.

He hums and kisses him back. 

He smiles and kisses him again.

He smiles against his lips and deepens the kiss. 

He groans and pulls him closer.

He presses against him and nips at his jaw. 

He gasps and moans, tipping his head back.

He presses him back against the bed and moves on top of him. He kisses and bites at his throat. 

He groans and moans, bucking his hips.

"I want.. God, I want so much.. I need you inside me.. Please, George.. I need you.. Please.." He begs breathily and ruts against him. 

He pulls him closer. "Do you want to bottom or top?"

"I.. I want you in me.." He whimpers and blushes. 

He moans and nods. "Yes, God yes."

"I've never.." He blushes and bites his lip. "I've never had anyone inside me.. I always only wanted you.. Just you." He blushes brighter. 

"I've got you.. I'll stretch you.."

"Please, George.."

He groans and lubes up his fingers before pushing one into him.

He moans and arches. 

He moans and bucks or his hips.

"More." He whimpers needy. 

He pushes in a second finger.

He whines and pushes back against his fingers. 

He thrusts his fingers. "You look brilliant like this, Cecil.."

Cecil blushes and gasps. "Please, George. I need you." 

"Not yet. I don't want to hurt you." He adds a third finger.

He whines and fucks himself on George's fingers. 

He pulls his fingers out and presses a kiss to his back. He lubes himself up and nudges at his entrance. "Ready?"

"I've been ready for forty years. Please, George." He whimpers and begs as he tries to push himself back onto his cock. 

George moans as he pushes into him. "Christ.. This is better than anything I imagined.."

Cecil gasps and arches. "Fuck you're huge." He whimpers. 

"You're so bloody tight.." He groans and leans in to kiss him. "Tell me when it's okay to move."

He shifts his hips and moans loudly. "Now. Now would be very good to move." He nods and begs breathily. 

He groans as he starts to slowly thrust into him.

"George." He moans and rocks his hips with him. 

He moans loudly and starts to thrust a bit harder. "Cecil.."

He whimpers needy and kisses him deeply. 

He nips at his lips and kisses him hard. "I love you." He keeps the pace slow.

"I love you. I love you so much." He moans as he wraps his arms and legs around him. 

He starts to thrust a bit faster. "I've always loved you, Cecil. Always."

"Always, George. I'll always love you." His arms and legs tighten around him. 

He moans and angles his hips to hit Cecil's prostate.

Cecil cries out and comes hard suddenly. 

George moans loudly as he feels Cecil clench around him and comes hard into him.

Cecil gasps and moans as he feels George fill him. 

George groans and presses kisses to his chest. "I love you. So much."

"Love.." He breathes hard and his body trembles. 

"Shh.. It's alright.. I've got you.." He holds him close.

He presses against him and holds onto him. 

He kisses his head.

He kisses his chest. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles. 

He kisses his head.

Cecil kisses his chest and relaxes against him. 

George sighs as he relaxes, smiling softly.

Mrs. Holmes comes into the room and smiles at them. "Hello, loves." She hums and looks for her walking shoes. 

George blushes and smiles. "Hello, Violet."

"Have you seen my other shoe?" She holds up one shoe. "I think Sherlock's dog scampered off with the other." 

He hums. "I'm sure he brought it to Danny. He seems to do that."

"You're probably right." She smiles. "Having fun?" She smirks. 

He blushes brighter and smiles shyly.

She smiles and kisses him then Cecil before leaving to find her shoe. 

George hums and smiles softly as she leaves.

Cecil blushes and snuggles against George. 

"You're awfully quiet, love."

"I feel like this is a dream and I don't ever want to wake up.." He whispers softly against George's neck. 

"Hey.. This is incredibly real. I've got you and I'm not going anywhere."

He nods and holds onto him tightly. 

He pulls him close. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." He presses against him. 

He kisses his head. "Thank you.."

"For what?" He kisses his chest. 

"Just being here.. Being with me.."

"Of course.." He nuzzles him. "How long have you been without someone?" He rubs his back gently knowing George's wife died when his daughters were little. 

He bites his lip, frowning a bit. "You know how long.." He hadn't been with anyone since his wife died.

"I'm sorry.. I wish I could have been there for you.." He frowns a bit still upset that George walked away once and worried he'll do it again. 

"It's my fault that you weren't.." He held him close. "I'm sorry.."

"You did what you had to do... Didn't you?"

"Yes.. But it doesn't mean I don't regret leaving you."

He nods and kisses his chest. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles softly and kisses him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He blushes and nuzzles him back. 

He smiles and kisses his head.

"Mm you're so handsome. So fit.."

He blushes and bites his lip. "Thank you.."

He hums and kisses his neck. 

He tips his head back a bit.

He smirks and moves on top of him, nibbling at his throat. 

He gasps and arches a bit against him. "Cecil.."

"I want to suck you off." He blushes and bites his lip.

He moans. "Yes. God yes. Please."

He smiles and kisses down his body. 

He gasps and arches under him.

He hums and nuzzles his cock. "You have no idea how many times I fantasize about this."

"Tell me.. I want to know all of your fantasies about me.."

"I will. Soon." He licks and sucks the tip of his cook. 

He gasps and moans, gripping the sheets tightly. It'd been so long since he's been with someone intimately, his body oversensitive.

Cecil fits what he can in his mouth and wraps his hand around the rest. He sucks and strokes him. 

He resists the urge to buck his hips, lifting his head to watch him and moaning breathily. "Perfect.. So good, Cecil.."

He moans around him and moves faster. 

"Christ, yes. I'm not going to last long.." He blushes and whimpers. "Please.."

He whines needy and swallows around him. 

He comes hard into his mouth with a shout, his hips bucking a bit.

He moans loudly and tries to swallow everything he can. 

George pulls him up to kiss him deeply, moaning as he tastes himself from what Cecil couldn't swallow. 

Cecil moans and kisses him back hard. 

He groans. "Let me suck you off. Please."

"Please, George. Please." He whimpers and begs. 

He eases him back onto the bed and kisses down his body.

He blushes and his body arches into his kisses. 

He nuzzles his cock a bit.

"George." He gasps and whimpers. 

He rubs his hips as he licks at the tip.

He bites his lip trying not to move his hips and failing. 

He smirks a bit. "I'll tell you if it gets too much." He nods, giving Cecil permission to fuck his mouth.

He blushes and holds George's hair as he gently pushes into his mouth. 

He relaxes his throat for him, looking up at Cecil.

Cecil moans and rocks into his mouth. 

He moans around him, closing his eyes.

His hands tighten in his hair as he uses George's mouth. 

He moans loudly, loving the way Cecil was using him.

"Close." He whimpers. 

He presses down further on him, moaning as his cock hits the back of his throat. He swallows around him.

Cecil cries out and comes hard down George's throat. 

George moans as he tries to swallow everything.

Cecil whimpers and pulls him closer. He kisses him and moans as he tastes himself in George's mouth. 

George moans as he kisses him. "Christ, you're fucking brilliant.."

"Mm so are you. I love you so much." He mumbles against his lips. 

"I love you too. So much." He pulls him closer.

He presses against him and smiles happily. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He blushes and nuzzles him back. 

He smiles and kisses him softly. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He smiles and kisses him back. 

He smiles softly and pulls him close.

He presses against him and snuggles him. 

"Nap?"

"Nap.." 

He nods and closes his eyes, cuddling up to him.

He snuggles him and falls asleep. 

He falls asleep with him.

Carol hums softly as she sits between Collin's legs on the couch as he rubs his hands over her small baby bump. 

Collin smiles softly and kisses her head.

Carol giggles and smiles. 

"Mm.. I can't wait.."

"Neither can I." She smiles as Zack and Chloe come in. 

Collin tips his head back and smiles softly. "Hey, guys."

"Hi." Chloe smiles and sits with Zack. 

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

He hums and smiles, rubbing Carol's belly. "Mm.. Brilliant."

Carol blushes and smiles, relaxing under Collins hands. Chloe smiles and leans against Zack. 

Zack smiles softly. "When are you due, Carol?"

"Around the middle of July." Carol hums and smiles. 

He smiles softly. "Mm, brilliant."

"What about you, Chloe?" Carol smiles. "September-ish I think." Chloe blushes and smiles. 

"We haven't gone in to get checked to make sure."

"You should. Chloe also needs prenatal vitamins."

"We'll go out soon and get some."

"Good." 

He smiles softly and leans in to kiss Chloe.

She blushes and kisses him back. 

He hums and smiles happily.

She smiles and relaxes. 

He nuzzles her.

She giggles and nuzzles him back happily. 

He smiles and looks up when John and Sherlock come in.

"Look at all the happy soon to be parents." John smiles. 

Collin hums and smiles. "Just you wait. If you ever decide to adopt, you'll understand."

John hums and nods. 

"Where are the other two?"

"Around here somewhere." 

Mycroft and Greg come in. "Mm. Speaking of."

"How's everyone?" Greg smiles. 

Collin hums. "Mm, brilliant."

Sherlock blushes a bit as he watches Collin hold Carol and rub her belly. 

Collin notices and smiles. "Come here, Sherlock."

Sherlock blushes brighter and goes to them. 

Collin smiles softly and takes Sherlock's hand, putting on Carol's belly.

Sherlock blushes as he touches her belly. "There's really a baby in there?" Sherlock asks. "Yup." Carol smiles. "Wow.." He sounds awed. 

Collin smiles. "Just wait until you can feel the baby kicking."

"That'll be brilliant." Sherlock smiles. "Danny kicked so much I swear he'll be a sports start when he's older." Carol giggles. 

Collin hums happily. "I don't doubt it."

She smiles and leans in to kiss him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She smiles and nuzzles him. 

He hums and smiles, looking to Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes and smiles. 

He smiles. "You're very blushy today, love."

"Sorry.." He blushes harder and bites his lip. 

He smiles and cups his face, rubbing his thumb over Sherlock's blushes. "Don't apologize."

He smiles softly and kisses his palms.

Collin smiles and leans in to kiss him.

Sherlock smiles and kisses him back. 

He smiles pulls back, rubbing his thumb over Sherlock's bottom lip.

Sherlock blushes and sucks on the pad of Collins thumb. 

Collin blushes and gasps a bit, biting his lip.

"Push your thumb into his mouth, Collin. Sherlock, suck on Collin thumb." Carol hums. 

Collin blushes but nods, pushing his thumb into Sherlock's mouth.

Sherlock blushes brightly and sucks on his thumb. 

He gasps softly and bites his lip, waiting for the next instructions from Carol.

"You wish he was sucking your cock instead of your thumb, don't you?" Carol nips at Collins jaw and rubs her hand over his sides. 

He bites back a moan. "Christ, yes.. His mouth is brilliant.."

"Tell him. Tell him you want him to suck you off." She smirks and rubs him over his trousers. 

He groans and bucks his hips a bit. "I want you to suck me off, Sherlock. Please. God, please."

"Please please." Sherlock begs and kisses Collin's palm. "Mm how about I sit on you face while he sucks your cock?" Carol hums and sucks on Collin's earlobe as she strokes him over his pants. 

He moans breathily and nods. "Christ, yes.. Please.." He whimpers.

"Come along then." She hums and goes to their bedroom. 

Collin pulls Sherlock with him. He looks back at the others. "You lot are welcomed to come watch. I wouldn't mind it if you used me as according to her directions." He blushes.

The others follow them up as well. 

Collin sits on the bed with Sherlock and bites his lip, looking up at his wife.

Carol leans in and kisses him. "Excited, pet?" She mumbles against his lips. 

He blushes and whimpers as he kisses her back. "Yes, ma'am.."

"Good. Strip each other." She smirks and pulls back. 

He bites his lip and nods, starting to strip Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes and stops Collin as well. 

He licks his lips as he looks at Sherlock.

Sherlock bites his lip and whimpers needy. "Kiss Sherlock, Collin." Carol orders.

Collin moans and pulls Sherlock into a harsh kiss.

Sherlock whimpers and kisses him back needy. 

He pulls him closer, finding it harder to wait for orders, even with knowing he could get punished.

"Sherlock up." Carol orders. Sherlock whimpers and stands cursing his submissiveness. "If Collin can control himself then we will. Sherlock go the the closet and get out the spreader bars. Tie Collins wrists and ankles down fully extended on the bed so he can't move." She orders and smirks. 

Collin blushes and whimpers, biting his lip.

Sherlock blushes and gets the bars. He extends them and ties down Collin's wrist and ankles, immobilizing him. 

Collin whimpers and squirms a bit.

"Mm you're so handsome like this." Carol smirks as she looks down at him. 

He blushes and bites his lip. "Thank you, ma'am.."

"Sherlock, nuzzle his cock." She hums. Sherlock blushes and moves between his legs, nuzzling his cock. 

Collin gasps and whimpers, his hips rocking as much as they can with him being strapped down.

"Keep it slow, Sherlock. You know what to do." Carol smirks as she straddles Collin's chest. Sherlock whimpers and licks Collin's cock. 

Collin blushes and whimpers. "Please.."

"You want me to sit on your face? Tell me how much you want it." She smirks and rubs his hands over his throat, pressing slightly. 

He gasps at the pressure on his throat, moaning breathily. "I need it.. Please.. I want to taste you, want to feel you come against my face. I want you to press against me until I can't breathe."

She smirks and sits on his face as Sherlock sucks the tip of his cock. 

Collin moans against her and licking and sucking at her clit b

Carol moans and arches against his face as she presses harder on his throat while Sherlock sucks his cock. 

He gasps against her and moves his head to thrust his tongue into her, his hips moving to try to fuck Sherlock's mouth, unable to because of the spreader bar.

Carol's thighs tremble as she gets closer and Sherlock bobs his head faster. 

Collin whimpers and sucks on her clit, swirling his tongue around it. He feels himself get closer, nearly desperate to come.

Carol arches and comes hard against his face. Sherlock deep throats him as he plays with his bollocks and presses against his hole. 

He moans as she comes against his face and his eyes widen as Sherlock presses against his hole and comes hard.

Sherlock moans and swallows as Carol moves off Collin's face. 

Collin blushes as he's able to breathe. "Thank you, ma'am." He hesitates, looking like he wants to ask for something.

"What do you want, pet?" She hums and pets his hair. 

He blushes. "I.. I want you to instruct the others on how to use me.. I want to be used.."

"Good boy." She leans in and kisses him. 

He whimpers and kisses her back.

She pulls away with a smirk. "Sherlock, untie Collin." She orders and Sherlock unties him. 

Collin rubs his sore wrists and watches, chewing on his lip eagerly.

Carol smirks and licks her lips. "Sherlock, get on your back on the bed. Collin, stretch Sherlock. Mycroft, stretch Collin enough for you and John to both fuck him." She orders. 

Collin moans as he starts to stretch Sherlock, only to have Mycroft stretch him. He pushes back against his fingers as Mycroft gets up to four fingers.

"Collin, take your fingers out and push into Sherlock. Fuck him slow and deep as you try to fuck yourself in Mycroft's fingers." Carol hums. 

Collin whimpers as he pulls out his finger reluctantly, pushing into Sherlock slowly. He resists the urge to buck his hips as he starts a slow and deep pace, whimpering as Mycroft's fingertips are just out of reach of his prostate. "Please.."

"Mycroft, pull your fingers out and push into Collin. Do not move. Let Collin fuck himself as he fucks Sherlock." Carol orders. 

Collins whines as Mycroft removes his fingers before pushing into him with a low groan. He stays still as Collin starts to desperately push back against Mycroft, ruining his slow thrusts.

"Greg push into Collin's mouth and John push into Collin's arse with Mycroft." She smirks. 

Collin blushes as Greg pushes into his mouth, looking up at him. His eyes widen as John pushed into his arse beside Mycroft.

Greg moans and fists Collins hair as he rocks into his mouth. John as Mycroft moan at the tightness in his arse. Sherlock whimpers under him and wraps his legs around him. 

Collin moans around Greg as he rocks his hips, still using the slow thrusts.

"Faster now. Use him." Carol hums. 

He moans loudly as he starts to thrust between John and Mycroft and Sherlock, his eyes watering a bit at how full he was.

John and Mycroft pound into him making him fuck Sherlock harder. Sherlock moans loudly and arches under Collin. Greg fucks Collins mouth and moans as Sherlock sucks his bollocks. 

Collin whimpers, each brush of his prostate making him that much closer to coming.

"You're close aren't you?" Carol hums to Collin. 

He whimpers and moans a 'yes' around Greg, his thrusts becoming frantic.

"Come." She commands all of them. 

Collin cries out as he feels John and Mycroft come into him and Greg comes into his mouth. He shakes as he comes hard into Sherlock.

"Good boy. All of you did so good." Carol praises. 

Collin whimpers as he feels Sherlock come finally from the praise. He feels so exhausted.

They move off him and pepper him with kisses. 

He blushes as he leaks their cum, humming softly as he curls up between them all.

They hold him and snuggle him. 

"Love.."

"Love you, too.."

He smiles softly and presses against Sherlock, who's the closest to him. He can't remember the last time he was in such a submissive state.

Sherlock kisses his chest and Carol kisses his back. 

Collin blushes and nuzzles Sherlock, humming softly with a small smile.

Sherlock smiles and kisses him softly. 

Collin kisses him back sleepily.

"Nap.."

He hums and nods.

They fall asleep cuddling. 

George nuzzles Cecil as he starts to wake, surprised to feel the bed dip as someone laid next to him. "Mm.. About time you got here.."

Cecil nuzzles him back and peeks his eye open to see who's there. 

George hums as he presses closer to Cecil. "It's Violet, love.." He assumes, but is too tired to actually look.

"Of course it's, Violet. Expecting someone else?" She hums and relaxes with them. 

He hums softly. "Mm.. Of course not."

Cecil cuddles against George's chest and Violet against George's back. "We missed you, George.." She hums. "We really did.." Cecil him. 

He blushes and frowns a bit. "I know.. I'm sorry.."

"You're here now." Cecil hums. "That's all that matters." Violet hums. 

George nods, relaxing between them. "I love you both.. So much.."

"Love you, too.." They hum and snuggle him. 

He smiles and blushes, curling against them.

They smile and hold him. 

He feels more loved than he had since his wife's death.

"Tell us about her.." Violet hums and kisses his back. "Only if you want to though.." Cecil hisses his chest. 

He smiles softly. "She was wonderful.. So kind and caring.. She had always wanted a family and was ecstatic to start one with me. It felt like I was married to my best friend.." He sniffles a bit.

They hold him tighter. 

He bites back tears. "I'm sorry.." He felt a bit silly for crying in front of them.

"Don't apologize." Cecil kisses his chest over his heart. "You miss her. It's perfectly acceptable to cry." Violet rubs his back. 

He whimpers and hides his face in Cecil's chest.

Cecil holds him and Violet rubs his back. 

He holds onto Cecil and closes his eyes as he starts to cry.

Cecil kisses his head and Violet kisses his back. 

He whimpers and shakes a bit.

They holds him. 

He eventually calms down.

"Okay?"

He bites his lip and nods. "Thank you.."

"Of course."

He leans in to kiss him softly.

He hums softly and kisses him back. 

He then turns to face Violet, smiling softly.

She smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles her back.

She smiles and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums happily and smiles against his lip. 

He smiles softly as he relaxes.

They hum happily and snuggle him. 

"Mm.. You'll have to join us sooner next time. You missed all the fun."

"Tell me about the fun." She kisses his neck. 

He blushes a bit and tips his head back. "I came in here to talk to Cecil about the kiss and at first we just wanked with each other, then Cecil wanted me to fuck him and then we sucked each other off."

"God, you're like horny teenagers." She giggles and nips at his neck. 

He blushes and gasps, his eyes slipping closed. "I can't help it.. I've waited so long."

She smirks and sucks on his neck. "You must have thought about this so much. Tell us what you thought about."

He moans softly. "I thought about letting Cecil inside of me.. Being the first. About him fucking me while I fuck you or him fucking you while I fuck him." He whimpers a bit.

"Mm that's sounds so good. I want you to fuck me while he fucks you." She begs and rocks against him. 

He whimpers and nods. "Yes.. Please.."

She presses against him and kisses him hard. 

He moans loudly as he kisses her back.

She kisses him deeply and grinds against him. 

He moans and pulls her closer, bucking up against her.

"George. Please. I need you." 

He groans. "You're wearing too many clothes."

She whines and starts to strip. 

While she does, he pulls Cecil into a kiss. "You need to take time stretching me.. I've never done this."

"I will. I promise." Cecil kisses him back. "I always wanted to be the first to take you." He blushes and nips at his lips. 

He blushes and whimpers, pulling him closer. "I'm nervous.. But I trust you completely."

"It'll be okay. I'll go slow. You'll love it." He holds him and kisses him softly. 

He blushes and nods, kissing him back. "I trust you.."

"Spread your legs for me, love." He hums and kisses down his body. 

He whimpers a bit as he spreads his legs for him.

"Good boy." He praises and lubes his fingers. 

He gasps and moans at the praise.

"All you have to do is relax. I'll take care of the rest." He kisses his thigh and rubs a slick finger against his hole gently. 

He gasps and arches a bit. "Ah.." He takes a breath as he tries to relax.

"That's it. Just feel." He nuzzles his cock and let's him get used to having his finger pressed against his hole. 

His body slowly relaxes and he nods.

"Good boy." He praises and eases a finger into him. 

He blushes at the praise and moans breathily.

He kisses his thighs and slowly moves his finger in and out of him. "Look at you. So handsome. So needy." Violet kisses his chest and strokes him. 

He whimpers and arches up. "Please.."

Cecil adds a second finger into him. 

He pushes back against him a bit.

"Good boy. You're doing so good. Just a bit more." Violet praises. 

He whimpers a bit and arches. He squirms a bit at the stretch.

She kisses his neck and strokes him. Cecil adds a third finger and rubs his prostate. 

George moans and bucks into Violet's hand and against Cecil's fingers.

"Ready?" 

He gasps and moans. "Yes, please. Please."

Cecil takes his fingers out and slicks his cock. "How do you want to be?" Violet kisses George. 

He blushes. "I always envisioned it with you on your back and me fucking you like that and Cecil behind me. But I think for my first time it would be easier for me to be on my back."

"Cecil can fuck you and I can ride you." She smirks and nips at his lips. 

He blushes and gasps. "Yes.. Please.."

She smirks and straddles him. She stokes him and sinks down onto his cock. 

He moans and arches as she sinks down onto him. "Oh fuck.."

"George." She mewls and arches. 

"Violet.. You feel brilliant.." He rocks his hips. "Cecil.. Please.. I need you."

She rocks with him and moans. Cecil moves closer and gently pushes into George. 

George groans and fists his hands in the sheets, wincing at Cecil's size.

Violet starts to ride him slowly to distract him as Cecil stays still letting him get used to being full. 

George's body is conflicted between pleasure and pain. "You're bloody huge, Cecil.." He says through gritted teeth.

"Just breath. You'll adjust." Cecil rubs his thighs and Violet kisses his chest as she rides him. 

He takes shaky breaths until he adjusts. He rocks his hips with a low moan.

Cecil slowly rocks with him and Violet kisses his throat. 

He gasps and moans breathily. "Oh.." He arches. "Yes.."

Violet moans as he arches and she rides him. Cecil wraps George's legs around him and continues the slow deep thrusts. 

"So good.. Both of you.. Christ." He moans and rocks his hips up into Violet and back against Cecil.

Violet kisses him needy and Cecil starts to move faster. 

George moans and kisses her back deeply, his hand on her hips as he thrusts with Cecil.

Violet moans and meets them thrust for thrust. 

George gasps. "Close, please!"

"Come." Cecil moans and comes hard into George. 

He gasps and cries out, arching as he comes hard into Violet.

Violet moans and comes as she feels George fill her. 

He moans and pulls her down for a kiss.

She mewls and kisses him deeply. 

He moans and kisses her back deeply. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She mumbles against his lips and sucks on it. 

He groans and moans softly.

She kisses his jaw and neck as Cecil slips out of him. 

He gasps softly at the strange empty feeling. He blushes brightly as he felt Cecil's cum leak out of him.

"Okay?" Cecil nuzzles him as he lays next to him. 

He blushes and nods. "That was brilliant.."

"Good." He smiles and kisses him softly. 

He smiles softly and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He relaxes with both of them.

They cuddle him between them. 

He smiles and closes his eyes.

They relax with him. 

He starts to doze off.

Violet and Cecil nap with him. 

Collin starts to wake between everyone.

Sherlock mumbles against his back as Carol nuzzles Collins chest. 

He hums softly, still feeling submissive.

"How are you feeling, pet?" Carol hums softly and kisses his collarbones. 

He blushes. "Good, ma'am.."

"Good. Did you enjoy yourself?" She smiles and sucks gently at his neck. 

He blushes and closes his eyes. "Yes, ma'am.. Very much."

"You still want more, don't you?" She smirks and trails her fingertips up his inner thigh teasingly gentle. 

He gasps softly. "Y-Yes, ma'am.."

"Tell me what you want, pet." 

"I.." His hips rocked, whimpering as he couldn't find the friction he needed.

She wraps her leg around his hip and opens herself so he can push into her. "Tell me." She nips at his jaw. 

He moans as he pushes into her. "I.. I want.." He blushes, biting his lip.

She moans and arches. "Tell me, love." She begs and rocks her hips. 

"I want to try watersports.."

"Mm you want them to piss on you?" She nip at his neck. 

He blushes and whimpers as he rolls his hips into her. "Please.."

"Whatever you want." She moans and rocks with him. 

He moans loudly and whimpers.

She moans and kisses him. 

He moans and kisses her back needy. "Please.."

"Wake them and tell them what you need."

He whimpers and nudges Mycroft. "Myc.." His voice sounds needy and desperate.

Mycroft hums and presses against him. "What do you need?" He smirks hearing the needy sound of Collins voice. 

He whimpers. "Wake the others, please.."

Mycroft smirks and starts waking the outlets as Carol rocks her hips with him still deep inside her. 

He moans breathily and rocks his hips.

"You're not allowed to come. Make Carol come and then we'll make you soaking wet. Only after your soaked you'll be allowed to come." Mycroft nips at Collins neck. 

He gasps and whimpers, nodding. He grabs Carol's hips, thrusting up harder. He bites his lip, making sure he doesn't come as he thrusts into her.

She holds onto him tightly and cries out as she comes hard. 

He moans loudly as he holds off his orgasm.

She mewls and her body trembles. 

He whimpers. "Please.."

Mycroft pulls him closer. "You have to go, don't you? You can feel the pressure building right here." He pushes on Collin's bladder as he nips at his lip. 

He gasps and whines. "Y-Yes.."

"We have to go to. So badly. We can barely hold it. You're going to let us piss on you, aren't you?" He smirks. 

"Yes, sir.. Please.. I need it so bad."

He holds him close. "Let go. Piss yourself. You'll feel so much better. Just let go." 

He whimpers and presses against him, gasping as he starts to piss on himself.

"That's it. Good boy. Let it all go." He rubs Collins bladder letting his hand get wet. 

He whimpers and moans breathily at the praise as he empties his bladder.

"Mm you did so good but I don't think you're wet enough yet. I think you still need more." He smirks. 

He whimpers and nods. "Please.. I need it.."

"Who do you want to piss on you first? Or do you want us to all go at the same time?"

He whimpers. "N-No.. One at a time.. It lasts longer that way.."

"Alright." He kisses him. "Who do you want first?"

He kisses him back eagerly. "John.."

John moves closer and kneels between Collins legs.

He whimpers and bites his lip.

"Tell John where you want it." Mycroft smirks. 

He blushes brightly. "M-My chest.. My face.. My cock.. A-Anywhere.."

John groans and starts to go. 

Collin gasps and arches, moaning breathily. "Yes.."

He pisses over his cock and up his chest to his throat. 

His mouth opens in a moan. "John.."

"Do you want me to piss on your face?" 

"Yes. Yes, please, God."

He moans and pisses on his face before his bladder is empty. 

He moans and whimpers. "Christ.."

"Who next?" Mycroft smirks. 

"Sherlock.. Please.."

Sherlock pulls him closer an presses against him. 

Collin whimpers and rocks against him.

Sherlock moans and starts to go as he rocks against him. 

Collin moans and bucks his hips against Sherlock as he feels the wetness spread.

"God yes." Sherlock moans and grinds against him as he pisses. 

Collin pulls Sherlock down to kiss him hard.

Sherlock whimpers and kisses him back hard. 

He moans and grinds against him. "I want you to finish pissing in my mouth."

He moans and nods He moves and straddles Collin's chest, pissing in his mouth. 

Collin moans and closes his eyes.

Sherlock whimpers as the last few drops land on Collin's chin. 

Collin licks his lips and opens his eyes to look up at him.

Sherlock leans in and kisses him hard. 

He moans loudly and kisses him back.

"Who do you want next?" 

"Greg.."

Greg moves close and rocks against him. "God you reek of piss." He moans and kisses him hard. 

He whimpers and moans loudly, kissing him back desperately.

He presses him back against the bed and holds down his arms. He bites at his throat and let's go. 

He moans loudly and rocks up against him. "Yes!"

He grinds against him as he soaks him. 

He whimpers and gasps. "Thank you, sir.."

He kisses him as he runs out of piss. 

He whimpers and kisses him back.

"Mycroft's turn and then you can come. Just a bit longer." 

He whimpers desperately and nods. "Yes, sir.."

Mycroft pulls Collin to him and kisses him hard. 

Collin gasps and holds onto him, kissing him back needy. "Please, Daddy.."

"I've got you." Mycroft holds him close and starts to go. 

He gasps as he sits in Mycroft's lap, his chest and cock getting even more soaked.

He kisses him and strokes him. 

He whimpers and rocks into his hand. "You finish first.."

He groans in relief as his bladder is almost empty and soaks them. 

Collin whimpers desperately. "Please.."

"Come." Mycroft kisses him as he finishes. 

He cries out into his mouth as he comes hard.

He moans and strokes him through his orgasm. 

He whimpers as he comes down from his high.

"Good boy. You did so good." He praises and holds him. 

He whimpers softly and held onto him.

They all cuddle him. 

He curls against them.

They mumbles worship and praise into his skin. 

He blushes at the praise and closes his eyes.

They hold him. 

He nuzzles them before groaning a bit at the growing stickiness on his body.

"Go get cleaned up. I started the shower for you lot." Carol smiles as she stands at the end of the bed. 

He blushes and smiles. "Thank you.."

"Of course, love." She smiles. 

He blushes and gets up shakily.

Greg scoops Collin up and carries him to the shower with the others. 

He blushes and holds onto him.

He kisses him softly and smiles. 

He smiles lazily and kisses him back.

He smiles fondly and stands him up in the shower. He hums softly and starts to wash him. 

He blushes as he lets Greg wash him.

He rinses him off and washes his hair. "I love you."

"I love you too.."

He smiles softly and kisses him after rinsing him off. 

He kisses him back. "Thank you.."

"Of course, love." He nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He chuckles softly and smiles happily. 

He smiles softly.

He hums and washes himself. 

Collin leans against the shower wall.

Sherlock hums and nuzzles Collin. 

Collin blushes and smiles.

"Hi." He smiles. 

He smiles softly. "Mm.. Hi.."

"I love you." 

"I love you too.." He hums quietly.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He blushes and nuzzles him back. 

He hums softly and leans against him.

He wraps his arms around him and smiles. 

He smiles and cuddles him.

He hums happily enjoying the tender closeness. 

He hums. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He nuzzles him. 

He smiles softly.

"Let's get out of the shower." 

He hums and nods.

He leads him out of the shower and dries them off. 

Collin leans against Sherlock, humming softly.

Sherlock kisses his head and leads him back to the bedroom where Carol changed the bed. 

Collin blushes and smiles, feeling small and soft, still in subspace.

Sherlock pulls him into bed and cuddles him with Carol. 

He hums softly, curling up between them.

They cuddle him. 

He nuzzles them and hums.

They nuzzle him back and hold him. 

He smiles happily.

"Love you.."

He blushes and nuzzles them. "Love.."

Carol and Sherlock kiss either side of his neck. 

He blushes and smiles softly.

Carol smiles happily and relaxes against him. 

He smiles and relaxes.

Sherlock hums and relaxes as well. 

He closes his eyes, starting to doze off.

They nap with him. 

Mycroft hums as they get out of the shower. "We should let them rest, yeah?"

"Yeah." John hums and smiles. 

He smiles. "Let's get dressed first."

They smile and go to get dressed. 

They stay quiet so they don't wake the others. They finish getting dressed and Mycroft leads John and Greg out of the room.

"Now what?" Greg smiles. 

He hums. "Mm, we could either go to join whoever's still downstairs or we could go to an empty room and have a bit of fun."

"Let's see what's going on downstairs." 

He hums and smiles. "Mm, alright."

He takes his hand and they go downstairs. 

Mycroft smiles as he's led downstairs.

Sky is outside mediating with Gita. 

Mycroft smiles as he leans against the patio door.

'Mm you should join us..' Sky hums in his head. 

He smiles softly. 'Yeah, I could use some relaxation.' He goes to sit with them.

'Close your eyes. Let the tension drain from your body. Inhale positive energy. Exhale the negative. Let your worries go. They hold no power over you unless you give them control. You are in control.' She hums softly. 

Mycroft follows her instructions, slowly relaxing.

'Feel your heartbeat slow. Listen to the breeze. You are one with nature. Respect her and she shall provide all that you meed.'

He keeps his breathing slow, slipping further into his mind as he relaxes.

Sky hums softly. 

He's soon completely relaxed.

'How do you feel?'

'Mm.. Brilliantly calm.'

'Good.. I should tell you that Sebastian called the other night.. John was there with me..'

He stiffens a bit. 'What happened?'

'He stared his usual shit. I told him I had enough. That I'm done playing his games. He's now the prey and no longer the hunter. I have an operation being executed that's taken years of planning. He's no longer a threat at this point and soon he'll be brought to me to meet his end. Then I'll finally be freer..' 

'And you're sure this will work? That it will be safe for those around you?'

'I'm not going to do it here. I'm going to go back where it all began. I'm going to end this where it started. I'm going to go back to India and I am going to kill him with no one around. None of you will go with me. I need to do this. I started by myself and I will end it by myself. There is a 0.00000000000000000000000000000000001% chance of failure. I'm willing to take that risk. He is going to die and I am going to be there to watch his life slip away.'

He was quiet for a moment. 'Keep your phone tracker on, understood?'

'Understood.'

'If anything even looks like it's going wrong, you will call one of us.'

'I promise. It won't be until after the new year. I'll leave when you come back from your honeymoon.' 

'Thank you.'

'Of course, Crofty.'

'I just want you to stay safe.'

'I know. I will. I'm just not going to be totally safe until he's gone..' 

'I understand.'

'I love you, Corfty. I'm sorry I'm like this.'

'Shush. I love you too. Don't apologize.'

'I asked John if he thought I was a monster. He said no. Automatically. He didn't even need to think about it. I just wish I could believe him..'

'You're not a monster. You're fighting your abuser.'

She frowns. 'I try to see what my life would have been like if Sebastian never came into it. I can't see it. There is no other possibility. He was always meant to ruin me like this. This is how it was always meant to be. I would have never met you other wise. I would have never found Michael or Jean. I wouldn't have done all the good that I have but I also would have never done the bad. So does my good out weigh my bad?' 

'The good will always outweigh the bad. You have so much good in your life right now.'

'I'm so afraid I'll mess everything up. I'm so scared all the time. I hate it. I don't want to feel this way.'

'You're not going to mess anything up, dear.'

She sniffles a bit and nods. 'Some relaxing meditation this turned out to be.' She sighs. 

'It's good that you got it out.'

She nods. 

'Have you eaten today?'

'No..'

'Lets go get something.'

'Okay.'

He gets up with a small grunt.

She smiles softly and follows him into the house leaving Gita to meditate. 

He smiles and leads her to the kitchen.

"What are you two up to?" Greg hums. 

"Sky hasn't eaten today."

"You need to eat, Sky." John sighs. "I know." Sky hums. 

"I suggest we make something, then."

"Like what?"

He shrugs. "Something she'll eat."

"How about curry?"

He looks to Sky. "Well?"

"Sounds good." Sky smiles. 

He smiles. "Brilliant, thank you."

She smiles and nods. 

Zack and Chloe come into the kitchen. "What's everyone in here for?"

"Cooking." Sky smiles and gets things out. 

"Mm, need help?"

"I think I've got it. What are you up to?"

"Just relaxing."

"That's nice." 

He smiles and hums. "How have you been holding up?"

"Good. After Mycroft and the boys get back from their honeymoon I'm going to go take care of some things.." 

"You're gonna be careful."

"I like how that's not a question." She smiles. "Of course I'll be careful. I have to come back and be a kickass aunt." She smirks. 

He grins and hums. "You better."

"I will." She smiles and nods. 

"Thanks, kid."

"Of course, old man."

He chuckles and smiles.

She giggles and starts cocking. 

He hums and smells everything. "Mm.. Curry?"

"Yup." She smiles. 

"And you won't let me help." He fakes a hurt sigh.

"Mm to bad for you." She giggles. 

"Prick." He chuckles.

She laughs and smiles. "Here. Try it." She hums and holds up a spoon full of curry. 

He hums as he tries some. "Mm.. Brilliant."

"Good." She smiles. 

He pulls back. "Seems you don't need my help."

"I'll always need your help." She hums. 

He blushes a bit and smiles. "Alright."

She smiles and finishes cooking. 

He smiles and leans against the counter.

"Hungry?" She hums and starts making up plates. 

He smiles. "A bit, yes."

She smiles and hands him a plate. 

He smiles as he takes it.

She hands out plates to everyone and starts to eat. 

They all sit to eat.

Sky smiles happily as she watches everyone eat. 

Mycroft hums. "This tastes brilliant, dear."

"Good." She smiles. 

He smiles softly as he eats.

She hums and eats as well. 

Mycroft was surprised at how much he eats.

'Maybe I should cook more often.' Sky hums in his head. 

Mycroft blushes. 'I suppose so.'

She hums and smiles. 

'At least I'll eat if you cook.'

'Good to know.'

He smiles softly.

She smiles and hums happily. 

He leans against Greg.

Greg smiles and wraps his arm around him. 

He smiles and closes his eyes.

George, Violet, and Cecil come in trying not to look so well shagged. 

Mycroft looks up to greet them but hesitates as he sees them, quickly figuring out what happened. His face turned bright red and he quickly adverted his eyes.

"I guess that cat is out of the bag." Sky giggles. 

George blushes brightly and sits with Violet and Cecil to eat.

Cecil blushes as he eats and Violet looks completely at ease. 

Mycroft looks to Greg.

Greg looks surprised but happy. 

Mycroft smiles softly as he looks back to his parents and George.

They all look happy together. 

Mycroft was glad that they were happy.

"See. I told you they'd be alright with it." Violet smiles while Cecil and George blush because they were worried about the kids being upset over them being together. 

George blushes and smiles. "Yeah."

She hums and smiles. 

He smiles and leans against them.

They smile and kiss either of his cheeks. 

He blushes and smiles.

They hum and smile happily. 

He leans into kiss his cheek.

Cecil smiles and nuzzles George. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He turns to kiss Violet's cheek.

Violet smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and relaxes.

She smiles and leans against him. 

He smiles, putting an arm around her waist.

She blushes and cuddles against him. 

He smiles and rubs her hip.

She nuzzles him and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses her cheek.

She hums happily and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She nuzzles him and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles her back before leaning in to kiss Cecil.

Cecil smiles snd kisses him back. 

Mycroft blushes, not used to seeing his parents so affectionate.

Greg chuckles and kisses Mycroft's head. 

He blushes and smiles, leaning against him.

He wraps his arm around him and smiles. 

He relaxes and hums.

Sky hums and leans against Michael. 

Michael smiles softly, rubbing her back.

She hums and nuzzles him. 

He kisses her head softly.

She looks up for a kiss. 

He smiles and kisses her.

She hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

'I love you..'

'I love you too. So much.'

She smiles happily and nuzzles him. "Ma'am." One of George's security team addresses Sky. She looks at him and hums before nodding dismissing him. 

Michael hums. "Who was that?"

"A member of George's security team. Apparently there's things at the door for me." She hums and stands. 

He frowns. "Sky.." He's a bit afraid that it will be something from Sebastian.

"It's not from him. Come look." She hums and heads to the front door. 

He looks a bit confused but follows her.

She opens the front door and the whole front lawn is covered in boxes and crates. "Their gifts. I've dethroned Sebastian. His army's are recognizing me as their new queen. They're sending me gifts as signs of their allegiance to me." She hums looking out at the cars, clothes, and other things to win her favor. 

"Christ.." He looks at all of the gifts.

"So the question is do I accept them or not? If I don't they'll be angry and they'll follow some idiot. If I do I'll rule all of the evil the world has to offer." She crosses her arms. 

"Accept them, then."

"Alright.." She nods. 

He presses a kiss to her head. "It would be better to have them following you than someone else. You can use them against Sebastian."

"You're so smart, love." She leans up to kiss him. "Might as well take a close look." She hums and walks down the front steps. 

He smiles as he kisses her back before following her.

She takes his hand as they walk. "Mm the cars will go to George. I'll have the clothes brought in to see if anyone wants anything and the rest of the clothes will go to charity. We'll do the same with the furniture. As for the animals I'll have them taken to my circus. But this..." She sighs as they stand in front of a large shipping container. 

"What's in it?"

"Drugs... So much and so many drugs.." She licks her lips. 

He stiffens a bit. "Sky.."

"Hmm?" She sounds and looks a bit dazed. "What? Yup they'll be taken away and dealt with." She nods and walks away from the container, pulling Michael along. 

He frowns and follows her.

"I won't touch any of it. I'll have someone come and deal with it."

He nods. "Alright."

"I'm never going to use again.. I promise.."

He takes her hand. "I trust you."

She nods and kisses his hand. She holds his hand as they walk. "Well would you look at that." She hums and stops in front of a cage. She looks at the ginger wolf pup in the cage. "Kind of reminds me of Mycroft." She giggles. 

He smiles and bends down in front of the cage. "It's cute.."

"I'll keep him." She smiles and opens the cage. The pup slowly makes his way out of the cage. He looks around knowing he could escape if he wanted. Sky smiles softly and the pup jumps into her arms. "I guess he's decided to keep me too." She giggles. 

He smiles and nuzzles her. "What are you going to name him?"

"I dunno.. What do you think?"

He chuckles. "Why not just name him after Mycroft." He teases.

"That's actually pretty good." She giggles. 

He blushes. "Really?"

"Really." She smiles. "Lil Crofty. I think Mycroft will get a kick out of it." She smiles and kisses Michael. 

He smiles and kisses her back. "Mm, let's hope so."

She smiles and pets her wolf pup. 

He reaches in to pet him.

The pup snuffles his hand and licks it. 

He smiles happily.

"Mm he likes you. I can feel it." Sky smile happily. 

He blushes. "Really?"

"Really. His brain has already started imprinting on us. He's decided we make a good pack for him to belong to." She smiles. 

He blushes and smiles happily.

She smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He hums and smiles.

Sky smiles and they walk around the gifts. 

Jean is leaning against the doorframe. "What's all this?"

"The criminal world has decided to make me its new queen since I've dethroned Sebastian. These are gifts." Sky hums and pets Little Crofty. 

He hums. "And who's that?" He nods to the wolf pup.

"Little Cofty. In Mycroft's honor." She smiles. 

He chuckles and hums. "I'm sure he'll love that."

She giggles and smiles happily. 

"Come on, you two."

"Do you wanna pet him?" Sky asks Jean. 

He smiles. "I'd love to." He hums as he pets the wolf.

She smiles as Little Crofty licks his hand. 

He smiles and pets his head.

Sky smiles. "Alrighty then. We'll have the rest of this stuff dealt with." She hums and heads back into the house.

Michael and Jean follow her.

Sky watches as George's people bring the gifts into the house. 

Greg's eyes widen. "What's all this?"

"The criminal world has crowned me their new queen and these are their offering." Sky hums. "And this is Little Crofty." She smiles holding up the wolf pup. 

Greg chuckles softly. "Oh, Mycroft, look."

"What is it?" Mycroft hums and goes over to them. "Is that a wolf pup?" He looks a bit bewildered. 

He chuckles, amused. "His name is Little Crofty."

"Oh my god." He blushes and laughs. 

He laughs and leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles happily. 

He smiles and hums.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiles and kisses him again. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles happily and leans against him. 

He holds him by his waist.

He blushes and relaxes in his arm, loving being held. 

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He blushes and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums.

"You're perfect."

He blushes and smiles. "Thank you.."

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles happily.

Mycroft smiles and presses against him feeling cuddly. 

He hums. "Let's go sit, love."

He nods and follows him. 

He takes him to the couch and pulls him down to sit with him.

He blushes and cuddles against him. 

He holds him close.

He presses against him and smushed his face to Greg's chest. 

He smiles and rubs his back.

He hums happily and kisses his chest. 

He kisses his head.

He looks up for a kiss. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles against his lips and rubs his nose along Greg's. "Two more days and then we'll be married."

Greg smiles and blushes. "I know."

"Mm my husband.. That just sounds so.. Hot." Mycroft smirks and nibbles on his jaw. 

He blushes and tips his head back a bit.

"It's feels good. It's feels like we belong. Husbands. I like it." He bites at his throat. 

He pulls him closer. "We do belong."

"I know.." He holds onto him and kisses him. 

He kisses him back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He mumbles against his lips. 

He smiles happily and nips at his lip.

He blushes and whines softly. 

He pulls him closer. "Mm.."

He mewls and presses against him. 

He pulls him closer. "Come on.."

He whimpers needy. 

"You're so needy today, love." He smirks a bit.

He blushes and hides his face in his neck. 

He rubs his back. "Mm, don't hide from me, love.. Tell me what you need."

"You.. Need you.."

He smirks and takes his hand, standing. "Upstairs."

He blushes and mewls, following him. 

He smirks and leads him up to their room.

He stays close as he lets himself be lead. 

He pulls him into a kiss, nipping at his lips.

He whimpers and presses against him needy. 

He smirks. "Tell me what you want me to do, love.."

"You. I want you to fuck me." He blushes brightly. 

"Mm, good boy." He grips his arse.

He moans and pushes his arse back into his hands. 

He smirks and squeezes his arse. "These need to come off."

He whines and grinds against him. "Then take them off." He challenges wanting Greg to use him hard. 

He glares at him and pushes him back onto the bed.

He whimpers and bites his lip. 

He growls and starts to take off Mycroft's clothes.

He wiggles helping Greg strip him. 

He bites at his neck as he gets him naked.

He arches and bares his neck to Greg. 

He smirks and grinds against him, marking his neck.

He moans and ruts against him. 

He bucks against him. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember your name."

"Yes!" He moans loudly. 

He smirks and pulls back to strip.

He whimpers and bites his lip as he watches Greg strip. 

"Stroke yourself for me."

He blushes and starts to stroke himself. 

He smirks and grabs the lube. "Good boy."

He whimpers and spreads his legs. 

He lubes up his fingers and teases him.

He whines and presses against his fingers. 

He smirks and just pushes the tip of his finger into him. 

"Please please please." He begs and tries to push back against his finger. 

He pushes his finger into him.

He moans and arches. 

He moans and thrusts his finger. "Good boy."

"Daddy.." He begs and blushes. 

He smirks and adds a second finger. "Mm.. Such a good boy."

"I need you so bad." He whimpers and rocks against his fingers. 

He pushes in a third finger.

"Daddy!" He moans and spreads his legs wider. 

He smirks and thrusts his fingers. "Tell Daddy what you want him to do."

"Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Use me. Daddy, please!" He begs and arches. 

"Good boy. Such a good little slut for me." He pulls out his fingers and slicks his cock.

He whimpers at the emptiness. 

He rubs his hips. "I've got you.." He pushes into him.

He mouth falls open in a moan and and he aches under him. 

He leans in to bite his neck as he starts to thrust into him.

"Yes!" He moans and bares his neck for Greg to mark. 

He marks his neck and growls. "Good boy."

He wraps his arms and legs around him. 

He thrusts harder into him.

He cries out and comes hard suddenly as Greg slams into his prostate. 

Greg moans as he clenches around him, but continues to thrust into him.

Mycroft moans and arches, loving the way Greg fucks him as his body grows sensitive. 

"You're so fucking sexy." He groans and thrusts harder.

"Yes! Give it to me!" He moans loudly happy to be Greg's fucktoy. 

He starts to pound into him.

He cries out with each powerful thrust and his nails dig into Greg's back. 

He fucks him harder, his thrusts starting to lose their rhythm as he gets closer.

"Come. Oh god please. I need you to come." He moans loudly and feels so close, needing Greg to come so he can again. 

Greg moans loudly as he comes hard into him, gripping his hips tightly.

Mycroft nearly screams as he comes hard again as he feels Greg fill him. 

Greg groans and kisses him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Mycroft whimpers and kisses him back. 

He eases out of him. "Alright?"

"Perfect.." He snuggles against him and blushes as he feels his cum leak out of him. 

He smiles and kisses his head.

He blushes happily and kisses his chest. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He giggles and nuzzles him back. 

He kisses him softly.

He kisses him back lovingly. 

"You did so well."

He blushes and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and snuggles against him.

"Nap?"

"Nap.." He yawns and nods. 

He nods and holds him close, closing his eyes.

He falls asleep in his arms. 

He soon falls asleep as well.


	2. Fifty Eight

Chloe nuzzles Zack. 

Zack hums softly and nuzzles her back.

She smiles and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses her back. "Mm.."

She giggles and smiles happily. 

He smiles and kisses her again. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

He smiles and hums.

She snuggles against him and breathes him in, still loving they way he smell. 

He chuckles softly. "You're perfect.."

"Mm you are.." She giggles and nuzzles him. "How do you smell so good?"

He hums. "Mm, I don't know."

She hums and kisses his neck. 

He blushes and tips his head back.

"Mm I have the sudden urge to tie you down and fuck you silly." She nibbles as his throat. 

He blushes and whimpers, obviously aroused.

She smirks and stands. "Come along." She leads him up to bed. 

He blushes brightly and follows her.

"Strip." 

He nods and strips at her command.

She rubs her hands over his body and strokes him. 

He gasps and whimpers, bucking his hips into her hand.

"Mm so needy for me." She smirks and pushes him back onto the bed. 

He blushes brightly and looks up at her.

"Tell me what you want." She rubs her hands over his thighs and hips, so teasingly close to his cock. 

He whines and rocks his hips. "You.. Need you.."

"Mm do you want me to hold you down and fuck you?" She smirks and breathes on his cock, lips barely a sheet of paper away. 

He tries to rock into her mouth, whimpering needy. "Yes.. Please."

She swirls her tongue over the leaking head of his cock unable to help herself and slicks her fingers. 

He spreads his legs for her and moans, slowly rocking his hips.

She takes him further into her mouth as she eases a finger into him. 

He moans and pushes back against her finger.

She adds a second finger and bobs her head. 

He whimpers and moans. "More.."

She kisses the tip and pushes in a third finger, thrusting them. 

He moans loudly, pushing back against her fingers, trying to fuck himself on them.

"None of that." She swats his thigh and removes her fingers. She smirks as she ties his wrists and ankles to the bed. "I decide how you get fucked and when to come. Understand?" 

He whimpers breathily and tests the ties before nodding. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy." She puts on the strap on and slicks it up. 

He whimpers in anticipation as he waits.

She smirks and pushes into him. 

He gasps and moans, arching off the bed. "Yes!!"

"Like it?" She smirks and rocks her hips knowing the strap on is big and thick, specially made to stimulate his prostate. 

He moans loudly, bucking against the air. "Yes! So big. So thick."

"Mm who knew you'd be a size queen." She bites at his throat as keeps her thrusts slow and deep. 

He whimpers and moans, tipping his head back. "I love it.."

She sucks and bites his neck, marking him. She holds his hips and fucks him harder 

His moans grow in volume as she fucks him. "Perfect."

"Really?" How about this." She smirks and turns on the vibration as she fucks him harder and faster, hitting his prostate mercilessly. 

His eyes widen and he moans loudly, arching off the bed. "Christ, yes!"

"Come for me." She orders and bites his neck hard, marking him. 

He cries out as he comes hard on command.

"Good boy." She praises and kisses him as she pulls out of him gently, putting a thick butt pull into him. "I really want to sit on your face." She smirks and takes off the strap on. 

He gasps as she pushes in the plug and whimpers a bit. "Please, ma'am.."

She moves and sits in his face. 

He moans breathily against her and licks at her clit, mainly keeping his tongue still so she could ride his face.

She moans and arches as she rides his face. 

He moans against her, closing his eyes and letting her take control.

"You love this don't you? Being used like a slut." She smirks and and her hands hold his hair. 

He whimpers and moans against her, his eyes pleading to be used.

"Mm make make come." She moans and rides his face. 

He starts to trust his tongue, eagerly trying to make her come.

She cries out and comes hard against his face. 

He moans as he feels her come against his face.

She moves off him and unties him before collapsing next to him. 

He curls up against her.

She snuggles him. "You did so good.." She mumbles softly sounding exhausted. 

He blushes and nuzzles her.

She nuzzles him back sleepily and relaxes against him. 

He hums softly, already starting to doze off.

"Love you.." She mumbles and falls asleep quickly.

He mumbles his love as he falls asleep.

She stays pressed against him as they sleep. 

Sherlock hums and nuzzles John.

John smiles softly and nuzzles him back. 

He smiles and hums, shifting on the couch so his head is in John's lap.

He smiles and massages Sherlock's scalp, playing with his hair. 

He closes his eyes, humming happily. 

He chuckles softly and smiles as he continues. 

He hums and nuzzles his hand.

He blushes and smiles softly. 

He smiles and hums.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He leans in and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles and hums happily. 

He nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back. 

He blushes and smiles.

"You're so beautiful." 

He blushes brighter. "John.."

"Absolutely breathtaking."

He hides his face in John's stomach, the compliments arousing him.

"You are the most fantastic thing that has ever happened to me. You're so brilliant and clever."

He blushes and whimpers, squirming a bit.

John smirks and slides his hand down Sherlock's body. “Hard for me already?" He hums and palms Sherlock over his trousers. 

He whimpers and rocks against his hand. "John.."

"Mm yes, love?" He teases. 

He whines and squirms. "Please.."

"Tell me what you want."

"You.. Please.."

"Mm come here and sit in my lap. Grind against me until you come in your pants. No hands." 

He whimpers and nods, scrambling to sit on his leg, already rutting against him.

"God, look at you. Such a desperate needy slut." He holds his hips and kisses him hard. 

He whimpers and grinds against him, kissing him back desperately.

"Let go for me, baby." 

He whimpers and moans breathily, holding onto him tightly as he came hard in his trousers. 

"Good boy." He praises and kisses him. 

He blushes at the praise and holds onto him.

He pepper him in kisses and praise. 

He blushes brighter and melts under his kisses.

He holds him and nuzzles him. 

He presses closer and smiles.

"I love you."

He nods and smiles. "Love.."

He smiles and nuzzles him. "How about a nice bath?"

He hums and smiles, nodding.

He smiles and scoops him him, carrying him to the bathroom. 

He holds onto him and smiles.

John sits him on the counter and starts the bath. 

He swings his legs as he sits on the counter.

"You're adorable." He smiles and adds bubble bath to the bath. 

He blushes and smiles.

He chuckles and smiles. 

He looks up at John and the bath.

"Come on, love." He smiles and starts to strip him. 

He blushes and smiles, letting John strip him.

John strips and gets in the bath, pulling Sherlock in with him. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles, leaning back against him.

John kisses his head and holds him. 

He blushes and closes his eyes, relaxing.

He hums happily and runs his hands over his body. 

He blushes brighter and hums.

"I love you. So so much."

"I love you too."

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He hums happily and holds him. 

He smiles and kisses his hand.

He blushes and smiles happily. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles and nuzzles him happily.

He smiles and relaxes.

He hums softly and relaxes in the bath with him. 

He smiles and closes his eyes.

He smiles softly and washes Sherlock's hair, massaging his scalp. 

He blushes and hums.

He smiles happily and rinses his hair. 

He hums softly, relaxing further.

He hums and washes the rest of him. 

He blushes and smiles.

He kisses his head softly as he rinses him. 

"Mm, you take such good care of me.."

"It's my favorite thing to do.."

He blushes and smiles. "Really?"

"Of course." He smiles happily. 

He hums and tips his head back to rest on John's shoulder.

John wraps his arms around him, resting his hand over Sherlock's heart. 

Sherlock smiles happily.

"I love you. So much. So so much."

He blushes brightly. "I love you too.."

He smiles happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and takes some of the bubbles, blowing them onto John's face.

John chuckles and smiles. He gathers some bubbles up and makes a beard. 

Sherlock giggles and smiles happily. 

John smiles and kisses Sherlock, bubbles going everywhere. 

He giggles and kisses him back.

He chuckles and smiles happily against his lips. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiles and kisses him softly. 

He hums and relaxes.

He holds him and relaxes. 

They sit until the water gets cold.

"Let's get out, love."

"Mm.. Okay."

They get out and John dries Sherlock off with a warm fluffy towel. 

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles him.

John smiles happily and nuzzles him back. 

"Mm.." He hums softly, leaning against him in his towel.

He smiles and finishes dying him off. "Have you eaten today, love?"

"Mm.. No.."

"Let's go down and get something to eat."

He hums and nods.

John gets them both dressed and leads him downstairs. 

He smiles and follows him down

Nearly everyone is floating in and out of the kitchen. 

Sherlock hums as they walk into the kitchen.

"Mm hello, you." Collin smiles. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles. "Hello."

"Hungry?" He smiles. 

He smiles and nods.

"What would you-" Collin asks as he phone rings cutting him off. He frowns and answers it. "Hello? What? No no don't touch anything. I don't care." He growls and hangs up. 

Sherlock frowns and takes Collin's hand. "What's wrong?"

"Someone broke into one of the clubs. Wrecked the place." Collin sighs. "Did they take anything?" George frowns. "No." Collin frowns and he and George exchange looks. "Are you going to call the police?" Violet frowns. "No." Collin shakes his head. "We'll handle it in house. Take Sky and take care of it. Quietly." George hums. 

Sherlock frowns and bites his lip. "What are you going to do?"

"Take care of business." Collin kisses his forehead before leaving the kitchen with Sky. 

He frowns as he watches him and Sky leave.

"They can handle it." George hums. "What exactly are they going to handle?" Violet huffs. "A small territory dispute." George frowns at Violet's tone. 

"If it's small, why does he need Sky?" Sherlock frowns. "Why is he going as well?"

"Extra protection from her never hurts. He's going because it's his club that got hit." George sighs. 

He chews on his lip. "If she's going, it's not just a small territory dispute."

"They're going to determine the size of the dispute. It's probably just some punks trying to get their foot in the door of this world." He hums. "She can handle it. She's handled it before."

He frowns, going quiet but not believing him.

"You underestimate them. They were raised to deal with things like this."

Sherlock shakes his head. "That's not the point." He mutters before leaving the kitchen.

Greg sees Sherlock and frowns. "What's the matter?"

"Not now." He grumbles, heading for his room.

"Sherlock." He frowns deeply. 

"Not now!" He shouts, his voice shaking a bit.

He steps back looking shocked and hurt. 

Sherlock frowns and looks back at him. "I'm sorry.. I just.. I can't, Greg.." His voice was small, filled with regret but also sounding scared.

"What's the matter, honey?" Greg frowns and goes to him, holding his hips. 

He frowns and tips his head down, resting it on Greg's shoulder. "I just.. Collin and Sky left to check out a 'small dispute' at one of his clubs and I don't think he would need Sky if it was as small as George is saying it is. I just feel like no one is taking this as seriously as I am, like no one cares as much."

"He wouldn't need to bring Sky if it was no big deal." He frowns deeply. "Someone's challenged George's territory. Collin's club is probably a focal point of his ownership. If he can't protect Collin's club then how could he be expected to protect the rest of it. I don't think it's a territory dispute. I think it's about George's reputation. Sky's not going for protection. She's going as George's wife."

He frowns. "I'm worried about them.. I know it won't be anything like what happened with Sebastian, but things could still get bad."

"I know.." He frowns. 

He frowns and tightens his hold on Greg. "No one else spoke up when I brought up my concerns.."

"I know they're worried but probably think it's not to serious." He frowns and holds him. 

"George said she's handled it before. My mum was also suspicious."

"Your mum probably knows when George is bullshitting."

He frowns. "I don't like being lied to."

"Neither do I." He frowns and goes into the kitchen. "What's really going on?" Greg asks George. "Nothing that won't be handled." George frowns. 

Sherlock sits in the living room, letting Greg handle it. He curls up on the couch, listening to the conversation.

"Why don't you handle it then? Why send your son in law and your "supposedly pregnant wife"?" Greg sounds mad. "I don't like your tone." George frowns. 

John frowns a bit. "Greg, calm down."

"He's sending out a 19 year old girl to handle mob business and you think I'm the one that needs to calm down? Why aren't you more upset?" Greg frowns. 

"Because George says they can handle it. She's handled bigger things."

"And you think that's alright? She's a kid! She's never had a chance to act like one for god sakes."

He frowns a bit, looking down. He knows Greg was right.

"We rely on her far to much. I know she says she can handle it but that doesn't mean we should have her do it." He sighs and goes to join Sherlock on the couch. 

Sherlock frowns and curls in further on himself.

Greg rubs his face with his hands. 

John frowns and looks to George.

George sighs and frowns. "They'll be fine. They're not going to anything without consulting me first. They know the rules." 

"Sky's a bit beyond the rules, don't you think? Sherlock is rarely wrong when he gets a feeling like this." He frowns.

"I know." He frowns. 

"Is he right, then?"

"Maybe. We'll see."

He frowns, the slight tremor in his hand coming back. He nods and leaves the room.

Mycroft sees John's hand tremor as he walks by. "John?" He frowns and looks at him. 

He frowns and looks to Mycroft. "Something is going on with George. He isn't being completely honest with us."

"What?" He frowns. 

"I don't know. Sherlock was upset because George sent Collin and Sky to fix something, then Greg got upset and I should've listened to them."

"Collin and Sky? What the hell does George have going on?" He frowns. 

"I don't know." He frowns. "Sherlock is right, something is wrong."

"We can't go. We don't even know where they are. Plus if we get caught helping the mob that's not going to look good for any of us. George knows that. He's playing us." Mycroft frowns. 

"Why would he be playing us?"

"I don't know and I don't like it." He growls and pulls out his phone calling Sky. "Mm hello?" Sky hums. 

"Where are you?" Mycroft doesn't both with a hello.

"At Collin's club reviewing the security tapes and cleaning up." She hums. 

"Why isn't George telling us anything?"

"Because he thinks that who ever is trying to take over this territory is going to succeed and he's trying to cover his arse. He's a mob boss. What do you expect?" 

"That he doesn't lie to family. That's what I expect." He frowns and hangs up.

"What did she say?" John frowns. 

"She said George thinks whoever went there to take over is going to succeed, so he's trying to cover himself."

"Fucking great." He groans and rubs his temples. 

He sighs a bit and runs his hands through his hair.

"Call her and tell her to come back with Collin now. Have someone else deal with that mess. They don't need to be anywhere near this is it goes wrong."

Mycroft calls Sky back, his patience thinning.

"You know you don't have to actually call me. The whole hearing your thoughts thing works just as well." Sky hums as she picks up the phone. "We're on the way back to the estate now. Be there in five."

He was getting more annoyed by her nonchalance about the situation. "No more games, Sky."

"Sorry.. We'll pulling up now. I'll tell George to fuck off and put on his big boy pants so he can deal with his own shit. I'm just having a bad day and was looking for a fight." 

"You promised to talk to me before you went off to do things."

"I know. I know. It's just that my skin feels to tight and my bones are to big. I wasn't thinking."

"I know, but you need to talk to me."

"I will. We're coming in now." She hums as they come in through the garage, hanging up the phone. 

Mycroft sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

Sky comes in with Collin in tow. 

Sherlock hears them come in and frowns, still upset. He gets up and goes up to his room, curling up around one of the pillows.

Collin goes into the room and sits in the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry." 

Sherlock frowns and bites his lip. "No one else was taking it seriously.."

"Because George told them it wasn't a big deal. He's persuasive like that. But you always see through it." Collin lays next to him. 

He frowns and hesitates before curling up to him.

He pulls him close and holds him. "I'm sorry, honey.."

"I was so worried.. And then George kept lying and I just.."

"I know. I'd never do anything that would ever take me from you. I promise."

He sniffles and nods, pressing closer to him.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He holds him tight and kisses his head. 

He holds onto him. "I love you.."

He rubs his back soothingly. 

He closes his eyes.

He relaxes with him. 

He stays pressed against him, thankful that he was safe.

He holds him close and rubs his back. 

He kisses his chest softly.

He presses kisses to his head. 

He holds onto him.

Sky goes up to George's office with Mycroft and John. "Have someone else deal with this." She says to George. 

Mycroft crosses his arms, looking expectantly at George.

George frowns. "Fine."

"Thank you."

Sky turns and leaves the office. 

"Don't go to Sky for your dirty work." Mycroft mutters before leaving.

Sky sighs and goes down to the gym. 

Michael frowns and follows her.

She stretches and gets ready to work out. 

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She nods. 

He bites his lip. "What happened today?"

"Nothing happened out there. I'm just having an off day." She shrugs. 

"You could have talked to me."

She bites her lip and looks at him. "Today is the anniversary last time Sebastian used me. I didn't exactly want to talk about."

He frowns and hesitates. "Then don't talk to me about it, just talk to me. Just be here with me."

She nods. "Collins club was broken into a wrecked. We went to go check it out." 

"That was all? Sherlock seemed pretty upset."

"Everyone didn't take it to seriously because George lied. Sherlock saw through it."

"Why was he lying?"

"Because he wanted me and Collin to deal with it."

He frowns.

"He'll find someone else to fix it. I can't do everything for god sakes."

"He'd better."

"I went out because I was subconsciously looking for a fight because I didn't want to think anymore. I just wanted to beat someone." She sighs and lays on the gym floor. 

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't be. A year ago a was so high at this point I could feel a thing."

He frowns.

"I won't talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable. I just thought it showed my progress."

"It does show your progress, I just.. It reminds me of that first night with Jean. When you got high, well, mentally."

"I know.." She sighs and frowns. 

He frowns and goes over to her.

She looks up at him as she lays on the floor. 

He sits next to her. "I know there's things you can't talk to me about, I just wish that you would talk to me before going off to do something like that."

"I will. I promise.." She bites her lip. "I'm just still getting used to this.. Us.." 

"I know, and I understand that. I just can't handle you going off and doing something dangerous and potentially--" He has to stop himself before he gets too upset.

She presses against him. "I'll always come back to you. I'll never leave you. I promise."

"I just get scared sometimes.. And when you left today without a word, I just.. I had to find out through one of the others."

"Here.." She pulls a box out of her pocket. She opens it and slips the bracelet on. "Press your finger there. It'll lock the bracelet on me and you'll be able to track me wherever I am no matter what. It measures my vitals so it'll let you know if I'm in danger."

He hesitates, shaking his head. "I.. I don't want to track you. I trust you, Sky, I just get scared.."

"I know you trust me. This will give you piece of mind." 

He takes a breath and nods, pressing his fingers on it and locking it.

"Thank you.." She says quietly sounding relieved. 

He leans down to kiss her softly. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." She mumbles against his lips and kisses him back deeply. 

He pulls her closer, holding her against him.

She presses against him, holding onto him. 

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too.." She presses her face to his chest. "So so much."

He rubs her back soothingly.

She sighs softly and relaxes against him. 

"How about we go lie down?"

"Please.."

He nods and stands, offering his hand.

She takes his hand and follows him. 

He leads her up to their room.

"Where are you're guys going?" Jean hums. 

"Up for a nap. Care to join us?"

"I'd love to." He smiles softly and follows them up. Little Crofty hops up onto the bed waiting for them. 

Michael smiles and pets Little Crofty's head before getting into bed.

Jean gets into bed with Sky in the middle of him and Michael, Little Crofty curls up at their feet. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She smiles softly and nuzzles him back. 

He smiles and kisses her head. "Sleep, love."

"Okay.." She mumbles sleepily and presses against him, falling asleep. 

He smiles softly, still a bit worried.

"You look a bit worried, love." Jean says softly. 

He chews on his lip. "I am.. I'm worried about Sky."

"All this worrying about her and we're gonna go gray early." 

He chuckles softly. "I know."

He smiles softly and leans in to kiss him gently. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

"I love you." He mumbles against his lip and smiles. 

He smiles softly. "I love you too."

He nuzzles him and smiles. 

He smiles and relaxes, feeling a bit better.

Jean hums softly and smiles. 

He yawns softly, cuddling up to both of them.

"Nap.." He mumbles. 

He hums and nods, already falling asleep.

Jean falls asleep with them. 

Mycroft sighs a bit as he sits next to Greg.

Greg scrubs his hands over his face. 

He leans against him. "We've got ourselves a bit of a mess, haven't we?"

He hums and nods. "There's always a bit of drama before a wedding.. Right?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

He sighs and leans against him. 

He puts his arm around him.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.. So much."

He nods and tries to relax against him. 

"It's okay now.."

"He.. He didn't care. He just sent them out. Business as usual." He sighs and frowns. 

He frowns. "You should talk to him."

He frowns and nods. 

"I'll be alright, love."

"I know."

He kisses his head.

He holds his hand and kisses it. 

He smiles softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

George comes into the living room. "Do either of you know where Sky is?"

"Sleeping."

George nods and heads up to her room. 

Sky is still between Michael and Jean.

Jean looks up and glares at George, little Crofty growls at George. "Down boys." Sky sighs. 

Michael frowns as he sits up.

"What did you do?" Sky looks at George suspiciously. "Oh god you fucking moron." She whines and drawls out of bed after she reads his mind. 

"What happened?"

"He tried to handle it and he fucked up because if I don't watch him every second of everyday everything goes to shit!" She sighs as opens the closet pulling out and puts on a tight short orange dress. 

Michael frowns, starting to get out of bed.

"When does he get here?" Sky sighs as she does her make up. "Now." George frowns. "Oh I swear to god when this is over I will scream at you so loud your ears will ring for a year." She snaps. 

"Who? Who's getting here?"

"The person who's been trying to take over George's territory. Peter Fredrick." She puts on her heels and looks in the mirror. 

"Why is he coming here?"

"George invited him. George is forcing me to deal with it." Sky sneers and looks to George. "The only reason I haven't splattered your brain matter across the wallpaper is because your Greg's father. That is the soul reason I'm allowing you to live at this moment. Don't give me a reason to disregard it because I will not hesitate to end you." She growls at George before leaving the room. 

Michael glares at George until he leaves the room.

Sky goes downstairs and to the entrance of the estate where Peter and his two buff henchmen stand guard behind him. "Hello, Peter. What do we owe this visit to?" Sky smiles playing nice aware that Greg and Mycroft are watching. "Well darling, it just so happens I'm planning on taking over your husbands territory." Peter smiles predatorily at her. 

Mycroft frowns a bit as he listens.

"Mm I see. Thank you for letting me know if your plans but unfortunately I won't let that happen." Sky smiles politely. "Let's cut the shit shall we? I want the territory so I'm going to have it. I don't give a damn about what you will or won't let happen." Peter smirks. "There's one flaw with this plan though. You've come here. Into my home. The heart of my domain. You wouldn't do that unless you were incredibly stupid, which you are, or you've come to make a deal." Sky glares. 

Mycroft takes Greg's hand, squeezing it. 'Don't let him in, Sky.'

'Not a chance.' Sky hums in his head. "A deal?" She says. "Yes. I won't take his territory if you make me come." Peter smirks. "Really? Is that all?" Sky laughs. 

Michael and Jean soon come downstairs, out of Sky's line of sight.

"What do you like? Do you want to bend me over and fuck me? Or do you want me on my knees?" Sky hums and Peter licks his lips. "No. This. This is what you want." She steps forward and wraps her hand around his neck, lifting him off the ground single handedly as she chokes him. "See, Peter. There are so many men out there like you this gets old for me real quick. But don't you worry. I'll make sure you don't remember a thing." She growls as Peter turns blue. She drops him to the floor, he gasps and comes hard into his pants before his head hits the floor and he passes out. Sky pulls a gun from the back of her dress and shoots his two henchmen with knockout darts, letting them crumple to the ground unconscious. 

Michael bites his lip as he watches, staying close to Jean.

Sky touches each of the men's foreheads and erases their memories. "Pain in my arse I swear to god. Can't have five fucking second to myself to sleep or anything. For fuck sake always having to clean out other people's messes." She grumbles and pushes them out the door to be taken care of by George's security team out side. "George!" She roars and stomps into the living room where George is sitting on the couch. "Greg, give me one good reason I shouldn't kill your father." 

"Well, for one, he is my father. Can't exactly invite the other one to my wedding. I would like to have some family there."

"Fine. You should thank your son for giving a fuck about you. You are no longer in change. I'll handle everything from now on. You're just a figurehead." She snaps at George and leaves the room. 

Greg sighs. "Christ, you fucked up this time."

"It's her job to handle things." George hums. 

"No, what- Christ, no, it's not!" He looks appalled. "She's a kid! She's practically Mycroft's kid! It's not her job to handle things when you fuck up. That's your own damn fault. Don't drag her into these things."

"So you think it would have been better to have started a mob war instead of letting her deal with it swiftly? Her powers should be used to save lives. Not take them." 

"I think you should deal with your own shit better. I agree that she shouldn't use her powers to take lives, but she also shouldn't use them to clean up for you."

"God, I'm so tired of listening to people argue over what I should and shouldn't do. How I should and shouldn't live my life. I will do what I think is right. I’ve never taken a life that would not have taken mine or the life of someone I love. I don't just go out half cocked on murder sprees. I remember every name of every person that I've had to put down. Those names run through my head constantly reminding me to do better and to be better. To look for ways to solve problems without violence. I'm so tired. I'm just so tired of everything." Sky sighs as she leans against the door frame. 

Greg frowns. "I just don't think that you should have to clean up his messes."

"You're right. I shouldn't but it seems like he thinks it my burden to bare. He let those men into this house. I had to erase their memories because they saw you and Mycroft. A cop and a government official in the house of a mob boss. He cornered me and I don't like being cornered. So as long as he's alive I'll watch his every move so he doesn't fuck up again."

Greg sighs. "Christ, you're nearly as bad as my fucking stepdad was." He can't bring himself to look at George.

"Well if that's all I think I'll go out for drinks and karaoke." Sky hums. 

Michael frowns a bit from where he and Jean stand behind them.

"Do you want to come?" She asks Michael and Jean. 

Michael looks to Jean before nodding.

"Good. Let me change and we can go." She smiles softly and goes to change. 

Michael watches her go.

'What's the matter?' Sky hums in his head. 

'I don't like this situation.. It's not fair. He can't expect you to do everything for him.. Not stuff like this.'

'He's tired of it. Tired of being a mob boss. So he thinks if he does a crappy job I'll take over. Which I did. I gave him what he wanted so the rest of you can stay out of danger.'

'But it's not fair. I don't want you doing this.. It's too dangerous and if something happened to you, I..' He wipes his face as tears start forming.

'I won't be in danger. I'll control from behind the scene. It'll still be George's face that everyone knows. I'll get out.'

'No more things like this, like last night.. You stay hidden, at least during stuff like this..'

'I will.' She comes down dressed in warm layers. "Ready?" 

Michael nods, wiping his face again before grabbing his coat, as well as Jean's.

'I'm sorry. I'll do better. I promise.' 

'You're doing all you can. I'm not blaming you.'

'I'm still hurting you. I can do better.'

'You're not hurting me. The situation is.'

She bites her lip and nods. 

'I love you.'

'I love you, too.' 

He smiles softly when Jean joins them. "Ready?"

"Ready." Jean smiles. "Good. Let's go." Sky smiles and heads to the garage. 

Michael follows them out, taking both of their hands.

They squeeze his hands. "Pick a car, love." Sky hums to Michael. 

He smiles softly and picks one of the new cars.

She picks the keys and they get in. 

He smiles as Jean gets in to drive.

Jeans smiles and starts the car, taking directions from Sky to the pub. 

Michael takes Sky's hand.

Sky smile softly and kisses his hand. 

He smiles and relaxes.

Jean soon pulls up to the pub. 

They get out and go inside.

Sky smiles and heads to the bar. 

Michael and Jean follow.

"What can I get you, lo- Jesus! Sky!" The bartender grins. "Benny!" Sky smiles. 

Michael raises a brow. "You know him?"

"Know me? She saved my life!" Benny smiles. "It wasn't that bad." Sky blushes. "They would have killed me." He nods. 

Michael smiles and looks to Jean.

"Well I had to save the best bartender I ever had." Sky smiles. "Damn right. Anything you want on the house for you and your.. Boyfriends?" He smiles and she nods. 

Michael blushes and smiles, taking Jean's hand.

Jean smiles and kisses his hand as Benny makes them drinks. "Thanks to you I haven't had anymore trouble. I feel better knowing that I have those moves you showed me in case I walk home in drag again." Benny smiles at Sky. "You're very welcome." Sky smiles and sips her drink. 

Michael smiles. "You do drag?"

"Oh yeah. All the time. You caught me on an off night. This isn't how I usually am. I just kinda felt more like.. This tonight." Benny shrugs and smiles. "God, you should see him in a mini skirt. His calves are to die for." Sky smiles and Benny laughs. 

He smiles. "I'd love to come back and see you one night."

"There a show this weekend. You all should come. It's a lot of fun." He smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. "I'd love to."

"Yeah good." He licks his lips and smiles. "God, I'm sorry. I never asked your name." He chuckles."

He blushes. "Michael."

"It's very nice to meet you, Michael." He smiles flirtatiously. 

He blushes brighter and smiles. "It's nice to meet you too."

"What do you want to drink, Michael? What a person drinks says a lot about them." He hums and smirks. 

"I like hard cider." He licks his lips a bit.

"Mm like it hard do you? I think I can accommodate." He smirks and sits his drink on the counter. 

He blushes as he takes his drink, smiling as he sits at the bar.

"So what do you do, Mich?" Benny smiles. 

"I'm training to be a police officer." He smiles back.

"Ohh a law man." He chuckles and smiles. 

He hums as he takes a sip of his drink. "Mm, yeah."

"What made you want to be a police officer? Your dad?" 

"No, ah.. Actually, technically it was Sky's dad. He's a detective inspector."

"Sky's dad? I didn't know she had parents." He hums. "What do your parents think? If you becoming a police officer?"

He bites his lip. "They were ecstatic but also scared."

"I'd be the same if my kid told me that they wanted to be a cop." He nods. 

He hums and takes a sip of his drink. "Mm, I don't blame them."

He hums and nods. "So how did you meet Sky?"

He blushes. "In a pub, actually. I had mustered up enough courage to send her a drink."

"Sent her a drink? Wow. That does take a lot of courage to send a drink. Especially to someone like her. I'm impressed." He grins. 

He blushes and smiles. "I was lucky that she accepted it."

"You must be a good person. She only likes to keep good people around." He smiles. 

He blushes brighter and ducks his head.

"She has a type you know." He chuckles. 

"A type? What is it?"

"Mm good people who need her help. She saved my arse. So what did she help you with?" 

He bites his lip and blushes. "She helped me come out."

"That's great." He smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. "I mean, my parents don't know yet."

He shrugs. "All in your own time." He smiles. 

He smiles softly, finishing off his drink.

"Want another? Karaoke is going to start soon." He hums. 

He smiles. "I'd love one."

He smiles and sits another drink on the bad, clearing away the last one. 

He smiles. "Thank you."

"It's my job." He chuckles and smiles. 

"Mm." He smiles and takes a sip.

Sky comes over and hugs Michael from behind. "We have a table. Wanna come sit and watch?" She nuzzles and kisses his neck. 

He blushes and smiles, humming softly. "Yeah, I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay." She smiles and kisses his cheek before going back to sit with Jean. 

He blushes and smiles.

"Ohh she really likes you." Benny chuckles. 

He blushes and chuckles a bit. "I would hope so."

He laughs and smiles. "So are you going to sing?"

He blushes. "I.. I don't know."

"You should. It's fun." He smiles. 

He blushes. "Maybe if I had a singing partner."

"One of them will sing with you if not I'll sing with you." He smiles. 

He blushes and bites his lip. "I was hoping you would.."

"Of course I will under one condition. You pick the song." He smirks. 

He blushes and nods, taking another drink.

"Good." He smiles. 

He smiles softly and takes another drink. "Hope you have someone who can cover for you."

"I'll find someone. Don't worry your pretty little head." He smiles. 

He blushes and smiles.

He chuckles and smiles. 

"I'm gonna need to drink something stronger before I sing."

"What do you want?" He smirks. 

"What do you suggest?" He grins a bit.

"Mm how about 'between the sheets'?" He smirks. "It's strong and sour." He chuckles. 

He licks his lips. "Sounds perfect."

He smirks and makes the drink. 

He finishes his cider while he waits.

Benny puts a slice of lemon on the rim and sits the glass in front of Michael. 

He smiles as he takes it. "Mm, thank you, Benny."

"You're welcome. You better get our song on the list before it fills up." He smiles. 

He smiles. 'Could you put a song on the list for me? 'Pour Some Sugar On Me'.' He hums in Sky's head.

'Sure.' She giggles and puts it on the list. 'He's nice huh? He thinks you have a great arse." She giggles. 

He blushes a bit. 'Really?'

'Really really. I don't wanna go back to the estate tonight. We should just stay at a hotel and shag all night.' She giggles a bit tipsy. 

He blushes. 'I might not mind that.' He grins a bit, his eyes flicking up to Benny.

'Mm you should convince him to come too. He's a brilliant shag.' She licks her lips and squirms in her seat a bit. 

He smirks a bit. 'You've fucked him?'

'Yes..' She blushes. 'After I saved him. It was adrenaline filled and hazy. He took me against a brick wall in an alley still dressed in full drag. Fuck, it was so hot.' She rocks her hips feeling herself getting wet. 

'If I can get him to come with us, I you to watch him fuck me.' He smirks, taking a sip of his drink.

'Mm I don't think it'll take much to convince him. He's been half hard this entire time talking to you.' 

'Brilliant.' He smirks and glances up at him. "Mm, Sky put our song on the list." He takes a drink.

"Brilliant." Benny smirks. 

"Got any plans after work?" He hums, licking his lips.

"Not a damn one but I'd sure love some involving you." He watches Michael lick his lips and smirks. 

"Mm, brilliant. Sky suggested we get a hotel for the night." He smirks and finishes his drink.

"Did she now? That sounds perfect." 

"Mm, I'm glad you agree."

"I'm glad you offered."

He hums and licks his lips. "I think I'll take another one of these."

He makes him another drink as pours himself a shot. "Our little secret." He winks and takes the shot after giving him his drink. 

He grins and takes his drink. "Mm.. Our secret."

He chuckles and smiles. 

He smiles and takes a sip.

"What song did you choose? Or do you want me to be surprised?"

He blushes. "It was ah.. 'Pour Some Sugar On Me'."

He throws his head back and laughs. "Fuckin' perfect." He grins. 

He blushes and smiles.

He chuckles and smiles. 

He smiles and drinks more, starting to feel buzzed.

Benny laughs as he watches a drunk couple nearly fall off stage as they sing. 

Michael chuckles as he turns to watch.

He smiles at Michel as he watches him chuckle. 

He smiles softly and blushes.

"You are very handsome."

He blushes, surprised by the comment. "Thank you.."

"God, I really like making you blush." He smirks and licks his lips. 

He blushes brighter. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. It makes you look absolutely fuckable." 

"I wouldn't mind you taking action on that." He smirks a bit.

"Really?" He licks his lips. 

"Mm, yeah." He bites his lip.

"Good cause I'd really love to fuck you." He smirks. 'He's fully hard now. It's taking all of his will power not to touch himself. God, Michael. He wants you. He wants you so bad.' Sky hums in Michael's head. 

'Think I can make him come from behind the bar?' He smirks, licking his lips.

'Probably. Try it. Try to.' She purrs as she makes out with Jean, both of them hearing the conversation. 

"Mm.. Brilliant. I can hardly wait to have your cock in my arse."

Benny's eyes widen a bit and bites back a moan. 

He smirks and takes a sip of his drink. "Tell me, Benny, what would you do to me?"

"Well at the moment all I can think about is bending you over this bar and fucking you till you scream." He licks lips and his hips rock subtly. 

"I do like an audience." He smirks.

"You just get better and fucking better, don't you?" He groans unable to stop his hips from thrusting into nothing. 

"Mm.. Are you hard, Benny? Are you going to come in your pants?"

"Yea yes. God, yes. Please." He moans and holds onto the bar. "You make me so hard. I don't think I've ever been this hard in my life. It feels like a hot steel rod in my pants. You want to feel it don't you? You want me to fuck you hard and deep with my big fat hard cock." He leans in close to Michael's ear and growls lowly. 

He smirks and pulls him close by his shirt, kissing him hard.

He moans and kisses him back as he comes hard into his pants. 

He moans and smirks.

"You're brilliant." He smirks and nips at his lips. 

He smiles and groans softly.

He hums and kisses him. 

He kisses him back. "Mm, I think you should clean up before we sing."

"You're probably right." He chuckles. "I'll be back." He smirks and goes to get cleaned up. 'Bravo.' Sky hums in his head. 

He blushes and smiles.

'Having fun?'

'A lot.'

'Good.' She moans softly as Jean sucks on her neck. 

'You two having fun?'

'Lots.' She moans. 'So much.' Jean nibbles at her neck. 

'Mm, whenever he gets off work, we can go to a hotel and have some more fun.'

'30 minutes.' She gasps and arches as Jean squeezes her thigh. 

'Mm, meanwhile, you and Jean have fun.'

'Planning on it.' She opens her legs a bit. 

Jean smirks and slides his hand between her legs.

Sky blushes and gasps softly, opening her legs more. 

He smirks and nips at her neck. "Mm.. You said we have 30 minutes, right?"

"30 long minutes." She pants softly and tips her head back. 

He groans and sucks a mark onto her neck. "Mm, well, we could make it go by faster."

"What do you suggest?" She whines and her hand goes to his hair. 

"Let me take you back somewhere and fuck you. I feel how wet you are." He smirks.

"Fuck. I'd let you bend me over and take me over this table right here at this point." 

"Mm, I'm not sure that would fly here. But I can take you outside. There's an alley behind here."

"Sounds perfect." She whimpers and rocks her hips needy. 

He smirks and stands, offering his hand.

She takes his hand and follows him out of the pub. 

He leads her to the back alley.

"Jean." She begs needy and presses against him. 

He moans and presses her against the wall, kissing her deeply.

She moans and kisses him hard, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

He moans and nips at her lips, rutting against her.

"I'm so wet for you. My panties would be soaked if I were wearing any. I'm absolutely dripping." 

He smirks and grinds against her. "You know I love it when you're like this.. Dripping and giving me easy access."

She whines and her legs tighten around him as she rocks against him. "I need you. I need you to fuck me. Now. Right now or I'll loose my mind I swear. Please please. I can feel how hard you are for me. Give it to me." 

He moans and unzips his trousers, freeing his cock. "Mm.. God, the things you do to me.." He groans as he presses into her.

"The feeling is very mutual." She moans and arches, her legs tightening around him as she holds onto him tight. 

He kisses her deeply as he starts thrusting. "God, you always feel so good."

She moans and kisses him hard. "You're so big and hard. Fuck yes. So good."

"Mm.. Anyone could walk in and see us. See how needy you are." He smirks and thrusts harder.

She blushes and moans loudly unable to help herself. 

He smirks and bites at her neck, holding her hips. "Such a loud slut."

"I can't help it. You just feel so good." She gasps and tips her head back. 

He marks her. "Mm.. You're going to get caught." He smirks, his thrusts starting to get erratic.

"Getting caught with your cock in me? God, I can think of so many worse things getting caught doing." She moans and starts to tremble getting close. 

"Mm, but then everyone would know how much of a slut you are for me."

"Your slut. All yours."

"Such a good girl." He groans, feeling close. "I'm close, Sky."

"Please. I need it. Fill me up." She begs and starts to tremble as she nears the edge. 

He moans as he comes hard into her with one last thrust.

She gasps ad comes hard as she feels him fill her. 

"Fuck you're so hot.."

She blushes and giggles, kissing him. 

He smiles and kisses her back, slipping out of her.

She gasps softly and blushes as she feels his cum leak out of her. "I love that feeling.." 

He smirks a bit. "Mm.. I know."

She blushes harder and hides her face neck, feeling submissive. 

He hums and rubs her back. "Mm, we should get back inside to watch Benny and Michael's song."

"Okay.." She kisses his neck and stands on her own. 

He smiles and pulls back a bit to zip his trousers up.

She giggles and fixes herself up. 

He smiles and straightens his clothes. "Ready?"

"Yup." She smiles and nods. 

He takes her hand, leading her back into the pub.

She hums happily and follows him. 

He leads her back to their table.

She sits with him. 

Michael smiles when Benny comes back. "I think our song's almost up."

"Perfect timing. My shift is almost over." Benny grins. 

He hums. "Brilliant timing."

"Can I get you anything else before I clock out?" 

"Mm, a blowjob would be nice." He smirks a bit. "The drink, that is."

"Mm don't I know it." He chuckles and makes one for Michael and himself. 

He grins at Benny before clasping his hands behind his back and leaning down to take the shot.

He smirks as he watches and does the same. 

He sets the glass down and licks his lips.

"Impressive." He smirks and pulls him close, licking the whip cream off his lip. 

He blushes and grins a bit. "Mm, I'm good with my mouth."

"I'll be the judge of that." He smirks. 

"Mm, I'll make sure my performance is great."

"I'm looking forward to it."

He smirks. "Mm, so am I."

He chuckles and licks his lips. 

"Mm, I think we're up."

Benny smiles and follows him to the stage after clocking out.

Michael was delightfully tipsy now as they got up on stage.

Benny grins and feels happily buzzed. 

The song starts and he grins a bit.

He laughs and waits for the lyrics to start rolling. 

The lyrics start and Michael takes the first verse.   
"Love is like a bomb baby c'mon get it on. Livin' like a lover with a radar phone. Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp. Demolition woman, can I be your man?"

"Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah." Benny takes the next and smiles. 

"So c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up  
Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh in the name of love."  
He starts the chorus, turning to Benny.

"Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon, fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah." He sings to him and grins. 

"Listen, red light, yellow light, green-a-light go  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up, loosen up." He smirks, knowing what the next lines were.

"You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah  
Give a little more." He sings and smirks, holding his hips and kissing him before he sings the next. 

"Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up  
Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon and fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet, yeah." He grins and pulls him closer.

"You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head, to my feet  
Do you take sugar? one lump or two?  
Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up." He smiles and holds onto him. 

"Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon and fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah  
You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
Cause I'm hot, (say what), sticky sweet  
From my head, (my head) to my feet  
Do you take sugar? One lump or two?" He pulls him into a kiss before letting him sing again.

"Take a bottle (take a bottle)  
Shake it up (shake it up)  
Break the bubble (break it up)  
Break it up (break it up)  
Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Ooh I can't get enough  
Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
Get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me, oh  
Pour some sugar on me yeah, sugar me." He sings and kisses him back. 

He grins against his lips as the song ends.

He smiles against his lips as the crowd cheers. 

He smiles as he pulls back, pulling Benny down with him.

Benny smiles and follows him. 

He leads him to where sky and Jean are sitting.

"Bravo." Jean smiles. "Excellent performance." Sky giggles. 

Michael blushes and smiles. "It's not what I'm used to singing, but it was fun."

"Mm I dare say it's the company." Benny chuckles. 

He blushes and chuckles. "I think you're right."

"It's my turn." Sky giggles and goes up onto the stage. She winks at the boys as the music starts. "I want to be rich and I want lots of money  
I don't care about clever I don't care about funny  
I want loads of clothes and fuckloads of diamonds  
I heard people die while they are trying to find them  
And I'll take my clothes off and it will be shameless  
'Cause everyone knows that's how you get famous."

The boys watch her sing, shifting in their seats.

"I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror  
I'm on the right track, yeah I'm on to a winner.  
I don't know what's right and what's real anymore  
And I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore  
And when do you think it will all become clear?  
'Cause I'm being taken over by the fear." She sings and smirks at them. 

Michael licks his lips as he watches her.

"Life's about film stars and less about mothers  
It's all about fast cars and cussing each other  
But it doesn't matter cause I'm packing plastic  
And that's what makes my life so fucking fantastic." She giggles and winks. "And I am a weapon of massive consumption  
And it's not my fault it's how I'm programmed to function." She arches and sways her hips. "Forget about guns and forget ammunition  
'Cause I'm killing them all on my own little mission  
Now I'm not a saint but I'm not a sinner  
Now everything's cool as long as I'm getting thinner." She finishes the song and blows them a kiss. 

They all blush a bit.

"Another!" Someone from the crowd shout. Sky laughs and starts another song. "I feel good, I walk alone  
But then I trip over myself and I fall  
I, I stand up, and then I'm okay  
But then you print some shit  
That makes me wanna scream  
So do what you want  
What you want with my body  
Do what you want  
Don't stop, let's party  
Do what you want  
What you want with my body  
Do what you want  
What you want with my body." She sings and rubs her hands over her body mesmerizingly. 

Jean blushes and adjusts himself in his pants.

"Write what you want  
Say what you want 'bout me  
If you’re wondering  
Know that I'm not sorry  
Do what you want  
What you want with my body  
What you want with my body  
You can't have my heart  
And you won't use my mind but  
Do what you want (with my body)  
Do what you want with my body  
You can't stop my voice cause  
You don't own my life but  
Do what you want (with my body)  
Do what you want (with my body)." Her body rocks and arches to the music as she sings. 

Jean and Benny palm themselves through their trousers and Michael bites his lip, feeling himself get wet just watching her.

"You can't have my heart  
And you won't use my mind but  
Do what you want with my body  
Do what you want with my body  
You can't stop my voice cause  
You don't own my life but  
Do what you want with my body  
Do what you want with my body  
Sometimes I'm scared I suppose  
If you ever let me go  
I would fall apart  
If you break my heart  
So just take my body  
And don't stop the party  
You can’t have my heart (help me now)  
And you won't use my mind but  
Do what you want with my body  
Do what you want with my body  
You can't stop my voice cause  
You don't own my life but  
Do what you want with my body  
Do what you want with my body." She nearly moans as she sings begging her boys for it, making other people around the pub whistle and howl at her. 

They groan as they watch her.

"Do what you want with me  
What you want with my body  
Do what you want with me  
What you want with my body (world)  
Do what you want with me  
What you want with my body  
Do what you want with me  
What you want with my body  
World, help me now  
What you want with my body  
Do what you want with my body  
Do what you want with my body  
What you want with my body." She finishes the song panting hard and so horny. 

Michael bites his lip. "We need to leave now." He squirms a bit, incredibly aroused.

"I'll get a cab." Benny adjusts himself in his trousers before standing and going out to get a cab as Sky comes down off stage. "What did you think?" She smirks at Michael and Jean. 

Michael blushes brightly. "Christ, that was.." He licks his lips.

"Fucking fantastic." Jean bites back a moan. "Mm hopefully it'll lead to some fantastic fucking." Sky giggles. 

"Speaking of which, Benny's getting us a cab."

"Then we should go." She smirks and puts on her coat. 

Michael and Jean stand, both looking horny.

"I hope you know I expect to be fucked six ways from Sunday." She licks her lips as she looks at them. 

"Mm, you won't remember your name when we're done with you." Jean smirks.

"Thank god." She presses against him and kisses him hard. 

He smirks and kisses her back deeply before pulling back. "Time to go."

She licks her lips and nods a bit dazed as she follows Jean and Michael out to the waiting cab Benny got. 

They all pile into the cab and Michael gives the cabbie the name of a hotel.

Sky bites her lip and rocks her hips needy. 

Jean smirks as he feels her move next to him. "Mm.. I'll fuck you again while Benny fucks Michael, hm? Take you on your hands and knees so you can watch like Michael wanted."

"God, yes. On my hands and knees. Please, Jean." Sky begs and presses against him. 

He smirks and slides a hand between her legs.

Her legs automatically open for him. 

He smirks. "Good girl.." He rubs his fingers over her clit teasingly.

She blushes and whimpers at the praise as her hips rock against his hand. 

He smirks and pulls his hand away.

She whines and bites her lip. 

"Mm.. If you can wait until we get to the hotel, you'll be rewarded." He glances to Michael and Benny who are making out next to them. "Mm, those two couldn't wait, though."

She whimpers and nods, pressing against him. 

He smirks and hums, rubbing her thigh.

She mewls and keeps her legs open a bit. 

He smirks. "Mm.. So good for me."

She blushes and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and rubs her thigh.

She mewls softly and leans against him. 

They soon arrive at the hotel.

Sky gets the largest suit on the top floor. 

They all go up to the room.

Benny holds Michael close and kisses him deeply barely breaking apart the entire trip from the pub to the hotel. 

Michael gasps and moans, pressing against him.

Benny kisses his neck and takes Michael's coat off. 

He whimpers and melts into his hands.

He runs his hands over his back and pulls at his shirt as he nips at his lips. 

He gasps and kisses him desperately before he feels Benny pulling at his shirt. His mind clears for a moment and he pushed his hands away, blushing brightly.

Benny blinks. "Sorry. Got a little carried away." 

He blushes, looking down. "N-No.. I just.. I usually keep my shirt on.."

"It's okay. Whatever you want." He holds his hips and kisses his head softly. "It's all fine."

He looks up at him and nods. "Thank you."

"Of course, love." He nods and kisses him softly. "You tell me what you want and how you want it. I want to make you feel good." He mumbles against his lips. 

He blushes as he kisses him back. "I want you to fuck me.. I do.."

"Okay." He kisses his jaw and neck. 

He pulls him closer, his hands going to his hair.

Benny sits on the bed and pulls Michael into his lap after stripping off his own coat and shirt. 

Michael blushes and presses his hands against Benny's chest.

Benny smiles softly and rubs his thighs letting him explore. 

He leans in to kiss his neck, his hands rubbing over his chest.

He rubs his hands over his back and squeezes his arse as he tips his head back letting Michael get at his neck. 

He gasps and grinds back against his hands, biting at his neck.

He groans and slips his hands into the back of his pants and trousers, squeezing his bare arse. 

He moans breathily, arching against him. "Benny.."

"I'm right here, love." He kisses his neck and jaw as he opens Michael's trousers. 

He tips his head back and moans, his hips rocking.

He nibbles and sucks on his throat. "Stand so I can get you out of these." He slips his hands into his waistbands and rubs his thumbs over his hips. 

He stands and moans breathily, helping Benny take his trousers off.

"God.. You're perfect." He rubs his hands over his thighs and presses kisses his hips. 

He blushes at his words and whimpers, his hips rocking a bit.

"You'd look so fucking good riding me." He nuzzles between his legs and squeezes his arse. 

He blushes and moans. "I want to.. Please."

Benny stands and kisses him. He strips off his own trousers and pants before grabbing the lube. 

Michael blushes and bites his lip. "You don't mind..?" He starts feeling a bit self conscious.

"Of course not. You're so fucking handsome, brilliant, funny, and sexy. Anyone that would mind are fucking morons." Benny nuzzles him and rubs his sides gently. 

He blushes brighter and moans, pressing against him. "I need you, Benny.."

"I know. I've got to stretch you first, love." He holds him and squeezes his arse. 

He gasps and grinds against him.

He scoops him up and puts him on the bed on his back, kissing him deeply. 

He moans into the kiss, arching off the bed.

"Open your legs for me, love." He kisses his hips and slicks his fingers. 

He mewls and spreads his legs.

He kisses his thighs and rubs a slick finger over his hole. 

He gasps and pushes back against him.

He sucks on his thigh and eases a finger into him. 

He gasps and moans, arching. "So good.."

He nuzzles him and moves his finger slowly. 

He moans breathily. "Yes.."

He presses kisses to his belly and adds a second finger. 

He rocks his hips a bit. "Benny.."

"Mm?" He thrusts his fingers slowly. 

"More.. Please, I need it. Need you."

"I know. Just a bit more." He adds a third finger. "Do you want me to come inside you?"

He pushes back against his fingers. "Yes.. Please."

"I'll eat you out after. Lick up my cum as it leaks out of your perfect arse." He thrusts his fingers. 

He moans and arches. "Yes!"

Benny takes his fingers out of Michael and slicks his cock. Sky whines needy for Jean as she gets on her hands and knees on the bed, presenting herself for him. 

Michael gasps and spreads his legs more for him. "Please, Benny."

Benny holds his hips and kisses him, pushing into him. 

He gasps and moans, arching. "Oh.."

He keeps still letting him adjust abs kisses his neck. 

He moans and nods after a bit. "I'm ready.."

He kisses him and rocks his hips. "You feel so good."

He kisses him back deeply. "So big.

He kisses his jaw and neck as he thrusts slow and deep into him. 

He threads his fingers through Benny's hair, tugging lightly. "Brilliant.. More."

He moans and thrusts harder and faster. He looks up at Jean and smirks. 

Jean smirks back at him before glancing down at Sky as he thrusts into her.

Sky moans loudly and aches, pushing back for more. 

Jean smirks and thrusts harder into her. "Look at Michael, Sky. Look at how desperate he is."

Sky whines and gets wetter around him as she watches Benny fuck Michael harder. 

Michael moans loudly with each thrust, pulling Benny down to kiss him hard. "Benny.. Please.."

Benny moans and kisses him deeply as he fucks him fasts and harder. "Come. Come for me."

Michael drags his nails down Benny's back and cries out as he comes hard.

Benny moans loudly and comes hard into him as he clenches around him.

He moans and arches as he feels Benny fill him.

He holds him and kisses him. 

He gasps and kisses him back. "So good.."

"Good." Benny hums and kisses his jaw. "Please please." Sky begs Jean needing to come. 

Jean leans down to bite her neck, his thrusts becoming erratic. "Come for me."

Sky cries out and comes hard, clenching around him. 

Jean moans loudly as he comes hard into her.

Sky whimpers as she feels him fill her. 

He groans, kissing her back.

She mewls softly and collapses against the bed. 

He groans as he pulls out of her. "Christ.."

She moans as she feels his cum leaks out of her. 

"You and Michael look so well fucked.. Cum dripping out of you. I miss that feeling."

"Ask Benny to fuck you. I want to see him fuck you." 

He licks his lips, smirking a bit before looking to Benny. "Think you're good enough for another round?"

"Mm if you want it I've got it." Benny smirks. 

"Mm.. Good. Because I need a cock in my arse and Sky wants to watch."

"Good." He pulls Jean into a kiss. "Stretch yourself for me. Show me how bad you need my cock to fill you up." He mumbles against his lips and nips at them. 

He moans breathily against his lips and pulls back for the lube.

Benny smirks and moves Michael onto his hands and knees. "I did promise to lick you clean. Now you can watch Jean open himself for me." He hums and squeezes his arse cheeks as he kisses his tail bone. 

Michael blushes and gasps, lifting his arse for Benny. He moans as he watches Jean stretch himself.

Benny smirks and licks a wide swipe over Michael's slick leaking hole. "God, you taste even better than you look." He groans and nibbles on his arse cheek. 

Michael moans and presses back against him. "Fuck.. Your tongue feels so good.."

Benny holds his hips and starts fucking him with his tongue. 

He gasps and pushes back against him. "Yes.. Please.."

He moves Michael's hips and thrusts his tongue harder and deeper into him. 

"I.. Ah! I want Jean to fuck me while you fuck him.. Please.."

"Anything you want." He kisses his arse as Jean finishes stretching himself. 

He blushes and turns into his back.

Benny kisses Michael softly before pulling Jean closer and kissing him as well. 

Michael kisses him back and Jean kisses him back desperately.

"Mm you're going to fuck Michael while I fuck you." Benny mumbles against Jean's lips and nips at them. 

Jean moans and whimpers. "Please.. God yes."

"Good boy." He smiles and kisses him deeply. 

He moans and kisses him back before pulling back and positioning himself.

"Push into Michael. Look how badly he needs you." Benny kisses and nips at Jean's back. 

Jean leans in and kisses Michael hard as he pushes into him.

"Good boy." Benny praises and pushes in Jean. 

Jean gasps and moans, hips pushing forward instinctively as Benny fills him.

Benny rocks into him slowly as Michael moans and arches under him. 

Jean's moans grow louder as he's fucked.

Benny nibbles and sucks on his neck as he fucks him harder making Jean fuck Michael harder how moans like a slut. 

Jean moans whorishly, loving being used for both Benny's and Michael's pleasure.

"Enjoying yourself, slut?" Sky smirks and kisses Jean. 

Jean whimpers as he kisses her back. "So good, Sky.."

"You like being used as their fucktoy, don't you?" She smirks and nips at his lips. She gasps and moans supposed as Michael pulls her hips toward, starting to eat her out. 

Jean cries out as Benny hits his prostate, pulling Sky into a harsh kiss.

Benny fucks him mercilessly hard and Michael moans loudly as he laps at Sky hot dripping cunt. Sky moans into Jean's mouth and sucks on his tongue. 

Jean moans loudly as he comes hard into Michael, thrusting harder into him.

Michael cries out and comes hard as he feels Jean come into him. Benny moans loudly and comes hard into Jean as he clenches around him. 

Jeans moans breathily as he feels Benny fill him.

"So good." Benny kisses his neck and back. 

He blushes and kisses Sky deeply, smirking a bit as Michael continues to eat her out.

Sky whimpers and kisses him back deeply, thighs trembling. 

"Christ, you just be dripping.." Jean growls. Michael pushes a finger into her arse as he licks up Jean's cum from her wet cunt.

Sky moans loudly and arches. She whimpers and squirms, needing to be used. 

Jean smirks. "I think she needs to be fucked again."

"Please." Sky gasps and moans needy. 

"Mm.. You want to fuck her, Benny?"

Sky blushes and looks at Benny pleadingly as she rocks her hips needy. 

Michael smirks as he pulls back. Benny groans. "God yes."

Sky presses against Benny and kisses him hard. 

Benny kisses her back deeply, pulling her close. "Ride me."

She shoves him back against the bed and straddles him. 

He groans and holds her hips. "That's it.. Good girl."

She blushes and kisses him as she sinks down onto his cock. 

He bucks his hips, kissing her back deeply.

"Fuck yes." She moans and holds onto him, riding him. 

He moans and rocks up into her. "So good.."

She leans in and kisses him, moaning as her tits rub against his chest. 

He kisses her back hard, his hands moving up to squeeze her tits.

She moans loudly and arches into his hands, riding him harder. 

He moves to suck on her breasts.

She fists her hair and cries out, coming hard suddenly. She arches as she continues to ride him. 

"Fuck, look at you. So fucking desperate."

"Can't help it. Your fault." 

He smirks and bucks up roughly.

She whines and arches. 

He moans and pulls her down to kiss her hard.

She kisses him back hard and rolls her hips. 

"You're so fucking wet against me. It feels fantastic."

"You feel so big inside me. You make me feel so full. I can't help but get wetter and wetter for you."

"Such a good girl.." He thrusts up into her.

She moans loudly and arches as she rides him, her tits bouncing in front of his face. 

He moans and presses his face into her chest.

She moans and fists his hair, keeping his face presses to her chest. 

He holds her breasts in his hands, playing with them as she rides him.

"Oh God yes." She moans and arches. "I can come just by you playing with them." She whimpers and trembles as she rides him harder. 

He smirks. "Come for me. Make me come." He bucks up, feeling close. "Come on, show the others how much of a slut you are. Jean can eat you out afterwards and share my cum with Michael."

She cries out and comes hard, clenching around him as she keeps riding him to make him come. 

He moans loudly as he comes hard into her.

She whimpers and arches as feels him fill her. 

He gasps and holds onto her.

She collapses onto his chest and tries to breathe normally. 

He rubs her back. "You did so good, love.."

She blushes and kisses his neck as she relaxes. She shivers and bites back a moan as she feels his cum start to leak out of her. 

He smirks a bit and rubs her back.

She whimpers softly and rocks her hips a bit. 

He smirks. "Mm, Jean, I think it's time for you to lick her clean."

She mewls needy and presents herself for Jean on her hands and knees as she blushes. 

Jean grips her hips, pulling her back as he starts to lap up Benny's cum.

Sky cries out and presses her face to the covers to muffle her sounds. 

He moans and thrusts his tongue, cleaning her out.

She arches and pushes back against him as her thighs start to tremble. 

He rubs her thighs, pushing in deeper.

She whines as her hot wet cunt starts to throb against his mouth as she gets close to coming again. 

He moves to suck on her clit.

She cries out and comes hard.

He moans and licks up her cum. Michael pulls him into a deep kiss as he pulls away from Sky, moaning as he tastes Benny and Sky's cum.

Jean moans into Michael's mouth and kisses him back deeply as he holds onto him. 

He moans against him, gripping his hips.

He kisses his jaw and neck, squeezing his arse. 

He gasps and presses against him.

"Mm need something?" Jean smirks and nips at his lips. 

He whimpers and arches. "You.."

"I want to fuck you. Bury my cock deep in your perfect arse." He squeezes his arse and pushes two fingers into his still slick open hole. 

He moans and grinds against his hand. "Yes.. Please.."

"Ride me. Take what you need." 

He whimpers and straddles him, sinking down onto him.

"God, yes. Good boy. So good." He holds his hips and kisses his neck. 

He blushes as he starts to ride him. "Thank you, sir.."

He sucks and nips at his throat as he squeezes his arse. 

He moans loudly, riding him harder

"Such a loud slut for me." He thrusts up into him and kisses him hard. 

He whines and kisses him back desperately. "Jean.."

He flips them and puts Michael on his back. He pins his wrists above his head and kisses him deeply. "Mm?" He smirks and rocks his hips slowly. 

He gasps and wraps his legs around him, pulling him in deeper. "Yes.. Oh Christ."

"Better?" He smirks as he holds his hips fucking him harder and deeper. 

He moans loudly, arching. "Yes! So good!"

"Mm I think I want to make you come a few times. Until you're so exhausted you can do anything but come again and again however many times I want to make you." He sucks on his throat and marks him. 

He pulls him close, his hands tangling into his hair. "Please, sir!"

He groans and kisses him hard as he fucks him mercilessly. 

He cries out as he comes hard suddenly.

He gasps and holds back his own orgasm. He holds him and slowly his thrusts to a slow rolling of his hips. 

He gasps as he slows down, his body becoming sensitive. He moans breathily, pulling him into a kiss.

He kisses him softly and slowly deepens the kiss. "You feel so good. So sensitive for me." He mumbles against his lips and continues the slow deep rocking. 

He whimpers against his lips, enjoying the now slow thrusts. "I love you.. Christ.. So much.."

"I love you, too.. So so much." He runs his nose along Michael's, liking how it went from hard fucking to soft love making. He kisses his brow to his cheek and over his jaw to his chin finally kissing his lips softly. 

He holds onto him, rocking his hips slowly with him, gasping against him.

He holds him and rocks with him slowly. "So good. You're perfect. Absolutely perfect. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. You're mine and I'm yours.." He mumbles and kisses his neck. 

He gasps and whimpers, his eyes starting to water from his words. He holds him close, rolling his hips. "I love you so much, Jean.."

He kisses away his years and kisses his lips softly. "I love you, too Michael. With all of me." He holds him close and rock his hips. "Come for me, baby. I know you can. One more. Just for me." 

His body stiffens and tightens as he comes hard around him, his orgasm crashing through him.

He lets go and comes hard into him, letting Michael's orgasm pull him under. 

He gasps as he feels Jean fill him, whimpering and holding onto him.

He holds him and kisses him softly. "You did so good, love. Such a good job." He mumbles and praises. 

He holds onto him, pressing close to him. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.." He holds him close and snuggles him. 

He curls up with him, exhausted.

"Sleep, love.." He kisses his head softly and holds him. 

He nods, already falling asleep against him. "Love.." He mumbles as he falls asleep.

"Love you, too.." Jean hums as he falls asleep. "I want to get in the hot tub on the balcony. Care to join me?" Sky nuzzles Benny. 

Benny hums. "I'd love to."

Sky smiles and gets out of bed, going outside to the hot tub. 

Benny follows her out, humming softly.

She gets in and moans softly at the nice heat. 

He gets in beside her, sighing at the heat.

"This is the first time I've relaxed in... Well I can't remember if I ever relaxed before.." She hums and closes her eyes. 

He puts an arm around her shoulders. "You need to let loose sometimes.."

"Mm isn't that what I have you for?" She hums and leans against him.

He smiles and kisses her head. "Mm, I hope those two are helping."

"They are. They're so good. Teaching me how to use my body to please myself even if they don't know it. It's good. I never thought I could enjoy any of this. Never thought I would have it." She hums and kisses his neck. 

He smiles softly and rubs her back. "I'm glad you have them. They're good for you and you're good for them."

"You can be good for us too.." She hums softly and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and smiles. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiles and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses her back. "Think they'd be okay with that?"

"Mm I think so. Michael is very taken with you and Jean is as well. I think it'll work out perfectly." She hums and smiles against his lips. 

He smiles softly. "In that case, I'd love to."

"Brilliant." She nuzzles him. 

He smiles happily and nuzzles her back.

She hums happily and relaxes against him. 

He smiles and kisses her head.

She smiles and presses kisses to his chest. 

He smiles and relaxes.

She hums softly and opens an eye when she feels a snow flake land on her shoulder. 

He chuckles as he looks up at the new snowfall.

"Mm it's snowing." She hums. 

"Mm, how romantic."

"Very." She hums and smiles softly. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss her.

She holds onto him and kisses him back. 

"Mm.. It's good to have you back, Sky.."

"Mm I never really left you, Benny.."

He smiles softly and nuzzles her. "I know."

She hums happily and nuzzles him back. 

He hums and closes his eyes.

She snuggles against him and relaxes. 

He hums softly.

She smiles softly and closes her eyes. 

"I love you, Sky.." He mumbles softly.

"I love you, too.." She hums softly. 

He smiles and kisses her head.

She hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums softly.

She hums and kisses his neck. 

He tips his head back and sighs contently.

She smiles and sucks little marks to his neck. 

He lets out little gasps.

She smirks and straddles his lap, continuing marking his neck. 

He moans breathily, holding her hips.

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him as she rocks her hips slowly. 

He moans and kisses her back, rocking his hips with her.

"Want you." She mumbles against his lips and grinds against him. 

"Mm, ride me." He groans, rolling his hips.

She whines and slides down onto his cock. 

He moans breathily and rocks up into her. "Good girl."

She whimpers and blushes as she rides him. 

"Christ, you're so beautiful.. And you take cock so well."

"You feel so good. So so good." 

"You feel brilliant, Sky.. So wet and tight for me."

"Yours. All yours." She moans and arches as she rides him. 

He bucks up into her. "I always knew you liked the rush of being in public. The possibility of getting caught at any moment."

"I love it. It feels dangerous and its so hot." She moans loudly and rides him harder. 

"I would love it if someone walked in on your riding me.. Mm.. What if they asked to join?" He smirks and kisses her neck.

"Yes yes. Anything." She whimpers and tips her head back for him, arching. 

"You'd let some bloke come in and fuck you? Such a naughty slut." He smirks and marks her neck, thrusting up into her.

She whines and trembles. 

He thrusts harder, biting her neck harder. "You're going to make a mess of the hot tub with your cum." He smirks.

"Can't help it. Your fault." She cries out and comes hard as she continues to ride him. 

He moans, holding back his orgasm as he continues to thrust up into her.

"Fuck." She whimpers and kisses him. 

He kisses her back hard, rocking his hips. "Close.." He mutters against her lips.

"Do it. Fill me up." She moans so close to coming again. 

He kisses her deeply as he comes hard into her.

He moans into the kiss and comes hard around him. 

He groans and holds onto her.

She holds onto him and presses her face to his neck. 

"I love you." He holds her close.

"I love you, too." She snuggles against him. 

He chuckles and hums. "We should get out of the hot tub."

"Mm probably." She giggles. 

He smiles and nuzzles her. "Come on. We should get to sleep."

She nods and gets off his lap. "Jesus it's freezing." She shivers as she gets out of the hot tube. 

He grabs a pool towel and wraps it around her, smiling. "Better?"

"Much better." She smiles happily and holds the towel tight around her. 

He smiles and leads her inside.

She hums softly and follows him. 

He dries off when he gets inside and pulls her close. "Mm, they look cute, don't they?" He smiles as he looks at Michael and Jean sleeping on the bed.

"They do." She smiles and presses against him as she looks at them. 

He smiles fondly. "Mm, I'd love to go on a date with you all, get to know them."

"I'm sure they'd love that. You should come with us to my dad's wedding tomorrow." She smiles. 

He smiles. "Michael had said something about your dad earlier. You never mentioned parents before."

"Never really had parents. Michael was probably talking about Greg who's marry my adoptive dad Mycroft. Mycroft's brother Sherlock is marrying John. They're all in a relationship together and Greg's sisters husband Collin is also in a relationship with them." She hums. 

He chuckles softly and hums. "That's insane." He smiles.

"Somehow they make it work." She giggles and shrugs. 

"I'd love to meet all of them." He smiles. "If we're at the point where you want me to meet your family." He teases.

"Mm we'll have to do it at some point." She smiles and stretches up to kiss him. "Come to the wedding. It'll be fun."

He smiles and kisses her back. "I'd love to."

"Good." She smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses her head. "For now, let's get to sleep."

She smiles and nods, crawling into bed waiting for him. 

He crawls into bed with her, pulling her close.

She she presses against him and cuddles up to him. 

He rubs her back, humming contently.

She blushes softly and presses kisses to his chest. 

He smiles softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiles adoringly at him. 

He smiles and nuzzles her. "Get some sleep."

"Mm okay.." She snuggles against him and closes her eyes. 

He relaxes, humming softly.

She relaxes against him and soon falls asleep. 

Benny soon falls asleep with her.

Chloe hums and presses against Zack. 

Zack nuzzles her and hums.

She nuzzles him back and sighs contently. 

"Mm. Good morning, beautiful."

She blushes and smiles. "Mm hello, handsome."

He smiles and kisses her head.

She leans in and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums happily and presses against him. 

"Mm.. How did you sleep?"

"Mm good. You?"

"Good." He smiles.

She smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses her again.

She hums and deepens the kiss. 

He gasps softly, pulling her closer.

She whimpers needy and presses against him. 

He moans and nips at her lips.

Her lips part and she rocks against him. 

He moves to straddle her, rocking with her.

"Please." She gasps and opens her legs. 

He kisses her neck as he slides into her easily.

"Yes!" She moans and wraps her legs around him, dragging her nails over his back. 

He groans as he slowly rocks into her.

"I can't think without you being inside me. I crave you constantly." She gasps and rocks with him. 

He groans and bucks his hips into her. "You're brilliant."

She moans and kisses him hard. "I feel so empty without you. So so empty." She whimpers against his lips. 

"I love being inside you.."

"I love having you inside me.."

"You feel so good.." He mumbles, starting to pick up his thrusts.

She moans and arches, legs tightening around. 

He leans down to bite her neck, thrusting harder.

She cries out and comes hard as he bites her neck. 

He moans loudly, thrusting into her harder until he comes hard into her.

She gasps and whimpers as she feels him fill her. 

He leans in to kiss her.

She hums and kisses him back. 

"I love you. So much."

"I love you, too." She smiles happily and nuzzles him. 

He hums. "That was a great way to wake up."

"Mm the best.." She hums and presses kisses to his chest. 

He smiles and hums, rubbing her back.

She smiles and relaxes against him. 

He hums and kisses her head.

She blushes and snuggles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She hums happily and nuzzles him back. 

"Mm.. Should we get up?"

"Probably.. I'm hungry.." She groans as she stretches. 

He hums and nods. "Yeah, I am too."

She hums and gets up, getting dressed. "Do you think anyone else is up yet?"

"Mm, I don't know. We can go check."

Chloe nods and follows him down to the kitchen. 

He smiles and hums at the empty kitchen. "Well."

"Huh. I don't think I've ever seen this kitchen empty." She hums and smiles. 

"I guess everyone had a long night."

"Shouldn't they be up getting ready? I thought the wedding was today." She hums and looks around for what she wants to eat. 

"That's probably where they all are, in their rooms getting ready."

She hums and nods. 

Zack grabs an apple off the counter, humming softly as he takes a bite.

Chloe heats up some leftovers. 

Sherlock comes down, dressed in his tux for the wedding. He smiles at Zack and Chloe as he enters the kitchen.

"Ohh look at you." Chloe smiles. "Excited?" 

He blushes and smiles. "Yes, very."

"Good. You look great." She smiles and nods. 

He blushes and smiles shyly. "Thank you.."

"Of course." Chloe smiles. Greg comes in wearing his tux and fixing his cuff. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles as he sees him. "You look brilliant, Greg."

Greg smiles happily and pulls him closer. "You are gorgeous." 

He blushes brighter and smiles, leaning in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles and nuzzles him back. 

He smiles and pulls back. "Mm. Where's Mycroft?"

"Where do you think?" Mycroft chuckles as he comes into the kitchen. 

He blushes and smiles. "Hey, Mikey."

"Hello, bee." He smiles and nuzzles him. "You look perfect."

He blushes and smiles. "Thank you."

"Looks like I'm a bit late to the party." John hums and is dressed in his old uniform. 

Sherlock blushes as he looks at John. "You look incredible."

John blushes and smiles. "You look breathtaking." 

He leans in to kiss him happily.

He smiles brightly and kisses him back. 

He smiles as he pulls back.

"Ready to get married?" 

He blushes and smiles. "Of course."

"Brilliant." He grins. 

He smiles and looks to Mycroft. "Where's Mummy and everyone? We should get going soon, otherwise we'll be late to our own wedding."

"They're getting ready. Sky's not back yet though." Mycroft frowns. "We're here! We're here!" Sky yells as she pushes the boys up stairs to get ready. 

Sherlock watches them go up, spotting Benny and humming to John. "She's got someone new."

"Mm I think she's collecting them." John chuckles softly. 

He chuckles softly and smiles. "We should get some food before we leave."

"Mm you're right. What do you want?"

He hums. "Just some eggs is fine with me."

John smiles and starts to make eggs. 

Sherlock hums and sits at the counter, humming softly.

"You're adorable." John leans in and kisses him. 

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back.

He smiles and pulls back to puts the eggs on a plate. 

He smiles and hops off the counter to start eating.

John smiles handing plates to Greg and Mycroft as well. 

Sherlock smiles. "Thank you, love."

"Of course, love." John smiles. 

He smiles and hums as he eats.

He smiles and eats as well. 

Sherlock soon finishes his plate.

Sky soon comes down dressed in a sari with Jean, Michael, and Benny in suits. 

Sherlock smiles. "You lot look nice."

"So do you all." Sky smiles. "Oh umm this is Benny." She blushes and smiles. "Hello. Congratulations." Benny smiles and nods. 

Sherlock hums and smiles. "Thank you. And it's nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll be seeing quite a lot of you from now on."

"I do hope so." Benny chuckles and smiles. 

He hums, a bit amused.

Sky smiles and scoops up Little Crofty. "Alright. So as soon as your parents come down we'll all head over to the gardens for the ceremony and then the music hall for the reception." She smiles. 

Sherlock smiles softly, looking to John. "I did kind of wish Mike would be here for our wedding, he did introduce us after all."

John looks to sky. "Go ahead and tell him." She smiles. John smiles and looks at Sherlock. "I called Mike and he got ordained so he's going to officiate the ceremony." John smiles. 

Sherlock smiles brightly, looking awed. "Really?"

"Really." John nods and smiles. 

He smiles wide and hugs him. "You're brilliant."

He smiles and hugs him tight. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He holds him and kisses him back. 

He smiles. "I love you, John.."

"I love you, too.. So much, Sherlock.." He smiles. 

He smiles and kisses him softly again.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles happily. "Is he here now?"

"He's going to meet us at the garden." He smiles. 

He smiles and nods, taking his hand.

John smiles and kisses his hand. Collin and Carol come down. "God, look at you guys." Collin smiles and licks his lips as he looks at them. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles shyly under his gaze.

Collin smirks and winks at Sherlock. 

He blushes brighter and drops his head.

He goes to him and drag his finger under his chin making Sherlock look at him. He leans in and kisses him softly. "I'm going to miss you when you go on your honeymoon." He mumbles against his lips. 

He blushes as he kisses him back. "I'll miss you too.. We'll have to have one more shag before we all leave."

"Mm you're brilliant." He smiles against his lips. 

He blushes and smiles. "Maybe after the party?"

"Anything you want." 

He blushes and leans in to kiss him again.

He hums and kisses him back. 

He smiles and pulls back a bit.

He chuckles softly and smiles happily. 

He smiles brightly. "Oh! You should meet Mike."

"Who's Mike?"

"He's the man that introduced John and I."

"He's deserves a medal." 

He blushes a bit and smiles.

He kisses his head and smiles. 

He smiles and hums happily.

Cecil and Violet soon come down with George. 

Sherlock smiles. "Brilliant everyone's here."

"Ohh my babies are getting married." Violet tears up and pulls Sherlock and Mycroft into a hug. 

Sherlock and Mycroft both blush as they're pulled into a hug.

Violet sniffles and kisses both of their cheeks. 

Sherlock blushes brighter. "Mummy.."

"So handsome.. I'm so proud of you."

He blushes and smiles softly.

She smiles and hugs him again before letting go. "Alrighty then people. It's time to go!" Sky says from the front door where the limo is ready and waiting. 

Sherlock smiles and takes John's hand, smiling at him. "Ready, love?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life." John smiles and kisses his hand. 

He blushes and and smiles happily.

He smiles and leads him out to the limo. 

He get in next to him, followed by Greg and Mycroft.

Everyone else piles into the limo. 

Sherlock smiled happily, overly excited.

John chuckles and smiles happily. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He grins and kisses him. 

He smiles happily and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and hums happily. 

He smiles and looks over to Greg and Mycroft.

Greg smiles and wraps his arms around Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles and kisses his head.

Greg smiles happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles happily and nuzzles him back. "Mm.. I'm very excited."

"So am I. I'm going to be your husband." He grins and kisses him happily. 

He smiles brightly as he kisses him back. "And I, you."

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back. "We're almost there, love."

"Almost." He presses against him and smiles. 

He smiles and rubs his back.

He hums happily and relaxes against him. 

"I love you. So much."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

Greg smiles happily as they pull up the the garden. 

Sherlock smiles as he looks out the window.

"Christ, it's a winter wonderland." John chuckles as he looks at all the snow covering everything perfectly. 

"It looks beautiful.." Sherlock sounds awed.

John smiles and pulls him into a kiss. 

He smiles and kisses him back. "Come on, love."

He smiles and follows him out of the limo. 

Everyone piles out. Sherlock smiles and takes John's hand.

John kisses his hand and leads him inside the building. 

Sherlock smiles excitedly.

"Sherlock! John!" Mike grins when he sees them come in. 

Sherlock smiles brightly. "Good to see you, Mike."

"It's good to see you, too." Mike chuckles and smiles. 

"John didn't tell me you were coming until today, so this is quite the pleasant surprise."

"He surprised me too. Called me up asking if I could get ordained. He said since I introduced you two it would only be right if I had the honor of marrying you two."

He blushes and smiles. "I believe he's right."

"About time too." He chuckles and smiles. 

He smiles. "Yeah, I know."

"And to think I almost didn't see John that day."

"Really?"

"Really. This weird girl kept showing up and convinced me to take the long way to work. She said it would change lives if I just took the long way to work." He shrugs. 

Sherlock looks to Sky, raising a brow.

Sky smiles and winks. 

He hums and chuckles. "Mm, well, thankfully you listened."

"Yup." Mike smiles and nods. 

"Oh, I should probably introduce you to everyone."

"That would be great." 

He smiles and introduced him to everyone.

"Brilliant family you've got." Mike smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. "Yeah, they are brilliant."

"It's time to get started." Sky smiles. 

"Thank you, Sky." He smiles and takes John's hand.

John smiles and kisses his hand. "Ready?"

He smiles and nods. "More than ready."

"First Sherlock and John will go. Then Mycroft and Greg which Anthea will officiate." Sky hums. 

Sherlock smiles. "Of course."

"Do you want to walk down the isle with John?"

He blushes. "Yes, I would love to."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." John smiles and kisses his hand. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. "Oi! Save that for the end bit!" Mike teases. 

He blushes and smiles as he pulls away.

He chuckles and smiles. 

"We should get started."

Everyone goes to get seated. The music starts to play softly as Mycroft and Greg walk down the isle standing on either side being Sherlock and John's best man. 

Sherlock tries to keep his tears in as they stop at the end. He smiles happily, taking John's hand.

John smiles at him adoringly and wipes a stray tear from Sherlock's cheek before kissing his hand. 

He blushes and smiles fondly at him.

"Hello everyone. It's taken us quite a while to get here, hasn't it?" Mike smiles and everyone laughs softly. 

Sherlock can't take his eyes off of John, rubbing his hand softly as he listens to Mike.

John smiles at him lovingly and squeezes his hand gently. "We've all come here today to celebrate these two amazing men and the start of the rest of their lives together." Mike smiles. 

Sherlock starts to get a bit impatient, wanting to be married to John already.

John chuckles softly and kisses his hand before giving Mike a look. "Yes well then. Down to business. Do you Sherlock take John to be your husband for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Mike smiles. 

"Don't be daft, of course I do."

"I've still got to ask." Mike chuckles. "And do you John take-" Mike says and John cuts him off. "Obviously." John smirks. 

Sherlock grins a bit and pulls him into a kiss before Mike can say anything else.

John holds him tight and kisses him back deeply as everyone cheers. 

He smiles brightly as he pulls back, still holding onto him.

"Mm hello, husband." He grins and holds him. 

He smiles happily. "Mm.. It's about time."

He smiles and pulls him into another kiss. 

He smiles and kisses him back. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much."

He smiles happily and holds his hand as they walk to their seats for Mycroft and Greg's wedding.

Greg smiles happily and holds Mycroft's hand. "Ready, boss?" Anthea smiles at Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles. "More than ready."

"Do you Greg take Mycroft to be your husband?" Anthea smiles. "I most certainly do." Greg smiles happily. "Do you Mycroft take Greg to be your husband?" Anthea smiles. 

"Of course I do." Mycroft smiles happily.

"I now pronounce you married. You may kiss-" Greg pulls Mycroft into a kiss before Anthea can finish her sentence. 

Mycroft cups Greg's face as he kisses him back.

The crowd whistles and howls. 

Mycroft grins happily as he pulls back.

"I love you so much." Greg smiles bright. 

"I love you too, with everything."

He grins and kisses him again. 

He kisses him back happily.

"Let's go fucking celebrate being newlyweds." He smiles brightly. 

He grins. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Greg takes his hand and everyone heads to the reception. 

Mycroft smiles and leads Greg to John and Sherlock.

Greg smiles happily and follows him. 

Sherlock smiles and goes to hug Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and hugs Sherlock tight. "Congratulations, bee."

He smiles happily. "And to you, Mikey."

He grins and nuzzles him. 

He leans up to kiss his cheek.

"I love you." He kisses his cheek back. 

"I love you, too." He smiles brightly.

"Let's get a drink." He grins and takes his hand, leading him to the bar. 

Sherlock smiles happily as he follows Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and they gets their drinks. 

Sherlock reaches for his hand as he drinks.

Mycroft kisses his hand before sipping on his drink. 

He smiles happily and hums as he drinks. "Mm, brilliant ceremony."

"Quite beautiful." He grins and drinks. 

He blushes a bit at his grin. "I assume you've got something planned for tonight?"

"Mm when don't I?" He smirks. 

He blushes brighter and bites his lip. "What is it?"

"Mm after the reception we're going to go to the best hotel money can buy, drink the best champagne ever made, celebrate all night making love until the wee hours of the morning, then finally get on a plane and go wherever our hearts desire." 

He blushes brightly and nods. "That sounds brilliant.." He bites his lip. "I.. I promised Collin that we all could have one more night before we leave for the honeymoon.."

He chuckles and smiles. "He can come to the hotel." 

He smiles happily and nods. "Thank you, Mikey."

"Of course, bee." He smiles and pulls him closer, nuzzling him. 

He smiles and leans against him, humming softly. "Mm.."

He hums happily and holds him close. 

He tips his head up to kiss him, smiling happily.

He smiles and kisses him back. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles happily.

He nuzzles him affectionately. 

He hums and leans against him, drinking more.

He finishes his drink. "Come dance with me." 

He blushes and nods as he finishes his drink. "Alright."

He smiles and leads him out to the dance floor by hand. 

He blushes as he follows him out.

He pulls him close and holds him, swaying to the music. 

He blushes and smiles, holding onto him as they dance.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He holds him and smiles as they dance. 

He smiles and rests his head on Mycroft's shoulder.

He kisses his head and smiles. 

He smiles and blushes, pulling him closer.

He holds him close and hums to him along with the music. 

"I love you so much, Mikey.."

"I love you, too. So much, bee."

He smiles happily, pressing a kiss to his neck.

He chuckles softly and smiles happily. 

He smiles softly as the song ends.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. "Thank you for the dance."

He smiles softly. "Of course, Mikey."

"Let's eat. We need to keep up put strength for later tonight." He smirks. 

He blushes brightly and nods.

He smiles and leads him to the table where John and Greg are relaxing and drinking as they eat. 

Sherlock smiles as he goes to sit by John and Greg.

John smiles and leans in to kiss Sherlock. 

He smiles and kisses him back happily.

"Having fun?" He smiles brightly. 

"Mm, loads of it."

"Good." He smiles happily. 

He smiles and hums softly, sitting up to eat.

He smiles and watches him eat. 

"Mm, the ceremony was brilliant."

"It was. Mike was good. I dunno where he's gone off to." John looks around and chuckles when he sees Mike dancing with his wife. 

Sherlock smiles when he sees him.

"Still using all the same moves." He laughs and smiles. 

He smiles and chuckles. "Glad to see he hasn't changed."

He nods and smiles happily. 

He leans against John and hums softly.

He wraps his arm around him and kisses his head. 

He smiles happily, looking up for a kiss.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and hums happily.

He nuzzles him and smiles. 

"Mm, Mycroft said he has plans for tonight." He smiles.

"Mm does he?" He licks his lips and smiles. 

He blushes and bites his lip. "Yeah."

"Good because I can hardly wait to consummate our marriage." He kisses him and smirks. 

He blushes brighter and kisses him back.

He hums and nips at his lips. 

He gasps softly, opening his mouth for him.

He pulls him closer and deepens the kiss. 

He mewls softly, letting John control the kiss.

He hands go to his hair and tug teasingly as he sucks on his tongue. 

He gasps and moans softly. "John.."

He pulls back and smirks. 

He blushes brightly, biting his lip.

"Tonight when I finally get you to bed I'm going to strip you down, kiss every inch of you, touch everywhere, open you up so so slowly, and finally I'm going to make love to you until the sun rises." He whispers to him as he kisses his jaw. 

He blushes and whimpers softly, his mind starting to slip into submission.

"You're not allowed to come until then. You're not allowed to touch yourself and no one is allowed to get you off. You are going to wait like a good boy until your finally under me and I tell you that you can let go. Understand?"

He whimpers and nods. "Y-Yes, sir. I.. Maybe I should wear a cock ring?"

"Mm I have something else. Come with me." He smirks and leads him to the bathroom. 

He blushes as he follows him.

John smirks and locks the door behind them. "I have a cock ring if you want it but I also have this if you want to try it." He holds out a cock cage to Sherlock. "It locks on you and I'll have the key to open it. You don't have to if you don't want. You can have to cock ring I just thought you might like to try it. If you do try it and it's not good for you then we'll take it off immediately."

He blushes brightly as he sees the cock cage. "I.. I won't even be able to get hard with this on." He bites his lip, taking it in his hands.

"You'll have to keep it in your pants until I can get my hands on you later." He holds his hips and brushes his lips over his racing jugular. 

He blushes and whimpers. "Please.."

He wraps his arms around him and holds him. "I need you to relax first so we can put it on you. Okay?" He says softly and rubs his back soothingly. 

He blushes and nods, relaxing for him.

He smiles softly and opens his trousers. He pushes his pants down and slips the cock cage on him, locking it in place. "How is it?" 

He blushes. "It's good, a bit cold, but good."

"It'll warm up soon." He smiles softly and pulls his pants up, putting his trousers back into place. 

He leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"I love you." He grins and nuzzles him back. 

"I love you too."

"We better get back out there. I think people will notice two of the grooms missing." He smirks mischievously. 

He blushes and nods, taking John's hand as they go back out to the party.

John smiles and kisses his hand before leading him to the dance floor. "Our first dance as husbands." He blushes a bit and smiles softly as he pulls him into his arms. 

He smiles and holds onto him, blushing as they start to sway a bit to the music.

"Oh and I have a bit of a surprise." He blushes and leads him around the dance floor in perfectly practiced advanced steps. 

His eyes widen and he smiles brightly. "Oh, John.."

"My wedding present to you, love." He blushes and smiles as they dance. 

He smiles happily. "It's perfect.."

He smiles brightly and stretches up to kiss him. 

He smiles and kisses him back softly as they dance.

"I love you." He mumbles and smiles against his lips while they dance. 

"I love you too. So much. With all of me." He smiles against his lips.

"You are perfect. My world. My brightest star on the darkest night. My everything." He nuzzles him. 

His eyes start to water and he smiles happily. "You're my everything."

He holds him tight and kisses away his tears. "My husband." He giggles giddily. 

"Mm.. My perfect husband." He smiles softly.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and holds onto him.

He holds him as they slowly dance. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back. 

He smiles and chuckles happily.

He smiles happily and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back happily.

"God, I love you so much. So so so so so much." He smiles and kisses him with every 'so'.

He blushes happily and holds onto him. 

He holds him close as they sway. 

He presses a kiss to him as the song ends.

He blushes and kisses him back happily. 

He smiles. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He grins. 

He smiles and kisses him again. "Mm, come get a drink with me."

"Okay." He smiles happily and follows him. 

He smiles and orders a drink for himself.

John hums happily and orders a drink as well. 

Sherlock leans against the bar as he gets his drink.

"God, you are so gorgeous."

He blushes and smiles as he takes a drink.

He grins and sips his drink. 

He sips his drink, still blushing a bit.

"You look perfect. So gorgeous. Sex on legs." He smirks and moves closer, holding Sherlock's hips. 

Sherlock blushes brighter, biting his lip to hold back a whimper. "John.."

"I'm going to have those perfect legs wrapped around me later." John smirks and licks his lips. 

He lets out a soft whimper, his cock starting to ache in the cage.

He pulls him closer and kisses him deeply. 

He whimpers against his lips, kissing him back.

"I love you. I love you so much." He mumbles and nips at his lips. 

He whimpers as opens his mouth for him. "I love you too. So much."

He presses against him and sucks on his tongue before pulling away with a smirk.

He gasps and whimpers. "Not fair.."

"I'll make it up to you later by ten fold." He smirks.

He whimpers and bites his lip. "Y-Yes, sir.."

"Good boy." He praises and grin.

He blushes and bites his lip.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiles happily and kisses his hand.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He cups his cheek and kisses him back tenderly.

He smiles happily. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He hums happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He grins and nuzzles them back.

"Mm, we should go back to the table."

"Yeah." He nods and follows him back to the table.

He smiles and sits back down, in between John and Greg.

"Mm hello, honey." Greg smiles.

He smiles and hums. "Hi."

"Having fun?"

He blushes and smiles. "Yes."

"Good." He grins and kisses his cheek.

He smiles happily and hums.

"I love you." He nuzzles him.

He smiles. "Mm, I love you too."

Sky comes over and taps Mycroft's shoulder. "There is someone here to see you."

Mycroft looks back at her. "Who?"

"The Queen. She's in the hallway waiting to congratulate you on your marriage."

He smiles and stands. "Oh, that's brilliant, thank you."

Sky nods and smiles. "Where are you going, My?" Greg asks as he notices Mycroft stand.

Mycroft smiles and holds out his hand. "Someone wants to congratulate me on my marriage. I believe you should be there with me."

"Okay." Greg sounds a bit confused and takes his hand, standing.

He smiles and leads him to the hallway.

He holds his hand and follows him.

He smiles and hums. "Gregory, dear, meet the Queen."

"It's an honor, your Majesty." Greg sounds a bit dumb struck. "Congratulations to you both." She nods.

Mycroft smiles. "I didn't think you'd have time to make it."

"I always have time for you, Mycroft." She smiles. "Plus I have a bit of business to discuss with your daughter."

He smiles. "Oh? What kind of business?"

"Some work for her to carry out."

He smiles softly. "I trust you'll take the necessary precautions to keep her safe."

"Of course. She's a national treasure. Our most valuable asset. And your daughter first and foremost." She nods.

"Thank you. Would you like to come in and meet my brother and his husband?"

"I would love to. Is there cake?" She smiles.

"Of course there's cake." He smiles.

"Then I can stay for a bit." She smiles.

He smiles. "Brilliant. I'd love for you to meet my parents."

"They must be so proud of you." The Queen smiles and nods, following him inside.

He blushes a bit and smiles, leading her to where his parents and George are sitting.

"Oh dear lord it's the Queen." Cecil gasps and Violet elbows him. "That's you for coming, your Highness." Violet smiles. "Of course. Mycroft is invaluable to me. You should be very proud of him." The queen smiles.

Mycroft blushes and smiles. "I've convinced her to stay a while."

"Brilliant."

He smiles. "I should get you that cake I promised."

"No need." Sky smiles as she and her boys bring cake for everyone.

Mycroft smiles. "Thank you, Sky."

"You're welcome." She smiles.

He smiles and hums, taking his plate.

"Ma'am." Sky nods to the Queen. "Sky." The Queen nods back.

Mycroft hums. "I'll leave you two to it. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to dance with my husband."

The Queen smiles and Greg takes Mycroft's hand.

Mycroft smiles and leans him to the dance floor.

Greg smiles happily and follows him.

He smiles and pulls him close, starts to move with the music.

He holds onto him and moves with him perfectly.

He smiles as they sweep across the dance floor.

He laughs and smiles happily.

"You look perfect today."

"I thought you couldn't get anymore gorgeous and you go and blow me away again."

He blushes and smiles. "You always know just what to say."

"Believe me, My, you turn my brain to mush so I'm not sure what comes out half the time." He chuckles and smiles.

He smiles and hums. "You astound me no matter what."

"Mm thank goodness for that." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and pulls him closer, humming softly to the music.

He blushes and holds onto him.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles happily, rubbing his sides softly.

He blushes and rest his head on Mycroft's shoulder.

He smiles and closes his eyes as they sway.

"You're perfect.. This is perfect.. Everything is perfect.."

He smiles softly. "Everything is perfect." He repeats.

He smiles happily and presses kisses to his neck.

He smiles, tipping his head back a bit.

He smirks a bit and nibbles at his throat.

He gasps softly, blushing. "Greg.. Do try to keep things appropriate. The Queen is here, after all."

"Mm sorry, love. You're just so delicious."

He blushes brightly. "Greg.."

He smirks and kisses him.

He kisses him back, pulling him closer.

He holds him closer and deepens the kiss.

He blushes and cups his face, opening his mouth for him.

He moans softly and sucks on his tongue.

He groans a bit, trying to keep himself under control.

"God, I love you so much."

He blushes and nips at his lips. "I love you with everything that I am."

He groans softly and sucks on his bottom lip.

He lets his eyes close with a soft moan.

"God, your intoxicating.."

He blushes and whimpers a bit.

He smirks and nips at his jaw.

He starts to get hard, whimpering.

"Mm what happened to appropriate? The Queen is here after all." He smirks and grinds against him.

"G-Gregory, please.. Be civil.."

"Why?" He holds him close and kisses his neck.

"Because the Queen is here.." He could feel his pants growing tighter.

"She's seen it all before, I'm sure." He squeezes his arse and rocks against him.

He presses against him with a whimper. "Gregory.."

"Mm tell me what you want, gorgeous." He nibbles and sucks on his neck as he presses against him.

He tips his head back a bit. "I.. I want you to take me.."

Greg looks over at John and smirks as he sees Sherlock just as desperate as Mycroft. "Mm I think it's time we go to the hotel."

Mycroft whimpers s bit and nods. "Please.."

Greg smirks and takes Mycroft to the table. "Ready to leave?" He hums. "I think so." John smirks.

Sherlock bites his lip. "What about Collin?"

"Go fetch him." John kisses Sherlock.

He blushes and nods, going to find him.

Collin is dancing with his pregnant wife.

Sherlock bites his lip when he sees them, not wanting to interrupt.

Carol notices Sherlock and smiles, holding her hand out to him.

He blushed and takes her hand, letting her pull him to them.

Colin hums happily and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling him back.

"You're so beautiful."

He blushes brighter, smiling softly. "Oh.."

He smiles at him lovingly and kisses him softly.

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back happily. "We're about to go to the hotel, if you'd still like to join."

"I'd love to if you want me there." He nods and smiles.

He blushes and nods. "Please."

Collin smiles and nods. He turns to Carol and kisses her softly. "I love you." He hums against her lips. "I know." She smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

Sherlock smiles softly as he watches.

"Be good." She hums. "Maybe." He smirks before taking Sherlock's hand and leading him back to the table.

He blushes and smiles as he's led away.

John smiles and they go out to the limo.

They all get into the limo.

John pulls Sherlock into his lap and kisses him deeply as Collin presses against Sherlock's back and kisses his neck.

Sherlock gasps and moans, rocking against John's hips. He kisses him back desperately, making room for Collin.

John opens Sherlock's pants and unlock the cock cage, taking it off Sherlock wanting to feel him get hard.

Sherlock gasps in relief, rutting against John as his cock fills out.

"Christ, that's the most gorgeous thing I've seen in my entire life." John moans as he watches Sherlock get hard.

He blushes and whimpers. "John.. Please."

John kisses him and strokes him slowly.

He gasps and moans. "Yes.." He rocks into his hand.

"That's it. Good boy."

He blushes and presses against him.

He holds him as they pull up to the hotel.

He whimpers. "John, please.."

"I'm going to bring you up to bed and take you apart."

He whimpers. "Please.."

They go up to the room, Mycroft gotten the key from Sky earlier when she bought the room for them. He lets them into the large room with a huge bed.

He blushes as he sees how large the room is. "Wow.."

"I told you I'd get us the best possible." Mycroft smiles and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back. "I love you, Mikey."

"I love you, too bee." He nuzzles him and smiles.

He smiles happily. "Did you get the champagne?"

"I did." He nods over to the cart by the window looking out over London. He smiles as the cart has champagne, chocolate covered strawberries, and an assortment of honey treats.

He gasps, looking like a child in a candy shop. "Mikey, this is amazing."

"Happy?" He smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Incredibly." He turns to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and pulls back to pour them some champagne.

He picks up a strawberry and holds it in front of Sherlock's lips.

He blushes and opens his mouth for him.

He smirks and feeds him a strawberry.

He blushes brighter as he eats it.

"Good boy." He praises and licks up a drop of juice as it runs down Sherlock's lips.

Sherlock blushes at the praise and whimpers a bit.

Mycroft smirks and takes a sip of champagne.

He blushes and takes a sip of his own.

"You're so beautiful. You did so good today. You looked perfect." He praises and kisses his neck.

He blushes and whimpers. "You looked bloody sexy.."

"Mm these trousers are so tight in you I was sure they were going to rip because of your plump perfect arse." He squeezes his arse hard grinds against him.

He blushes and grinds back against his hands. "Did you know that John put a cage on me?"

"Did he? Mm we'll have to do it again sometime so I can see how desperate you get. See how your cock strains against the cage. So desperate." He growls softly and cups his cock, stroking him.

He whimpers and bucks into his hand. "Please.."

"What do you want?"

He bites his lip, rutting into his hand. "J-Just need.. You.. Please.. Something, anything."

"I want to fuck you. I want to bury my cock deep in your perfect greedy arse."

He moans breathily. "Please!"

He moves him back to the bed, stripping them as he goes.

He whimpers and he lets himself be led to the bed.

"You're perfect. Absolutely perfect."

He blushes and pulls him down onto the bed with him. "I need you, Mikey.. Need your cock.."

"I know, bee. I've just got to stretch you." He reaches for Sherlock's hole and smirks. "You naughty boy. Have you been wearing this all day?" He purrs and wiggles the butt plug.

He blushes and whimpers. "Y-Yes, sir.. I wanted to be ready.." He arches and gasps as he wiggles it.

"Good boy." He praises and fucks him with the plug slowly.

He gasps and moans softly. "Mikey.." He whines a bit, pressing back against him.

He slicks his cock and pulls out the plug.

He whimpers and spreads his legs.

He kisses him deeply and pushes into him.

He gasps and moans. "Mikey.."

He kisses his neck and chest as he slowly rocks into him.

He moans and holds into him, wrapping his legs around him to pull him in deeper.

He kisses him deeply and thrusts harder but keeps the pace slow.

He moans loudly, his body rocking with each hard thrust.

"I love you. God, I love you."

He pulls him down to kiss him desperately, whimpering against his lips. "I love you.. So much."

He kisses him back hungrily, fucking him harder and faster.

He starts to moan loudly, arching. "Yes.. Please. More."

He pins his wrists to the bed and pounds into him harder.

He moans loudly and cries out. "Yes! Close!"

"Come. Come for me." He holds him down with one hand and strokes him with the other as he fucks him.

He cries out as he comes hard into his hand, clenching around him.

He moans loudly and comes hard into him. He kisses him and licks Sherlock's cum off his hand.

Sherlock whimpers and brings Mycroft's hand to his mouth, licking up whatever cum Mycroft missed.

Mycroft pulls him in close and kissing him hard, moaning as he tastes Sherlock's cum on their lips.

Sherlock moans as he kisses him back deeply.

Mycroft groans and sucks on his tongue.

Sherlock whimpers, rocking his hips a bit. "Mikey."

"You want more, don't you?" Mycroft smirks and strokes him. "Look at Collin. He's absolutely desperate to get his hands on you."

He whimpers and arches, rocking into his hand. "Yes.. Please.. Collin, please.."

Collin pulls him closer and kisses him hard.

Sherlock moans against his lips, kissing back desperately.

"Mm ride me." Collin sucks on his tongue and strokes his sensitive cock.

He gasps and whimpers, his hips rutting a bit. "Yes, sir."

He smirks and pulls Sherlock into his lap. "Come get it."

He blushes as he eased himself down onto Collin's cock.

"Good boy." He moans and praises as he kisses his neck, holding his hips.

He gasps and moans softly, rocking his hips a bit.

"You're perfect. So beautiful and brilliant. Absolutely perfect." He rocks with him and strokes him.

He moans and starts to ride him, blushing at the praise.

"God, you're gorgeous. You know how to take cock don't you? Just a perfect little slut for us."

He whimpers and moans, starting to ride him harder. "Yes, sir. I love it."

He holds his hip and thrusts up into him.

He moans loudly and rides him hard.

"That's it. Take it." He moans and thrusts harder and faster.

He whimpers and presses against him, already getting close, his movements slowing.

"Come for me, beautiful." He holds him and fucks him.

He moans loudly as he comes hard.

He groans and comes hard, filling him.

He whimpers as he feels Collin fill him.

He holds him and kisses him softly.

He blushes and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him affectionately.

He blushes, looking a bit embarrassed.

"What, love?"

"I.. I want more.. I want you lot to tell me what to do.. To make me do things.."

"What kind of things?" He smirks and rubs his fingertips over his skin teasingly.

He blushes and whimpers a bit. "I.. I want you to make me follow your orders.. Even if I say no. I want you to keep going until you're satisfied."

"Mm tell me your safe word." He kisses and nibbles on his neck.

He blushes. "H-Honey."

"Honey. Good boy." He smirks and kisses him. "I want you to go suck John off as he eats my cum out of your arse."

He whimpers against his lips and nods. "Yes, sir." He moves closer to John, blushing.

John smirks and pulls him into a kiss.

Sherlock whimpers and kisses him back deeply.

John nips at his lips and pushes two fingers into him. "Mm so nice and open. At the very end I'm going to fuck you. When you're so exhausted and full of out cum that's when I'll fuck you and fill you." He growls and thrusts his fingers into him.

He gasps and moans, rocking back against his fingers. "Please, John.. L-Let me suck your cock. Shove it down my throat, make me gag, please."

John takes his fingers out of Sherlock and sucks them clean. "Mm suck my cock. I'm going to eat you out." He turns Sherlock around and holds his hips, shoving his face between his arse cheeks.

Sherlock moans breathily as he feels John's tongue against him. He ducks his head down to take him into his mouth.

John moans and thrusts up into his mouth as he fucks him with his tongue.

He whimpers as he lets John fuck his mouth, rocking back against his tongue.

He pushes in two fingers along with his tongue and strokes him as he arches into his mouth.

He bobs his head, his cock stirring in interest as John strokes him.

He rubs his prostate and rubs his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock as he moans because of Sherlock's mouth.

Sherlock whimpers around his cock, pressing down deeper. He rocks between his hand and fingers.

John's thighs twitch as he gets close. He strokes Sherlock faster and fucks him harder as he thrusts into his mouth.

Sherlock moans loudly around him as he comes hard into his hand.

John groans and comes hard down his throat.

He moans as his throat his filled, a bit of his cum spilling down his chin.

"Mm such a pretty cocksucker." Collin smirks and lifts Sherlock's chin, looking down at him.

Sherlock blushes and licks his lips, looking up at him.

Collin leans in and licks John's cum off his chin.

He whimpers and blushes.

"Mm what should we do to you next? Any suggestions, Greg?" Collin smirks and looks at Greg.

Greg smirks and hums. "We should all have a wank around him, cover him in our cum."

"Brilliant." Collin smirks and kisses Greg hard.

Greg kisses him back, growling against his lips.

Collin growls back and pushes his tongue into Greg's mouth, vying for dominance.

He pulls him closer, sucking on his tongue, not giving up quite yet.

He groans and squeezes Greg arse, rutting them together.

He nips at his lips, his hands going to his hair.

He pushes Greg back against the bed and pins him under his body, kissing him deeply.

This finally breaks Greg, making him whimper and gasp beneath him.

"Mm good boy." He praises and nips at his lips.

He blushes and whimpers, arching against him.

"Sherlock, go kneel on the floor." He orders and bites Greg's neck.

Sherlock bites his lip and blushes, going to kneel on the floor.

They all get up and stand around him. "Mm you want to be covered in out cum, don't you?" John smirks and strokes himself in front of Sherlock's face.

He whimpers and squirms a bit. "Yes, sir. Make me look like a proper slut.

"Our slut." They stroke themselves.

He whimpers and blushes. "Yes, sir."

They soon cover him in cum.

He whimpers as he's covered in cum.

"God, what a dirty slut." Collin smirks.

He blushes and whimpers, his hand starting to move to stroke himself.

"Mm no you don't." John pulls him up onto the bed.

He whimpers and whines, his hips rocking a bit.

He kisses him hard and pushes into him.

He gasps and moans loudly, arching against him.

"Mm I told you I'd have you. I'd have my husband last on our wedding night." He kisses him and rocks slowly.

He moans and kisses him back. "Yes.. All yours.. My husband."

"My husband. My gorgeous perfect brilliant beautiful husband." He rolls his hips and holds him.

He arches at the slow thrusts. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I love you. I love you so much." He rubs his prostate and strokes him.

He gasps and moans breathily, his orgasm slowly building.

"Come for me, love. Let go. I've got you."

He holds onto him, rocking against him. He whimpers and tightens his hold on him as he comes hard for him.

He moans softly into his skin as he comes hard, filling him.

He gasps and whimpers, pulling him down for a kiss.

He holds him and kisses him back tenderly, pouring all of his love and affection into the kiss.

He feels a few tears come to his eyes. "I love you.."

"I love you, too. So much. With all of my heart and soul." He holds him and rubs his back.

He presses closer to him. "I love you.. So so much. I love you."

He holds him tight as he mumbles worship and praise into his skin.

He blushes and presses against him, kissing his chest.

He hums happily and kisses his head.

He smiles and closes his eyes

He holds him and rubs his back.

He cuddles up to him.

He kisses his head and cuddles him.

He smiles and starts to doze off.

He smiles softly and falls asleep with him.

Greg refocuses his attention on Collin and Mycroft.

"Mm what do you want, love?" Mycroft asks and kisses him.

He kisses him back and blushes. "I.. I want you both.."

"What do you want us to do?" Collin purrs and nips at his neck.

He whimpers and closes his eyes. "I want you two inside me.."

"Mm you want us to fuck you together?" He smirks and squeezes his arse.

"Yes.." He blushes and nods.

"Are you stretched?"

He blushes. "N-No.."

"Mm on your hands and knees."

He hurries to get into position.

"Such a good boy." Mycroft praises and slicks his fingers.

He blushes and whimpers, spreading his legs.

Mycroft kisses his back and pushes a finger into him.

He gasps and moans, arching a bit.

"Good boy." Collin kisses him as Mycroft moves his finger slowly.

Greg moans and kisses him back desperately, trying to thrust back for more.

Mycroft adds a second finger and rubs his prostate.

He moans loudly and arches.

"Feels good, doesn't it slut?" Collin smirks and strokes him teasingly as Mycroft scissors his fingers.

He whimpers and nods, rocking between Mycroft's fingers and Collin's hand.

"Good boy. Just feel." Collin smirks and Mycroft adds a third finger.

He moans and arches, far past words.

Mycroft adds a fourth finger and Collin kisses him.

He whimpers at the stretch and kisses him back desperately.

Mycroft pulls his fingers out and Collin pulls Greg on top of him. He kisses him and pushes up into him.

He gasps and moans, rocking against him and kissing him back deeply.

Mycroft pushes two fingers in along side Collin's cock.

Greg lets out a whimper, biting his lip and pressing against Collin.

"I've got you. Just a bit more. Then you'll have both of us. You're doing so good." Collin praises and kisses him.

He moans and kisses him back, nodding against him.

Mycroft kisses his back and adds a third finger, rocking them as Collin tools his hips.

He mewls and rides his fingers and Collin's cock

Mycroft pulls out his fingers and slicks his cock.

"P-Please.."

He kisses his back and pushes into him slowly.

He gasps and moans as he gets completely full.

They hold still, letting him adjust.

He whimpers once he adjusts. "Fuck me.."

Mycroft rocks into him and Collin rolls his hips, pinning Greg between them.

He moans and whimpers, letting them take control.

They thrust slowly and deep into him, filling him as much as possible.

He moans loudly and arches. "Harder.."

They thrust harder and faster, pounding into his tight arse.

He cries out and moans, holding onto him.

"God, you feel so good. So tight." Collin kisses him hard as he fucks him. "Such a good boy. So good." Mycroft moans and reaches around to stroke him.

He moans loudly against Collin's lips, rutting against Mycroft's hand and back against them. His body tightens around them as he comes hard suddenly.

They groans and come hard into him, filling him deep with so much cum.

He gasps and moans as he feels them fill him. "Yes.."

They holds him and cover him in kisses.

He blushes and holds onto Collin, his body shaking a bit.

Mycroft pulls out of him gently and lays next to them. Collin holds him and moves him between himself and Mycroft. They snuggle him as they press worship and praise to his skin with kisses.

He blushes as he feels their cum spilling out of him. He cuddles up to them, nuzzling them.

"You did so good, love. So good." Mycroft kisses him softly.

He smiles softly and kisses him back sleepily. "Mm.."

"Sleep, love." He holds him and smiles softly.

He hums and nods, curling against him.

They holds him and rub him.

He slowly falls asleep against them.

Collin smiles softly and looks at Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles back at him.

"What time are you guys leaving in the morning?"

"I'm not sure. Whenever everyone is ready, I suppose."

"Alright."

"Care to come join me for a drink on the balcony?"

"I'd love to."

He smiles and slips out of bed.

He hums happily and follows him out of bed.

Mycroft smiles and pours them both a glass of champagne.

"Thank you." Collin smiles and takes the glass.

He smiles and leads him out to the balcony.

He hums happily and follows him.

He smiles and leans against the balcony. "Thank you for coming. I know it meant a lot to Sherlock."

"Yeah of course. It means a lot to me as well." He smiles and sips his champagne.

He hums and takes a sip as well. "It means a lot to all of us."

"Good. I'm going to miss you all when you leave."

He smiles softly. "We'll miss you too, but we'll be back soon."

"Alright." He smiles and nods.

He smiles and hums, leaning in to kiss him.

He smiles softly and kisses him back tenderly.

"Mm.. I'm not sure how long we'll be gone.."

"I'll be here when you get back."

He smiles softly, taking his hand.

He smiles and kisses his hand.

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles softly and pulls him into his arms.

He smiles and relaxes against him.

He holds him and nuzzles him gently.

He smiles and hums.

"I love you."

"Mm. I love you too."

He hums happily and smiles.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles happily.

He smiles happily and hums.

He hums happily and nuzzles him affectionately.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back and smiles.

He smiles and hums as he pulls back to sip his champagne.

He hums happily and drinks his champagne.

He smiles and hums happily, looking out over the balcony.

"It's beautiful.."

He smiles and nods. "It is."

He wraps his arm around Mycroft's hips and pulls him close, kissing his head.

He blushes and smiles, leaning against him.

He smiles and hums happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and grins.

He hums and smiles happily, taking another sip.

Collin hums and finishes his glass.

Mycroft smiles and soon finishes his as well, setting it down.

"Mm now what?" Collin smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and tips his head back to look at him. "Mm.. Whatever you want."

"How generous of you." He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back.

He hums softly and nuzzles him as he presses closer.

He blushes brighter as Collin presses closer to him.

"You blush so beautifully.."

He blushes even more and bites his lip, smiling softly.

He holds him close and sways with him, slowly dancing on the balcony.

He blushes and laughs softly, holding onto him as they dance.

"You're a beautiful dancer. It's like you glide along the floor."

He smiles softly. "Mm, I used to dance with Sherlock when we were little."

"Now that would be something to watch. You two dancing together." He hums softly.

He blushes and smiles. "He's very good."

"So are you." He chuckles softly and smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

"Mm, I'm gonna miss you while we're gone."

"I'll be here when you get back."

He smiles and nuzzles him. "I know."

He nuzzles him back and smiles. "Good."

He smiles happily as he relaxes. "You're a brilliant dancer, Collin.."

"Mm I've had to dance with many people in my life but I think I enjoy our dances best." He smiles and holds them as they dance.

He blushes and smiles. "O-Oh.."

He hums softly and nuzzles him affectionately.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him back.

"Where are you going to go with them?"

"Mm, I was going to let Sherlock decide. I know there's a few places he's been wanting to go."

"Good. He'll like that."

He smiles softly and nods. "I hope so."

"I still can't believe the Queen showed up at the wedding. That was something else." He chuckles and smiles.

He smiles. "Well, I did invite her. Not showing up would be rude."

"Of course you invited her." He laughs and grins.

He smiles happily.

He leans in and kisses him happily.

He smiles and kisses him back softly.

He hums softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back. "We should probably get to sleep."

"Yeah. You've got a lot of traveling to do." He hums and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him softly. "Mm.. Plus I want to lay with you."

"Mm that is s plus." He smiles and leads him to bed.

He smiles and climbs into bed with him.

He pulls him close and holds him.

He rests his head on Collin's chest, humming softly.

He smiles softly and rubs his back soothingly.

He presses a kiss to his chest as he falls asleep.

He hums softly and kisses his head, falling asleep holding Mycroft.

He smiles in his sleep, curling up against him.

He holds him close and hums softly.

Sherlock wakes first in the morning, frowning when he realizes that they'll have to leave Collin behind. He carefully moves so he doesn't wake anyone else up, moving over to curl up against Collin.

Collin mumbles and rolls over, pulling Sherlock into his arms.

Sherlock presses himself closer to him, hiding his face in his chest.

"What's the matter, honey?" Collin hums and rubs his back.

"I don't want to leave you.."

"It's alright. It's okay for a bit. I'll be here when you get back."

He bites his lip and nods, still feeling a bit uneasy.

"Talk to me, love. What are you worried about?" He hums and rubs his back.

"I know you say you're going to be here, but I'm worried that you're going to leave.. That you'll get swept away and forget about us.."

"Never. I'm never going to leave. I'll never forget about you lot. Never ever ever."

He nods a bit. "I love you.."

"I love you, too. So much." He kisses his head and holds him.

He curls against him.

He holds him and rubs his back.

He closes his eyes, slowly relaxing.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him affectionately.

He nuzzles him back, smiling softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He hums happily and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back as he relaxes.

"Have you thought about where you wanna go?"

He blushes a bit. "I was hoping we'd go to the Caribbean."

"That sounds nice." He smiles.

He smiles softly. "Do you think they'll like it?"

"I think they'll love it." He smiles and kisses his forehead.

He blushes and smiles, tipping his head up to kiss him.

He hums happily and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back happily.

"I love you."

He smiles softly and blushes. "I love you, too."

He smile and nuzzles him.

He curls up against him.

He hums softly and holds him.

He kisses his chest softly, smiling when he notices Mycroft shifting.

Mycroft groans softly and presses his face into the pillow feeling a bit hungover.

Sherlock scoots up to nuzzle him.

"Morning, bee.." Mycroft mumbles into his pillow.

He smiles and kisses his cheek. "Morning."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

"You're gorgeous."

He blushes brightly. "Shush, I look horrid in the mornings."

"Absolutely gorgeous." He smiles and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back. "Shush."

"Nope." He smiles and nuzzles.

He hides his face in his chest.

He holds him and rubs his back.

He nuzzles him happily.

"I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

He hums happily and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He grins and nuzzles him back.

He blushes and kisses him again.

He hums and kisses him back.

"I've figured out where I want to go.."

"Oh yeah? Where?" He smiles happily.

"I was thinking the Caribbean?"

"That sounds perfect." He grins.

He blushes and smiles.

He grins and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back.

"Shower?" He hums and nuzzles him.

"Mm, please."

He gets up and offers him his hand.

He smiles and takes his hand, getting up.

He hums happily and leads him to the shower.

Sherlock smiles as they get in together.

Mycroft smiles softly and pulls him closer, kissing him softly.

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much."

He smiles as he takes the soap, starting to wash himself.

Mycroft smiles and starts to was Sherlock's hair.

He blushes and smiles, closing his eyes.

He hums softly to him and massages his scalp.

He smiles as he relaxes. "Mm, thank you, Mikey."

"Of course, bee." He smiles softly and rinses Sherlock's hair carefully.

He blushes and smiles happily.

He smiles and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles happily and starts to wash Mycroft.

He blushes and smiles softly.

He starts to hum softly as he washes him.

He relaxes and closes his eyes.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

He smiles happily as he rinses him off.

He smiles and hums.

He smiles and leans up to kiss him.

He presses closer and kisses him back.

He blushes and pulls him closer, rubbing his hips.

He whimpers softly and nuzzles him needy.

He licks his lips, his hands trailing down to his arse. "I haven't seen you get needy much before, Mikey.."

"I.." He whimpers and blushes brightly, pushing his arse back in to his hand.

"Especially not for me." He squeezes his arse, humming deep in his throat.

He moans needy and rocks against him.

"Mm.. Are you going to be a good boy for me, Mycroft?" He moves to kiss and suck at his neck.

"Good. So good. I promise." He whimpers and tips his head back for him.

He smirks a bit, his whole demeanor changing. "Mm.. Good." He nips at his neck.

He gasps and arches. "Please.." He whimpers falling into subspace.

"Tell me what you want, what you need." He smirks, letting his finger tease Mycroft's hole.

"Y-you." He moans and pushes back against his finger.

"Mm.. Want me to fuck you? In the shower?" He smirks.

"Yes yes. Please, yes." He begs needy.

He smirks. "Mm.. Let me open you up. Bend over for me."

He blushes brightly as he turns around and bends over for him.

He rubs his hips before dropping to his knees, kissing his hips before moving to tease his hole with his tongue.

He blushes hard and whimpers needy.

He smirks and spreads his arse before leaning in to start working him open with his tongue.

He moans loudly and arches, pushing back against his mouth.

He holds his hips, guiding him back onto his tongue.

He whimpers, rocking his hips.

He pushes two fingers in beside his tongue.

He moans, riding his fingers and tongue.

He pushes a third finger into him, pulling his tongue out. He smirks and thrusts his fingers. "Good boy.."

He whimpers and blushes at the praise.

He smirks and thrusts his fingers a bit more before pulling them out. "Turn around for me. I want to see you."

He whines at the emptiness and turns around, blushing.

"I want you to make my cock nice and wet for you, yeah? Can you do that for me?"

He nods and blushes, dropping to his knees.

He smirks down at him, threading his finger through his hair. "Mm.. Good boy.."

He blushes at the praise and kisses his cock. He strokes him and takes the head into his mouth.

Sherlock groans and closes his eyes, whispering praise.

Mycroft moans around him and bobs his head, taking more and more into his mouth.

He moans and strokes his hair. "Mm. That should be enough."

He pulls off and looks up at him, blushing brightly.

He smirks a bit as he looks down at him. "Mm.. Come up here, love. I'm going to press you against the wall and fuck you just how you want it."

He whimpers needy and stands.

He pulls him into a deep kiss, pressing him against the wall.

He kisses him back desperately and holds onto him.

He lines himself up and presses into him easily, groaning. He leans in to kiss his neck once he's fully seated.

He moans and arches, tipping his head back.

He bites at his neck. "How do you want it?"

"Hard. Use me. I'm your fucktoy. I'm here for your pleasure." He moans loudly.

He smirks and snaps his hips into him. "Good boy. My good little slut."

"Yours! Your slut!"

He starts to thrust into him roughly, using him hard.

He cries out and moans loudly.

He pounds into him, marking his neck. "Mine.."

"Yours yours yours.." He chants over and over, moaning loudly. He loves being dominated by Sherlock.

He moans loudly as he thrusts harder, angling his hips to hit Mycroft's prostate.

He cries out and comes hard suddenly. He holds on tight wanting Sherlock to use him.

Sherlock moans loudly and continues to pound into him.

Mycroft whimpers and arches, loving being used.

He leans in to bite his neck. "You're such a good boy. I'm so close to filling you."

"Please! Please I need it!" He begs, close again.

He moves to kiss him hard, his hips rutting into him as he comes hard.

He moans loudly as he kisses him back desperately, coming hard between them.

Sherlock kisses become softer as he comes down from his dominant state.

Mycroft blushes and kisses him back softly.

Sherlock blushes and smiles shyly. "I love you, Mikey."

"I love you, too bee." Mycroft smiles and nuzzles him affectionately.

"I didn't think I could put anyone in subspace.." He blushes.

"It was nice. I like it." He blushes.

He blushes and smiles, leaning in to kiss him again. "I know."

He blushes and kisses him back. "Good." He hums and smiles against his lips.

He nuzzles him and hums. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He nuzzles him back and hums happily.

He smiles and blushes.

"Let's finish up showering then we can have some breakfast." He kisses the tip of his nose.

He blushes and smiles. "Okay."

He smiles and they finish up showering.

They dry off and go to get dressed.

"Should we order breakfast up?"

He smiles. "Mm. I think that'd be great for everyone else."

"Wake them up and I'll order." He smiles and goes over to the phone.

Sherlock smiles and climbs into bed to wake everyone. He nuzzles John. "John, wake up."

John mumbles and pulls him closer.

He smiles and kisses his chest. "Up."

"Mm but you feel so good." He mumbles, snuggling against him.

He blushes and smiles. "Mycroft's ordering breakfast."

"Good.." He hums and nuzzles him.

He blushes. "We need to wake the others.

"Alright." He holds Sherlock and rolls them over so Sherlock is between him and Collin.

Sherlock blushes brighter and nuzzles Collin.

Collin hums and nuzzles him back as he wakes.

He blushes and smiles. "Morning."

"Mm good morning, gorgeous." He smiles and kisses him softly.

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him before turning to nuzzle Greg.

Greg smiles and hums.

"Mm.. Morning.."

He hums. "Morning.."

He smiles and kisses him softly.

Greg smiles and kisses him back.

Collin hums happily and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling him back.

"Mm you're so handsome."

He blushes brighter and smiles shyly.

He smiles and kisses him happily.

He smiles happily as he kisses him back.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. So much."

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

"Mycroft is ordering breakfast." He hums and smiles.

He hums. "Mm.. Brilliant."

He hums and stretches.

Greg grins and rolls over to slump against Collin's chest.

Collin chuckles and smiles happily, holding him.

He hums against his chest.

He smiles softly, running his fingers through his hair and down his back.

He blushes and arches a bit against him as his fingers go down his back.

He smirks and let's his fingertips skim over his arse.

His breath catches and he lets out a small whimper, pressing closer to him.

He smirks and drags his fingertips back up his back, teasing him.

He whines a bit as the fingers leave his arse, his erection now pressing against Collin's hip.

"Mm need something?"

He blushes and whimpers, rutting against him a bit. "C-Collin.."

"Mm look at you. Acting like a needy slut. That's a rare thing." He smirks and squeezes Greg's arse.

He whimpers and presses back against his hands.

"What do you want?"

"Y-You.. Please.. Anything.."

"Mm wanna ride me like a good little slut?"

He blushes brightly and nods. "Y-yes.."

He smirks and nibbles on his lips. "Stretch yourself for me."

He blushes and whimpers. "I.. I think I'm still stretched from last night, sir.."

"Mm let me see." He spreads his cheeks and pushes two fingers into him. "You are. Good boy." He smirks and kisses him hard as he adds a third finger, thrusting them.

He gasps and moans, arching. "Yes.. P-Please, sir." He whimpers and grinds back against his fingers.

"Mm do you want to ride me or should I fuck you into oblivion?" He smirks and rubs his prostate.

He moans loudly and arches. "I.. I want you to fuck me into oblivion.."

"On your hands and knees." He pulls his fingers out of him and swats his arse.

He yelps and scrambles onto his hands and knees.

He holds his hips and kisses his neck, pushing into him slowly.

He gasps and moans breathily, pushing back against him.

"You feel so good." He groans and rocks his hips.

He moans and tries to push back for more. "Thank you, sir."

He smirks and starts to fuck him harder.

He moans loudly, gripping the sheets tightly. "Yes!"

He angles his thrusts to hit Greg's prostate hard as he pounds into him.

Greg cries out like a slut as he comes hard suddenly. "Don't stop!"

"Wasn't planning to." Collin growls and bites his neck as he continues to fuck him hard.

He moans loudly as Collin continues to use him, loving how rough he was being.

"You're going to feel this when your gone. You're going to feel me pounding into you. Using your arse. Fucking you hard. You'll crave my cock and beg for it when you get back." He groans and marks his neck getting closer.

"Yes! Please, sir, make me ache for your cock. I want to be your little cockslut."

"You are my cockslut. All mine."

"All yours. Fuck me like you mean it. Ruin me."

He growls and fucks him mercilessly.

He cries out, each thrust hitting his prostate. He comes hard again, his body shaking from overuse.

He bites his neck and marks him, coming hard into him.

He whimpers and mewls as he feels Collin fill him.

He pulls out of him gently and lays him down on his back. He holds him close and cuddles him.

He blushes and smiles softly, always getting a bit self conscious after he's submissive.

"I love you." He smiles and kisses him softly.

He blushes and smiles against his lips. "I love you too."

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly. "Thank you."

"Of course, love." He smiles softly.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He grins and nuzzles him back.

He blushes and smiles.

Mycroft goes to the door and brings in breakfast.

Greg smiles softly as he sits up with Collin.

They eat breakfast together.

Sherlock makes sure he eats a bit.

John smiles softly and rubs his back.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He hums and nuzzles him affectionately.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back and smiles happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and grins.

He smiles and kisses him again. "We're going to the Caribbean." He hums softly.

"That sound brilliant." He smiles brightly.

He blushes and smiles.

He kisses him happily and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and hums happily.

He blushes and smiles as he finishes eating.

"Good job, love." He praises and smiles.

He blushes and smiles. "Thank you.."

He kisses his head and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He grins and nuzzles him back.

He blushes happily as he waits for everyone to finish eating.

They soon finish eating.

Sherlock looks at the time. "We should get ready to go.."

"Mm your right." Mycroft hums and nods.

He gets up to start to get dressed.

"I should be heading back home." Collin hums.

Sherlock frowns a bit but nods as he pulls on a shirt.

"I'll see you soon. You'll have fun. You can call me or text me if you want." Collin smiles softly.

He smiles softly and nods. "Yeah, I know.."

"Okay good." He smiles and kisses his head.

He smiles a bit, leaning up to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back. "I'll send you pictures."

"I'll look forward to them." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He's smiles and kisses his hand.

He blushes and smiles, pressing closer to hug him.

He hugs him back and holds him close as he kisses his head.

He blushes and smiles, hugging him tightly.

He chuckles softly and holds him tight, memorizing what Sherlock feels like pressed against him. "You've got to get going, honey."

He smiles and kisses his chest, memorizing every feature on him, how he feels, how he smells, his warmth. "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

"It's only for a bit. Enjoy your husband." He smiles and kisses his head.

He smiles softly. "I will."

"Good." He smiles.

He smiles and tips his head up to kiss him again. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and rubs his hand.

"Be good, yeah?" He kisses his hand.

He blushes and nods. "Of course."

"Good. You lot be good to." Collin smiles turning to the rest of them.

Mycroft hums and smiles. "Of course, love. You be good while we're gone."

"Maybe." Collin smirks.

"Mm, I don't want to have to come back and punish you."

"Is that a promise?" He licks his lips.

"Mm. You'll have to wait and see." He smirks a bit.

"And what would one need to do to need punishment?" He blushes a bit. "Just so I know how to avoid it."

"Mm, if I hear that you've been a needy little slut. Or if you get off by yourself of send us naughty pictures." He smirks.

"Oh.." He lets a whimper escape and blushes.

"Mm. But I know you'll be a good boy while we're gone. It'd be a shame if I had to come back and spank you."

"A shame.." He mumbles and nods.

He smirks and hums. "Mm. Truly a pity."

He blushes and nods.

He smirks. "Mm.. Perhaps I should give an example before we leave?"

He bites his lip and nods, trying to hide how hard he's getting.

"You're getting hard from the thought, aren't you?" He smirks.

He blushes brightly and nods.

"Mm. Safe word?"

"Red."

He smirks. "Good boy. Get up on the bed, hands and knees."

He blushes and whimpers as he gets into position.

"Mm.. It seems that you've been a bit naughty already." He smirks, rubbing his arse.

He mewls and pushes his arse back into his hand.

He squeezes his arse. "Mm.. I think 5 spanks should be good."

"Please, Sir." He blushes and whimpers.

"You can't come until I say. And no touching yourself. You'll count each one. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." He mewls and nods.

He smirks. "Mm. Now be a good boy and take your punishment." He smirks, bringing his hand down hard on his arse.

He cries out and moans loudly. "One!"

He licks his lips. "Mm. Perfect.." He grins and rubs the forming mark on his arse. He brings his hand down again.

He gasps and cries out again. "Two!" He moans and arches.

"So beautiful. You sound so perfect." He smirks and sparks him again.

He whimpers and rocks his hips. "Three!" He moans as he's spanked again.

"Mm.. Imagine if there was a plug in your arse.. Spreading you open, plunging in deeper each time I spank you." He smirks and sparks him harder for emphasis.

"Please please please." He moans loudly and bucks his hips. "Four!"

"Mm.. Next time." He rubs his arse. "Last one." He brings his hand down for one last hard spank.

"Five! Thank you, Sir." He whimpers and blushes, panting hard.

Mycroft sits on the bed. "Come here, love, sit on my lap."

Collin blushes and moves, sitting on his lap gently as his arse is tender.

"You were so good, love.. Such a good boy for me." He whispers his praise as he takes his erection into his hand.

He blushes brightly and whimpers needy, rocking into his hand.

He holds onto him, stroking him. "Take what you need.."

He moans loudly and presses his face against Mycroft's neck as he fucks his hand.

Mycroft moans, tightening his fist for him. "Good boy.. You can come when you need you.. I've got you."

Collin cries out and comes hard into his hand.

Mycroft strokes him through his orgasm, whispering praise and worship into his skin.

Collin whimpers and trembles in his lap.

"Such a good boy.." He kisses him softly.

"I love you.." He whispers against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles softly against his lips. "I love you, too."

"Do you want me to get you off?" He blushes and nuzzles him.

He licks his lips. "Yeah, if you'd like."

"Can I suck you off? Please?" He begs.

He blushes a bit and groans. "God yes."

He hums happily and sinks between Mycroft's legs.

Mycroft sucks in a gasp, spreading his legs for him.

Collin nuzzles his cock over his pants before taking him out and stroking him as he kisses the tip.

He bites back a moan, rocking his hips a bit. "Collin.."

"Do you want to fuck my mouth? Do you want to use me?" He hums and presses sloppy kisses along his length.

"Yes.. God yes." He grips his hair tightly.

"Do it." He moans and takes him into his mouth greedily.

He moans loudly as he starts to thrust into his mouth, taking what he needs.

He whimpers and moans around him, relaxing and letting Mycroft take what he wants.

He grips his hair tightly, pulling it a bit as he comes hard down his throat with a moan.

He mewls and swallows.

He groans softly, his grip loosening. "Good boy.."

He blushes and presses kisses to his thighs.

He blushes and tips his head to look down at him, smiling softly. "Such a good boy.."

He blushes brighter and presses his face to Mycroft tummy, hiding.

He smiles fondly, rubbing his back. "Come here, love.. Don't hide from me."

He blushes and goes up to him.

He rubs his back and kisses his head. "You did so good, love. You took everything so well."

He blushes and smiles softly, still floating a bit in subspace.

He smiles and kisses him softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kisses him back and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

"You're so cute.." He smiles happily.

"Shush." He blushes.

He smiles. "Never."

He smiles and kisses him.

He hums and kisses him back.

"You're coming back, right?" He asks quietly.

"Of course I am. I could never leave you." He leans in to kiss his head softly. "I love you. So much."

"I love you, too." He leans up and kisses him.

He kisses him back softly. "We'll be back before you know it."

"Okay." He smiles and nods.

He hums and kisses his head. "We should be going. Come say goodbye to everyone."

He nods and follows him.

He smiles and leads him to the others. "Mm, I think it's time we leave."

"Alright." Greg smiles and nods.

Mycroft pulls on his shoes, helping Collin get dressed as well.

Collin blushes and smiles as Mycroft helps him get dressed.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He hums as he pulls back, letting the others say goodbye.

Collin smiles and hugs John.

John hums as he hugs him back. "We'll be back before you know it."

"I know." He smiles and nods.

He kisses his head. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He leans in and kisses him.

He smiles softly and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back before he pulls back and Greg hums, pulling him into a hug.

Collin smiles and hugs Greg back.

He smiles and kisses him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles softly. "You be good."

"You too." He smiles.

He smiles. "Course." He pulls away just as Sherlock pushes himself into Collin's arms.

Collin hugs Sherlock tight and holds him close.

Sherlock holds onto him, hiding his face in his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." He kisses his head, rubbing his back.

He kisses his chest softly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. It's only for a bit." He nuzzles him affectionately.

He nods, nuzzling him back. "I know." He pulls back a bit to kiss him.

He hums softly and kisses him back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles softly, taking his hand as he pulls back.

He smiles softly, kissing his hand.

He blushes and smiles. "I'll see you when we get back."

"I'll pick you guys up from the airport." He smiles.

That makes him feel a bit better and he nods. "Alright."

"Enjoy yourself. Text me if you want. You can call me when ever. I'll be here when you get back." He smiles softly and squeezes his hands.

He smiles and nods, leaning in to kiss him again.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles and pulls back. "Okay.."

"Have fun." He kisses his hand before letting it go, smiling softly.

He smiles softly and nods. "We will."

"Good." He smiles and nods. "I'll drive you lot to the airport. If we wait here any longer you'll be late." He chuckles.

He blushes and smiles. "Yeah, alright."

Collin smiles and they go down to the car.

They all get into the car, their suitcases already on Mycroft's jet.

Collin hums and drives the to the airport.

Sherlock is sitting up front with him.

He smiles softly and takes his hand as he drives.

He smiles and squeezes his hand.

He hums happily and kisses his hand.

He smiles happily, tipping his head to look at him.

"What?" He glances at him and smiles as he drives.

He smiles softly and shakes his head. "I'm just looking at you so I can put you in my mind palace."

"Mm I'm honored." He hums and smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

He grins and kisses his knuckles.

He smiles softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiles.

He smiles and hums happily.

He hums and pulls up to Mycroft's jet.

He smiles softly as they all get out.

"Have fun." Collin a smiles and hugs each of them.

They all hug him back, smiling happily. "You too."

Collin smiles as he watches them get in the jet.

Sherlock still has problems leaving people and frowns a bit as he takes his seat.

Collin hums and pulls out his phone, calling Sherlock.

Sherlock's brow furrows as he answers the phone. "Collin?"

"This is just a reminder that I love you, I'll see you when you get back, and you can call me any time." He smiles softly.

He smiles softly, tears starting to well up. He tries to keep his voice clear and steady. "I know. I love you too and I'll see you when I get back."

"Good. Have fun." He hums softly and smiles.

He sniffles and nods, smiling a bit. "I will."

"Good. I'm going to hang up now, okay?"

He nods. "Yeah, okay. I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiles softly and hangs up.

He sniffles and smiles softly as he looks down at his phone.

"Are you okay, love?" John asks and takes his hand.

He blushes and nods. "Yeah, I just.. I'll be okay." He smiles a bit.

He smiles softly and kisses his hand.

He smiles and squeezes his hand.

John smiles as Greg and Mycroft come over handing them champagne as they sit.

Sherlock smiles softly as he takes a glass.

"To the rest of our lives." Mycroft raises his glass a bit as a toast.

Sherlock smiles, raising his glass. "To my husband and partners."

They smile and drink.

He smiles and leans against John.

John smiles and wraps his arm around him.

He smiles, slowly relaxing.

The jet soon takes off.

Sherlock sips his champagne, feeling a bit tired.

"Rest, love. It'll take us a few hours to get there." John kisses his head.

He nods, setting his glass down and curling up against him. "This okay?"

"Perfect." He smiles softly and holds him.

He smiles and nuzzles him, closing his eyes.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

He soon falls asleep against him.

Greg smiles and sips his champagne.

Mycroft smiles softly. "Leaving people has always been rough for him. Even if it's only for a small time."

"He needs people. I can't believe there was a time when he didn't think he needed anyone." He hums softly and leans against Mycroft.

Mycroft bites his lip. "I believe that is my fault.."

"Well he has all of us now." Greg hums.

He smiles softly, still feeling a bit guilty.

"Where are we going again?" He nuzzles him.

"The Caribbean. Sherlock's wanted to go there since he was a child."

"Something to do with the Pirates?" He chuckles softly.

He hums and smiles. "Of course."

He hums and smiles.

He chuckles a bit.

"What, My?" He smiles.

He smiles softly. "Sherlock used to have me pick him up and carrying him around as we played pirates."

"That's so cute." He smiles.

He smiles fondly at Sherlock.

Sherlock and John are sleeping against each other.

Mycroft smiles softly, turning to Greg.

"Mm?" Greg smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums, leaning in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and hums softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums happily. "We should sleep for a bit."

"Mm okay." He smiles softly.

He smiles and kisses his head, nuzzling him.

He blushes and nuzzles him back.

He smiles happily. "I love you, my dear husband."

"I love you, too, my beautiful husband." He grins.

He smiles brightly and kisses him.

He presses closer and kisses him back deeply.

He nips at his lips playfully.

He moans softly and whimpers, trying to keep a hold on himself.

He smirks a bit and runs his tongue over his lips.

He whimpers needy, parting his lips for him.

He slides his tongue inside, his hand sliding down to the bulge in his pants.

He submits to him, rocking into his hand.

He smirks and strokes him teasingly.

"My, please." He begs, bucking into his hand.

He smirks and unzips his trousers, snaking his hand into his pants and stroking him.

He moans and presses against him.

He leans into kiss him deeply, stroking him slowly.

He kisses him back needy, moving into his lap to straddle him.

He kisses him hard, smirking and moaning. "Good boy.."

He kisses him back desperately and grinds against him.

He moans and bucks up against him. "Tell me what you do desperately want."

"God, you. I want you. I want my husband." He moans and grinds against him desperately.

"Do you want me to fuck you? Right here? I'd love for you to ride me.. You always look so beautiful when you ride me."

"I want you to fuck me. Right here. I want to ride you."

He smirks. "Take your trousers and pants off."

He whimpers and scrambles to get the off.

Mycroft smirks as he stands, slowly taking his own trousers and pants off.

Greg whimpers and rocks his hips needy, the plug nudging his prostate.

"Mm.. You're wearing a plug aren't you? You're nice and stretched for me."

He mewls and nods.

He sits back down, licking his lips. "Come here.." He pats his lap.

He blushes and straddles his lap.

He nudged the plug. "Mm.. My beautiful husband.."

He moans and arches. "My husband. Mine. My husband." He babbles.

He eases the plug out, setting it on the seat next to him. "Ride me, my love."

He blushes and whimpers. He sinks down onto him, moaning and arching.

Mycroft holds onto his hips, guiding him with a groan. "You always feel so good.."

Greg blushes and whimpers as he rocks his hips.

He rocks with him, leaning in to kiss and suck at his neck.

"I love you I love you I love you." He whimpers and kisses him back, tipping his head back to let him get at his neck.

He moans and nips at his neck. "I love you. With all of me. Forever." He mumbles against his neck, thrusting his hips up.

"I love you so much. So so much." He moans and whimpers, riding him harder.

"You feel so good, my love. You've already gotten me so close.."

"I want you to fill me up. Please.."

Mycroft groans and bites his neck as he comes hard into him.

Greg moans and comes hard between them.

Mycroft kisses him. "I love you. I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." Greg kisses him back deeply.

"You're so perfect. I love you so much." He breathes against his lips.

He trembles a bit and holds onto him.

He rubs his back. "Lift up a bit so I can put the plug back in."

He nods and does as he's told.

Mycroft eases the plug back into him. "You did so well."

Greg blushes and nuzzles him.

"Mm, perhaps we should sleep a bit, hm?"

He hums sleepily and nods.

He smiles and kisses his head. "Let's sleep."

"Okay." He smiles softly and curls up against him.

He holds him close as they fall asleep

Sky uses the punching bag in the basement of the estate.

Jean hums as he watches her, leaning against the door.

She steps back and breathes evenly as she fixes the wrapping on her hand.

"You know you should have someone to spot you." He hums from the door.

She shrugs. "I've been doing this my whole life. My hands are a better weapon than anything man made."

He pushes himself off from the doorframe, moving to hold her hips from behind. "You should still have someone holding the bag."

"Mm why are you the voice of reason?" She smiles softly, leaning back into him.

He hums and smiles softly. "Mm, because you need one." He teases.

"Mm true." She hums and smiles softly.

He smiles happily. "Mm, how long have you been down here?"

"A few hours I think." She hums.

"How about we go upstairs for some food?"

"If you want."

"Michael's waiting upstairs."

"Is Benny still here?"

"Yeah, he's up with Michael."

"Okay." She nods and follows him up, unwrapping her hands.

Benny smiles when he sees Sky and Jean.

"Hello, handsome." Sky smiles.

He hums and smiles. "Mm, hello, dear."

"Hungry?"

"Mm, yeah, we were waiting for you."

"We should go out."

"That sounds lovely. Any ideas?"

"Mm I hear they have lovely omelets in France."

Benny chuckles. "You want to go all the way to France for food?"

"Why not?" Sky grins.

"Mm. Why not indeed."

"Then let's go to France." She smiles.

He hums. "Yes, let's."

"Good." She smiles and pulls out her phone, making a call.

"Mm, who are you calling?"

"A friend. I'm getting us a flight to France." She smiles. "Bonjour, mon chéri! Comment allez-vous?" She giggles into the phone. ("Hello, darling! How are you?")

Michael smiles as he leans against Benny. "Mm, she can get anyone to do anything for her."

"It seems that way." Benny smiles and wraps his arm around him.

He blushes and smiles, staying close to him.

Jean smiles and kisses Michael's head.

Michael blushes harder and smiles.

They smile and pepper him with kisses.

He mewls softly under their attention.

They smirk and press closer to him.

He whimpers softly and lets out a small gasp. "Ah.."

"Mm?"

"P-Please.."

"What do you want, love?"

He whimpers, feeling himself getting wet. "I.. N-Need you.. Please.."

"What do you need us to do?" Benny hums and Jean kisses his neck.

He whimpers and tips his head back a bit. "T-To fuck me.."

"Yeah? You want is to take you upstairs and fuck you?" Jean smirks and nibbles on his neck.

He moans breathily and nods, biting his lip. "Yes, sir."

They smirk and take him upstairs.

He whimpers as they lay him on the bed.

"Strip for us, love."

He blushes and bites his lip as he starts to strip for them, his pants now dripping.

"God, he's so handsome." Benny groans. "Absolutely gorgeous." Jean licks his lips.

He blushes brighter as he finishes, leaving him in just his binder.

Jean presses Michael back against the bed and kisses him deeply. "Mm who do you want to fuck you first?" He mumbles against his lips and grinds against him.

He moans against his lips, rocking against him. "You seem pretty eager."

"Mm you just get me so excited." He smirks and nips at his lips.

He moans against him and opens his mouth. "Mm, how about you show me how excited?"

"Yeah? How?" He he rocks against him and sucks on his tongue.

He moans and whimpers. "Mm.. Fuck me.."

"Open you legs for me, love." He mumbles as he kisses down his body.

He blushes and nods, opening his legs for him.

He kisses his thighs and rubs his hips. "Mm I'm going to open you up with my tongue." He smirks and licks a teasing swipe over his needy hole.

He gasps and moans, rocking his hips a bit. "Yes.. Please.."

"Good boy.." He praises and works his tongue. Benny lets his hands roam over Michael's body and kisses his neck.

Michael whimpers and moans breathily, pulling Benny into a desperate kiss.

Benny moans and kisses him deeply. "God, you're the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my entire life."

He whimpers against his lips as he grinds against Jean's tongue. "I want you two to fuck me hard.."

"Yeah? You want it hard? We're going to fucking ruin you." He growls lowly, biting at his neck. Jean moans and pushes two fingers into Michael along with his tongue.

He moans loudly, arching off the bed. "Fuck yes. Use me."

"Mm maybe we'll just tie you down and use you all day like the fucktoy you are." He smirks.

His eyes widen and he feels himself getting wetter at the thought. "Please.."

"You like that, don't you?" He smirks. "You want us to use you like a slut. For our pleasure. You'll love it, won't you? Such a pretty little whore for us."

He rocks against Jean's fingers and tongue. "Yes. Yes, please. I want to be your fucktoy. I want you to fill me with your cum over and over again. I want to feel you leaking out of me. I want to feel so completely used."

"You'll be soaked in our cum. Completely drenched." Benny kisses him hard and Jean pushes a third finger into him.

He kisses him back deeply, blushing at the question that comes to his mind.

"What?" He smirks and sucks on his lip.

"I want you to.. to piss on me when you're finally done."

"You want to be covered in our cum and piss?"

He blushes and whimpers. "Yes.."

"You want to be a filthy slut for us, don't you?" He smirks and bites at his neck.

"Yes, daddy.." He blushes and whimpers, baring his neck.

He groans and bites at his throat as Jean pulls his fingers out.

He whines at the emptiness. "Fuck me."

Jean kisses him hard and pushes into him.

He cries out and pushes back against him.

Benny smirks and holds Michael's wrists down above his head as Jean holds his hips, fucking him hard.

Michael moans loudly like a slut as he's held down and pounded into.

"Such a loud slut." Jean moans and fucks him harder. "That's it. Fuck him nice and hard. I know you can fuck him harder than that. Really give it to him." Benny growls and Jean snarls, pounding into Michael mercilessly.

Michael's body tightens around Jean as he comes hard suddenly.

"Fuck yes." Jean moan and fucks him through his orgasm.

He moans louder as Jean fucks his sensitive body.

"Do you want to to come in you or on you?" Jean groans as he gets close.

"In. In, please, I need it."

He kisses him harshly as he comes hard into him, filling him with a load of cum.

He gasps and kisses him back deeply as he feels him fill him.

He nips at his lip as he pulls out of him. Benny moves Michael onto his hands and knees as he pushes into him.

He pushes back against him with a loud moan.

"That's it, slut. Take it." He groans as thrusts into him hard and fast.

He presses his face into the bed, raising his arse for him as he takes the pounding.

He fucks him hard and fists his hair, pulling him back by his hair making him arch sharply. "How does it feel? How does it feel to be a slut? A fucktoy? For our use. For our pleasure."

He cries out as he comes hard around him. "Brilliant! So good, sir!" He whimpers and moans. "I love being used."

"Such a good slut. A loud whore." He moans and comes hard into him as he clenches around him.

He whimpers as he feels him fill him even more. "Thank you, sir.."

He pulls out of him and lays him on his back, kissing him deeply.

He moans as he kisses him back. "Please.."

"Need to be fucked again?" Jean smirks and pulls him into a kiss.

He whimpers and holds onto him, kissing him back deeply. "Yes.. Please."

"Mm if you need it so bad, ride me." He nips at his lips, pulling him on top of himself.

Michael moans as he lowers himself onto his cock, immediately starting to ride him hard.

"Fuck yes. Take what you need. Take it baby. Come on." Jean moans and holds his hips tight, thrusting up into him.

He moans loudly as he rides him harder. "Daddy, you feel so good.."

"You love Daddy's cock, don't you? Tell me."

"Yes.." He whimpers, rocking his hips. "I love the way Daddy's cock feels, how it fills me up."

"You just don't know what to do with yourself if you don't have Daddy's cock, don't you? You need to be filled up all the time or else it hurts, doesn't it? It hurts to be so empty without Daddy's cock."

He gasps and moans, his thighs trembling. "Yes, sir. I need to have Daddy's cock in me.. I constantly crave it. I need it always."

"Come for me, baby. Come for Daddy." He pulls him down for a deep kiss as he thrusts up into him.

He lets out a whine as he kisses him back and comes around him.

He groans and comes into him.

He whimpers and moans. "Thank you, Daddy.."

"You're welcome, baby." He holds him and kisses him softly as he slips out of him.

He blushes as he feels their cum leaking out of him.

Benny kisses his neck as he rubs their cum over Michael's arse, marking him.

He blushes and whimpers. "Yours, sir.."

"Good boy." He praises.

He blushes at the praise and looks up at him.

"Mm?" He hums and lean in to kiss him.

He blushes brighter as he kisses him back. "I.. are you still going to..?" He's a bit unsure of how to ask for it.

"Are we going to piss on you?" He smirks.

He blushes and bites his lip, nodding.

"Mm we'll you're dripping cum so I think you need to be soaked in piss as well. What do you think Jean?" Benny smirks. "Oh definitely." Jean smirks.

Michael whimpers and squirms a bit.

"How do you want it?" Benny smirks and nips at his jaw.

"E-Everywhere, sir.." He tips his head back.

"Good." He smirks, biting at his neck.

He whimpers, feeling himself get wet again with anticipation.

He pushes him back against the bed and straddles him. "Ready?"

He licks his lips and nods.

He groans and starts to piss.

He moans as he feels the hot stream hit his chest.

He goes over his throat and down his chest toward his stomach.

He moans breathily and rocks his hips a bit.

He groans softly as his bladder empties.

He licks his lips as he finishes.

He leans in and kisses him deeply.

He moans and kisses him back hard.

"Still want more?" He mumbles against his lips, kissing him messily.

"Yes.. Please.."

"What me to piss on you as well?" Jean smirks.

He moans, bucking his hips. "Please, Jean.."

He pulls Michael closer and kisses him hard, starting to let go.

He moans breathily and whorishly as he was pissed on.

He pulls Michael into his lap, pissing over his stomach and thighs as he sucks in his neck.

He whimpers. "I..I want Sky to sit on my face and piss on me.."

"Mm I thought you'd never ask." Sky purrs as she crawls up into the bed.

He blushes brightly and whimpers.

"This is what you want, yeah?" She smirks as she sits in his face. "I've been downstairs drinking glass after glass of water waiting for you to call me up. I'm so full, Michael. I need to go so bad." She whines.

He moans against her and opens his mouth, licking at her clit as he waits.

She moans and arches as she starts to go.

He moans as she pisses on his face, closing his eyes.

She whimpers, fisting his hair tight.

He whimpers and moans loudly, holding her hips.

She rocks her hips a bit, nearly done.

He moans as he licks at her as she finishes.

She moans and arches against his face.

He moans breathily and sucks at her clit.

She cries out and comes hard against his face.

He moans loudly as he laps everything up.

She whimpers and moans.

He rubs her hips.

She blushes and gets off his face.

He licks his lips and blushes, feeling used and dirty.

"Feel good?" Benny smirks.

He blushes brightly and nods.

"Good." He smirks.

He blushes and bites his lip, falling into subspace. "I feel dirty.."

"Yeah?" He smirks and rubs his hands over his body, rubbing it in.

He gasps and blushes, biting his lip and starting to feel too much. He tries to remember his safe word. "B-Benny.."

Sky pulls Michael close and holds him. "Breathe, love." She says softly.

He breathes shakily. "I.. Too much.. Sorry.."

'It's okay. Just breathe..' She hums softly in his head and sends him calming vibes.

He slowly calms down, still feeling dirty and sticky. "I.. I want to get clean.."

"Okay." She nods and picks him up, carrying him to the shower.

He sniffles. "I.. I don't want Benny to be upset.."

"He's not upset, love. He knows you just got overwhelmed. He wants to give you some space for a bit so he doesn't make it worse." She turns on the shower and starts to wash him gently.

He frowns a bit. "I.. I don't want space.. I just want to lay with him.."

"Okay. We'll get you cleaned up and then you can lay with him, okay?"

He sniffles and nods. "Okay.."

"Okay." She nods and gets him clean and dried. Benny comes in and scoops him up, carrying him to the clean bed.

Michael holds onto him, hiding his face in his chest.

Benny lays him in bed and holds him close.

He presses against him. "'M sorry.."

"You've nothing to apologize for. I'm sorry I didn't realize it was getting to much for you." He kisses his head softly.

"I.. I forgot my safe word.." He sniffles softly.

"It's okay. Even if you forget your safe word you can always tell me to stop and I'll stop. Okay?" He rubs his back.

He bites his lip and nods. "Okay.."

He holds him and kisses his head softly.

He holds onto him, kissing his chest softly.

"I love you."

Michael nods, holding onto him. "I love you, too."

Benny smiles softly and holds him close.

Michael smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

"I did like it, though.. Before."

"Okay. Good."

He bites his lip. "Did you?"

"Yeah I did." He smiles softly.

He blushes and smiles a bit, feeling a bit better.

He hums and kisses him softly.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

"I suppose I've ruined our chances for going to France for food today.."

"Sky can get us a later flight." He chuckles.

"Alright.."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him back.

He holds him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Thank you.." He mumbles softly.

"Of course, love." He kisses his head softly.

He smiles softly and closes his eyes.

He hums and smiles softly.

He dozes off against him.

He falls asleep holding him.

Jean hums softly as he sits on the couch.

Sky hums and leans against him.

He rubs her back. "Michael's okay?"

"Yeah. He just got a bit overwhelmed." She relaxes against him.

He nods and kisses her head. "Alright.."

She hums and nuzzles him.

"Mm.. You're so beautiful.." He mumbles softly.

"Shut up.." She mumbles and blushes.

He chuckles softly. "Mm, never."

She straddles him and kisses him to keep him quiet.

He smirks as he kisses her back, holding her hips.

She hums happily and wraps her arms around his neck, continuing to kiss him.

He deepens the kiss, his red slipping closed.

She mewls softly, pressing closer.

He nips at her lips. "You feel so good.."

"Yeah? You wanna feel more?" She smirks, rubbing against him.

He blushes and whimpers. "Yes.."

"What do you want to feel?" She smirks, kisses him teasingly.

He whimpers softly. "I.. Y-You.."

"All of me or anything in particular?" She purrs and nips at his lips.

He blushes and rocks his hips a bit. "All of you.. Please.."

She smirks and leads him up to a bedroom.

He blushes as he follows her.

"What do you want?" She smirks and presses him back against the door after its closed.

He blushes and whimpers. "I.. I want you to dominate me."

"Yeah?" She smirks, tossing him onto the bed.

He moans breathily as his back hits the bed. "Yes, ma'am.."

She smirks and kisses him hard, pulling his clothes off him.

He whimpers against her, fully submitting.

"Mm I have an idea. Do you trust me?"

"Of course. Yes, anything."

"Good. I'm going to cut off all of your senses except touch and I'm going to tease you until you loose your mind."

He blushes brightly and nods. "God yes."

She smirks and stands. She gets ear plugs, an eye mask, ties for his wrists, and a ball gag.

He blushes as he looks at everything, his cock achingly hard.

"Safe word?"

"Apple."

She smirks and nods. "First, the hands." She ties his wrists to the head board.

He tests the ties, blushing.

"Next, hearing." She smirks, doing ear plug.

He looks up at her, his cock leaking.

'You can always talk to me in your head and I'll hear you. Okay?'

'Okay.' He blushes and nods, opening his mouth for the gag.

She hums and puts the gag on him. 'So handsome.'

He blushes and whimpers, the noise muffled by the gag.

'Finally the mask.' She hums and slips the mask onto him.

His cock twitches as the rest of his senses are cut off.

'Tell me what you're feeling..'

'God.. Everything feels so intense.. My cock is so hard, please, I need more..'

She smirks and strokes him once teasingly, letting being touched shock him.

He gasps and arches off the bed as she touches him briefly. His moans are muffled against the gag.

She smirks and trails her fingers tips over his thighs teasingly.

His hips rock to their own accord and he whimpers, spreading his legs.

She turns a vibrator on high and presses it against his bollocks for a split second.

He cries out against the gag, arching off the bed and pulling at his restraints.

She hums and rubs her hands over his stomach soothingly.

He whimpers and moans, his senses heightened.

'Talk to me.' She hums making sure he's still with her.

'Good.. So good.. A lot. Need more. Please.' He whimpers, nearly unable to speak.

She strokes him slowly, sucking on his bullocks.

He bites down on the ball gag, drooling around it as he rocks his hips a bit.

She pulls off and let's go of his cock. She smirks and pushes a slick finger into him as she sucks on his nipple.

He moans loudly, pushing back against her finger, trying to get more.

She pushes a second finger into him, thrusting them as she princes his other nipple.

He feels himself leaking into his stomach, whimpering softly.

She pushes a third finger into him, rubbing his prostate.

He cries out, rocking his hips off the bed. 'Fuck me, please, I need it!'

She smirks and puts the strap on on and pulls her fingers out, pushing into him.

He cries out loudly against the gag, pulling at his restraints.

'Breathe, love. Talk to me.' She hums and stays still, letting him adjust.

'Feels.. Amazing.. So much.. Love it.'

'Ready for me to fuck you?'

'Yes. Please. I need it.'

She leans in and kisses his neck as she starts to slowly thrust into him.

He moans. 'Fuck me, Sky.'

She bites his neck as she thrusts harder and faster.

He tips his head back as he moans, letting her use him.

'Tell me how it feels.'

'S-So good. I feel like I can feel every inch of it inside of me.'

She smirks and thrusts harder angling her hips to hit his prostate as she strokes him.

His body arches off the bed, moaning loudly as he tries to hold back his orgasm.

'Such a loud slut. You can't even hear yourself. You're so loud I love it.'

He whimpers, pushing back against her. 'Can I come? Please, ma'am..'

'Come. Let go. Come for me.'

He cries out loudly as he comes hard, arching off the bed.

She runs his sides soothingly, pulling out of him gently.

He gasps breathily as she pulls out of him, completely exhausted.

She takes off the gag, ear plugs, and unties him. She takes off the eye mask last and massages him. "Welcome back." She smiles softly and massages him.

He blushes as he blinks slowly, his eyes readjusting. He smiles softly back at her, obviously in subspace.

"How are you feeling?" She asks and smiles softly.

He smiles softly. "Good.."

"Good." She smiles and cleans him up before pulling him into her arms.

He relaxes against her. "Mm.. Love.."

"I love you, too." She holds him and kisses his head.

He nuzzles her, smiling softly.

She smiles and nuzzles him back.

"Mm.." He starts to doze, fighting it a bit.

"Sleep, love.."

He nods and nuzzles her, quickly falling asleep.

She smiles softly and holds him.

He nuzzles against her.


	3. Fifty Nine

Chloe hums and presses against Zack as she naps against him on the couch.

Zack hums and rubs her back.

She mumbles softly and pressing closer, smudging her face into his neck to breathe him in.

He blushes and smiles softly. "Mm.. Still liking how I smell?"

"Yeah.." She hums softly and smiles against his neck.

He smiles and rubs her back. "Mm.. Brilliant.."

She smiles and cuddles him. "How are you? Feeling claustrophobic from your pregnant fiancé yet?"

He hums. "Mm, nope. I find that I'm loving you more every day." He smiles happily.

"Good." She blushes and kisses him.

"Mm.. I love you." He smiles and kisses her back.

"I love you, too." She smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles her back. "Mm.."

"What do you want to name it?" She hums, rubbing her belly absentmindedly.

"Mm.. I'm not sure. I suppose it matters if it's a boy or a girl."

"I guess. Do you want to know what it is?"

He smiles softly and kisses her head. "I don't mind it being a surprise."

"Okay." She nods and snuggles him.

He smiles and holds her. "Have you thought of names?"

"No. Not really." She hums and kisses his chest.

He smiles. "We've got time."

"Around nine months of time." She giggles.

"Mm, yes, that's quite a lot." He chuckles softly.

"God, I'm going to be pregnant for a long time." She hums and presses her face to his chest.

He chuckles. "That's kind of how it goes, love."

"Shut up." She giggles.

He smiles and kisses her happily.

She hums happily and kisses him back.

"You're so beautiful.."

"Mm if you want to get in my pants you don't have to sweet talk me first." She says but still blushes brightly.

He hums and smiles. "Mm, I wasn't necessarily trying to get into your pants now, but now that you mention it.."

"Now I want to be sweet talked into bed." She giggles and nips at his lip.

"Mm.. When'd you get to be such a romantic?" He chuckles and nips back.

"Since my hormones are a mess and I want my lover to talk sweet to me." She hums and kisses him.

He smiles softly and softens the kiss. "Mm.. You're so beautiful.. Absolutely gorgeous."

She blushes and whimpers, feeling herself get wet.

"You're so perfect.. I can't wait to marry you, for you to be mine and mine alone."

"Yours. All yours." She whimpers needy as her hips rock.

"I can't believe I get to marry you.. That I'm so lucky. That you chose me to marry."

"I'm lucky. I'm lucky. You picked me. You want me. All perfect wonderful you wants to marry me."

"And now we're having a child. We're having a child together and I can't wait."

"Ours. Our baby. We made it together"

"I wouldn't mind making another." He kisses her happily.

"Me too." She smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

"Mm. How about we go try?" He nips at her lips.

"Mm practice does make perfect." She giggles.

He hums and chuckles. "Mm, right you are."

"Take me to bed." She smirks.

He blushes a bit at her smirk and picks her up, carrying her to their room.

She giggles and holds onto him.

He lays on the bed with her. "Mm.. Didn't want to risk getting caught on the couch?"

She giggles and pulls him down with her, kissing him. "Mm next time." She mumbles against his lips.

He blushes and smiles, kissing her back. "Mm, yeah?"

"Yeah." She smirks and nips at her lips.

He blushes brighter and opens his mouth for her.

She deepens the kiss, moving on top of him.

He moans against her lips and bucks his hips.

"You wanna fuck me? You wanna be buried deep inside me? You wanna fill me? Claim me?" She smirks and grinds against him.

He gasps and moans breathily, rocking with her. "Yes.. God yes.. I want to be inside your hot cunt.. Please.."

She smirks and strips as she straddles him. "This cunt?" She asks and rubs her pussy. "You want this cunt? Tell me how much you want it." She moans as she fingers herself teasing him.

He whimpers and rocks his hips. "I want it.. So bad, please.. You always feel so good, so wet.."

"I am so wet for you. Dripping." She arches as she teases her clit.

He whimpers, keeping his hands above his head. "Please.."

She smirks and grinds against his cock over his pants, teasing him.

He whimpers desperately, bucking his hips.

"You want it? Take it. It's yours."

He finally moves his hands to her hips, grinding against her. He groans at the contact and moves to take his pants off.

She moans and spreads her legs for him.

He groans as he pushes into her.

"Fuck yes." She moans loudly and wraps her legs around him.

He rocks into her. "Can I fuck you hard, ma'am?"

"Yes. Yes give it to me." She rocks with him.

He holds her hips as he starts to thrust into her.

She moans loudly and arches, getting wetter around him.

He pulls her down to kiss her as he thrusts harder.

She kisses him back deeply as she meets him thrusts for thrust.

He moans loudly against her lips. "You feel so good."

"You're so hot and hard for me." She whines and arches.

He deepens the kiss and thrusts harder.

"Oh god you're going to make me come. Please please." She whimpers against his lips as her thighs start to tremble.

He groans as his thrusts start to lose their rhythm. "Come with me. Please."

She cries out and arches, coming hard around him.

He moans loudly as he comes hard into her.

She whimpers and moans as she feels his hot cum fill her.

He pulls her into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." She mumbles against his lips, kissing him back.

He rubs her hips. "You're so perfect."

She blushes and nuzzles him. "You're perfect."

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too. So much."

He kisses her softly.

She kisses him back tenderly and holds onto him.

"My beautiful fiancé.."

"My handsome fiancé.. The father to my baby.. The love of my life."

He blushes and smiles softly. "The only one for me."

She blushes and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses her softly.

She kisses him back and relaxes against him.

He rubs her back softly.

"Mm I'm hungry.." She sighs. "Being pregnant makes me hungry for everything. You. Food." She mumbles as she kisses his chest.

He chuckles softly. "I'll bring you in something. You can stay here and be comfy."

"God, you're perfect. How did I get so lucky?" She smiles and kisses him happily.

He chuckles and kisses her back. "Mm.. No idea." He teases.

She smiles happily and relaxes.

He smiles and gets up, pulling on a pair of pants. "What would you like?"

"Mm anything. But nothing with onions. No onions." She makes a face.

“No onions.” He chuckles and nods, getting up.

She nods and smiles happily.

He smiles as he goes down to the kitchen.

"Hello, love." Gita smiles as she cooks.

Zack blushes a bit and smiles, now wishing he had put on something other than just his pants. "Hello, Gita. What are you cooking?"

"Chicken masala." His mother smiles. "Hungry?"

"Mm, I'm alright. Chloe's hungry, though."

"Okay." She smiles and makes up a plate for Chloe. "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"I suppose I could have a bit. Are there onions in it? Chloe specifically told me no onions."

"No onions." She smiles and makes him a plate as well.

He smiles. "Thanks, mum."

"Of course, love." She smiles.

He smiles softly and picks up the plates.

"I'm proud of you." She smiles.

He raises a brow, smiling a bit. "For what?"

"Because you're a good boy." She smiles softly.

He blushes a bit. "And why is that?"

"Because despite every struggle you've had you've beaten it and become stronger. Because you've never given up. Because you're my son and I've raised you right." She smiles.

He blushes and smiles softly. "Mum.."

"And that's also why I know you're going to be a brilliant husband and an amazing father."

He sets the plates down and goes to hug her.

She hugs him tight and presses her face to his chest. "I love you. I'm so proud of you." She mumbles.

He smiles and rubs her back. "I love you, too. Thank you."

"Of course, love." She smiles and let's him go.

He smiles softly. "I've got to get these up to Chloe."

"Okay. Don't keep her waiting." She smiles.

He smiles and grabs a water bottle as well before taking everything up to their room.

Chloe is curled up in bed with her face presses to Zack's pillow, smelling it.

Zack smiles when he comes back in. "Hello, love."

She blushes brightly and pushes his pillow away, embarrassed of getting caught smelling his pillow.

He chuckles. "I don't mind, love. Though, I do have food for you."

"It's embarrassing getting caught like that." She blushes and sits up.

He smiles softly as he sits on the bed. "I really don't mind. I think it's cute."

She blushes and smiles, leaning against him.

He smiles and hums. "Eat, love. My mother made it."

"She cooks constantly, doesn't she?" Chloe smiles and starts to eat.

He chuckles softly. "She's always been like that."

"It's really good." She hums an eats.

He smiles as he starts to eat.

She smiles and relaxes against him as they eat.

"Mm, I brought you a water as well."

"Thanks." She smiles and takes a sip.

"Mm, of course, love."

She hums and soon finishes her food.

He smiles softly. "Want some of mine?"

"No. You need to eat." She kisses his cheek.

"I'm alright, love. You've got to eat for two."

"You can't not eat. I'm full. I promise."

He smiles softly, rubbing her belly. "Alright, love."

She smiles and blushes softly, automatically relaxing under his hand.

He smiles and leans in to kiss her softly before pulling back to eat.

She hums happily and relaxes.

He rubs her belly while he eats.

She blushes. "I'm going to get big. Like really big. I'm growing a person inside me. That's crazy.." She mumbles and leans against him.

"Mm.. I know, it's amazing. I love that you can do this, that we're doing this together."

"Together.. I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

"And you'll never have to. I will always be there for you."

"Good.." She nods and leans against him, her hand over his on her belly.

He smiles and kisses her head.

She smiles and kisses his chest. "I want to get married soon. Okay?"

"Of course. Just say the word and we'll do it."

"This weekend?" She asks hopefully, biting her lip. "I want to be your wife and I don't want to wait any longer."

He smiles softly. "This weekend."

"Really?" She smiles happily. "What do you want to do then?"

"We can get our families together, have a small wedding."

"Perfect." She smiles softly and kisses him tenderly.

He smiles and kisses her back. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." She smiles happily.

He smiles and puts his plate away

She hums and relaxes against him. "I still have to go to the doctor and get checked out.."

"Mm, true. I'll go with you."

"Okay.." She nods, feeling sleepy.

"Sleep, love."

She snuggles against him and falls asleep quickly.

He smiles as he rubs her back, slowly falling asleep.

She stays close to him as they sleep, her nose buried in his neck so she can smell him.

He keeps her close while they sleep.

She wakes a few hours later, still pressed against him.

Zack was still asleep, holding her.

Chloe smiles softly, relaxing against him.

He pulls her closer with a hum.

She blushes and presses against him.

He hums as he starts to wake.

She smiles and presses kisses to his chest.

He smiles and hums. "Mm.."

"Mm you're so fit.."

He blushes and smiles. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. And super hot." She smiles and kisses his chest.

He blushes brighter

"Anyone who had you before me and walked away is an idiot. I plan on keeping you forever." She hums and kisses his neck.

He blushes and tips his head back. "Mm. Forever.."

"Yup.." She hums and nibbles at his throat.

He lets out a small gasp. "Good."

She smirks and sucks a mark into his neck.

He mewls under her.

"Mm how about you eat me out as I suck you off?"

He groans. "God yes.."

She smirks and moves to sit on his face, leaning in to kiss his cock.

He whimpers and licks at her clit teasingly, avoiding thrusting his hips.

She whines and rocks her hip as she's sucks the head of his cock, stroking him.

He groans and rocks his hips a bit, gripping her hips to pull her closer. "You taste so good.."

"So do you.." She strokes him and presses wet kisses to his hard cock.

He whimpers softly and pulls her closer to push his tongue into her.

She moans softly and presses back against him as she takes him further into her mouth.

He laps eagerly at her, moving his thumb to rub her clit as he thrusts his tongue.

She groans around him and arches. She takes his cock all the way in and swallows around him before pulling off, lavishing the tip with her tongue.

He moans breathily against her, bucking his hips a bit. He moves to suck on her clit, pushing a finger into her.

She moans loudly and arches, rocks against his face. She bobs her head, playing with his bollocks in her hand.

He easily adds a second finger, thrusting them quickly.

Her thighs start to tremble as she gets close, she moans and swallows around him.

He moans breathily and bucks his hips as he comes hard into her mouth, sucking hard on her clit.

She whimpers and swallows. She moans loudly and comes hard against his face.

He moans loudly against her.

She mewls and moves off his face.

He groans softly, licking his face.

"Good?" She smirks, licking her lips.

He blushes and nods. "Great."

She smirks and kisses him deeply.

He whimpers and kisses her back deeply.

"Mm I can taste me on you. I like it." She nips at his lips.

He blushes and whimpers. "You taste brilliant.."

"Good." She smirks and kisses him again.

He blushes as he kisses her back.

She smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles her back. "Mm.."

"I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

She blushes and cuddles him.

He curls up with her.

Her body relaxes against him and she hums softly.

"My sweet love.."

"Shush.." She blushes and presses kisses to his chest.

He smiles softly and rubs her back. "Mm.. My beautiful fiancé.."

"My handsome fiancé.." She smiles and snuggles against him.

"My soon-to-be wife.." He mumbles softly.

"Your wife. All yours."

"Mm.. And the mother of my children."

She smiles and rubs her belly.

He smiles and hums happily.

"I want to have all of your children.." She mumbles and nuzzles him.

"Mm.. And you will."

"Good.." She hums and presses against him.

He kisses her softly.

She kisses him back tenderly.

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She giggles and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and hums happily.

"I love you so much. So so much."

He smiles happily and holds her close. "I love you too. So so much."

She hums happily and snuggles him.

"You're my everything."

"You're emerging to me."

He kisses her softly.

She kisses him back, pressing against him.

He holds her close, rubbing her back.

She snuggles close, breathing him in.

"Mm.. We can spend all day in here.."

"Perfect.." She mumbles against his skin.

He smiles softly and closes his eyes.

She hums and relaxes against him.

He smiles and hums, drifting off.

She snuggles against him dozing with him.

Michael mumbles as he starts to wake.

Benny hums and pulls him closer.

He presses closer to him.

He snuggles him, holding him in his arms.

He mumbles softly, nuzzling him.

He nuzzles him back, humming softly.

He smiles and hums happily.

He kisses his head and smiles happily.

He smiles softly and kisses his chest.

He hums happily and rubs his back.

He smiles and opens his eyes, looking up at him.

"Mm hello, handsome.." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles. "Hello.."

He grins and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Let's go out today.."

"Mm.. Okay."

"What do you want to do?"

"We should go bowling." He offers.

"That sound like fun." He smiles.

He smiles. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I haven't been bowling in ages." He nods and smiles.

He smiles happily and kisses his chest. "Bowling it is."

"Good." He grins and runs his back.

"I love you, Benny.."

"I love you, too, Michael.."

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

"We should get up.."

"Yeah." He nods and stretches, groaning.

He gets out of bed, stretching with a soft groan. "I need to stop sleeping in my binder.."

"I'll remind you not to sleep in it." He hums and starts to get dressed.

He rubs his sides soothingly. "Yeah, alright."

He kisses his neck and rubs his sides gently.

"I just know that it's dangerous.." He mumbles softly.

"Because your lungs can't expand properly because of the binding.." He hums as he massages his shoulders and back.

He closes his eyes and frowns. "I know that.. But I can't stop.."

"You're appointment with that Doctor Sky got you is coming up soon. You won't have to do it for much longer."

He smiles a bit. "I know.." His smile falters. "I'm just worried that I've already done damage."

"Maybe you can take a break from wearing it so often? Like only wear it when you really feel like you have to." He holds his hips and kisses his back.

He stiffens and frowns. "N-No, I.. I can't. I can't not wear it. I hate not wearing it." He looks down. "I hate wearing it but I can't bear to go out without it on."

"I'm sorry, love." He holds him. "What would make it better?"

He turns to face him, pressing his face into his chest. "I just want them gone.."

"I know. Soon, love. Soon you won't have to worry about this anymore. I promise." He holds him and rubs his back.

He nods against him, holding onto him.

"Do you want to wear one of my jumpers? They're really big and you can't see anything." He asks softly trying to think how he can make Michael feel better.

He sniffles a bit and nods. "Yeah, I.. I think that'd be okay.."

"It'll give you and your lungs a bit of a break.." He rubs his back and shows him his jumpers, letting him pick which ever one he wants to wear.

He bites his lip and picks out a red jumper. "Is this one okay?"

"Of course." He smiles softly and hands it to him.

He smiles a bit. "I'll be right back, then.." He takes it and goes into the bathroom to change.

He smiles softly and finishes getting dressed, waiting for him.

Michael bites his lip as he comes out, wearing Benny's jumper and holding his binder. "I've marks from my binder.."

"You're probably a bit bruised and raw. Your skin needs to breathe. It should get better. How does it feel?" Benny asks, stepping closer.

"Like I'm sore and vulnerable.."

He bites his lip and nods. "Take a deep breath and cough for me.."

He does as he's told, wincing a bit.

"It'll feel better in a bit." He holds his hips and rubs his sides. "You look good in red." He smiles softly.

He blushes a bit. "I don't look.. bad without it?"

"Not at all. You're so handsome with or without it. You body does look more relaxed without it though." He smiles softly.

"What if I don't pass without it?" He chews on his lip.

"Let me see.." He steps back and looks at Michael up and down.

He frowns a bit, feeling more insecure and open than he has in a while.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you, love. To me you pass with flying colors. I would have a problem with anyone who would look at you harder than I have been the past minute. You are my hot boyfriend and I don't like other people looking at my hot boyfriend as much as me." He hums and nods.

He feels tears well up in his eyes and he presses against him. "Thank you.."

"Of course, love." He holds him close and kisses his head.

"I think as long as I have you with me, I'll be okay.."

"Then I'll never leave your side.."

He smiles softly and looks up at him. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome, love." He smiles softly and kisses him gently.

He kisses him back happily. "Do you still want to go bowling?"

"Of course. Do you want Sky and Jean to come?" He nuzzles him affectionately.

He smiles softly and nods. "Yeah.."

"Okay. Let's go find them." He smiles and takes his hand.

He nods and smiles softly, letting Benny lead him out.

Benny leads him out to the living room where Sky and Jean are relaxing on the couch.

Michael smiles a bit. "Hey, guys."

"Hey. Oh you look really good in red." Jean smiles.

He blushes and smiles shyly. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome. What are you two up to?" He asks and smiles.

"We're going bowling. Do you guys want to come?"

"Sure." Sky smiles. "Sounds like fun." Jean nods.

He smiles softly and nods. "Brilliant."

"Let me go get ready quick." Jean smiles and goes to get ready.

Michael stays close to Benny.

'Are you doing okay, love?' Sky hums in his head as Benny wraps his arm around him.

He bites his lip. 'I'll be okay. Benny's having me not wear my binder today because I'm worried about it damaging me.'

'Okay. If you need anything just let me know.'

'Of course. Thank you, love.'

Sky smiles softly and nods as Jean comes down, ready to go.

Michael takes Benny's hand. "Ready?"

"Yup." Jean smiles and Benny kisses Michael's hand. Sky smiles and leads them out to the car, getting into drive.

Michael smiles softly as they all get in the car, Jean in the front with Sky and Michael and Benny in the back

Benny smiles and wraps his arm around Michael.

He smiles and relaxes against him.

"I love you so much." He kisses his head.

He blushes softly. "I love you too."

He hums happily and holds him as they pull up to the bowling alley.

Michael blushes and smiles, holding his hand as they get out of the car.

Benny smiles and leads them inside.

He bites his lip as they enter the building, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"You're doing good. I'm so proud of you." Benny praises and kisses his hand.

He blushes and takes a breath, raising his head as he looks around.

"Let's pick balls, yeah?" He smiles as Sky pays and gets their shoes with Jean.

Michael nods and follows him to get them.

"Which one do you want?" Benny asks as he picks a pink and orange swirl ball.

Michael hums a bit as he looks at the bowling balls. "I like this one.." He picks up a purple and blue galaxy looking ball.

"Ohh that's a cool one." Benny smiles.

He smiles and picks it up.

He smiles and leads him over to their lane. "Here ya go." Sky smiles and hands them their bowling shoes. Jean picked a dark green ball and Sky picked a black on with white specks.

He smiles and sits to put his bowling shoes on while Jean puts in their names.

"I'm gonna get a beer. Do you guys want anything?" Benny asks as he finishes putting on his shoes.

"I'll have one." Jean hums and Michael nods. "Me too."

"Okay." Benny nods and goes to order it.

Michael smiles as Jean comes to sit next to him.

"Hello, handsome." Jean smiles and kisses him.

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back. "Hello."

"I'm going to tell you now that I absolutely suck at bowling so don't expect anything." He chuckles and smiles.

He chuckles and hums. "Mm, I can help you."

"Thank you, love." He hums and smiles.

"Mm, of course."

Benny soon comes back with the beers as Sky goes up to start her turn.

Michael smiles and sips his beer while he watches Sky.

Sky gets a strike and smiles happily.

"Nice!" Michael smiles brightly, forgetting about his insecurities for the time being.

"Not bad for my first time." Sky giggles and smiles happily.

"That was your first time?"

"Yeah. I've never bowled before." She smiles and sits.

"That was amazing."

"Thank you." She smiles. "How come you've never bowled before?" Benny asks and sips his beer as Jean goes to take his turn. "I haven't had a lot of free time in my life to do the things I wanted." She shrugs.

Michael takes a sip of his beer. "What else haven't you done?"

"I dunno... I've never gone to school. I've never ridden a bike. I've never been to a water park. I've never been to an arcade. I've never done a lot of things I guess." She shrugs.

He frowns a bit. "We should change that."

"I guess I've never had a childhood." She frowns a bit and shrugs.

"There's still time."

"Yeah.. You're right.." She hums as Jean comes back from knocking down seven pins.

Michael smiles. "Good job, Jean."

"Thanks. It's your turn." Jean smiles and sits.

He smiles and nods, getting up to take his turn.

"Good luck, love." Benny smiles.

He blushes a bit and smiles as he picks up his ball.

They smile and watch him.

He ends with a split.

"Good job, love." Benny smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

"My turn." He smiles and stands.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." He smiles and takes his turn, ending up with as split as well.

He smiles brightly. "Good job!"

He blushes and smiles happily as he sits.

He smiles. "Not so bad."

He smiles and kisses him as sky takes her turn, getting another strike.

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back. He smiles and pulls back as he hears the strike sound. "Christ, Sky."

Sky blushes and smiles as she sits down.

"You're brilliant at bowling."

"If you're going to do something you might as well be perfect at it." She blurts out and makes a face. She shakes her head and sips her drink.

He frowns a bit. 'Everything alright, love?'

'Yeah.. That was just something Sebastian used to say.. I haven't thought about it in years..'

He frowns and takes her hand. 'It's okay.'

She nods and kisses his hand.

Michael looks up as Jean takes his turn.

Jean knocks down every pin but one. "Hey I'm getting better!" He grins.

He smiles happily. "That you are, love."

He blushes and smiles happily as he sits. "Your turn."

He smiles and leans in to kiss him before getting up to take his turn.

He smiles happily and kisses him back, watching him.

He smiles brightly as he gets a strike.

"Nice!" They smile and clap.

He blushes and smiles as he comes back to sit.

"Good job, love." Benny smiles and kisses him before getting up to take his turn.

He blushes as he kisses him back before taking his seat.

He ends up hitting eight pins.

He smiles happily. "Good job, love."

"Thanks." He smiles and sits.

"Do you guys want something to eat?" Michael asks as he stands.

"Sure."

He smiles and nods. "Okay, I'll get something for everyone."

"I'll help you." Benny smiles and stands.

He smiles and nods, taking his hand.

He hums happily and follows him.

He leads him up to the counter to buy food.

"Should we get like a pizza or something?"

"Yeah.."

They order.

He waits for their food.

He wraps his arm around him, rubbing his hip.

He smiles happily and relaxes.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He smiles and tips his head up to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back, pulling away when their food is done.

He smiles and helps him carry it back.

They set the food on the table.

Sky sits back down from getting another strike.

"You're going to get a perfect game, Sky." Michael chuckles as he goes to take his turn.

Sky giggles and smiles.

He smiles happily as he takes his turn, getting another strike.

"Excellent!" Sky smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

She smiles happily as Benny goes up for his turn.

Michael smiles as he watches Benny go.

Benny knocks over nine pins, leaving the last one wobbling but still standing. "Dang. So close."

He smiles. "You'll get it next time."

He smiles and sits down, eating a slice of pizza as Jean goes up.

Michael smiles and eats as he watches.

Jean gets a gutter ball both times.

Michael smiles softly. "You'll do better next time."

He blushes and smiles softly. "Your turn."

He leans in to kiss him and smiles.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He gets up to take his turn.

They smile and watch him.

He only hits three pins.

"You'll get it next time." Jean smiles.

He blushes and smiles as he takes his seat.

Sky goes up and gets a strike again.

"You're brilliant at this, Sky."

She blushes and smiles as she sits down.

Michael smiles as he sips his beer.

Benny goes up and hits seven pins.

Michael smiles. "Good job."

He smiles and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back. "See? You don't need my help."

"I always need you.." He mumbles against his lips, kissing him again and smiling.

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles happily.

He hums and smiles.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

"God, you're gorgeous." He hums and nuzzles him back.

He blushes brightly and smiles shyly.

"Who's turn is it now?"

"Mm, Jean's turn."

Jean gets up to take his turn.

Michael smiles as he moves to sit, blushing as Benny pulls him into his lap.

"Mm hello, handsome." Benny smiles and rubs his thighs.

He blushes and smiles shyly. "Hi.."

"How are you?" He grins and nuzzles him.

He blushes. "I'm having fun."

"Good." He smiles and rubs his sides. "I want to take you out more. I want to date you."

He blushes brightly at this but smiles, nodding. "I'd like that.. A lot, actually.."

"Good." He blushes and smiles happily.

He leans up to kiss him. "We can go out soon. You can take me to dinner." He teases.

"Mm I'd love to." He smiles and kisses him back.

He blushes, not having expected Benny to agree to that.

"I'm going to wine and dine you. Woo you." He purrs and nuzzles him.

He blushes. "I'd be woo'd anywhere, you don't have to take me somewhere fancy."

"Mm I'll take that as a challenge." He smirks.

He blushes brighter and smiles a bit.

"You're up, babe." He grins.

He blushes and nods, getting up off his lap to take his turn.

"Go get it, hot stuff." Benny smiles.

He blushes as he rolls a gutter ball.

"Shake it off. You got this. You've got one more roll." He soothes.

He takes a breath before taking his second roll, clearing the pins.

"Good boy." He praises and smiles.

He blushes and smiles, going back to sit on his lap.

He hums happily and wraps his arms around him, kissing him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back, relaxing against him.

He smiles and holds him close.

He nuzzles him happily.

"I love you."

He smiles happily and hums. "I love you, too."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles.

"You're adorable." He smiles as Sky gets another strike.

He blushes brighter and hides his face in his hands. "Shut up."

"Nope." He smiles and kisses his hands.

He blushes and pushes at his face.

He chuckles and smiles happily.

He smiles and moves his hands to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him.

He kisses him back happily.

Benny cups his face, deepening the the kiss.

He blushes and opens his mouth for him.

He hums low in his throat, enjoying making out with him.

He makes a small noise in his throat, licking at his lips.

He holds him close, rubbing his thighs.

He blushes and whimpers a bit. "Benny.."

"Mm?"

He blushes and presses closer to him.

He holds him closer and kisses his neck. "Need something?"

He blushes and whimpers, tipping his head back a bit.

He smirks and nibbles at his neck.

He whimpers softly. "B-Benny, there are people here.."

"Mm Sky can block them out.." He mumbles and suck little marks on his neck.

He blushes. "Sh-She can?"

"Yeah. She can make it so no one sees us. Just you and me."

He blushes and whimpers. "P-Please.."

Benny looks at sky and she nods, making them invisible to everyone else.

He blushes and looks to Benny.

"They can't hear us either. We can be as loud as we want." He smirks.

He blushes brighter and pulls him into a kiss.

He presses closer, kissing him back deeply.

He whimpers and arches against him.

"Tell me what you need.." He mumbles against his lips, nibbling at his neck.

He whimpers. "You.. Need you.. Need your cock, please."

"Yeah? Do you want to ride me?"

He blushes and whimpers. "Yes.."

"Good boy." He kisses him. "Let me stretch you open for me.." He squeezes his arse.

He whimpers and grinds against his hands.

He kisses him and pulls at his waist band. "Takes these off for me, gorgeous."

He blushes and stands, quickly taking off his trousers.

He rubs his hands over his thighs and kisses his hips.

He blushes and whimpers. "Yes.."

"Spread your legs a bit for me, gorgeous." He hums and lives his fingers.

He spreads his legs for him, blushing brightly.

He squeezes his arse and eases a slick finger into him.

He moans and grinds against his finger.

"Mm that's it. Use me, baby." He nips at his hip and pushes a second finger into him.

He whimpers and rides his fingers. "Fuck.. Please.."

"Almost." He kisses his belly and eases a third finger into him.

He moans breathily, whining.

He thrusts his fingers slowly and kisses his thighs.

"Please.. Please I need you.."

"Come here." He takes his fingers out and pulls him into his lap.

He whimpers as he straddles his lap.

He holds his hips and pushes into him, kissing him softly.

He gasps and moans breathily, his body shaking.

"Breathe, baby." He soothes and rubs his sides.

He takes a breath as he adjusts.

"That's it. Good boy." He smiles softly and rubs his thighs.

He blushes and whimpers.

He kisses him and rocks his hips slowly.

He kisses him back deeply, gasping as he starts to move.

"God yes. You feel so good." He moans and holds him as he kisses his neck.

He whimpers and moans as he rocks his hips. "So good.."

He kisses him and rocks with him.

He kisses him back deeply, starting to ride him.

"Good boy. Such a good boy."

He blushes as he rides him. "Thank you, sir.."

He holds his hips and thrusts up into in as he comes down.

He cries out as he starts to ride him harder, gripping his shoulders for leverage.

"Take what you need."

He whimpers as he rides him harder, his moans coming out in sharp cries.

He moans and holds his hips to guide him, thrusting up into him as he comes down.

He cries out as he comes hard around him.

He moans and comes hard into him.

He gasps and moans as he feels Benny fill him.

He kisses him softly and holds him.

He whimpers softly, blushing.

"Are you okay?" He asks softly and holds him.

He blushes and nods. "Yeah.."

"Okay.." He smiles softly and rubs his thighs.

He smiles and blushes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

"God, you're so handsome." He's miles and rubs his sides, sounding awed.

He blushes. "Shut up.."

"No. I swear to god. You're so handsome. Absolutely gorgeous. I can't stop looking at you." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He blushes brighter and smiles. "I love you.."

"I love you, too. So much." He smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him happily. "Thank you.. For everything today."

"Of course, love. Anything for you." He smiles and nuzzles him back happily.

He smiles happily and kisses him again.

He hums happily and kisses him again.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He smiles happily.

He smiles and rubs his back.

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He blushes and smiles happily.

"Mm.. We should get dressed."

"Mm okay.."

He blushes as he lifts off of his lap.

He smiles softly and cleans him up, getting him dress before fixing himself up.

He smiles and blushes.

"Ready for Sky to make us visible again?" He smiles.

He blushes and nods.

Sky hums softly and makes them visible.

Michael was still blushing as they came into view.

"Mm hello, love." She smiles softly.

He blushes and smiles shyly. "Hi.."

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Good." She smiles, looking a bit tired.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No I'm fine. I-" she frowns a bit as he phone cuts her off.

He frowns as he looks at her.

"Hold on.." She sighs and answers the phone. "Hello? Yes ma'am. I know.." She gets up and walks away to a quieter area.

He frowns as he watches her leave, looking up at Benny.

"What's that about?" Benny frowns.

"I'm not sure." He frowns.

Sky soon comes back looking even more tired.

Michael frowns. "What's wrong?"

"I umm.. I have to go into work for a bit."

"What do you mean? Sky, who called?"

"It was the Queen. She's assigned me a partner. I have to go get him apparently."

He frowns, biting his lip. "So you're leaving?"

"No.. I'll pick him up when we're on the way back to the estate."

He bites his lip and nods.

She hums softly and rubs her temple before getting up to play her turn, getting another strike.

Michael frowns as he watches. "Maybe we should just go.."

"No. We don't need to go. It's fine. We can finish the game. I don't want to ruin this.." Sky sounds a bit desperate.

Michael bites his lip and nods, smiling a little. "We'll finish the game."

Sky blushes a but embarrassed for sounding needy. "Thank you.." She says quietly and sits.

He gets up to take his turn, stopping in front of her to lean in and kiss her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She blushes and smiles a bit.

He smiles softly and goes to take his turn, getting a strike.

"Good job, love." Sky smiles softly.

He blushes a bit and smiles.

Jean goes and then Benny. Sky ends up in first with a perfect game with Michael close behind and Jean and Benny tie for last.

"That was fun."

"We have to do it again sometime."

He smiles. "Yeah, I'd love to."

He smiles softly. "Yeah, probably."

Sky smiles and puts her coat on as a worker comes over and hands her a bowling pin as a prize for getting a perfect game.

Michael laughs and smiles as he sees it. "Christ, Sky."

Sky giggles and smiles. "It's heavier than I thought."

He chuckles and hums. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Here." She smiles and hands it to him.

"Oof. That is heavy."

"Told ya." She giggles.

He chuckles. "Take your prize back."

She smiles and takes it back.

He smiles softly.

"We better get going." She hums.

"Yeah, probably."

Sky nods and leads them to the car, getting in to drive.

They all get in.

She drives them to an office building. "You guys might want to come in. This is going to take a minute." She hums and gets out.

"Do you know who you're looking for?"

"Yes. His name is Turk. Six foot six. Dreadlocks. The hulking type." Sky hums as they get into an elevator.

Michael nods a bit as they take the elevator.

"The Queen has assigned me a babysitter. A huge freakin babysitter." Sky sighs and rolls her head around her shoulders

He frowns. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. She's just worried I'm gonna go off the rails and use my abilities for pure evil." She hums as the elevator doors open.

His frown deepens.

"It'll be fine. I'll behave and she'll see that I don't need a watch dog." She hums and walks out of the elevator.

"I mean, he's also there for your protection, right?"

"When we go out on missions yes but if I loose it his job is to shoot me in the head before I hurt anyone."

Michael stiffens a bit and frowns.

"I've never lost it so I'm optimistic." Sky smiles.

He nods and takes her hand.

She holds his hand and kisses it. "You're late." A deep voice rumbles. "You interrupted date night. I think we're even." Sky hums as a huge man in a suit comes into view.

Michael has to look up at the man, getting a bit nervous.

"God, did she have to pick someone so freakin big?" Sky hums. "She said that I still might not be big enough to contain you." Turk hums. "Well she is right about that." Sky nods.

Michael's hand tightens a bit around Sky's, unsure why he was so scared suddenly.

'Easy, love. He's more afraid of me then you ever will be of him. Trust me. You've nothing to fear.' Sky hums softly in his head and squeezes his hand gently.

He takes a breath and nods a bit, trying to calm himself down.

"Are we doing this here or at the estate?" Turk hums. "Do we have to? I'm tired." Sky sighs. "It's not my fault you're late." He shrugs.

"I'm sorry, doing what?" Michael manages to speak up.

"He has to see if he can subdue me." Sky sighs and strips off her jacket. "I guess we're doing it here." Turk hums and takes off his suit jacket, rolling up his sleeves.

Michael frowns and takes a step back, taking Benny's hand.

"Sky, is this really necessary?" Benny frowns and holds Michael close. "Ask him." Sky sighs and takes off her shoes. "It's necessary." Turk cracks his knuckles.

Michael frowns and shakes his head a bit, turning away from him.

"Come on, baby girl. Give me what you've got." Turk smirks. Sky growls and does a flying kick to his chest, sending him flying backwards into the wall. "Rule one, never call me baby girl." She snarls as he pulls himself out of the wall, leaving a huge hole.

Michael leaves the room, going to sit in the hall.

Benny and Jean follow him out. Loud crashes and bangs are heard from the office room. Turk throws Sky through the glass door past Michael. "Arsehole!" Sky snaps and pulls glass shards out of her arm, throwing them at Turk like knives.

Michael frowns deeply and hides his face in Benny's chest.

"Sky! Finish this!" Benny snaps and holds Michael close. Sky looks at them and nods as she walks back through the door. There's a grunt and the sound of a body falling to the floor. "Let go." She drags a knocked out Turk by his shirt collar and goes over to the elevator.

Michael frowns and lets Benny lead him out.

"Pain in my arse I swear to god." Sky grumbles as she stuffs Turk in the trunk before getting in to drive.

Michael frowns and holds onto Benny's and Jean's hand.

Sky is quiet as she drives them to the estate. "I'm sorry." She says quietly.

"I told you before that I didn't want to watch you fight.." Michael mumbles quietly.

"I know. You won't have to see anymore. I promise." She frowns.

He frowns. "If you got hurt and I was just standing there.. I.."

"I won't get hurt. Bad things heal quickly. Like inhumanly fast. Only the little things stay. Like scrapes and stuff. Especially now that Turk is here. He has.. Healing abilities. His abilities strengthen mine. That's another reason why the Queen partnered us. See look." She shows him his arm where the large glass shards were sticking out, there's only a smear of blood and the skin is perfectly healed. "Not even a scar. I always scar. No matter what. This.. This is new and it scares me.."

He frowns a bit, biting his lip. "I still don't like it.."

"Neither do I." She sighs as they pull up to the estate.

He frowns and gets out of the car.

"Sky, I think you're forgetting something." Benny says as they walk toward the house. She sighs and clicks the keys opening the trunk.

Michael goes inside, not wanting to see the man.

Benny frowns and follows Michael.

He goes to get himself a beer.

Benny opens a beer for Michael and one for himself.

He goes to sit on the couch.

Sky goes up to take a shower and Jean joins Benny and Michael on the couch.

Michael is quiet as he drinks.

Turk comes in and gets an ice pack from the fridge. "I'm not a bad guy. I'm just doing my job." He says as he sits down in the living room with them, holding the ice to his obviously broken nose.

Michael stays quiet, keeping his eyes down.

"She wouldn't do anything she couldn't handle. This is the hand she's been dealt so she has to play it through." Turk takes a deep breath and straightens his nose.

"Listen, mate, I really don't want to hear it." Michael mumbles, finishing his drink and getting up for another.

"You might not want to hear it but it's going to me saving her arse when we get called out."

"You won't need to save her arse. And going by what just happened, she's got it better than you." He snaps a bit as he opens his beer.

"I let her win. She was tired and worried about making you upset. You think if you actually loved her you'd be a bit more supportive and not asked her to change who she is just because it makes you uncomfortable." He snaps back.

Michael stiffens and hurls the bottle at the wall near Turk's head, purposefully missing before briskly walking out of the room.

"You're asking her to change completely. To give up everything she's ever know. Everything she knows she's good at. You asking her to be a different person. And you know what the sick thing is? She'll do it. She break herself down and build herself up again to be who you can stand to love." Turk yells at him as he leaves.

Michael tries to block out what he was saying, heading for George's office, where he knows there's more alcohol.

"What's the matter, kid?" George asks as he pours himself a drink, offering one to him.

Michael huffs a bit. "Arsehole in the sitting room."

George nods and hands hums glass. "I've got guns if you want to shoot him."

He sighs as he takes a seat, swirling the contents of his glass. "No, Sky needs him, apparently. And apparently I'm an arse for wanting to keep her safe."

"You're never an arse for wanting to keep your loved ones safe. One time I had to confine my wife in this house for a month to keep them safe. It was absolutely hell but she lived." He sighs and takes a drink from his glass.

He takes a drink. "Prick thinks he knows what's best for her."

"He's probably just read a file about her that other morons put together. You know her. He doesn't. Don't doubt that."

He frowns a bit. "I'm not trying to change her. I just don't want to watch her fight."

"He's trying to make you think you don't know her. That everything you have together is false. Don't believe him. He just wants to make is job easier. Don't make anything easier for him." He finishes his glass, pouring himself another. "He's trying to divide and concur you lot. He knows the only reason she isn't reckless is because she has you to come home to. His job would be so much easier if she just went off the edge and took care of everything for him. Don't believe a word he says. He's a lier. A snake in your garden."

He bites his lip and nods, finishing his drink. "I should go back, then. Show him he hasn't won."

"Don't give him the time of day. Make sure she's alright. She's constantly worried about messing up and people leaving her. Make sure she knows you won't walk away so easily."

He nods, setting his glass down. "Thank you, George." He hums as he stands.

"Of course. Any time." George nods.

He smiles a bit at he leaves to go check on Sky.

Sky is still in he shower, just zoned out standing under the water.

Michael knocks on the bathroom door. "Sky?"

"Mm?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah 'course.."

He enters the bathroom, sitting up on the sink counter. "You know I'm not going anywhere, right? No matter what?"

She makes a noncommittal noise.

He frowns a bit. "No matter what, Sky. Nothing will make me walk away from you. I love you for you."

"I.. I-I love you, too. I love you so much.."

"I love you with all of me and I will never walk away from you."

"What.. What if I stop? What if I stop making you happy? What if I stop being good? What if I stop being useful to you?" She asks quietly. "People always leave, Michael. They leave when I stop helping them. They leave what I stop being useful to them. They leave when I'm not enough anymore. They use me up and throw me out because I've stopped.." She sounds like she's crying.

Michael frowns and gets off the counter, stepping into the shower in his clothes and pulling her into a hug. "You will never stop being enough for me. You could be the most ordinary person and still be more than enough for me. Nothing you do could ever make me leave. Nothing. I love you. So much."

Sky sobs and holds onto him tightly. "I've never stopped. I tried. I tried to be alone. I can't. I can't do it. I've tired to stop. I can't. I'm so tired, Michael. I'm so so tired."

"You don't need to stop. I want you with all of you. I never want you any different than you are. You never need to change for me. You never have to be alone."

She cries hard and holds onto him tight, shaking hard.

He holds her close, rubbing her back. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too. So much. I love you so much." She whimpers.

"I want you to go out there and do what you do and then I want you to come back to me. To us."

"I will. I promise I will."

He smiles softly, kissing her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." She nuzzles him. "Oh god you're all wet in your clothes. I'm sorry!"

He lets out a soft chuckle. "It's okay. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

She stretches up a bit and kisses him. "I love you so much." She mumbles against his lips.

He smiles and kisses her back softly. "I love you too."

"Let's get dried off.."

He smiles and nods, turning off the shower and getting out.

She smiles softly and gets dried off with him.

Michael has to take his clothes off, going into their bedroom and pulling on another one of Benny's sweaters, this time a blue one. He also pulls on a pair of pants.

"So handsome.." Sky smiles and gets into bed naked.

He blushes and smiles. "I'm going to go get Jean and Benny, okay?"

"Okay.." She nods and smiles softly.

He smiles softly and goes down to get them.

Benny and Jean are on the couch.

Michael pays no mind to Turk, smiling at Benny and Jean. "Come on, you two."

They follow him up to bed.

Michael smiles and gets into bed.

Sky hums softly and curls up with him.

He smiles and holds her close

She smiles and kisses his neck.

He blushes a bit and closes his eyes, tipping his head back a bit.

"Mm it's been so long since you fucked me. I feel so empty without you." She whines needy and nips at his neck.

He gasps and moans breathily. "Yeah? You want me to fill you up?"

"Yes please." She whimpers and her hips rock needy for him.

"Can you put us up in my head, gorgeous?" He leans in to nip at her neck.

She gasps softly and arches, putting them in his head.

He leans in to kiss her deeply. "I love you.."

"I love you, too. So much." She whimpers and kisses him back.

"How do you want me to fuck you?"

"Over and over and over. Please."

He nips at her neck, taking his pants off. "Spread your legs, love."

She moans breathily and blushes, spreading her legs for him.

"You're so beautiful.." He presses into her.

"Yes." She moans and pulls him closer, kissing him deeply.

He moans and kisses her back deeply. "I love you. So much."

"I love you, too. So much. So so much." She moans against his lips. "You feel so good." She whimpers and rocks her hips.

"You feel even better than I remember.." He groans and starts to thrust into her.

She moans and wraps her legs around him.

"You're so perfect. So perfect." He nips at her neck as he thrusts.

"Yes yes yes." She whimpers mans arches.

He starts to thrust harder, biting at her neck as he gets closer.

"Please. Fill me up. I need it. Please please." She begs as she gets close.

He moans loudly as he comes hard into her.

She cries out and comes hard around him.

He moans and kisses her deeply.

She whimpers and kisses him back deeply, holding onto him.

"I love you so much." He mumbles against her lips.

"I love you, too. So much." She mumbles against his lips.

He rocks his hips a bit, moaning breathily.

She gasps and rocks with him.

He moans and holds her close, rutting into her.

"Fuck yes." She moans and arches.

He thrusts harder and bites at her throat. "So good."

She moans loudly and tips her head back for him.

He marks her, now pounding into her.

She cries out and comes hard suddenly. "Fuck me fuck me fuck me." She moans loudly, legs tightening around him.

He moans loudly as he continues to fuck her hard, biting at her neck.

She whimpers and moans, getting wetter around him.

"You're so fucking wet for me.. You feel so good.."

"Yours. All yours."

"Mm. All mine." He continues thrusting as he comes hard into her.

She moans loudly and comes hard around him.

"Ride me." He groans.

She whimpers and rolls them over, starting to ride him.

He holds her hips, moaning breathily.

"God, you're perfect. Absolutely perfect." She moans, ridding him harder.

"You feel so good.. So fucking good." He groans, guiding her hips.

She moans and grinds down on his cock before lifting off again.

He moans, feeling himself get closer again. "Sky."

"Give it to me. Come. Fill me."

He cries out as he comes hard into her.

She moans and comes hard as she feels him fill her.

He gasps softly, starting to feel a bit sensitive.

She collapses next to him, breathing hard

He takes her hand, trying to catch his breath.

She kisses his hand and curls up against him.

"I love you.. You're so perfect.."

"I love you, too.. You're the perfect one.."

He kisses her softly. "Let's go back out, hm?"

"Okay.." She kisses him back, taking them out of his head.

Michael blushes when he realizes that Benny and Jean were on either side of them, sandwiching them together.

"Mm having fun?" Benny smirks and kisses him.

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back. "Always."

"Good." He hums and deepens the kiss.

He blushes and moans softly, pulling him closer.

He groans softly into the kiss, pressing closer

He moans and nips at his lips.

"Mm I want you.."

"You have me. Please."

He growls softly and kisses him deeply.

He whimpers and moans, kissing him back desperately.

"Do you want to be out here or in your head?" He mumbles against his lips, nipping at them.

"M-My head.. Please.."

Sky puts them in his head.

Michael arches under Benny.

"Imagine yourself slick and opens for me, love." Benny nips at his neck and spreads his legs.

He blushes and does as he's told, keeping his legs spread as his hole becomes slick and open. "Please.."

"Good boy." He praises and kisses him, pushing into him slowly.

He gasps and moans at the praise, arching.

"So good. You feel so good." He deepens the kiss, rocking into him slowly.

He moans loudly against his lips, rocking back against him.

He holds his hips and sets a steady pace as he marks his neck.

He bares his neck for him, holding onto him and meeting his thrusts.

"Perfect. So so perfect." He mumbles into his skin as he thrusts slow and deep.

"Please.. Benny, please.." He tries to thrust back against him, whimpering.

"What do you want? You want it harder?" He smirks and thrusts harder.

He gasps and moans loudly, arching. "Yes!"

He fucks him harder, biting and sucking on his neck.

He cries out as he comes hard suddenly. "Daddy!"

He moans loudly and comes hard into him.

He gasps as he feels Benny filling him.

He groans softly, kissing over the marks he left on Michael.

He blushes and pulls him into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He mumbles against his lips, kissing him back.

"So much.." He mumbles against his lips.

"So so much." He mumbles, holding him close.

He holds onto him, kissing his chest.

He smiles softly and rubs his back.

He looks up at him and smiles.

He smiles and kisses his forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He nuzzles against his chest. "'M sorry about my outburst today.."

"It's okay.." He kisses his head.

He nods a bit, pressing closer.

He holds him close and rubs his back.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles softly and kisses his chest.

"You're perfect."

He blushes and smiles softly.

He hums happily and cuddles him.

"Thank you.."

"For what, love?"

"Everything today.. You made me feel a lot better.."

"I'm glad I could help.."

He smiles softly, leaning in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back softly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles softly and curls up against him.

He hums softly and holds him close.

He presses soft kisses to his chest.

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He nuzzles him happily.

He grins and nuzzles him back.

"Mm.. I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.."

He smiles softly and nods.

He hums happily and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back. "Oh, I got your jumper wet.."

"That's okay." He smiles softly and nuzzles him. "Is Sky doing okay?"

He smiles a bit. "She just needed a bit of reassurance that we wouldn't be going anywhere. She gets worried that she's going to mess up."

"Okay.." He hums and nods. "That jerk downstairs is probably getting in her head." He sighs.

He frowns a bit. "I know he got into my head.."

"We'll just have to ignore him."

He nods and presses closer to him.

He holds him close and cuddles him.

"When does Sky have to leave?"

"I'm not sure. Do you want to ask her?"

He nods a bit.

"Let's leave you're head then, okay?"

He blushes and nods, having forgotten that they were in his head.

He kisses him softly and Sky takes them out of his head.

Michael smiles softly as they come back. He smiles a bit at Sky.

Sky smiles softly and hums.

"When do you have to leave?" He asks softly.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I should only be gone for a day or two.." She says quietly.

He nods. "Don't let him get to you. We will always be here for you."

She nods and kisses him softly.

He kisses her back softly. "I love you.."

"I love you, too." She curls up against him.

He smiles softly and relaxes.

She falls asleep quickly, absolutely exhausted.

Michael curls up with the others and soon falls asleep.

Sky wakes up unfortunately early and goes down to the basement to work out.

Jean wakes when he hears Sky leave, frowning a bit and getting up.

'Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you..' Sky hums softly in his head.

'Where are you?'

'Basement..'

He pulls on a robe, already going downstairs. 'Everything okay?'

'Yeah.. Just woke up to early and couldn't fall back asleep. Just a bit stressed.' She hums as she stretches.

He stops in the kitchen to get some coffee. 'Mm.. Want something to drink?'

'Coffee please.' She starts warming up.

'Will do. Still take it the same?'

'Yes.' She smiles softly and starts an easy gymnastics routine.

He hums softly as he makes them both coffee.

'You lot are way better than I deserve..'

He frowns a bit, adding a bit of cream and sugar. 'That's bullshit and you know it. You deserve us, you're so brilliant and amazing and beautiful, I'm not sure we deserve you.'

'You don't know what I've done. You don't know what I can do. You deserve so much better.'

'None of that matters because I love you. And so do Michael and Benny.'

She nods and lays on the basement floor. 'Okay.'

Jean soon comes down with both of their coffees.

Sky hums and looks up at him from the floor.

"Brought you coffee."

"Thank you." She hums and sits up.

He smiles and hands her the cup. "Course."

She smiles softly and takes a sip. "Mm it's good."

He smiles and sips his own. "Good to see I can still make you coffee."

She smiles and stands, stretching up to kiss him. "You do a lot more for me that just making me coffee."

He blushes a bit as he kisses him back. "Mm, yeah?"

"Yeah.. You make me feel loved. You make me feel happy. You make me laugh. And smile. You make me feel safe. You make me feel reassured. You make me feel good. You make me feel sexy and wanted. You make me feel." She mumbles against his lips.

He blushes and smiles softly, setting his coffee down. "You deserve to feel.." He mumbles as he kisses her.

"I deserve to feel.." She mumbles back, deepening the kiss after putting her cup down.

"You deserve everything we give you.." He pulls her closer.

She holds onto him, trembling a bit.

He frowns a bit, rubbing her back, trying to soothe her.

"Sorry.." She shakes her head and kisses his chest.

"You don't need to apologize, love.. Just talk to me.."

"The whole time I was growing up I was told I didn't deserve anything. I was worthless. I was terrible. All I did was what they told me to do. That's all I could do. If I didn't they wouldn't let me eat or sleep of breathe. I thought I would die like that. Worthless. Undeserving of anything. And now I'm not dead. I didn't plan for this. I planned to die. I don't know how to deal with living." She whispers.

He frowns as he listens to her. "You are so deserving of this.. Of living.. Of having us.. Of being loved." He rubs her back.

"I don't know how to live. He took that from me. He took so much from me. And I'm trying to get it back. I'm trying so hard."

"Let us help you, we're here to help. I promise."

She sniffles and nods.

"We love you and we want to help."

"I don't know how to let you help.."

"We just need you to talk to us.."

"I'll try.. I'll try.."

"And we'll remind you. We're here for you, Sky and we're not going anywhere."

She nods and presses her face to his chest, breathing him in.

He holds her close, kissing her head.

"I love you.." He mumbles into his chest.

"I love you too. So much. With all of me."

She nods and kisses his chest.

"Do you want to come back to bed until you have to go? Even if it's just to lay with us all?"

"Yeah.. I'd like that."

He smiles softly, kissing her head. "Let's go back up."

She nods and smiles softly, following him up.

He leads her back into bed after taking his robe off.

She hums and curls up against him, making herself as small as possible.

He holds her close, rubbing her back.

She sighs contently, relaxing against him.

Michael presses against her in his sleep, mumbling softly.

She smiles softly and kisses his head, seeing what he's dreaming about.

In his dream, they're all in a proper house together, with a yard. Jean is in the kitchen with Benny making lunch while Sky and Michael are out in their backyard. Michael has his shirt off, faint scars showing on his flat chest and he has a faint 5-o'clock shadow on his face. He has his arm around Sky, smiling happily as they lay in the sun.

'It's beautiful..' Sky hums softly, relaxing against him in his dream.

Dream Michael smiles, kissing her head softly. 'Mm, you're beautiful.'

Sky smiles and nuzzles him. 'This is what you want? All of us in a pretty house with a white picket fence?' She smiles softly.

'One of the things. But I don't really care where we end up, as long as I end up there with you.'

'You'll always have me.' She blushes softly and smiles at him lovingly. 'One of the things? Tell me about the others.'

'Mm, well, this is the most common one, but sometimes I just see us all being together, no particular place, sometimes even just doing some domestic task like buying groceries. I just think it would be nice to be a family like that.'

'That's perfect. You're perfect.'

He blushes and smiles softly. 'I love you.'

'I love you, too. So much.' She smiles at him lovingly.

He smiles fondly at her.

'You're so handsome.' She smiles and nuzzles him, purring softly as his stubble attaches her cheek.

He blushes and smiles. 'This is how I usually see myself in my dreams..'

'This is how I see you too. I see you the way you want to be.' She hums and kisses his jaw.

He blushes and sniffles a bit, smiling. 'Really?'

'Really really.' She nods and smiles.

He smiles happily. 'I love you.'

'I love you, too. So so much.' She smiles and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses her back. He pulls back a bit, opening his mouth to say something before blushing and closing his mouth.

'What, love? You know you can tell me anything.' She nuzzles him.

He bites his lip, knowing it's a sensitive subject. 'Do you ever want children?'

She blinks a bit, a little shocked by the question. 'Yes. I do. I always have. Why?'

He blushes a bit. 'I..' He takes a breath. 'You can't have them yourself though, right? I think I remember you saying that. I'm sorry, I know you don't like talking about this I just..'

'No I can't have them. My uterus was damaged when I had a miscarriage and now it's beyond repair..' She swallows and takes a breath.

He bites his lip, running his thumb over her hand. 'I've been thinking and I.. I'd be willing to have them for us.'

She looks at him for a long time slowly registering what he's said. 'Really?' She tears up. 'Lydia said I could get one transplanted..'

He smiles wobbly, tearing up a bit. 'I'd be more than willing.'

She holds onto him tight, crying softly.

He holds onto her, pulling her close. 'I'd be willing to do anything for you.'

She sniffles and presses against him. 'This is such a big thing though. I mean it's huge. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or dysphoric because it's something I want. We.. We could adopt or find a surrogate or I could have a uterus transplant. This is just so much.'

'I want this as much as you do. Because this way, it'll be ours. We can get the sperm from Jean and Benny.'

'You're sure you want this?'

He presses a kiss to her head. 'Yes.'

'I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.' She kisses him deeply.

He smiles against her lips, holding her. 'I love you so much. I want everything for you, with you.'

'You're willing to be pregnant for me?' She sounds awed and sniffles.

'Yes. More than willing.'

'You're perfect. So so so so so so perfect.' She kisses him softly. 'How do you want to do it?'

He kisses her back, smiling softly. 'We can go to the clinic, yeah? Get everything done there all proper and I can get inseminated there. I think I'd prefer that.'

'Yeah. That's perfect.' She smiles and nods. 'I can make an appointment for when I get back from the trip. We'll talk to Jean and Benny as well.'

He smiles and kisses her softly. 'Alright.'

She kisses him back softly and smiles happily. 'Thank you. Thank you so much.'

'Anything for you.'

She smiles and cuddles him.

He smiles and rubs her back.

'I have to get up soon.. I don't want to leave you..' She mumbles and presses closer.

'You can always talk to me like this, you know that. And you won't be gone for long, just a few days. Then you get back and we can start on our family.' He smiles softly, kissing her head.

'Okay.' She nods and kisses his chest.

'I love you.' He mumbles softly, rubbing her back.

'I love you, too. So much.' She looks up at him, smiling softly.

He smiles down at her fondly. 'You're incredible.'

'Hush.' She blushes brightly.

'Mm, I mean it. I love everything about you.'

'Why?'

'Because you're so you. I can't put my finger on it. I just love everything that you are. I love all of you because you love all of me.'

'I do. I do love all of you. Every single bit.'

He smiles wobbly again, the tears reappearing. 'And I never thought I'd have that.'

'We love you so much. Jean and Benny and me. We love you so so so so so much.' She kisses his tears away.

He lets out a soft chuckle, still feeling a bit choked up. 'Thank you..'

She smiles softly and cuddles him.

He holds her close, the dream shifting so they're no longer outside, now laying in a large bed with Benny and Jean.

'Perfect..' She hums softly.

He smiles softly and holds her close. 'Absolutely..'

She smiles softly and snuggles closer.

He smiles and holds onto her.

She hums happily and relaxes against him.

'Do you think they'll want kids? Or that they'll be okay with me having them?'

'Jean has always wanted to be a father. He's just the type. Benny is going to be a bit hung up on it though. He's never thought he'd be a good dad because his own left when he was younger. His mum thinks that's why he likes to do drag and 'unmanly' things. He's just non binary and she's never understood that. They won't have a problem with you having them. They'll just be worried you'll feel dysphoric.' She bites her lip.

He feels the tears returning and blinks them away. 'I want this.. I was so worried that once I transitioned that I wouldn't be able to have kids, to be a dad, that I wouldn't be able to have kids of my own. This lets me do that. I want this..'

'Then we'll do it. We'll have kids of our own. You'll be an amazing dad.' She holds him and kisses his head.

He sniffles and smiles softly, pressing closer to her.

She smiles softly and holds him close. 'We're going to be parents. You're going to be a dad and I'm going to be a mum. That's insane.' She giggles and kisses him happily.

He smiles happily and kisses her back. 'We're all going to be parents. Jean and Benny too.'

'That's brilliant.' She smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling her back.

She nuzzles him and smiles happily.

He smiles and kisses her head.

She giggles and peppers him with kisses.

He smiles happily, chuckling softly. 'Would you care if we had a son or a daughter?'

'No I don't care which. I just want them to be healthy.' She hums.

He smiles softly, relaxing a bit. 'I kind of want a son..'

"A son.." She's nods and smiles softly. "What would you want to name him?"

He smiles softly. 'I've always liked the name Robert..'

'Robert.. I like it.' She smiles softly.

He blushes and smiles. 'Yeah?'

'Yeah.' She smiles.

He smiles happily.

'Benny is going to call him Bobby.' She giggles.

He chuckles softly. 'He'll get confused because I'll call him Robbie.'

She giggles and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles her happily.

She nuzzles him back and hums happily.

'I can't wait..'

"Bit if a nine month wait." She nuzzles him. "What about.. What about your family?" She asks softly never having asked about them before.

He bites his lip. 'I haven't even come out to them..'

She bites her lip and nods.

'I don't know why I'm so nervous, they're incredibly accepting. I'm just.. It's scary.'

'I know it's scary. We'll go with you if you want.'

He nods. 'Yeah.. Yeah, I'd like that..'

'Okay..' She runs his back.

He nuzzles her. 'Thank you.'

'Of course, love.' She nuzzles him back.

He smiles softly. 'You're so brilliant..'

'You're the brilliant one.' She smiles softly.

He blushes and kisses her. 'Hardly.'

'You are." She kisses him back.

'Mm, well, you're still more brilliant.'

'Hush..'

He chuckles softly and hums.

She nuzzles him. 'I have to get up now.'

He kisses her head. 'Alright.. Come back safe to us.'

'I will. I'll see you soon.' She kisses him softly and leaves his dream.

Michael stirs a bit as she leaves his dream before settling back down, still asleep.

Sky gets dressed quietly and watches them sleep for a bit before leaving with Turk.

Michael curls up against Jean and Benny.

Benny and Jean cuddle him.

He wakes a few hours later.

Benny is in the shower and Jean is rubbing Michael's back gently. "Hey." Jean smiles softly.

Michael smiles softly as he opens his eyes. "Mm.. Hey."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Brilliantly, actually." He smiles as he remembers his dream.

"Good." He smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good." He smiles.

He smiles and kisses him. "Mm, good."

He kisses him back and smiles.

"Mm.. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles happily.

He hums happily and smiles.

He smiles and kisses his chest.

He blushes and smiles, rubbing his back.

He smiles happily, running his hands over his chest.

He hums and relaxes under his hand.

He smiles softly and kisses his chest again.

"God, you're so handsome." He sounds awed.

He blushes brightly, caught off guard. "I.."

"Absolutely gorgeous. I can't even believe how lucky I am to have you."

He blushes and hides his face in his chest.

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and hums happily.

He smiles happily, kissing his chest again

Jean smiles and kisses his head.

He blushes and smiles. "Sorry.. I just.. I really like your chest.."

"It's okay. You can look, touch, and kiss as much as you want." He smiles softly and rubs his back.

He blushes brighter and nods, resting his hand over Jean's heart.

He puts his hand over Michael's. "It beats for you.." He mumbles softly and kisses his forehead.

He blushes and looks up at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly and leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him happily.

He grins and nuzzles him back. "What should we do today?"

"Mm.. We could go to a movie."

"Yeah that sounds nice." He smiles. "What sounds nice?" Benny hums as he comes out of the bathroom freshly showered.

Michael smiles as he shifts to look at him. "Movies today."

"That does sound nice." Benny smiles and leans in to kiss him before starting to get dressed.

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back.

"We'll go out for dinner and a movie." Benny smiles and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles. "That sounds fantastic."

"Good." He smiles. "Where do you want to go eat?" Jean smiles.

"Mm, there's a nice sushi place, if you guys like sushi."

"Yeah that's good." Jean smiles and Benny nods.

He smiles and hums. "Mm, brilliant. We've got time before dinner."

"Mm yeah?" He smiles and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles, kissing him again. "Mm, yeah.."

"Yeah.." Jean kisses him back as Benny kisses his neck.

He blushes and bites his lip, gasping softly against Jean's.

"What do you want, love?" Jean nibbles at his lip and Benny runs his hand over his hip.

He whimpers and rocks his hips a bit. "I.. I want you two.."

"What do you want us to do, handsome?" Benny nips at his neck and Jean kisses his jaw.

He bares his neck for them. "I want you both to fuck me.. Please.."

"Yeah? You want us to fill your tight arse? To fuck you together?" Jean smirks and Benny grinds against his arse.

He whimpers and grinds back against him. "Yes.. Yes, please.."

Jean kisses him as Benny kisses down his back, starting to open him with his tongue.

He moans breathily against Jean's mouth, pressing his arse back against Benny's tongue.

"You're so sexy. Absolutely perfect." Jean mumbles against his lips as Brent pushes his tongue into him.

He blushes and whimpers, gasping against his mouth. "Oh god, please.."

Benny slicks his fingers and eases two into him.

He gasps and moans loudly, rocking back onto his fingers. "Benny.."

"Soon, love. Just a bit more." He kisses his back and eases a third finger into him as Jean kisses his neck.

"Fuck me, please. I need you both in my arse, fill me with your come, make me your slut, your dirty whore." He blushes and begs. "Make me sore. Fuck me and fill me, then plug me. Use the vibrating one, the one with the remote. You can tease me during dinner and the movie. I.. I bought a clit vibrator.. Use that too.. Use me in public, please.." He begs, moaning loudly.

"God, listen to you. He's sounds like such a slut, doesn't he Jean?" Benny smirks. "He is. Wanting us to use him in public like a whore. He wants us to fuck him and fill him. We should make him drip, shouldn't we?" Benny smirks. "Oh yes. We'll fill him so much he won't know want to do with himself. Then we'll plug him up and tease him all night. Mm well sit in the back of the theater and take turns fucking him." Jean bites at his throat.

Michael gasps and whimpers, gripping the sheets tightly. "Fuck, yes.. Please.. You'll have to gag me so we don't get caught." He bites his lip.

"Such dirty dirty things were going to do to you. Teasing you with vibrators all night, making squirm with desperation. Taking you to the movies where anyone can see you getting fucked by us like a slut." Benny smirks and pushes a fourth finger into him. "He'll be such a mess for us. Begging to come over and over again. And we'll give it to him. We'll make him come till he can't walk." Jean sucks on his neck.

He whimpers and pushes back against his fingers. "Yes.. Please, sirs.."

Benny pulls his fingers out of him and Jean pulls Michael on top of him. "Ride me." Jean bites at his throat.

He whimpers and grips his shoulders, lowering himself onto Jean's cock.

Jean holds him, kissing his neck and shoulders. "Good boy. Such a good boy."

He gasps and whimpers, moaning breathily. "Thank you, sir.."

He kisses him deeply, running his hands over his thighs.

He moans and kisses him back desperately.

Jean kisses his neck as Benny kisses his back, slowly pushing into him with Jean.

Michael gasps sharply as Benny pushes into him, whimpering and squirming a bit at the stretch.

"Easy, baby." Benny soothes and rubs his sides.

He whimpers, gripping his shoulders tightly. "I-It's a lot.." He manages.

"Do you want me to pull out?"

He bites his lip and hesitates, not wanting to disappoint them.

Benny pulls out and kisses his back, leaving Jean inside him. "It's okay. Just breathe." Benny soothes and rubs his sides.

He whimpers softly. "I.. C-Can we stop for a minute? I.. I think I need a minute.."

"Yeah of course." Benny moves back and Jean pulls out of him, laying him down.

He blushes and frowns, a bit frustrated with himself. "I'm sorry, I just.."

"It's fine, love. It's a lot to handle. It's okay." Benny smiles softly and runs his back gently. "It's alright, love. Just relax." Jean kisses his head.

He frowns and curls up between them.

They holds him and press kisses to him.

He sniffles a bit, slowly relaxing under their attention.

They cuddle him, humming softly to him.

He's soon relaxed with them.

"Feeling better?" Benny asks softly, smiling gently.

He bites his lip and nods. "Y-Yeah.."

"Are you sure?" He bites his lip and rubs his back gently.

"I.. I don't want to have sex right now.. I'm sorry.." He mumbles softly.

"Don't apologize. You never have to apologize for saying no. You're always allowed to say no. No matter what." Benny frowns a bit.

He frowns a bit, biting his lip. "O-Okay.."

"Talk to us, love." Jean kisses his hand, worried that he's not okay.

He frowns. "I.. I don't want to talk about it.."

"Michael.." Jean frowns. "He doesn't have to talk about. We're here for him if he does. That's all that matters." Benny says to Jean and Jean nods.

He curls up against them, hiding his face.

They hold him, sandwiching him between them.

He keeps his eyes closed, shaking a bit.

"Michael.." Benny frowns.

He frowns and curls in on himself further.

"Please, baby.. We don't know how to help you if you don't talk to us.." Jean frowns.

"You can't help me.." He mumbles shakily.

"We can try." Benny frowns.

He takes a shaky breath. "M-My last relationship wasn't healthy. I.. I wasn't allowed to say no.. And he.." He cuts himself off as he starts to cry softly, shaking his head. "Please don't make me say it.."

"You don't have to say anything else." Benny frowns deeply and holds him tight. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so so sorry." Jean holds him tight with Benny.

His breathing is shaky and shallow as he cries into them.

They hold him and press soft tender kisses to him, trying to calm him.

He slowly calms down, his breathing leveling.

Benny kisses his forehead and Jean rubs his back.

"I'm sorry.." He mumbles softly

"You have nothing to apologize for. Absolutely nothing." Jean holds him. "We're sorry." Benny kisses his hand.

He bites his lip and nods, still trying to get used to that.

"Nothing that happened to you was your fault. It wasn't your fault." Benny holds him.

He sniffles and hesitates before nodding.

They hold him close, trying to comfort him.

"Thank you.."

"You don't need to thank us, love.."

He bites his lip. "I want to.."

"Okay." Jean nods.

He cuddles up to them.

They hold him and prepped him with kisses.

"I love you both.."

"We love you, too. So much."

He smiles softly.

Benny smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He bites his lip. "Is it okay if we don't fool around today while we're out? Unless I change my mind, I just.."

"That's totally fine. I wasn't going to let any fooling around happen anyway." He smiles softly as kisses his head.

He nods and visibly relaxes.

"You never ever have to feel like you need to do anything, okay?" Jean nuzzles him.

He nods, nuzzling him back. "Thank you.."

"Of course, love." He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He relaxes with them.

"What movie do you want to see?" Benny hums softly and kisses his hand.

"I think there's a new superhero movie.."

"That sounds good."

He smiles softly and nods.

He kisses his head and smiles softly.

He tips his head up to kiss him

He hums softly and kisses him back.

He smiles softly against his lips.

He smiles softly and hums happily.

He pulls back and turns to Jean, leaning in to kiss him.

Jean smiles softly against his lips, kissing him back.

He smiles as he relaxes with them.

"We'll go have sushi and see a movie. A nice little date night." He hums and smiles.

He smiles softly and nods.

"Good." He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He smiles and curls up with them.

Benny and Jean smile softly, cuddling him.

He closes his eyes, emotionally exhausted.

"Rest, love.."

He nods, curling up between them and quickly falling asleep.

Benny hums softly and looks at Jean.

Jean still looks a bit worried.

Benny bites his lip, worried as well.

He frowns. "I'm worried about him.."

"So am I." He frowns. "What do we do?"

"We just have to let him know that he has complete freedom to do what he needs to do."

"Okay." He nods.

"He'll talk about it when he's ready."

"We'll be here when he is."

"And even if he is never ready, that's fine."

Benny nods. "Of course."

He strokes Michael's hair gently, careful not to wake him.

He watches, cuddling them.

Michael curls up to both of them in his sleep.

Benny smiles softly and kisses his head gently, careful not to wake him.

"We love you so much. So so much." He whispers to Michael.

Michael mumbles in his sleep, nuzzling against him.

"We should get some rest before going out later.." He hums softly to Jean.

"Mm, yeah. I'll set my alarm to make sure we wake up."

"Alright. Good." He nods.

He sets his alarm before curling up with them.

"I love you." He says softly and takes his hand, kissing it's softly.

He smiles softly. "I love you too. So much."

He smiles softly and relaxes.

Jean closes his eyes, soon falling asleep.

Benny hums softly, sleep with them.

Michael stays close to them.

Jean's alarm goes off while later.

He groans as he wakes.

Benny grumbles, smashing his face into the pillow.

Michael groans and and presses closer to Jean.

Jean grabs at his phone, turning off the alarm.

He presses his face into his side.

He cuddles him, rubbing his back.

He mumbles against him.

He hums, trying to hear what Michael is saying.

"Love.."

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He hums in his sleep, starting to stir.

Jean smiles softly and holds him.

He hums as he wakes.

He hums softly and nuzzles him.

"Mm.." He hums as he stretches.

He chuckles softly and smiles.

He nuzzles against him. "Mm.. Hi.."

"Mm hello, love." He smiles softly.

He smiles and leans up to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

"Mm.. What time is it?"

"Mm around dinner time."

"Mm.. Do we have time for a shower?"

"Yeah. I think so." He nods.

He hums. "Mm.. Good."

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back. "Mm.. Care to join me?"

"I'd love to." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles, turning to look a Benny. "And you?"

"Of course." Benny smiles.

He smiles and nods.

"I'll get its started." He smiles and kisses him before getting up to start the shower.

He blushes and smiles, turning back to Jean.

"God, you can't look at me like that. I swear it's gonna stop my heart." Jean grins and nuzzles him.

He blushes brighter and nuzzles him back. "Shut up.."

"Never, handsome.." He smiles happily.

He blushes and kisses him to shut him up.

He hums softly and kisses him back.

"Mm, shower."

He nods and follows him to the shower.

He takes a breath as he takes his shirt off, followed by his pants.

Benny is already in the shower waiting for them.

Michael bites his lip as he steps in.

"Mm hello, handsome." He hums and smiles softly.

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He smiles and kisses him softly. "Let me wash your hair."

He blushes as he kisses him back and nods.

He smiles softly and starts to wash his hair.

He closes his eyes as he relaxes, his insecurities melting away.

Benny hums softly and massages his scalp. Jean smiles softly and washes his back and shoulders, massaging them.

He smiles and lets out a content sigh.

"You're adorable." Benny smiles happily.

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and slicks his hair back. "And very suave."

He blushes brighter. "Benny.."

"Mm?"

"You're brilliant."

"Hardly, love." He chuckles.

He leans in to kiss him. "I think you are."

"Thank goodness for that." He smiles against his lips and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back

He hums happily and nuzzles him

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

"You're perfect." He grins.

He blushes. "Hardly."

"Shush." He smiles and kisses him.

He chuckles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles. "Shower."

"You're just so distracting." He smiles, rinsing him off.

He rolls his eyes and smiles.

He chuckles and washes his own hair.

He hums and washes himself off.

Benny and Jean soon finish up showering.

Michael turns off the shower and they get out to dry off

They go to get dressed.

Michael gets dressed in skinny jeans and a button up.

Benny wears dark jeans and a leather jacket. Jean wears a tight t shirt and trousers.

Michael blushes a bit as he looks at them. "You guys look good.."

"So do you." Jean smiles as he looks at him. "Very good." Benny hums

He blushes and smiles.

"Comfortable?" Benny asks.

He blushes a bit and nods. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Okay. Good." He nods, smiling softly.

He nods, going to put his socks on.

Benny puts his keys and wallet in his pockets as Jean puts on his shoes.

Michael puts his shoes on as well, grabbing his coat.

"Ready?" Benny asks and Jean nods.

"Yeah, let's go."

They go out to the car and drive to the sushi place Michael suggested.

Michael smiles as they pull up. "My buddy owns this place, he might be in tonight."

"Let's go say hi." Jean smiles and gets out, holding the door open for Michael.

"Mm, thank you, love." He smiles as he goes in. His face lights up as he sees his friend, Jacob.

Benny and Jean follow him inside.

He smiles and laughs as he goes to talk to Jacob. "Hey, Jake, nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you, too. What've you been up to?" Jacob smiles.

"A lot. Can't stand still, but you know that."

"Of course." He chuckles and smiles. "Let's get you lot settled." He hums and leads them to their seats.

He smiles happily as he follows Jake, seeming much more open around him.

"How've you been?" Jake asks, smiling as he takes them to the table.

"I've been good. A lot better than before."

"Good." He nods. "Here we are." He stops at their table.

He smiles as he sits. "How have you been? I feel like it's been ages."

"I've been good. This place keep my arse busy." He chuckles.

"I can imagine. We should go out for a pint some time, catch up."

"That'd be brilliant. I haven't done anything fun in ages."

He smiles brightly and nods. He blushes when he realizes he hasn't introduced Jean and Benny. "Oh, Jake, this is Jean and Benny."

"Nice to meet you both." Jake smiles.

Jean and Benny smile and nod. Michael smiles happily. "It's brilliant to see you again."

"It's really good to see you too. I'll let you guys look over the menu and I'll be back for your order." He smiles and leaves them.

Michael smiles as he watches him leave.

Benny and Jean watch Michael.

He turns back to look at them and blushes when he sees they're watching him.

They smile as they look at him.

He blushes and smiles shyly.

"Tell us about your friend Jacob." Jean hums.

He blushes. "He's one of my only friends that I came out to. He helped me in the academy."

"That's good." Benny smiles.

"He made sure that they treated me fairly in the academy. He saved my arse on some occasions. He uh.. He also let me stay at his place after my last boyfriend.."

"We owe him out thanks then."

He smiles softly. "I owe him my life.."

"I'm glad he was there for you." He smiles softly.

He nods, taking both of their hands. "Yeah, me too.."

They kiss his hands.

He smiles softly and blushes.

They chuckle softly and smiles.

"I love you.." He smiles softly to both of them.

"We love you, too."

He hums happily.

"We should order."

"Yeah, do you guys know what you want?"

"No clue." Benny hums. "You order for us." Jean smiles.

He blushes and nods. "We can get a big platter to try things."

"That sounds good." Jean smiles and Benny nods.

He smiles and nods, looking up from the menu as Jacob comes back.

"Have you guys decided?" Jacob smiles.

"We're going to get a platter."

"Alright good."

He smiles and hums. "Thanks, Jake."

"Of course. I'll get that right out." He smiles brightly and goes to put the order in.

He smiles happily and hums.

Benny hums and takes a drink.

Michael leans against him as he drinks.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

"I hope you guys like the sushi."

"I'm sure we will."

He smiles happily. "Good."

Jacob soon comes back, carrying their platter.

Michael smiles. "Thanks, Jake."

"My pleasure. Need anything else?" Jake smiles.

"Could you bring some sake?"

"Sure." He nods and goes to get it.

He smiles. "Have you guys ever had sake?"

"No I haven't." Jean smiles. "Neither have I." Benny chuckles.

"It'll kick your arse."

"Good to know." Jean laughs.

He smiles happily.

Jacob comes back with the sake.

He smiles. "Mm, brilliant."

"Just let me know if you need anything else." He smiles.

"Will do, Jake."

He smiles and nods, leaving them to eat.

Michael smiles happily and relaxes against Benny.

Benny smiles and kisses his head.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and grins.

He smiles and hums. "Try the sake."

He chuckles and tries it.

He smiles as he watches, waiting for his reaction.

"You're right. This is going to kick my arse." He coughs a bit, laughing.

He grins. "I told you."

"You did." He smiles.

He smiles as he starts to eat.

"It's so good." Jean hums as he eats.

Michael smiles happily as he eats. "Mm."

They smile and eat with him.

"This is nice."

"Mm it is." Benny smiles.

He smiles happily.

He chuckles and smiles.

He smiles and takes a drink of his sake, cringing a bit.

"Okay?" He holds back a laugh.

He chuckles, coughing a bit. "Yeah, it's been a while."

He smiles and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and pulls back to continue eating.

Jean smiles and eats.

He hums and drinks more of his sake, getting used to it.

Jake comes by, bringing more sake. "How's it going?"

He hums and smiles. "Great."

"Good." He smiles. "Need anything?"

"I think we're okay."

"Okay." He smiles and nods, leaving them to eat.

Michael smiles happily and hums.

Benny hums, drinking more sake.

He smiles and drinks more as well.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He smiles and hums, already feeling more than buzzed.

He chuckles and smiles happily.

He smiles, leaning against him.

He hums happily, wrapping his arm around him.

He hums and sways a bit.

"I think that's enough sake for you." He chuckles softly.

"Mm.. 'M fine."

He smiles and kisses his head.

He giggles softly.

"You're adorable."

He blushes. "Mm, shut up."

"Never." He smiles and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back.

He hums happily and smiles.

He nuzzles him. "Mm."

He nuzzles him back.

He giggles happily.

He chuckles and smiles. "You two are drunk already?" Jean laughs, a bit buzzed himself.

He hums and giggles. "Sake's got a bunch of alcohol."

"It sure does." He chuckles and smiles.

He leans against Benny.

Benny smiles and rubs his back.

He hums happily, feeling brilliantly drunk.

"How's it going, guys?" Jake smiles as he pulls up a chair, sitting with them.

Michael smiles warmly at him. "Brilliant." He slurs a bit.

"You're always a happy drunk." Jake laughs and smiles happily.

He grins and giggles.

"Tell me what you've been up to?" He smiles, sitting back in his chair since they're the last ones in the restaurant.

"Mm, I've been hanging out with these two and.." He blushes. "Well, I suppose they're my second family."

"They treat your right?" He asks softly.

He smiles fondly. "Yeah, they do. My girlfriend, Sky, she's somehow arranged for me to get top surgery soon."

"Seriously? That's brilliant!" He smiles brightly.

He blushes and smiles happily. "I love them."

"They seem to love you as well." He smiles looking at Jean and Benny. "I'm glad you have them."

He blushes brighter and smiles. "I'm glad I have them too. They keep me right."

"Good." He chuckles and smiles.

He smiles and hums, leaning against the table. "What have you been up to?"

"Same old same old. This place mostly." He chuckles a bit.

He hums. "No one new for you?"

"Nah." He shrugs. "Haven't really been lookin."

"You'll find someone. You're a catch." He hums, swaying a bit.

"You always tell me that." He smiles fondly. "Why don't you guys stay here tonight. My place is upstairs."

He blushes and smiles, looking to Jean and Benny.

"Sure if you're offering we'll take you up on the offer." Benny smiles and Jean nods.

He smiles happily. "Mm.. Brilliant.."

"Great." Jake smiles and nods.

"Mm, thanks Jakey." He giggles.

"Yeah yeah, Mikey." He chuckles.

He blushes and smiles, trying to stand and swaying a bit.

"Easy there or else I'll have to carry you again." He chuckles and holds him up right.

He blushes and giggles. "Might be easier if you did."

"Well if you insist." He smirks and scoops him up. "Better?"

He blushes brighter and nods, holding onto him.

"Let's go up then." He smiles and carries Michael upstairs, with Jean and Benny in tow.

He holds onto him, his arms around his neck.

"Have you been working out? You feel more muscular."

He blushes and smiles. "A bit, yeah."

"Good for you." He smiles and stands him up when the reach the flat.

He hums, nuzzling his neck. "You smell nice.."

He blushes and chuckles softly, still holding him close.

"Mm.. 'M tired.."

"Let's get you to bed." He picks him back up and carries him to bed.

He hums and smiles, holding onto him.

He smiles and sits him on the bed. "You guys can take the bed and I'll take the couch."

Michael pouts a bit. "I don't want us to kick you out of your bed."

"You're not kicking me out." He chuckles softly.

He crawls over to him, leaning against him.

"What, Mikey?" Jake hums, rubbing his fingers through his hair.

He blushes and nuzzles his hand. "I dun wanna kick you out of your bed. 'S big enough."

He bites his lip. "Alright.." He nods.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him back, getting into bed with him as Jean and Benny are already asleep.

He smiles and cuddles up to Jake. "You always take care of me.."

"Mm it's my pleasure.." He smiles softly and holds him close.

He hums and kisses his chest softly, not thinking about it.

He blushes and rubs his back. "Go to sleep, Mikey. You need it.."

He hums and nods, curling up against him. "Mm.. Night, Jakey.."

"Goodnight, Michael." He says softly.

He smiles softly, nuzzling against him before falling asleep.

He rubs his back gently and watches him sleep for a bit before drifting off.

Michael stays pressed against Jake for the night.

Jake sleeps hard, keeping Michael close.

Michael wakes the next morning with a hangover.

"Take these." Jake says softly, handing him meds and a glass of water.

He groans softly, taking the meds. "Thank you.."

"Of course. Jean and Benny are up, having a hangover breakfast." He hums.

He hums, rolling over to press his face into his pillow, near Jake.

Jake hums softly and rubs his fingers though his hair. "The meds should kick in soon."

He hums and nuzzles him. "Mm.."

He chuckles softly and smiles.

He smiles and blushes, turning to lay his head in his lap.

"Hi.." He smiles softly, rubbing his back.

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling him. "Mm.. Hi.."

"You always get cuddly when you're hungover." He chuckles and smiles.

He blushes and smiles shyly. "Mm.."

"Mm?" He hums and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back happily. "Mm. I'm always cuddly."

"Good to know." He chuckles and smiles.

He hums and smiles.

"Let's get you something to eat, yeah?"

"Mm, okay."

He smiles and stands.

He stands with him, his headache still there a bit.

"I'll massage your head while you eat." He hums and leads him out the the kitchen.

He blushes and smiles. "Alright."

Jake smiles and makes him up a plate. Jean and Benny are eating at the table.

Michael goes to sit with them, humming softly.

"Morning, love." Jean hums and Benny smiles.

He blushes and smiles. "Mm.. Morning."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Mm, brilliantly."

"Good." He smiles.

He smiles and hums.

"Here ya go." Jacob smiles and sits Michael's plate in front of him.

He blushes and smiles. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiles. "Do you still want to to massage your head?"

He blushes and nods.

He smiles softly and starts to massage his head.

He smiles and closes his eyes. "Mm.."

He chuckles softly as he massages his neck and the back of his head.

He hums softly. "Mm.."

"Feeling better?"

"Mm.. Feels good.."

"Good." He smiles softly.

He tips his head back a bit and smiles up at him.

He chuckles softly and smiles. "You should eat."

He blushes and nods. "Okay.."

He smiles and goes to makes himself a plate.

He blushes as he watches him.

"You like him, don't you?" Jean hums quietly so Jacob doesn't hear.

He blushes brighter and ducks his head, silently confirming.

"I'm pretty sure he likes you too." Benny smiles softly.

He blushes and looks up a bit. "Really?" He asks quietly.

"Really really." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles softly.

"You should talk to him." Jean smiles softly.

He blushes and nods.

"What are you going to tell him?" Benny asks, smiling softly.

He bites his lip. "I don't know.."

"Do you want us to be there when you talk to him?"

He blushes and nods.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jacob smiles as he sits with them.

Michael blushes brighter, biting his lip. "I uh.."

"Are you okay, Mikey?" Jake frowns a bit.

He blushes. "Yes, I'm okay. I just.." He blushes and ducks his head.

"Hey.. Look at me.." He cups his face, making Michael look at him. "You've always been able to talk to me. About anything. Just tell me what's the matter.."

He blushes and opens his mouth to answer, instead leaning in to kiss him.

He gasps softly and whimpers quietly, kissing him back.

He presses closer, deepening the kiss.

He holds onto him tightly and kisses him deeply. He pulls back suddenly and looking mortified as he remembers Benny and Jean.

He blushes and smiles shyly. "They're the ones that convinced me."

"Your boyfriends convinced you to kiss me?" He blushes, sounding confused.

He blushes and nods. "Because they could tell I fancied you."

"You.. You do?" He blinks, blushing harder.

He chews on his lip and nods. "Do.. Do you?"

"Yes! Of course I do." He blushes and nods.

He blushes. "I didn't know you liked blokes."

He shrugs. "I never really though it was important to talk about I guess. I just was happy like this. You were my friend and I didn't want to ruin it by saying anything.." He blushes, looking down at his hands.

Michael takes his hands and smiles shyly. "You're not going to ruin anything."

Jacob holds his hands and kisses them. "I've wanted you for so long and I never knew I could have you.."

He blushes and smiles. "Now you can.."

"Now I can.." He laughs and kisses him happily.

He smiles happily and kisses him back.

He smiles against his lips, nuzzling him affectionately.

He grins happily.

"So what.. What does this mean now? I've never had a relationship with more than one person before.." He blushes and bites his lip.

He blushes. "It's whatever you want. It's about being comfortable and happy."

"What about your girlfriend? She doesn't even know me. She might not be okay with this.." He chews on his lip.

"Then you can meet her. I didn't know Benny or Jean before we were in our relationship."

"Technically we all kind of fell into each other's laps." Benny hums and Jean nods. "Okay.." Jacob nods.

He rubs his hands. "It'll be okay."

"Okay.." He smiles shyly and holds his hands.

He smiles softly at him.

"God, I really really want to kiss you again.." He mumbles and blushes.

He leans in to kiss him, smiling against his lips. "You don't need to ask.."

"Oh.." He giggles and kisses him back happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and grins happily.

He blushes and smiles.

"You're so handsome. My boyfriend is so handsome." He blushes and smiles.

He blushes brighter and smiles shyly. "Jake.."

"Mm?" He smiles happily.

He blushes and smiles happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him, just wanting to be closer now that he can.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and hums happily.

He presses closer to him, having wanted this for so long.

Jake pulls him into his lap and cuddles him. "Better.." He mumbles as he presses his face to his neck.

He blushes and smiles happily, pressing closer and nuzzling him. "Better."

He holds him close and nuzzles him back, smiling happily.

He smiles and closes his eyes.

He hums softly and rubs his back soothingly.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He chuckles and nuzzles him back.

He blushes and smiles happily.

He blushes and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back softly.

He smiles softly against his lips and kisses him again.

He blushes and kisses him back again, smiling against his lips.

He hums happily and enjoys being close to him.

He nuzzles his neck happily.

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He kisses his neck softly.

He blushes more and tips his head back a bit.

"I've wanted you for so long.."

"I've wanted you far as long as I can remember.."

He leans in to kiss him again. "Didn't think I could have you."

"I didn't want anyone but you." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him back.

He blushes and and wraps his arms around his neck, smiling against his lips.

He smiles happily and holds him close. "I.. I love you.." He whispers quietly, so scared it's to much to soon.

He smiles and nuzzles him. "I love you, too.. God, I have for so long,."

He blushes and whimpers softly, kissing him deeply.

He gasps softly against his lips, kissing him back deeply.

He holds him close as they kiss.

He blushes and smiles against his lips.

"You're perfect." He mumbles against his lips.

He blushes brighter and smiles. "Hardly.."

"You are." He nuzzles him and smiles.

He blushes and nuzzles him back.

He chuckles softly and smiles happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and hums softly.

He blushes when he remembers that Jean and Benny were sitting with them.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Jean chuckles and Benny smiles.

Michael blushes brighter.

Benny chuckles and kisses Michael's head as he takes the dishes to the sink to wash.

He blushes as he watches Benny go to wash the dishes, looking to Jean

"Happy?" Jean smiles.

He blushes and nods.

"Good." Jean smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him back.

He chuckles and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back.

Jean and Jacob kiss either of his cheeks.

He blushes brightly and smiles happily.

They chuckle and smiles happily.

He nuzzles them happily.

They hums happily and nuzzle him back.

He smiles and blushes.

"Do you guys want to do anything today?" Benny asks as he finishes the dishes.

"Well, we were going to go to the movies yesterday."

"Oh that's right. We got distracted by delicious food and sake." Benny smiles and Jake blushes.

Michael smiles softly and hums.

Jake blushes and nuzzles Michael.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and hums happily.

He leans in to kiss him, looking giddy.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back happily.

He smiles happily as he sits in his lap

He smiles and rubs his thighs.

He blushes and smiles, pressing closer.

He pulls him closer and smiles.

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He blushes and smiles shyly.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles softly and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him happily.

He giggles and nuzzles him back.

He smiles happily and blushes.

"I have to go down and open the restaurant. I need to work for a bit and then we can go do whatever." He smiles.

He hums and smiles, leaning in to kiss him again. "Mm, okay."

He kisses him back and smiles.

He hums. "How long do you have to work?"

"Hour-ish. That's the perk of having other people work for you." He grins.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

"I'll let you go so you can work."

"Mm probably but I like having you in my lap."

He blushes and smiles. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. A lot." He blushes and smiles, nodding.

He leans in to kiss him. "I like it too.."

"Good." He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He blushes and smiles.

"I'll be back in a bit, okay?" He nuzzles him.

He nods, moving off his lap.

"My lap feels oddly empty now." He pouts.

He blushes and leans in to kiss him. "Mm, if I could, I'd come to work with you and sit on your lap."

"Mm I'll work fast." He mumbles and kisses him back.

He blushes and smiles against his lips.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He giggles softly. "Go to work."

"Sir, yes, Sir." He chuckles and goes down to work.

He blushes and smiles as he watches him leave.

Benny and Jean smile at Michael.

Michael blushes and smiles softly.

"Happy?"

He blushes brighter and nods. "And you two are okay with this?"

"Of course. We would have said if we weren't right away." Benny hums and Jean nods.

He blushes and nods. "Thank you.." He smiles softly.

"Of course, love." Jean smiles and he kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back.

**I'll be back late tonight. Don't wait up.--Sky** Michael's phone vibrates.

Michael pulls his phone out. "Oh, good, Sky's coming home tonight."

"Good." Benny smiles.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles softly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. So much."

He smiles happily.

Benny and Jean kiss either of his cheeks.

He blushes and smiles, turning to kiss them.

They smile and kiss him back.

He smiles happily.

Benny chuckles and nuzzles him.

"Mm.. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Both of you." He smiles softly.

They smile and pepper him with kisses.

He blushes and giggles under them.

Jean smiles and kisses him as Benny chuckles.

Michael smiles and kisses him back happily.

Jean hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

Jacob comes back up a bit later.

Michael and the others are curled up on the couch.

"Any room for me?" Jacob chuckles softly and smiles.

Michael blushes and smiles. "Of course." He tips his head back.

Jake smiles and curls up with him, kissing him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back softly.

"Perfect.." He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him back.

"What do you want to do today?" He grins.

He blushes and smiles. "Movie?"

"Great." He smiles and nods.

He smiles and nuzzles her.

He nuzzles him back and smiles happily.

He curls up against him. "How was work?"

"Mm good. Missed you." He kisses his head, holding him.

He blushed and smiles. "Missed you too.."

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him. "We'll go out for lunch and go see a movie."

He blushes and smiles. "Sounds good."

"Good. Let me get my keys." He smiles and gets up.

He smiles and stands, putting his shoes on.

"Found 'em." He smiles and pockets his keys.

He smiles and hums as everyone gets their shoes on.

"Where should we go eat?" Benny smiles.

Michael smiles. "Anywhere, I don't mind."

"Oh there's a new Mongolian barbecue place a few streets over." Jake smiles.

He smiles happily. "That sounds brilliant."

He smiles and takes his hand, leading him out to the car with Jean and Benny in tow.

He blushes and smiles happily.

He smiles and opens the car door for him.

He blushes brighter and smiles.

They get in and Jake drives them to the restaurant.

They park and get out.

They go inside and get a table.

Michael smiles as they all sit.

Jacob smiles and takes his hand, kissing it softly.

He blushes and smiles softly.

He smiles and hums happily, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles as he looks at the menu with him.

He leans against him as they look over the menu.

He smiles softly and wraps his arm around him, kissing his head softly.

He blushes and smiles happily.

He smiles and rubs his back.

He leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back softly.

He smiles against his lips.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back.

They soon order.

Michael stretches out a bit, rubbing his ankles against Jean and Benny's ankles.

Benny and Jean smile, rubbing their ankles back against his.

He blushes and smiles happily.

**Change of plans. Won't be back tonight. Maybe tomorrow.--Sky**

Michael frowns a bit as he looks at his phone, pulling his ankles away.

"What's the matter?" Benny frowns.

"Sky's not coming back today."

"Oh.." Jean and Benny frown a bit. "What is she doing?" Jacob asks.

"She's away on business." He bites his lip.

"You don't sound so sure of that." He frowns a bit as their food comes.

He shakes his head a bit. "It's fine. Let's enjoy our date."

"Okay." He nods and kisses his head.

He nods and sits up a bit.

He rubs his back gently as they eat.

He relaxes a bit.

"What is she like? Sky?" Jacob asks curiously.

"She's brilliant. Stunning and smart and beautiful. She's got this.. talent thing she can do. It's hard to explain."

"Talent? Like she can wiggle her ears or something like that?"

He bites his lip. "Not exactly."

Jacob looks confused.

"It's hard to explain, you'll understand when you meet her."

"Okay." He nods.

He nuzzles him softly.

He nuzzles him back softly, smiling.

He smiles softly against him.

He hums happily and smiles.

He smiles and relaxes.

"Try this." He smiles and holds a fork up to him.

He blushes and opens his mouth for him

He hums happily and feeds him.

He blushes and hums as he eats. "Oh, that's delicious."

"Good." He smiles.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him back.

He smiles happy and hums.

He smiles as they eat.

Michael relaxes again, eating happily.

Jacob hums softly and rubs his back as they eat.

He blushes and smiles happily.

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He smiles and turns his head to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles happily, stretching his legs out again.

Jean and Benny rub their ankles against Michael's.

He blushes and smiles, rubbing them back.

They hums happily and smiles.

He smiles happily, feeling content.

Benny hums and smiles.

Michael hums. "We should get dessert."

"Mm yeah. What do you want to get?" Jean smiles.

"We should get some cake."

"That sounds good." Jacob smiles.

He smiles and hums happily.

They order some cake.

He smiles happily, rubbing his hand.

He smiles and kisses his hand.

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He kisses his cheek.

He blushes a bit and smiles shyly.

He smiles happily, rubbing his hand.

He kisses his hand as their cake comes.

He blushes and smiles happily.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

He nuzzles him back happily.

He smiles happily and takes a bite of cake.

He leans in to eat as well.

"Mm it's good." He smiles.

He smiles and hums. "It tastes great."

He smiles and eats.

He nuzzles against him.

He wraps his arm around him and kisses his head.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back, blushing a bit.

He smiles happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him affectionately.

He blushes and hums, taking a forkful of cake and feeding it to Jake.

He blushes and hums happily as he eats it.

He smiles. "Good?"

"Mm yeah." He smiles and nods.

He leans in to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him back.

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back happily.

He smiles happily and rubs his back.

He smiles and hums. "We should get going to the movie soon."

"Mm yeah." He nods and smiles.

He smiles as he finishes his plate.

"Good job, love." He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He blushes and smiles shyly.

Jacob smiles and nuzzles him as Benny goes up to pay.

He blushes brighter and smiles.

"You're so cute." He chuckles softly and smiles happily.

He blushes and hides his face.

He smiles and peppers him with kisses.

He blushes and giggles softly.

He hums happily and grins.

Michael smiles as Benny comes back. "Ready?"

"Yup." Benny nods and smiles.

He smiles and stands with Jean and Jacob.

Jacob smiles and leads them to the car.

Michael sits up front while Jean and Benny sit in the back.

Jake hums and drives them to the movies.

Michael hums softly.

He smiles softly and takes his hand, kissing it as he drives.

He blushes and smiles, looking up at him.

He smiles happily and rubs his hand as he parks at the movie theater.

He blushes and hums happily.

Jake gets out and opens Michael's car door for him.

Michael blushes and smiles as he gets out. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiles and takes his hand as they get their tickets and go inside.

He blushes and smiles, following him to their seats.

He smiles and wraps his arm around him as they sit.

He blushes and smiles happily, nuzzling against him.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He tips his head up to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles and hums happily, reaching for Jean's hand.

Jean smiles softly and kisses his hand as he holds it.

He blushes and smiles happily.

Jean hums and smiles.

He looks up as Benny sits.

Benny smiles and sits on the end near Jean.

Michael frowns a bit when he realizes that he won't be able to be near all of them.

Benny reaches over and rubs his hand gently, smiling softly.

He blushes and smiles a bit.

He smiles and hums.

He kisses kisses his hand softly.

He blushes a bit and squeezes his hand gently, smiling softly.

He smiles happily and relaxes.

They settle in as the movie starts.

Michael relaxes in his seat.

Jake relaxes with his arm around Michael.

He blushes and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him back.

He smiles happily, taking his hand.

He holds his hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

He blushes and smiles, squeezing his hand.

He smiles and kisses his hand.

He smiles and blushes.

He hums happily and kisses his cheek.

He smiles and turns to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He blushes and smiles against him.

He nuzzles hums affectionately, blushing.

He blushes and nuzzles him back.

He smiles softly, relaxing.

He smiles and rubs his hand.

He hums happily and kisses his head.

He blushes and smiles, humming contently.

He smiles a they watch the movie.

The movie soon ends and Michael hums as he stretches.

Jacob hums and smiles as Jean and Benny talk about the plot.

Michael hums softly. "That was good."

"Yeah." Jake smiles and nods.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and pulls back.

He smiles and stands, stretching.

He stands with him, looking to Jean and Benny.

Benny smiles and stands with Jean.

Michael offers his hand.

Benny smiles and takes his hand.

He blushes and smiles.

"What should we do now?" He asks and kisses his hand.

He blushes and hums. "I'm not sure."

"Let's go walk around the shops." Jean hums.

"Alright." He smiles.

Benny smiles and leads them out of the movies.

He smiles and blushes as he follows him.

He hums happily and holds his hand as they walk.

He pulls him over to a clothing store.

He smiles softly, following him willingly.

He smiles brightly as he looks at the button ups.

"That one is nice. It goes with your eyes." Benny smiles.

He blushes and smiles. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. In fact if you want it I'll buy it for you." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles happily. "R-Really?"

"Of course really. Pick whatever you like." He smiles and kisses his head.

He smiles happily and leans in to kiss him. "Thank you."

"Of course." He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles warmly as he pulls back to choose a shirt.

Benny hums and smiles happily.

Michael picks out a blue checkered shirt.

"Very nice. Do you want anything else?" He smiles.

He blushes, not used to this. He bites his lip as he looks around.

"You don't have to get anything else if you don't want to. But if you do we can get it." He smiles softly, rubbing his back. "Just have a look around. We can go to other shops as well."

"I'm just not used to being able to do this.." He blushes, a bit embarrassed.

"Well I'll tell you a secret. I really like buying my partners things. So you'll have time to get used to it if you want." He smiles softly.

He blushes and smiles, leaning in to kiss him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He bites his lip when he sees the nail polish section, hesitating a bit.

He follows his line of sight and squeezes his hand gently. "Come on.." He says softly and leads him over.

He bites his lip as he follows him. "I.. But I'm not allowed.."

"Who the hell says?" He frowns. "I do drag and sometimes I feel like a woman so I make myself look like one so I feel better. There is no law that says you can't wear nail polish because there would also have to be a law that says I can't do anything that makes me happy or feel better about myself. Personally I prefer a French manicure but that's just me." He shrugs. "There are no hard and fast laws. It's all about what makes you happy in the moment."

He sniffles a bit, biting his lip. "So.. It's okay? I can buy it..?" He smiles hopefully.

"Yes it's okay and of course you can buy it." He looks at the nail polishes. "I like some of these as well. Maybe we'll just but one of every color so we have choices?" He smiles.

He blushes and smiles, nodding.

"Good." He smiles.

He leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles softly, feeling better.

He smiles and rubs his back.

He nuzzles him. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome.." He nuzzles him back.

He smiles softly and kisses him

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He takes his hand and smiles.

He smiles and kisses his hand.

He blushes and smiles happily.

"There you guys are." Jacob smiles as he comes over with Jean.

Michael blushes and smiles. "Hey."

"What are you doing?" Jean smiles, wrapping his arm around Michael's waist.

He blushes and smiles. "Buying nail polish and clothes."

"Mm that's fun." He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He blushes and smiles happily.

"Do you want anything else, love?" Benny smiles at Michael.

He smiles softly. "I'm okay."

Benny nods and goes up to pay, getting distracted on his way by corsets on the wall.

Michael blushes and smiles as he looks at them.

"They're pretty.." Benny mumbles quietly.

"Do you want to get one?"

"I.. I dunno.." He shrugs, blushing.

He rubs his hand. "I think you'd look really good in one of them."

"Yeah?" He blushes harder, smiling a bit.

He leans in to kiss his cheek. "Mm, yeah."

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Which one should I get?"

"You pick. I don't know what you like."

"Mm that one." He points to a black corset with green accents and ribbons.

He smiles and hums. "I like it."

"Good." He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and takes his hand. "Are we ready to pay?"

"Yeah." He smiles and follows him up to the cashier, paying for Michael's shirt, the nail polish, and the corset.

Michael still looks a bit hesitant.

"It's fine." Benny smiles softly and kisses his hand as their things are bagged up.

He smiles a bit and nods, rubbing his hand.

He smiles as takes the bag in one hand and holds Michael's hand in the other.

He blushes and smiles softly.

He smiles and leads him out of the shop. Jean and Jake are waiting outside.

Michael smiles softly as he sees them.

"Where do you want to go now? Back to my place?" Jake smiles.

He smiles and hums. "Alright."

They go to the car and head to Jacob's. Michael's phone rings as Sky calls him.

Michael smiles softly as he answers. "Sky!"

"Hello, handsome. God, it's so good to hear your voice." Sky smiles softly, sounding exhausted.

He blushes and smiles. "Are you okay?"

"Much better now that I'm talking to you." She hums softly. "The first free moment we get in 48 hours and you use it to call him." Turk grumbles in the background. "Shut up and go back to your own room." Sky sighs. "Your bed is more comfortable." He mumbles.

Michael frowns a bit when he hears Turk.

"I can't believe you'd pick talking to him over sleeping." Turk grumbles. "I'd pick him over anything. No shut up before I wrap your entire head in duck tape." Sky walks away into the bathroom so she can head Michael.

"Is everything okay?" Michael bites his lip.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I should have called you earlier. We were supposed to be home yesterday but we go called back out on an emergency on the way home. Everything's okay now. Hopefully we'll be back tomorrow morning." She hums and sits up on the counter as the bath fills.

He smiles softly. "I'll make sure we're home when you get back."

"Okay. Good. How are you?" She smiles softly, turning off the water and stripping.

"I'm okay, missing you, but okay." He blushes a bit.

"I miss you, too. A lot. How is Benny? Jean?" She smirks. "How is Jacob?"

He blushes brightly. "I.. W-We're all good."

"Good." She smiles and sinks into the bath, sighing softly.

"How did you know?" He blushes and asks softly.

"I could feel how happy you are with him." She smiles softly, relaxing.

He blushes and smiles softly.

"And you can tell him to stop being so worried about me. I know you lot would never do anything behind my back while I was away."

He smiles softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." She smiles softly.

He smiles softly. "I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either." She hums. "You can video call me if you want. I'm just relaxing in the bath."

He blushes and smiles, making it so they're on a video call.

"God, how do you get more and more handsome every time I see you?" She smiles, remnants of a black eye bruising starting to fade from her face.

He blushes and smiles softly. "I missed seeing you.."

"I missed seeing you, too.." She smiles softly.

He smiles. "I'll pass the phone back so you can talk to the others."

"You do know how I like to be passed around." She smirks.

He blushes brightly as he passes the phone back to Jean and Benny.

"Hello, loves." Sky smiles as she sees them.

Jean and Benny smile. "Hello, love."

"I should be home tomorrow morning." She smiles.

"Oh, brilliant." Jean smiles happily.

"I miss you."

"We miss you, too."

"Let's go on a trip when I get back."

He smiles softly. "Yeah? That sounds lovely."

"Good." She smiles softly.

"We'll all have a great time."

"Where should we go?"

"We can decide something. I think the others should be back soon, too."

"Good." She smiles. "Are you almost done? I have to piss." Turk said from outside the door. "Like I said before, go back to your own room." She sighs.

Michael frowns when he hears Turk again, trying not to get upset but his hand tightens in Jacob's.

Jacob frowns and kisses his hand.

Michael takes a breath, any emotion draining from his face.

Turk goes into the bathroom to use the toilet. "Arsehole." Sky snaps as she pulls the shower curtain closed. "It's not like I haven't seen it all before." He chuckles. "I know exactly what you've seen unfortunately. Wash your hands, pig." She grumbles.

Jean raises a brow. "Everything alright there?"

"Just fine. I don't need any personal space." She says sarcastically. "Good to know." Turk hums as he washes his hands.

Michael turns to look out the window.

"I think you have more scars than me." Turk says. "I think you should shut the fuck up before I add some more to you." Sky snaps, hating her body enough as it is without having someone point out the imperfections.

Michael frowns, gripping his arm rest.

"Maybe if you were more careful." Turk says before leaving, closing the door. "They weren't up to me." Sky sighs and rubs her face.

Michael frowns deeply, trying to ignore Turk.

"I've never had a harder time not murdering someone." Sky laughs, trying to relax again in the bath.

"I fucking hate him.." Michael mutters.

"You know what. I'm not going to wait for the flight in the morning. I'm going to head to the airport now. I should be there in a few hours. I can't stand another second with him." Sky gets out of the bath and dries off.

Michael perks up a bit, still looking a bit upset.

"I'll meet you guys at Jake's place in a few hours. I'll even bring dinner." She smiles softly, getting dressed and throwing her things into her bag.

He smiles softly, shifting a bit.

"Where are you going?" Turk calls out as she leaves. "Anywhere you're not!" She slams the door and walks down to the lobby. She gets a cab and puts in her ear buds so she can hear them as she driven to the airport.

"You're coming home?" Michael asks softly.

"Yes. I'll fly the damn plane myself if I have to." She smiles softly.

He smiles a bit, slowly relaxing.

Sky smiles and gets out of the cab, going into a private airport. "I miss you guys." She hums as she waits in line at security.

"I miss you.. So much.." Michael mumbles, feeling emotionally exhausted from fighting his own feelings.

"You'll have to pry me off with a crow bar cause I won't want to let you go once I have you again." She sniffles a bit as she walks to the terminal, not having realized how much she really missed them.

"Come home safe.."

"I promise.." She nods and winces as she wipes a tear away from her black eye.

"I love you.." He sniffles a bit.

"I love you, too. So so much.." She swallows trying not to cry in the middle of the airport. "I'll be home as soon as possible. I promise."

"I'll talk to you when you get back, yeah?" He chews on his lip, still trying to hold himself together.

"Yeah. They're calling my flight now. I'll see you soon." She nods, sniffling.

He smiles a bit. "I love you."

"I love you." She smiles softly and blows kisses before hanging up to get on the plane.

He sniffles, using his sleeve to wipe his face.

Jacob squeezes his hand and hands him a tissue.

He blushes a bit as he takes it.

He kisses his hand and smiles softly.

He squeezes his hand.

He takes him into the flat and cuddles him on the couch.

He curls up against Jacob, still obviously upset.

"She'll be here soon." Jacob rubs his back.

He nods and presses against him.

He holds him tight and rubs his back.

"It's not about her not being here, it's about that fucking douche bag Turk."

"What's his fucking deal anyway? Why is he such an arsehole?"

"I don't know but I hate him."

"What kind of work does she do that she has to put up with him?"

"Government type stuff."

"Mm.."

"I don't know a lot about it, I just know it's dangerous.."

"And she's the only person that can do it?" He frowns.

"Yeah I think."

"You have a very important girlfriend." He smiles softly, nuzzling him

He blushes and smiles softly.

He smiles softly and cuddles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles softly.

He smiles softly. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He smiles at him adoringly.

He blushes and smiles, curling up against him.

He smiles softly and cuddles him.

He smiles a bit and closes his eyes.

He hums softly, rubbing his back.

He falls asleep against him, exhausted.

Sky goes straight to Jacob's flat as she gets off the plane. She knocks on the door softly, thinking that picking the lock would not make a terribly good first impression on Jacob.

Jean smiles as he opens the door. "Hello, love."

"God, I missed you." Sky smiles and presses against him, hugging him.

He pulls her closer, smiling against her. "I missed you too."

She hums happily and kisses him deeply.

He kisses her back deeply. "I love you."

"I lover you, too. So much." She smiles against his lips, nipping at them.

He pulls her closer, smiling. "I can't believe you're back."

"I promised I'd come back." She presses closer, smiling.

He hums against her. "Mm, you did."

She hums softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles her back.

"Take me to the others." She smiles happily, hiding how exhausted she is.

He smiles softly. "And then you're going to sleep."

"Yes, Sir." She hums, smiling tiredly.

He smiles and leads her to the others.

"Benny.." She mumbles into his chest as she hugs him tight.

Benny smiles softly as he hugs her, holding her close. "Hello, love.."

She stretches up and kisses him softly.

He smiles and leans in to kiss her back.

"Missed you." She smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

"Missed you too. So much."

She smiles and nuzzles him before going over to Michael. "Hello, handsome." She grins as she straddles Michael's lap.

He blushes as he pulls her down into a kiss. "Sky.."

She hums happily and kisses him back deeply.

He smiles happily against her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." She grins. "You should probably introduce me now." She giggles, looking over at Jacob as she straddles Michael's lap.

He blushes and smiles softly. "This is Jacob."

"Hi." Sky smiles at Jacob, holding out her hand to him.

Jacob blushes and smiles, taking her hand. "Hello."

"It's very nice to meet you." She smiles. "Sorry I look like such a wreck. I haven't slept in three days and then on my second flight back here on the tiniest plane ever the pilot had a heart attack so had to revive him and land the damn plane." She laughs.

His eyes widen. "Christ that's.. that's brilliant. And an excellent reason to look tired."

"Thank you for understanding." She giggles and smiles.

He smiles softly. "Michael was right, you are gorgeous."

She blushes and smiles shyly. "What else did Michael say?"

"He said you were brilliant and perfect and so full of love."

She blushes brighter. "If he says it then I guess it true."

He smiles softly.

She smiles shyly. "I'd love to get to know you better but I need sleep.."

"Of course. You should sleep."

"Care to join me?" She asks them as she stands up from Michael's lap.

They hum and smile. Jacob hesitates, unsure if he can too.

"Come on." She takes Jacob's hand. "You're part of this as well and I want to show you something." She smiles.

He blushes and smiles softly, getting up with her. "Alright."

She smiles and leads them to bed without being told where the bedroom was.

Jacob thinks it's just a coincidence.

"You're mum and grandma are good quilt makers." Sky smiles as she looks at the quilt on his bed.

His brow furrows a bit. "I.. How did you know?"

'Because I can read your mind.' She hums in head softly.

His eyes widen. "I- Christ! That's.."

"Yeah that's not even the half of it.." She blushes and nods.

"What else can you do?"

"Should we show him?" She asks Michael.

Michael blushes and nods. "I think so."

"Okay." She smiles and crawls up onto the bed. "Come on." She pats the bed.

Jacob crawls onto the bed with her, follows by Michael.

"Relax." She smiles softly and puts the three of them in Michael's head.

Michael blushes as he looks at them both, looking how he usually does in his head.

Sky hums softly, getting rid of the scaring a bruising over her body. "You can look however you want. Do whatever you want." She says to Jacob.

Jacob blushes, getting rid of his back problems. He smiles and sighs a bit as his back relaxes.

"Better?" She smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He sighs contently and blushes. "Much better."

"Good." She smiles, relaxing. "This is like a dream. Your body is sleeping but your mind is active."

"This is incredibly.."

"You can feel everything." She smiles cheekily.

He blushes. "I.. Everything?"

"Absolutely everything."

He blushes brighter and nods.

"Do you want to try something?"

He bites his lip. "I.. I don't know what to do.."

"Just tell me what you want and I'll make it happen." She smiles softly and squeezes his hand gently.

He blushes. "I.. Can we go anywhere?"

"Anywhere you want." She smiles softly, kissing his inner wrist.

He blushes and nods. "Can we go to my family's old house?"

She nods and the scene changes to the house.

He gasps softly. "I.. This is incredible.."

She smiles softly. "Tell me about this place. I want to hear you talk about it."

"I haven't been here in so long.. It burned down when I was young. We used to have picnics out by the tree and we'd hang a swing from the branch.."

"We?"

"My parents and I." He smiles softly, looking back at Michael. "Sometimes Michael."

"What's your favorite memory of all time?" She smiles softly.

"Christmas. One year, my parents let me invite Michael."

"This memory?" She smiles softly, taking them into the memory, watching it play out like a movie.

He gasps, his hands coming up to cover his face. "O-Oh.."

She smiles softly and rubs his back gently.

"This is.. This is amazing.."

"Good.. Good.. I was worried.."

He turns to pull her into a hug.

She hugs him back, holding onto him.

He shakes a bit. "This is amazing.."

"I'm glad.." She rubs his back soothingly.

"Thank you.. I.. Thank you."

"You only need to tell me what you need and I'll make sure you get it. Whatever it is. I promise."

Jacob takes a shaky breath and nods.

Sky nods and kisses his hand softly.

He blushes a bit and smiles softly.

"What do you want now?" She asks, smiling softly.

"I want to get to know you lot.. But I think you need to sleep first." He smiles.

"I can put us in dreams. We can sleep and still be together." She smiles and kisses him softly.

He blushes and kisses her back. "I.. I want to feel what it's like to not be in bed alone.." He mumbles softly.

"You're wish is my command." She mumbles against his lips, taking him out of Michael's head, showing him that they are all in his bed together cuddling. "They've fallen asleep. They've fallen asleep because they feel safe and loved here with you." She smiles softly, stroking her thumb over his cheek.

He blushes, tipping his head into her hand. "I.. I've never had this before.." He blushes when he feels Michael against his back. "You have us now.."

"You have us now." Sky smiles softly.

He smiles softly. "I'm glad.." He closes his eyes.

She relaxes and cuddles against his chest as Michael cuddles against his back.

He falls asleep faster than he has in a long time.

Sky falls asleep as soon as he head hits the pillow, absolutely exhausted. She goes into Jacob's dream.

Jacob is dreaming of being at his parents old house again.

'You miss this place..' She says softly.

'I grew up here.. I miss it every day. This is one of the first times in a while that I haven't dreamt of the fire..'

'You lost both of them, didn't you?' She looks at his parents.

He sniffles, wiping away a tear. 'Yes..'

'I'm so sorry, love.' She pulls him into her arms.

He frowns a bit. 'They were such kind people.. They didn't deserve this..'

'How old were you?' She rubs his back.

'12. Michael let me stay with him for a while.'

'How did the fire start?'

He tenses up, struggling to keep back his tears. 'It's my fault.. It's all my fault..'

'Breathe, baby. Just breathe.' She runs her fingers though his hair.

He starts falling into a panic, watching as the flames start to engulf the house.

'Look at me. Focus on me.' She looks him in the eyes, getting rid of the house and putting them in a stark white room.

His eyes are wide with panic, his face wet with tears.

'Jacob. You are safe. You're safe. I'm right here.' She wipes his tears.

He whimpers defeatedly when he realizes they're not in the house. He presses himself against Sky. 'I'm sorry.. I'm sorry..'

'I'm here. I'm right here. I've got you.' She holds him tight.

He holds onto her until his breathing levels.

She holds him close, rubbing his back soothingly.

He takes a breath. 'I'm sorry..'

'You've nothing to apologize for.' She kisses his head softly.

His breathing is still a bit heavy and he looks exhausted. 'I just want one night where I don't have that dream..'

'Let me distract you. No more nightmares tonight. Let me make you feel good.' She whispers, laying him back on a bed.

He blushes, feeling a bit nervous. 'I.. I can't..' He bites his lip. 'It's not because I don't think you're beautiful, you are. You're brilliant. I just.. I have to have an emotional connection first.. I.. I'm sorry..' He adverts his eyes, scared of what he'd find there.

'You've nothing to apologize for.' She smiles softly and holds him close. 'How about just cuddling? I could really use a cuddle.'

He relaxes immediately, smiling softly. "Please.."

She smiles softly and snuggles him. 'You never have to feel like you have to do something you don't want or you're not ready for. We won't pressure you. Believe me.'

He nods, relaxing against her. 'Thank you..'

'I.. I'm still working on it as well.. I.. I haven't let anyone touch me in years. They think they're touching me and kissing me and fucking me but they only see it because that's what I make them see. I just stand back and watch. Play their fantasies in their heads. I can't stand being actually touched. Because every time someone touches me there is only one person hands I feel on me no matter who touches me. I don't have the guts to tell them that being touched scares me to death because I'm so scared of being hurt again even though I know that would never hurt me..' She whispers, hiding her face in his chest.

'They'd understand. I know Michael would. You've opened him up so much, he never used to be like this. He used to bite his tongue, keep quiet. He wouldn't look people in the eye or let them touch him..'

'I don't know how.. In fact I'm not even in bed with you lot. I'm in the living room passed out on your couch. I never even went into your bedroom..' She shakes her head. 'How do I tell them that I don't want them to touch me because I'm tainted? That I don't want to make them dirty by touching me because of what he did to me. That no matter how many times I shower and scrub my skin pink that I can still feel his hands on my body. That I can still smell his aftershave. How do I tell them I'm broken?'

'You tell them exactly what you're telling me. But I can tell you that you're not broken. And they'll tell you the same thing. They'll tell you that they love you. I can tell that Michael would do absolutely anything for you.'

'I love him. I love them. I love you.' She sniffles. 'God, I'm sorry. I've known you for less than a few hours and I've dumped all this shit on you. I'm sorry. You must think I'm an absolute nut case. I think I'm a nut case.'

'Don't apologize, I've told you things that only Michael knows about myself. I feel safe with you, I don't think you're a nut case, I think you're human. Your feelings are valid.'

'T-that.. That's good. That you feel safe with me. That's good.' She nods. 'I don't like feelings. I like to put them in a little box and shove it away. I can do my work and I can love the four of you and that's it. I can't handle much else. I'm just not good of a person. I was trained from a very young age that my body and mind were two separate things that I just happened to have both of. My body was molded into a weapon and my mind was already programmed for mass destruction. I was never taught how to feel because feelings made you weak and vulnerable. But I couldn't put them all away. I love. And when I love I love so so hard that it's consumes all of me..' She gasps.

'Then let yourself love..' He mumbles softly against her.

'I'm trying. I'm trying so hard but it won't work until he's gone. Until I never have to hear his voice in my head ever again.' She pulls away, not wanting him to see her cry.

'Let us help you..' He hesitates as he reaches for her.

She flinches before putting her hand in his slowly. 'Why?' She whispers. 'I'm so broken and damaged. You all would be so much better off if you left me.'

'I don't think you're the only one who thinks that they're broken and damaged. I can almost guarantee that each of us think that about ourselves. They love you and want to help. I want to get to that point with you and I want to help."

She nods and relaxes a bit.

'We all need each other.'

'I know..'

'We'll figure something out..'

'Okay..' She smiles a bit, starting to feel better.

'It'll be okay..' He smiles softly.

'Okay..' She nuzzles him.

He nuzzles her back gently.

She smiles softly and lays there looking at him.

He smiles and blushes a bit. 'You really are beautiful..'

'Hush..' She blushes. 'You're very handsome..'

He smiles softly at her.

She smiles softly and cuddles against his chest.

He smiles and curls up with her.

'Come with us on a holiday..' She smiles, tracing shapes on his side.

He blushes. 'I.. Really? You want me to join you?'

'Of course. You're part of us now. When we go on holiday we all go together.' She smiles softly. 'I was thinking of maybe Las Vegas but I can't legally drink there. Still technically under age for their laws.' She rolls her eyes.

He chuckles softly. "Do they really care down there?"

'They really do. It's the most ridiculous thing. You can sign up to defend your country when you're 18 but you can't have a drink for four more years.' She shakes her head, smiling some.

'That doesn't make much sense.'

'Not many things do.' She shrugs. 'Besides an old friend of mine is going to call me in a few hours to invite me to her birthday in Vegas so I'd like to go. I don't get much time off.' She hums, pressing small kisses to his chest.

He blushes and smiles. 'We can always buy you drinks and have fun in our hotel.'

'Mm you’re gorgeous and brilliant. I've already hit the jackpot.' She smiles and nuzzles him.

He blushes brighter and smiles softly.

'Tell me about yourself. I love your voice.' She smiles softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

He blushes. 'What do you want to know about me? You can ask me anything.'

'Mm I'll ask you and you'll ask me.' She smiles. 'When did you know you were in love with Michael?'

He blushes. 'I suppose I've known for a while.. Years, I think. I didn't think I had any chance and I didn't want to ruin anything I had with him.'

'Mm he's loved you for years. Worried about the same. Ruining things. He he knows you love him now. He's so happy I can feel it. It's intoxicating.' She smiles.

He blushes. 'I always just wanted him to be happy.'

'You make him happy. You've always made him happy.' She rubs his hand.

He smiles softly. 'I'm glad..'

'Your turn to ask me one. Whatever you want.' She smiles softly.

'When did you find Michael?'

'He found me, actually. Sent me a drink in a pub one night and we've been inseparable ever since.' She blushes.

He looks a bit surprised. 'Michael sent you a drink?'

'He did. It was whiskey I think. He said I looked like a girl who liked more than a pretty cocktail.' She giggles.

He chuckles softly. 'I've never seen him buy anyone a drink. He was always so quiet.'

'We were fated to meet. He and I. I've known him since I was little. I could always hear him in my head even though I never met him.' She blushes.

He smiles softly. 'That's really sweet.'

'Shush.' She blushes and goes her face in his chest.

He smiles softly and chuckles a bit. 'Your turn.'

'Mm.. Have you ever slept with someone?' She nuzzles him, making sure he knows he doesn't have to answer.

'I uh.. When I was younger I used to get high and sleep around.. I hated how I felt and I didn't want to have to think.. The drugs and sex didn't help so I swore off everything. I haven't been with anyone since then.'

'You and I aren't so different..' She whispers.

'No, I suppose not..' He bites his lip. 'Michael knows about me with that. I used to show up at his place, high out of my mind, and he'd take care of me..'

'So that's why he got so upset with me..' She hums. 'A few weeks ago I got a bit high off someone else's high. I didn't shoot up or anything. But he was so upset with me. Wouldn't talk to me for days.'

He frowns. 'Yeah, that's my fault. I could tell he hated it every time I showed up, but I was so scared to go anywhere else. A few times I didn't show up and he ended up going out to find me.."

'He's good. He's so good to us..' She whispers.

'I know.. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve him.'

'Me too..'

He relaxes a bit.

'Who's turn is it to ask?'

'Oh, I think it's mine.' He smiles softly. 'How did you get together with the others?'

'Jean owns a club that we went to. I got a contact high from his jerk of an ex boyfriend. Michael relied on Jean because he would talk to me. We worked things out as you know. Benny works at a pub that does drag shows. He and I had slept together a few times after I saved him from being beaten up for doing drag. Everything kind of just fell into place.' She shrugs.

He smiles softly. 'This all seems so amazing.'

'It really is.' She smiles happily.

'Mm.. Your turn.'

'Umm what made you want to open a sushi place?'

'My mum used to make it for me when I was younger.'

'That's cute.' She smiles.

He blushes and smiles. 'She used to let me help her.'

She smiles softly as she listens to him.

'She always told me that I should open a restaurant. So I did.'

'She'd be proud of you. She is proud of you.'

He smiles a bit wobbly. 'Yeah?'

'Yeah. Both of your parents were so so proud of you.'

'I.. Thank you..'

She nods and kisses his hand softly.

He blushes and smiles.

She smiles and relaxes with him. 'Your turn.'

'Hmm.. Do you have a favourite food?'

'Before my mum died she made this dish what had over a hundred different spices. Every bite tastes so different but perfectly worked in succession of the next and last bite. I was so little and I can't remember what is was for the life of me.'

He smiles softly. 'That sounds brilliant. You were very lucky to have tried it.'

'I was lucky.' She nods. 'So lucky..'

He smiles and rubs his hand.

She cuddles against him.

He smiles softly. 'I think it's your turn.'

'We're you surprised that that Michael showed up at your restaurant with two other guys?' She giggles.

'Yeah, a bit actually. Like I said, he was never really outgoing. He didn't date much.'

She smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles her back. 'He looked so happy when he walked in.'

'That's what we're here for right? Making each other happy.' She smiles.

He smiles softly. 'Yeah.'

'Mm your turn.' She hums happily.

'Do you mind that I'm now in your relationship?'

'I don't mind at all. I'm happy.' She smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

'Are you happy to be in a relationship with us?'

He smiles softly. 'I think I will be. I suppose it's a bit too early to judge that.'

'Okay.' She nods. 'Your turn.'

'What's Michael like as a partner?'

'He's perfect. He sweet and caring and careful. He knows what he wants and he'll tell you. You just have to take your time. He gets self conscious easily. Just take everything slow and make sure he knows that he makes the decisions."

He smiles softly and nods. 'Sounds like Michael..'

She smiles and nods.

'I suppose I've got a part two, but that can wait for my turn.'

'Go anyway. I can't think of anything to ask right now.' She giggles.

He blushes and bites his lip. 'How is he as a lover?'

'He's perfect. He's gently when you want it and he'll fuck your brains out when you need it. He listens to you and he takes his time. He likes to do things in his head so he can feel more comfortable in his body.' She smiles softly.

He smiles softly and nods.

'You've nothing to worry about. With him or with any of us.' She smiles softly.

He blushes and nods. 'I'll remember that..'

'Okay.' She smiles softly. 'You can ask anything else about it if you want.'

'I.. Would it be alright if I treated Michael to a nice date and then took him back here for a night? I.. I've been waiting years to be with him..'

'It's fine with me. I'm sure Jean and Benny will be okay with it as well.' She nods and smiles softly.

He smiles softly and nods.

She hums and rubs his hand.

'This is all so brilliant..'

'Good.' She smiles softly.

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She blushes and nuzzles him back.

'You've got something brilliant here with them.'

'You can be part is this as well. If you want.'

He blushes and smiles. 'I do want to..'

'Good.' She smiles happily.

He smiles and hums softly.

She smiles and cuddles him.

He relaxes, closing his eyes.

She hums softly, pressing soft kisses to his chest.

He smiles and nuzzles her. 'Can I fall asleep within my dream?'

'It's your dream. Anything is possible.' She nuzzles him back and smiles.

He hums and smiles, relaxing further and dozing slightly.

She smiles softly and watches him.

He relaxes as he sleeps.

She hums softly, going into Benny's dream.

Benny smiles as he feels Sky come into his dream. 'Hello, love.'

'Hello, darling. What are you dreaming about?' Sky smiles

'Mm, my dream drag show.'

'Tell me about it.'

'I've always wanted to do a big drag show, not just in a pub. Something people will be excited to see.'

She thinks for a minute then grins brightly. 'How would you like to be in a drag show in Las Vegas?' She blurts out.

'I.. You could make that possible?'

'I'd do anything for you.' She smiles and kisses him. 'Let me bring everyone into Michael's head so we can talk about going. There's some other things we need to talk about as well.' She hums and puts them all into Michael's dream.

Michael smiles softly when he sees everyone.

'Hello, handsome.' Sky smiles.

'Mm, hello.'

'I was thinking we'd take a holiday to Las Vegas. What do you lot think?' She asks everyone.

Michael hums. 'I think that's lovely' Jean and Benny nod in agreement.

'Good.' She smiles. 'I think there's something else we wanted to talk about.' She takes Michael's hand.

He blushes brightly, rubbing her hand. 'I uh..'

'You don't have to. Only if you want to. It doesn't have to be now either. Whenever you want or never. It's all up to you.' She says softly, smiling gently.

'No, I.. I want it to be now..' He bites his lip and takes a breath, looking to Benny and Jean. 'Do you two want kids?'

"Yes." Jean answers automatically. "I.." Benny bites his lip.

'Benny?' Michael frowns a bit, taking his hand.

'I love you so much. I will give you whatever you want. I will be there for you every step of the way.' He whispers as he kisses his hand. 'But I won't be a good father.'

'Why do you think that?'

'Because none of the men in my entire family line have been good fathers. Some worse than the last. We're just not meant to be fathers.'

'I think you'd be a great father.' He rubs his hand.

'If you want me to I'll try. I'll try my hardest.' He kisses his hand.

'I want to ask you again, because I need to make sure that we're all okay and that we want this before I say anything else. Do you want kids?'

'Yes.' He nods. 'Yes I do want kids.'

He smiles a bit and rubs his hand. 'Okay.. And you know that Sky can't have kids. I.. I offered to have them.'

'Are you sure?' He looks a bit shocked.

'Yes. I.. I want to.'

'Okay.' He smiles softly and pulls him into a hug.

He blushes and smiles, hugging him back.

He hums happily and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back. 'I love you.'

'I love you, too.' He nuzzles him, smiling.

He smiles happily.

'So how are we doing this?' Jean asks, excited.

'I want to go to a clinic, get everything done proper. I.. Wait, what about Jacob?' He frowns a bit, looking to Sky.

'Jacob wants to take you out tonight. I think it would be best if you talked to him one on one about this. I could bring him here if you want though.' Sky hums.

He bites his lip. 'No, I'll talk to him.'

'Okay.' She nods and kisses his hand.

He smiles softly. 'It'll be okay..'

'Okay..' She nods, smiling a bit.

'Can I go into his dream?'

'Sure.' She smiles softly and send Michael into Jacob's dream.

Michael smiles softly when he sees Jacob asleep in bed. He carefully gets into bed, curling up against him.

Jacob mumbles softly and turns toward him, cuddling him.

He blushes and smiles, pressing against him.

'Michael..' He hums without even needing to open his eyes.

He blushes and hums. 'Hi..'

'I've imagined you in bed with me thousands of times. I never thought it would actually happen.' He mumbles.

He blushes brighter and smiles happily. 'Yeah?'

'Yeah..' He blushes and hesitantly nuzzles him.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him back. 'I heard you wanted to take me out.'

'Yeah I do. Just the two of us.' He blushes and nods.

He smiles softly. 'I'd like that.'

'Really?' He blushes brightly, smiling hopefully.

He nods and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He blushes and gasps softly as he kisses him back.

He blushes and nuzzles him. 'I don't.. I haven't.. In a long time.. I don't..'

Michael cups his face. 'It's okay.. Anything you want or don't want.. It's all okay..' He smiles softly. 'I just didn't think I'd ever get to kiss you..'

'I really like kissing you. A lot.' Jacob blushes and smiles a bit.

He blushes and smiles. 'Can I kiss you again?'

'Please..' He blushes and nods.

He leans in to kiss him softly.

He whimpers softly and kisses him back softly.

'I've wanted to kiss you for so long..'

'I've wanted to be kisses by you for so long..'

He leans in to kiss him again.

He holds onto him and kisses him back.

'I love you..' He mumbles against his lips.

'I love you, too.. So much.' He whispers.

He smiles softly, nuzzling him. 'Even out there? When I don't look like this?'

'I love you anywhere. In here, out there, on the freaking moon. Everywhere. No matter what.' He nuzzles him back.

He blushes and smiles, curling up against him.

He smiles and cuddles him.

He smiles and hums.

'You're so handsome.'

He blushes. 'I.. I don't look like this out there..'

'You look perfect to me wherever we are. You're always so handsome to me no matter what.'

He blushes brighter and smiles softly.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

'You're too kind to me..'

'Hardly..'

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles softly. 'Did Sky tell you about Vegas?'

'Yeah, she wants to go on a trip.' He smiles.

'I think it'll be fun.' He smiles.

'I think so too.' He smiles happily.

'I've never been to Vegas.' He hums, cuddling against him.

'Me neither. There's so much we can do there. I've heard they have brilliant magic shows.'

'Ohh that sound so fun.' He smiles excitedly.

He smiles happily, then blushes, remembering what he was going to ask.

'What?' He kisses his blush.

'I.. We've all been talking about if we want to start a family and you're a part of this now, so, I wanted to know where you stood with this.'

'A.. A family?'

He blushes. 'Y-Yes.. And.. And Sky can't have kids so.. I was going to have them..' He bites his lip, knowing better than to be afraid but he still is.

'That's a really big deal, love.. Are you sure you want to do that?' He strokes his cheek with his thumb.

'I want to..'

'Then I'll be right by your side every step of the way.'

He smiles softly. 'Do you want kids?'

'If it's with you and the rest of them then yes. I wouldn't want it any other way.' He smiles softly.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him. 'I love you.'

'I love you, too.' He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him happily.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

'You're so brilliant..'

'You're so perfect..'

He blushes and smiles. 'Shush you..'

'Nope." He smiles.

He smiles and hums. 'You're ridiculous.'

'Yeah but you still love me.' He grins.

He blushes and smiles. 'Yeah, I do.'

'Isn't that amazing.' He blushes and hums happily.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back, smiling against his lips.

'We should get up soon.'

'Probably. We need to pack.'

'Mm, yes.'

'How do we get out of this head thing?'

'We just need to wake up..'

'Okay.'

He kisses him again before he wakes up.

He kisses him back and wakes up.

Michael smiles softly as he wakes.

Jacob smiles softly, still cuddled to him.

Michael hums and relaxes against him.

"Hi.." Jacob smiles, cuddling closer.

"Mm.. Hi.."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums happily.

"Breakfast is almost ready." Sky says from the kitchen.

Michael smiles softly and hums. "We should get up."

"Mm okay." Jacob smiles.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He blushes and smiles happily.

"Let's get up and eat.' He nuzzles him and stretches.

He hums and nods. "Alright." He pulls away to stretch.

He hums and stands, getting dressed for the day.

Michael hesitates. "Can I wear one of your sweaters until we go out tonight? I've been trying to wear my binder less.."

"Sure. Pick whatever you want." Jacob smiles softly.

He smiles and goes to his closet, picking out a sweater and pulling it on.

"Very nice." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and finishes getting dressed.

"You look good.." He smiles softly.

"Thanks.." He blushes.

He smiles happily.

He blushes and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles. "Mm, we should go."

"Okay." He follows him out to the kitchen where Sky is cooking.

Michael smiles and hums softly.

"Good morning." Sky smiles as she makes omelets.

"Morning." He smiles and hums, going to kiss her.

She hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles. "Where are the others?"

"Jean had a shipment come into the club and Benny went to help." She hums.

He smiles and hums. "Alright. Are they still okay with everything we talked about?"

"Yes. Jean is very excited and Benny is excited but also nervous." She smiles.

He smiles softly. "Jean did seem very excited."

"He's always wanted to be a dad." She smiles.

He smiles. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah. He's going to be a brilliant one." She smiles.

Michael hums softly and takes Jacob's hand. "You're still okay with it, right?"

"Yes." Jacob smiles and kisses his hand.

He smiles and blushes a bit.

"Can I ask why Sky can't have kids?" He asks Michael quietly.

"I don't think that's for me to answer. It's for her if she wants to."

"Oh.." He frowns a bit.

He rubs his hand. 'Jacob's got a question but it's not one that I think I should answer. He's afraid to ask, I think. Just remember that you don't have to answer if you don't want to.' He hums in his head to Sky.

'Tell him to ask. I've nothing to hide.' Sky hums softly in his head.

"I think you should ask her.." He mumbles softly.

"It's okay. I'm done hiding." Sky smiles at Jacob softly.

Jacob bites his lip. "I just.. Michael had said that you couldn't have kids, so that's why he was going to have them. I.. I was wondering why you couldn't?"

"I was basically a a slave for 16 years of my life. You probably remember Moriarty. He owned me. Well technically his husband owned me. They used me for suicide missions. His husband would use me. I.. I got pregnant. When they found out they beat me and left me for dead. I survived but the baby did not. I had complications from the miscarriage. That is why I can no longer bare children." She says evenly.

He frowns a bit but nods. "I'm sorry.."

"It's okay.. Well it's not okay but it's getting there."

He bites his lip and nods. "I'm glad you have a good support system.."

"It's better than anything I could get from a needle."

He nods. "I can agree with you there.."

She hums and nods.

He chews on his lip a bit.

Sky's phone starts ringing. "Mm hello, Veronica." Sky hums. "Mm hello, you sexy bitch." Veronica laughs.

Michael rubs Jacobs hand, knowing that he gets uncomfortable when he thinks about when he used to use.

Jacob kisses his hand, relaxing against him. "Listen, baby. I have a little shindig goin down here in the colonies. Wanna come?" Veronica asks. "Vegas?" Sky asks. "Vegas." Veronica smiles.

Michael smiles as he looks to Sky. "Mm, that must be who we're going to Vegas for."

"Damn right. Can't wait to meet y'all but for now I gotta run. Ciao. See you soon sexy." Veronica laughs and hangs up.

He chuckles. "She seems.. Nice."

"You don't know the half of it." Sky laughs.

He smiles. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight or tomorrow morning." She smiles.

"We'll have to go back to the estate to pack."

"I'll have Jean and Benny meet us there."

He smiles and hums. "Alright. Jacob, you can pack here."

"Okay." Jacob smiles and goes to pack.

Michael smiles softly and sits on his couch.

Sky smiles and sits with him on the couch.

He smiles softly.

She hums and relaxes.

He takes her hand, biting his lip. "You're not actually here right now, are you?" He asks quietly, rubbing her hand.

"No.." She kisses his hand.

He nods. "You've never been here like this, have you?"

"I.. I've tried but.. No I haven't.. I'm sorry. I'm trying.."

He rubs her hand. "You don't need to apologize. You always just felt.. different. Like how you feel in my head. I couldn't place it before."

"I.. I'm getting better. I can sit across from you now." She disappears from his side on the couch to a chair where she's actually sitting half way across the room. She looks different as well, smaller and more scared. "No more lies. This is.. This is what I really look like.." She whispers and looks at him, a scar running from her cheek over her eye and up to her forehead. She's shorter and curvier, scars covering more of her body, nearly all of it.

He smiles softly. "I still think you look beautiful.. Even like this. Even this far away, I'm still blown away by you." His smile is a bit wobbly. "Do you think you'll be able to hold my hand after 9 months?"

"I'll work really really hard. I promise. I'll hold your hand." She sniffles and nods.

He sniffles a bit and nods. "I don't know if I can do it if you're not there.."

"I'll be there. I swear. I promise I'll be there. Whatever you need." She moves closer, sitting on the opposite side of the couch from him, trying to hide how bad she's shaking.

"I don't want you to rush it. I can see how scared you are.. Please, I.. I just want you to try. I don't want you to jump into it. Do what you can handle. Even if that means pretending while you try to get closer."

"I want to be close to you. I want to touch you. I want you to touch me. This.. This fear is completely irrational because I know you would never hurt me. I know. My brain knows but my body.. My body has only ever known pain and loss. It is scared to be hurt again. It's trying to protect me and I can't override it." She shakes her head, talking about herself as if she's a machine.

"You need to remember that you are in control of your body. Your mind is. You just need to remember and remind yourself. But I'm saying that if you need to take it slow, that's alright."

"Slow.." She nods, relaxing a bit.

"I love you. Always."

"I love you, too. But.. I don't know why you love me. I've done nothing but cause you trouble and lied to you every day since we met."

"I can't explain it. But I know that I love you. No matter what."

She bites her lip and nods.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles softly. "I know you're doing better."

"Thank you.." She nods, smiling a bit. "You have no idea how badly I want to curl up in your lap and kiss you."

He smiles softly. "I know.. I want that too. But I want you to take your time."

"Okay." She nods. "Ready to-" Jacob comes out and Sky disappears completely.

Michael frowns and looks around.

"Sorry.." Sky bites her lip as she reappears in the kitchen, back to how she usually looks in Michael's head.

Michael bites his lip and smiles a bit, still not knowing that Jacob knows that she doesn't like being touched. "It's alright, love."

"You changed your outfit." Jacob says to Sky. "Oh." She looks down at herself.

"She spilled something while cooking, didn't want to be wearing dirty clothes." Michael covers for her, smiling softly.

"Okay. I'm ready to go if you guys are." Jacob smiles as Sky looks relieved that Michael covered for her.

"Yeah, we're ready, right, love?"

"Yup. Ready. We'll go to the estate, pack up quick, and pick up Jean and Benny before heading to the airport. I have a private jet standing by." Sky smiles, relaxing back into the fake persona.

He smiles softly, trying to keep up his enthusiasm. "And then off to Las Vegas."

"Yay." Sky smiles and cleans up the kitchen before they go.

Michael texts Jean. **Going to the estate to pack now. -M**

**Okay. We'll meet you there. Is everything okay?-J**

**Yeah, just had to get Jake packed. -M**

**Okay. We'll see you soon. Sky was acting a bit skittish this morning.-J**

**She's okay, now. -M**

**Okay. See you soon.-J**

**Okay. I love you. -M**

**I love you, too.-J**

He smiles softly.

"Ready to go?" Sky asks.

"Yeah, let's go."

She nods and leads them out.

They load up the car and get in.

Sky drives them to the estate.

Michael smiles softly as they drive.

Sky hums softly as she drives, actually being there but keeping up the façade.

Michael doesn't want to make her uncomfortable, so he keeps his hands to himself, reclining in his seat and trying to relax.

'It's easier to touch me when I'm drunk. Like really really drunk. My body doesn't react as fast and my brain gets all soft.' Sky says in his head.

He bites his lip. 'I don't want that to be the only way I can touch you, but if that's how it needs to be for now, then I can deal with it.'

'I'll get used to it so then I won't have to drink. It won't be like this forever. Just for a bit until I get used to it.' She nods.

He smiles softly. 'Okay.'

'Okay.' She smiles a bit.

'I love you.'

'I love you, too.'

He smiles softly, turning to look at her.

She smiles a bit, glancing at him as she drives.

He smiles softly.

She pulls up at the estate the same time as Jean and Benny.

Michael smiles as they all get out.

"Hello, handsome." Jean smiles as he walks over and kisses Michael.

He blushes and smiles. "Hey."

"Excited?" He smiles.

"Yeah, I've never been to the states before."

"Me neither."

He smiles. "Then this should be fun."

"Let's go pack." He smiles and takes his hand, leading him inside.

He follows him inside, smiling.

They go to their room to pack. "Where are you going?" George asks Sky. "None of your business." She hums. "What if I need you?" He frowns. "You won't. I handle everything now, remember? You don't do anything and if you do and get yourself killed that's on you. Not me. I need a break before I break." She sighs.

Michael hums as Jean and him pass the room. "You'll be fine here with Cecil."

"Cecil can't save my life like she can." George frowns.

"He won't have to if you stay here."

"You've built your prison. Now live in it." Sky smirks and George frowns.

Cecil comes in. "Oh everyone's back?"

"Nope. We're packing up to leave." Sky hums.

"Oh, another vacation?"

"Yup. Keep George out of trouble because if I get a call that he needs help I'll kill him myself." Sky smiles sweetly.

His eyes widen. "Yep, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good."

"We'll keep him out of trouble."

"Okay." She zips up her bag.

"Have fun."

"You too."

George blushes a bit as Cecil puts his arm around his waist.

Sky smirks a bit and goes downstairs to the others.

Michael smiles. "Ready?"

"Yup." Sky smiles.

He smiles but then frowns. "Oh, shit. Jake was going to take me out tonight." He bites his lip. "I was looking forward to that.."

"Good out. We can go to the air port in the morning." She kisses his hand.

He smiles softly and nods. "Thank you."

"Of course." She smiles softly.

He smiles happily and takes Jacob's hand. "Let me go get changed."

"Okay." Jacob smiles and kisses his hand.

He smiles softly. "Benny, can you help me?"

"Sure, love." Benny smiles.

He smiles and takes his hand, leading him upstairs.

Benny smiles and follows him up.

"I want to wear the new button up. I.. I want to look nice tonight."

"Okay." He smiles softly.

"I might need your help with my binder.."

"Alright." He nods.

He smiles and goes to get his binder.

He smiles and gets Michael's new shirt out.

He comes back out in his binder, the start of faint bruises showing.

Benny frowns and bites his lip.

Michael doesn't notice Benny's reaction, still hoping he hadn't noticed.

"Michael.. You can't wear the binder."

He stiffens a bit, frowning. "Benny, I.. It's just for tonight. After tonight, I won't wear it at all in Vegas. I.. I won't even bring one."

"Let me see something." He goes and searches though a drawer.

He frowns a bit as he watches him.

"Here." He holds up tan dance top. "It keeps everything flat and nothing moves. It won't bruise you like the binders."

He bites his lip. "And you're sure this will work? Isn't it for cis men?"

"It'll work. The ones for cis men make things even flatter than the ones for female dancers because female dancers still want some curves. Just try it?"

He hesitates but nods. "Alright.."

"Okay." He nods.

He goes to change.

Benny waits for him.

Michael comes back out wearing it.

Benny walks around him. "I think it's good. What do you think? How does it feel?"

He bites his lip. "Different. Are you sure it looks okay? I'm flat?"

"It looks good. You're flatter with this than the binder I think. How do the bruises feel?"

"Still sore.."

"The dance top doesn't hurt them like the binder does, right?"

He shakes his head.

"Well that's good." He smiles a bit. "Do you feel comfortable wearing this under your button up?"

He bites his lip and nods. "I think so."

"Let's try it with the button up." He smiles softly and helps him into the shirt.

He smiles softly as Benny helps him.

"So handsome." Benny grins as he sees Michael all dressed.

He blushes and smiles. "Really?"

"Really." He kisses him softly and smiles. "Jacob isn't going to know what to do with himself."

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles happily. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." He smiles.

He smiles and kisses his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, love." He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

"You should go. Don't want to keep you date waiting." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles, nodding. "Alright." He smiles and goes down to the others.

"Wow." Jacob gasps softly when he sees Michael.

He blushes and smiles shyly.

"You're so handsome."

He blushes and smiles happily.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." He smiles softly.

He takes his hand and leads him out to the car.

He smiles as he follows Jake out to the car.

He smiles and opens the door for him.

He blushes and smiles. "Thank you."

"Of course." He smiles as gets in the car, driving them to a restaurant.

He blushes and smiles. "Where are we going?"

"My friend is opening a new restaurant tomorrow. They're letting us have a test run before opening night." He smiles.

He smiles excitedly. "Oh that's amazing, Jake."

"I thought you'd like it." He blushes a bit, smiling.

He smiles and takes his hand.

He smiles and kisses his hand.

He blushes and smiles.

Jake soon parks at a restaurant.

Michael smiles as Jake lets him out.

Jake takes his hand and leads him inside.

Michael blushes and smiles as he follows him.

"Hey, Arron? Where are you, mate?" Jake calls out. "In back. Pick a table. I'll be right out!" A deep voice calls back from the kitchen.

Michael smiles and hums, rubbing his hand.

Jake smiles and leads him to a table, pulling his chair out for him.

He blushes. "Chivalry isn't dead."

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles as he sits.

"Hey. How are we doing tonight?" Arron smiles as he comes out of the kitchen as Jake sits.

He smiles. "Very good, sir."

"Good good. I was thinking we'd do a tasting menu tonight. Smaller portions with some of everything on the menu." Arron smiles.

He smiles. "That sounds wonderful."

"Brilliant. What can I get you to drink?" He smiles.

"What do you have?"

"Anything from water to sodas to cocktails."

"Can I have a cocktail?"

"Me too." Jake hums. "Coming right up." Arron goes to get their cocktails.

He smiles. "This place is so nice."

"I'm glad you like it." Jake smiles.

He smiles happily.

He takes his hand and kisses it. "I've wanted to take you out for so long. I can hardly believe it's actually happening." He whispers, blushing.

He blushes and smiles, rubbing his hand. "I've wanted this for years.."

"Two peas in a pod then." He blushes, smiling.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back, smiling as Arron sets their cocktails on the table.

He smiles. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. The food should be ready shortly." Arron smiles and leaves them.

Michael smiles. "He seems nice"

"Arron is great. He used to be a chef at my place but he wanted more so he went out and made this place for himself." Jake smiles.

He smiles. "He's doing well, then."

"Yup." He smiles and sips his cocktail.

He smiles and sips his cocktail.

Jake hums happily, smiling.

He rubs his hand happily. "This is really nice.."

"Good." He blushes and smiles, kissing his hand.

"I'm glad you took me out tonight."

"I'm glad you wanted to come out with me."

"Of course."

He smiles and rubs his hand, relaxing.

He smiles happily and leans against him.

He wraps his arm around him and smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

Arron soon brings out the first tray, samples of the appetizers.

He smiles happily as he sits up to eat.

Jake hums as he eats.

"Mm.. Everything is delicious."

"It really is."

He smiles happily.

He grins and kisses him.

He kisses him back happily.

Jake nuzzles him and smiles as Arron brings out the next tray and takes away the finished one.

He blushes and smiles.

Jake smiles and holds a fork full of pasta up to Michael.

He blushes and opens his mouth for him.

He blushes and feeds him.

He hums softly as he eats.

He smiles and kisses his jaw.

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He smiles and nuzzles him before pulling back to let him eat.

He blushes brighter and smiles.

He runs his back and hums happily as they eat.

He smiles and hums as they eat.

He smiles happily and relaxes.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He smiles happily and eats more.

He hums happily and eats.

He leans against him as he drinks his cocktail.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He blushes and smiles.

He grins and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back happily.

"I love you."

He blushes. "I love you, too."

He blushes and kisses him softly as Arron brings dessert.

He blushes and pulls back a bit as Arron brings dessert.

Arron smiles and takes away the tray, leaving the dessert.

He blushes and smiles. "What's for dessert?"

"Anything you want." He blushes.

He blushes and smiles. "Yeah? Anything?"

"Anything.." He blushes, nodding.

"What about you?" He blushes, biting his lip.

"What do you mean?"

He blushes brighter and ducks his head. "I.. C-Can I have you for dessert?"

"Please." He whimpers softly, blushes brightly.

He blushes and looks up, taking his hand. "Take me to your place.."

Jake blushes and kisses him before standing and offering him his hand.

He kisses him back and takes his hand, standing with him.

"See you, Arron!" Jake calls out as they leave. "Have a good night!" Arron laughs.

Michael blushes and smiles as he follows him out.

Jacob smiles and leads him to the car.

He smiles softly as he follows him.

He blushes and drives them to his flat, starting to get nervous.

Michael puts his hand on his as he drives. "Hey.. You okay?"

"Yeah. Of course. I'm fine." Jacob nods, rubbing his thumb over Michael's knuckles. "Just a bit.. Nervous.." He says quietly, embarrassed.

"I know that you haven't.. In a while.. I just.. We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. I trust you."

"I know.. The umm.. The thing is.." He laughs at himself. "I've.. I've never done it sober." He doesn't look at Michael, afraid of what he'll see. "I've never had sex sober."

Michael looks understanding, bringing his hand up to kiss it. "We can go as slow as you need. We don't even have to do anything. Whatever you need."

"What need I need is you. I just.. I need rules. What you like and don't like."

He nods, smiling softly. "I tend to only like my arse being played with or penetrated. I also usually keep my shirt on."

"Okay." He nods and blushes a bit, smiling softly.

He smiles softly and rubs his hand.

He smiles softly and kisses his hand as he parks at his flat.

He smiles softly at him.

He gets out and opens Michael's car door for him.

He blushes and smiles. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiles and takes his hand, leading him into the flat.

He smiles as he follows him.

He closes the door and hesitates, unsure of what to do now.

Michael smiles softly and takes a step toward him.

Jake blushes and rests his hands on his hips, nuzzling him.

He smiles softly and leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back, moving closer.

He smiles against his lips, pulling him closer.

He blushes and presses closer.

He backs up until he's at the bed, falling back onto it.

He deepens the kiss, pressing him into the bed.

He gasps softly and arches against him, opening his mouth for him.

He sucks on his tongue and squeezes his arse, rocking their hips together.

He gasps and moans breathily, rocking against him. "Ah.."

He holds him close and kisses his neck. "I.. I want you."

He tips his head back. "You have me.. Please.."

"Strip for me." He kisses him and pulls back to grab lube before stripping.

He blushes as he pulls back to strip himself, keeping his dance top on.

"God, you're perfect.." He whimpers, looking at him in awe.

He blushes brightly and smiles shyly. "Jake.."

"I'm serious." He kisses him and runs his hands over his thighs. "So handsome. I love you. I've always loved you." He whispers against his lips.

He lets his legs fall apart a bit for him, moaning against his lips. "I love you. So much."

He kisses his jaw and neck as he rubs his thighs. "I love your thighs. I've always fantasized about having them wrapped around my head." He mumbles dirtily against his skin, starting to feel more confident.

He gasps and moans, rocking his hips a bit. "I've wanted your head between my thighs for years.. Your cock.. Please.."

"Mm I'll open you up with my mouth and then I'll fuck you six ways from Sunday." He smirks and kisses him hard.

He moans loudly against his lips, pulling him in close. "Please.. I need you. So much."

He puts Michael on his hands and knees, spreading his arse cheeks. "Let's see if you tastes just as good as you look, shall we?"

He blushes and whimpers, pressing back against him. "Please.."

He leans in and licks a swipe over his hole, moaning. "Delicious."

He gasps and rocks his hips. "Oh.."

He pulls his hips back as he pushes his face forward, burying his face between his arse cheeks as he works him open with his tongue.

He moans loudly, gripping the sheets tightly.

"That's right. Be loud for me. I want to hear you." He praises as he pushes to slick fingers into him along with his tongue.

He gasps and whimpers, rocking his hips with his fingers and tongue. "Oh yes.."

"Mm I'm going to want to eat you out breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I'll only let you off my face to stuff you full of my cock." He nips at his arse cheek as he adds a third finger into him.

He fucks himself on his fingers. "Yes.. Please.. I always want you.."

"Do you want me to wear a condom or not?" He thrusts his fingers.

"No, if you're clean I want to feel you. Please."

"I'm clean." He kisses his neck as he gently takes his fingers out and slicks his cock.

He whimpers. "Then fuck me and fill me.. Please.."

"Do you want to be on your back or like this on your hand and knees?" He mumbles against his skin as he kisses his back.

"My back. I want to see you.."

He smiles softly and lays him on his back before kissing him softly.

He blushes and kisses him back softly. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.." He holds him and pushes into him.

He gasps and moans, wrapping his legs around him.

He kisses his jaw and neck, letting adjust.

He moans and nods once he adjusts.

He holds his hips and rocks into him slowly.

He moans and arches, wrapping his arms around him.

"I've got you. I'm right here." He holds him and moves slowly.

"You feel so good.. I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.."

He rocks his hips. "Please.."

He nips at his neck as he thrusts faster and deeper.

He moans loudly, arching off the bed. "Yes!"

He groans and fucks him harder.

He gasps as he gets closer. "Please!"

"Come. Let go. I'm close."

He cries out as he comes hard.

He moans loudly and comes hard into him.

He gasps and moans as he feels Jake fill him.

Jake holds him and kisses him.

He kisses him back deeply.

"I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

He holds him and nuzzles him.

He smiles and holds onto him.

He hums happily and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and grins.

He smiles and kisses him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles against his lips.

He hums happily and cuddles him.

"I.. I want to suck you off next time.. I really want to.."

"Mm I've no objection to that what so ever." He blushes and kisses him.

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He smiles against his lips and kisses him again.

He nips at his lips.

He blushes, opening his mouth for him.

He licks into his mouth. "Can I do it now?"

"You tell me." He rocks his hips, grinding his erection against his hip.

He blushes and grinds against him. "Lay on your back."

He blushes and lays on his back.

He rubs his thighs and kisses his chest.

"God, I love you. You're so perfect. So handsome. I could come just thinking about you. I have come just thinking about you." He babbles as his legs fall open and he arches into him.

He blushes and kisses down to his cock. "You've come just thinking about me?"

"Yessss.." He moans. "I fantasized about you all the time. How you would feel. How you would taste. You're so much better than any fantasy." He whimpers, rocking his hums.

He whimpers and moans as he licks up his length.

He moans as his cock leaks precum. "My favorite one was imagining bending you over anything and having my way with you. And you'd love it. Being stuffed full of my cock."

He whimpers and kisses the tip. "I'd love that. I love having my arse filled.. Would you fuck me in public?"

"I'd fuck you where ever you wanted." He moans.

He blushes as he strokes Jake. "Would you fuck me where we could get caught?"

"Yes. I'm already tempted to push you against any surface and take you." He whines, rocking into his hand.

He blushes and whimpers. "Fuck my face, Jake.." He takes him into his mouth.

"Fuck yes." He growls and holds the back of his head, pushing his cook down his throat.

He moans around him, relaxing his throat and letting him use him.

"I've wanted you for years. Since we were teenagers. I've wanted to touch you and hold you and kiss you and fuck you. I've wanted to.." He blushes embarrassed of what he almost said as he fucks his face.

He moans loudly around him, looking up at him, his eyes pleading for him to continue.

"I.." He blushes and bites his lip. "I fantasized about knocking you up." He moans lowly and his cock gets harder in his mouth just thinking about it.

He moans around him, feeling himself getting wet. He bobs his head around him, closing his eyes.

"I wanted to pump you full of my cum until you would leak and then plug you, watching you squirm. I wanted to feel your belly grow. I wanted to watch you carry my child. I'd be obsessed with you. I wouldn't let you out of bed. If be constantly making you come over and over." He babbles, embarrassed about finally telling his fantasy.

He reaches down to play with himself, pushing himself further down onto his cock.

He moans and fucks his face, getting close.

He moans loudly, swallowing around him.

He groans and comes hard into his mouth.

He swallows everything greedily.

He pants and collapses back against the bed.

He kisses up to his chest.

He pulls him close and kisses him deeply.

He whimpers and kisses him back deeply.

"I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too so much."

He holds him and nuzzles him.

He presses against him and rocks his hips a bit.

He nips at his neck and puts his leg between Michael's so he can grind against him.

He gasps and moans breathily, grinding against his leg. "Jake.."

"What do you need, handsome? What can I do? I'll do anything. Anything." He squeezes his arse and kisses his neck.

He whimpers and presses back against him. "Anything.. I.. I want you. Do anything, please, I just need you.. Spank me, finger me, anything, please.."

"Mm I'm going to tie you down and spank you as I fuck you with a vibrator. I'm going to tease you and tease you. If you come we're going to start all over. You can only come when I let you, understand?" He purrs as he pushes two fingers into his still slick arse.

He cries out and rocks against his fingers. "Yes, Daddy. Please, use me as you see fit." He feels himself absolutely dripping at the thought.

"Mm such a good boy for me." He praises and kisses him hard as he lays him out on the bed, still fucking him with his fingers.

He thrusts back against his fingers, desperate for more. He kisses him back deeply, now dripping onto the bed.

"Look at you. So fucking sexy. Absolutely dripping for me. Tell me how it feels." He kisses and sucks at his thighs as he works his fingers slowly.

He whimpers and moans. "Like I need to be filled.. Like I need your cum on me and in me. Like I need you to use me and humiliate me. Make me your slut. Make me wear a vibrator in my pants tomorrow for the plane ride. Then when it gets to be too much, you all can take turns fucking me and using me. Plug me up when you're all done and make me walk around in public like that. Used. Make me your dirty fucking cumslut." He blushes at his own words, rocking his hips.

"Yes." He growls and kisses him hard. "You're mine. I'm going to fuck you and fill you over and over. You're never going to walk around again without my cum leaking out of. You're going to be soaked in it. I'll just bend you over and fuck your whenever I feel like it. I don't care if we're in public or if people will catch us." He kisses him hard and ties his wrists to the headboard.

He moans loudly and arches against the bed. "Yes.. Use me. Use my body for your pleasure. I want you to use me as your cumdump. Make me your slut. Don't even plug me up, make me walk around while your cum leaks out of me, staining my trousers and let others know who I belong to. Take me to a sex club and show me off, fuck me for hours in front of everyone. Please. I need it. Need to be used. Fuck me in your restaurant, fuck me at the Yard, fuck me in the back of a cab, I don't care. Just shove your fucking cock into me. Fill me up with your cum. I want it, I need it, I crave it." He babbles and moans, his fantasies spilling out.

"Such a perfect slut for me. So fucking gorgeous." He kisses him hard as he pushes his cock into his arse. "My slut. Mine. You're arse is mine. It's going to be full of my cum from now you. Filling you. Leaking out of you. Everyone will know your my dirty little whore. They'll know that you let me use you. That you crave me to use you." He thrusts into him hard and fast, getting lost in him. "Mm I don't think I'll ever let you up again. I'll just keep you in bed all the time. My cumdump. Just to fill you with cum. Over and over. I'll fuck you everywhere. In cars, on planes, trains. In bed, against the wall, in loos, over anything I can bend you over." He growls and bites at his neck as he fucks him.

Michael is reduced to a pile of moans and groans, unable to respond. He simply pushes back against his cock, meeting him thrust for thrust. He tries his best to hold back his orgasm.

Jacob groans getting close. "I'm going to come. You're not allowed to come. I'm going to fill you up and you're going to wait your turn." He moans loudly and comes hard into him.

He whimpers and moans loudly as he feels Jacob come into him, filling him

He holds him and kisses him deeply. "Good boy. Such a good boy." He praises.

He whimpers and kisses him back deeply. "Thank you, sir.."

He pulls out of him and puts him on his hands and knees with his wrists still tied to the headboard. He squeezes and kneads his arse as he watches his cum leak out of Michael's arse.

He blushes and whimpers as he feels Jacob's cum spill out of him.

"Gorgeous." He praises and kisses his back as he reaches for a vibrator.

He presses his arse back for him. "Please, Jake.."

He eases the vibrator into him and turns it on low. "I'm going to spank you. Starting lightly but working it up. This is for pleasure and in no way punishment. Understand?" He squeezes his arse and rocks the vibrator.

He moans breathily and nods. "Yes, sir.."

He kisses his back and swats his arse lightly.

He gasps and moans breathily.

He smirks and squeezes his his arse, moving the vibrator.

He moans and rocks his hips back. "Oh.. Yes..."

He spanks his other cheek a bit harder than the last and fucks him with the vibrator.

He moans loudly, raising his arse up for more.

"Such a loud slut for me." He praises and spanks him again.

He whimpers and moans loudly. "Yes, sir!"

"You're so wet for me. Absolutely dripping. You're making a puddle on my bed. I should make you lick it up after you come." He turns up the vibrator and spanks his other cheek.

He moans loudly and his thighs tremble. "Anything you want, sir."

"Mm I wish you could see your arse. It's so nice and red. You're going to have bruises tomorrow. You won't be able to sit without thinking about this." He smirks and spanks him harder, thrusting the vibrator.

He cries out, trying to keep himself up. "Please! Can I come, sir? I need it!"

"Come. Come for me. Now." He orders, turning up the vibrator as high as it can go.

Michael cries out as he comes hard around the vibrator.

Jacob turns off the vibrator and pulls it out of him gently. He lays him down and cleans him up. "Good boy. You did so good. I'm so proud of you. Such a good boy." He praises softly.

He blushes and whimpers softly, nuzzling up against him.

He holds him and rubs his back. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He relaxes against him.

He nuzzles against him and holds him close.

He smiles, completely worn out.

"Sleep, love. We'll meet the others at the airport in the morning." He says softly.

He blushes and smiles, curling up against him. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He smiles softly, holding him close.

He cuddles up against his chest. "My top.." He mumbles against him as he remembers his dancing top on.

"Do you wanna take it off? Be more comfortable?" He asks softly, rubbing his back.

He nods a bit. "Please.."

He nods and helps him take it off.

He smiles softly and relaxes against him, not even bothering to put on a different shirt.

He hums contently and cuddles him, smiling softly.

He relaxes against him, holding onto him.

"Sleep, handsome.." He says softly and rubs his back gently.

He hums softly and nods, already falling asleep.

Jake holds him close as they sleep.

He stays close to him during the night, feeling safe.


End file.
